Melon Liquor
by Lavender Wine
Summary: Really? They named me after alcohol?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, the premise or reincarnation here was something that I was inspired by from Silver Queen who wrote the amazing fanfiction "Dreaming of Sunshine". If you like Self insterts and Naruto, well you should go check it out! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (even if I wished I did xD )

Chapter 1

So I guess I COULD say that this is the story how I died. But unfortunately this is no Disney movie where there was a miraculous break through at the end. Although there were times where there were random intervals of bursting out into song but let's not get caught up with the semantics. But death…well, it was scary. And despite what you would think, it wasn't because it was so unknown but because it was so final. Just knowing that everything you love was just going to be finished, no second chances, no take-backseys had a terrifying ring to it.

How did I die?

Asthma attack.

Bet you're disappointed. No exciting death where I died a hero trying to save someone and got shot. It just happened to be the one day I forgot my inhaler, plus a dead cell phone in the middle of the woods on a path I liked to frequent and a surprise attack that I rarely had and it was curtains for me. Sound extreme? Well it's really not. It's actually quite a possibility. All it takes for a trigger, a surprise face full of mold when trying to catch a lizard and it set off the attack. First came the coughing, my bronchioles trying desperately to eradicate the irritant that was not welcome in my air passages. Then came the mucous production, my body trying to stop the mold spores, something that would not be so severe to most people but because my allergies-which are horrible to have especially when you have a breathing issue that is triggered by them- are so bad, it caused a powerful response from my immune system. Then came the constriction.

It was rapid and I was choking, hacking, trying to spit out whatever mucous I could to make room to breathe but with no life-saving albuterol and no phone to call for help, however unlikely I would have been able to speak, there was no chance. It was at least a mile back to the parking lot of the church parking lot that the trail was right next to and the one busy road in town that I could have possibly got help at too far away for me to reach as well. My vision began to darken and my mind began to fall under a heavy sluggish pace, unable to form coherent thoughts and then I lost consciousness.

I vaguely became aware of the darkness engulfing me and then far in the distance, a tiny, tiny pinprick of light. I rushed towards it, chasing after for what seemed an age until at last I was engulfed in brightness, leaving my eyesight blurry. I choked, spitting up thick, gooey fluid. It clung to my lungs, in my throat and was slimy upon my tongue. I hacked again and then at last it was clear.

Air.

Beautiful, glorious air.

I could breathe and I realized I wasn't going to die. I was so close to slipping away, to losing everything that it deeply disturbed me. The thought of the finality hit me and then, I cried. I cried hard. It had been a harrowing experience and I wasn't looking forward to my next asthma attack knowing that this one had brought me so close to death's door. As I began to calm down I noticed something strange. My eyesight was still blurred and I was aware of large hands lifting me up. The terror that had slipped away returned, slamming against me in the form of a rapid heartbeat. Emotionally frayed from my near death encounter, I found myself crying harder again, squirming to get out of this giant's grasp but my limbs would not function properly. And then I heard soft cooing.

'I'm…a baby?!' I thought.

What the hell?! Well that had not been something I had been expecting, let me tell you. But that wasn't the only thing that was strange. After some time, hard to say how long since the grasp of time had been lost on me in my newborn state, but I noticed that everyone spoke Japanese! It was a language I never learned to speak but after spending all of high school and some of college watching anime, it was a tongue I had learned to recognize upon hearing it. What happened? Was I reincarnated? I strangely had a feeling that there would probably have been someone saying "I told you so" if they could see this.

It took years before I began to realize that something wasn't…well, right. If I HAD been reincarnated, well some god up there had a rock over their head the size of North America. Apparently they didn't get the memo about the update in technology because the computers I saw in the stores were dinosaurs. Like the dawn of the computer age, dinosaurs. Hey, Big Guy Upstairs (or Gal, I'm not sexist) you do remember that those guys are extinct right? Right, so you're behind the times, it happens to the best of us, but seriously, what does a girl have to do to get an Ipod around here? No luck? Well just know that it's on my Christmas list, okay boss?

I'd never really been religious before I died but after this whole scenario, I'd be willing to consider a change in faith. Considering that I was still capable of abstract and coherent thought as an infant, it made me wonder if this was how geniuses came into the world. Just reincarnated people that retained their consciousness. Well, I certainly was no genius and being born into a country that did not speak English, that meant I was going to have to learn Japanese. I'd said many times in high school that I wanted to learn but never mustered up the motivation to do it after I learned about the extensive character collection of Kanji. And let me tell you, learning it did suck.

My parents named me Midori. A name I now snicker at since in my era it was the brand name of some melon liqueur that I had never tried. Another strange thing I had noticed was even though I was in Japan, not everyone here was born with dark hair and dark eyes. While my hair had come out black as a raven's feather, my eyes were the only thing that stayed the same from my old body. A vivid green and that was how I was given the name Ito Midori.

Going to school again sucked, though. I mean, I already finished the basic stuff. I was still working on my degree in college when I croaked but I had thought going through grades K-12 was only a one-time thing and I would never have to look back. But I suppose it did help me get up my motivation again. After years of doing minimal studying, my attention span on textbooks and notes had been…well, limited. Something else that was appreciated was that Tou-san, while firm, was happy whenever I came home with A's and B's. Growing up-the first time around- I had parents who, while only wanted what was best for me, always told me that I still needed to make my B's A's. This, over the years, killed my motivation to even maintain that roll of grades and make me feel that my efforts weren't good enough. After all, I tried to make good grades to please them because I had not firmly grasped why it was important.

This time around I did understand the necessity of them and with a diligent but lonely father who had lost his wife(aka my second mother) shortly after my birth, he helped me get motivated. I made good grades and I did better at making decent friends this time around. When I was young, I was so desperate for approval and for someone to like me, I was a push over and would quickly settle for someone who would tolerate me being around but this time I knew better. I made friends, only a few but good ones.

But I did miss my technology. I longed frequently for my PS3 in the corner of my room back home, but knew that it had not even been invented yet. Based on my surroundings, I could only guess that I was sometime in the eighties, despite the fact I had no idea why I would jump BACK in time. None the less, I missed Assassins Creed, Dragon Age, Skyrim, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and all the other games I loved. Lacking the typical distractions and entertainment I usually had, I begged Tou-san to sign me up for martial arts.

Even though there was a code to adhere by, it was nice to know that I could kick ass when I wanted too. I participated in tournaments and once I came in second, though it never happened again and I loved doing it. I even volunteered for plays like I used to the first time I went to school. Things went well, even if I did have to go through the hormonal phase of puberty again. I thought I was just living a normal life, even if I was fifteen again. Tou-san enrolled me in a local private school, wanting me to receive the best education. Meioh academy. The name pricked at my memory but I could not recall where I had heard it from.

Still I dismissed it as nothing and was more than happy to attend the private school Tou-san had picked for me. The school was nice but the uniform was obnoxiously pink-and vaguely familiar. I thought everything was normal. Until I passed by a mob of girls, giggling and vying for someone's attention. I deliberately was going to ignore them since that kind of simpering usually grated on my nerves when I heard one of them call out a familiar name.

"Suiichi-kun~!"

I froze for a moment. It couldn't be. Slowly I turned and looked to see who they were talking too. Flaming red hair, tumbling to his midback, a lean and tall stature and brilliant green eyes like my own. It was Kurama. Kurama. Fucking Kurama, king of thieves, fox demon from Yu Yu Hakusho. Suddenly, things weren't so simple anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So, if I were a cooler person, I probably could have strolled off and acted calmly in front of the tittering group of love-struck girls and fucking Kurama. Well, unfortunately, I am not and for the first time in my life-er lives- I fainted. When I opened my eyes I sighed. It was a dream, nothing to get worried about, right? Except I wasn't in my bed.

I blinked slowly and looked around the room. It didn't take much to realize that I was in the nurse's office. So, not a dream then. Or maybe it still was. Yeah, that's it, I just passed out and I dreamt that I saw Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. That must be it. But now I could see there was only one problem with that theory. He was sitting in a chair next to the cot. I promptly sat upright and squeaked in a very, very feminine way that would have had one of my friends in my first life teasing me about how adorable I sounded.

He smiled but I was unable to tell if it was one out of politeness or if he found my reaction amusing. I had a feeling that it might have been a bit of both. My brain was sputtering over possible sentences to say. This was Kurama. My inner fangirl was having **fits** right now. What? I just really love his character ok! That's as far as it goes. Ok, so maybe I had a tiny crush on him… or a kinda big one. Over just about everyone including Kuwabara in their own way… Dammit I like my favorite characters, don't judge me!

"How are you feeling? You suddenly passed out."

Oh god. I fainted in front of Kurama. I **fainted** in front of **Kurama**. I…can I have another asthma attack now? Even though I didn't actually HAVE asthma-thank god- in this life? I can't believe I made such a fool of myself! Am I turning red? Yup, definitely turning red. Thanks blood flow! Way to make me look like one of his psychotic fangirls. In this world that is. It was different (from what I'd seen) from the fans in my world.

"I-uh-s-sure. Yeah, I'm good."

Yeah. That was real convincing, Midori. Great job.

"Are you certain?"

"I, yeah, I'm good. Good. Thanks. Uh…" I suddenly went wide-eyed, "Wait, um, how long have you been here waiting for me to wake up?"

He chuckled quietly, half amused it would seem, "Not too long. Only about half an hour."

Well now I felt bad.

"Well, um, you know you could have gone on home right?"

It HAD been after school when I, er, let's just say blacked out. It sounds a little more dignified than fainting. Was he just being a gentleman? It's strange to think of him that way since he seemed so…brutal when he faced his enemies. Plus he was a fox demon. I had no doubt in my mind that he had a definite mischievous side.

"It's quite alright. I wanted to make sure that you were alright…ah, it occurs to me that I do not know your name."

The gears in my head seemed to stall for a moment before I put together the words to answer.

"Ah, I'm Midori."

"A pleasure, Midori-san. I am Suiichi."

"I…Nice to meet you, Suiichi-san."

It's probably a good thing that he had introduced himself or else I might have blurted his demon name aloud. Kurama seemed nice enough now but I knew that he could turn really nasty and I did not want to be on the receiving end if I let slip that I knew about his demon life. My mind began to ponder my situation. If I was in the Yu Yu Hakusho world, what part of the storyline was I in? More importantly, I needed to find a private place immediately so I could start figuring out how to work Spirit Energy!

"Are you alright?"

I snapped my head up.

"Do I need to call the nurse over?"

I sputtered, "N-no I'm ok."

Seeing his emerald gaze on me made me squirm awkwardly. I was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Kurama was sitting next to me. This couldn't be real. I blinked several times, trying to see if his appearance would change to someone else like I had been hallucinating this entire time. He tilted his head to the side expectantly.

"Your fangirls are going to kill me." I blurted.

That earned a quirk of a smile, one I was certain was genuine or at least in a small part. He chuckled softly at that.

"You needn't worry about them."

The sentence was spoken lightly but it was clear that he was aware of the fanaticism that they possessed. We have a comedian ladies and gentleman. I pinned him with an unamused look but then laughed and rose to my feet, trying to brush the wrinkles out of my uniform.

"If you say so. I need to be getting home though."

"Are you certain you are well enough to walk?" he rose from his seat.

I waved him off, struggling to maintain my composure. I'd already made enough of a fool of myself before by fainting, I certainly did not want to add more embarrassments to the list.

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks though. See you around, I guess."

And then I fled from the nurse's office. Yeah, I ran, like a little girl. I'm not proud of it but I'm pretty sure that a few more minutes in there I would have embarrassed myself so bad that I would have caused a solar flare as a result from how red-faced I would get. I ran most of the way home, something I could not have done in my first life since I had spent too many years with minimal exercise, and enthusiastically pulled on my uniform to head to Judo practice.

Honestly, I didn't do well in the class because I was too distracted, thinking about how I was actually in the world of Yu Yu Hakusho. How did this happen? I'm no expert on the work of physics or the space-time continuum, hell, I'm not even entirely sure what branch of science I COULD apply to this. By all rights this SHOULD be impossible. Yet, plain as day, it was clear that I was here. Did that mean that things were going to flow differently now that I was here? Or were things going to be the same?

Even if I DID manage to figure out how to use my spirit energy by myself, there would be the issue on how I was going to become involved with Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara. God, that's really long, I'm just going to call them the Yu Yu Gang. That's simpler. I wasn't going to be in this world without getting involved with the storyline. This is one hell of a second chance and I sure as hell am not going to pass it up.

I was suddenly very glad to have my current home life. Frequently I was alone because Kaa-san died when I was very small. Had I been a normal baby it would have been in such a time that I would not have remembered her. But I remember that day she had read me a story to lull me to sleep after a crying session. What? Did you think that I had never cried as a baby? I had lost much, my family, my friends, school, my kitten. Everything that I had held dear was gone. Most of the time when I cried as a child, it was me mourning what I had lost. Infancy was a great way for me to cope and come to terms with everything.

Now that I was an adolescent-again-I was left alone most of the time. Normally it was lonely but now that I have the opportunity to join in on the storyline, this would be incredibly convenient. I was in such a rush to get home after Judo practice that I nearly ran out into oncoming traffic. Twice. Yeah, I already died once, let's not have that happen again. Still when I burst into the quiet emptiness of the apartment Tou-san and I lived in it was a relief.

I blinked once I stepped inside.

Sure I was alone and sure I now knew of the existence of Spirit energy but I had no idea how to access it. Or if I even have it to begin with. I was under the impression from the anime that everyone had it, just not everyone accessed it. But what if I was wrong? And even if I was right without the proper guidance, I had no clue on how I was going to dig it out. Yusuke happened to awaken his because of his time spent as a ghost.

Maybe this meant that mine was awakened too. I already died, it would make sense right? I stared intently at my hand, as if looking at it long enough would magically make my spirit energy appear. I had so many ideas on what I could do with my spirit energy once I got it. I huffed then when nothing happened and plopped to the floor, sitting cross legged, the hard wood cold against the skin not covered by my skirt. I wracked my brain furiously.

After what seemed like forever, I finally came up with the idea of meditation. I mean, monks and stuff in my world used meditation to access chakra. I had tried meditation in my first life but it was not something I was very good at. The goal was to reach the theta state and be lulled into a trance. The only problem was that my brain was constantly running, not necessarily complex thoughts but they were always enough to keep me from entering a trance.

But what choice did I have? If I wanted to at least have some use of my Spirit Energy by the time I managed to rope myself into the storyline, it was the only idea I had. With a sigh, I straightened, resting my arms on my legs and closed my eyes. Well, might as well get started then.

Xxxx

Ok, I'd heard that meditation was good for relaxation but the only thing it seemed to do was make my blood pressure go up. Fifteen was way too young to have that problem but I'm fairly certain after spending three weeks trying to meditate I had developed Hypertension. I furrowed my brow, scratching my head in deep thought, ruffling my wavy black hair.

Three weeks and the meditation still wasn't working. It was unbelievably frustrating. I wasn't sure if I was approaching tapping into my spirit energy the right way or if I was just not meditating correctly. It wasn't like I had anyone to ask about this, give me pointers. I'm sure I could track down Genkai but I don't think I would be able to convince her to teach me how to use Spirit Energy. Not to mention, I don't remember much, but I do remember that Yusuke went through hell with her training and I wasn't certain I wanted to put myself through the ringer like that.

When I wasn't meditating-and failing- I was studying. Not for school, though I should have been working more on my homework. No. What I was working on was actually on a higher level than what I was currently studying in class. Anatomy and Physiology. It wasn't for any future or anything but for the power I hoped to be able to use if I could harness Spirit Energy. I remember faintly from my first life that Genkai could heal with her powers. And one day (in my first life) I had found myself contemplating those powers and how they would work. In order for her to do that, it must mean that her energy was accelerating cellular division.

After all that's what healing was. Cellular division.

And it also made me wonder what else was I could do with it. I had a few ideas but one step at a time. Still, even if I have an idea how it works, I need to know the body to properly execute it. I'm sure you are thinking, "Well why are you already studying this now when you don't even know how to use your Spirit Energy?" Anatomy and Physiology is a very in depth topic and while I remembered some of the material from my premed classes in college it wasn't enough.

With a book I had retrieved from the library in hand, I walked down the empty halls of the school, reading about how to properly meditate. I was so engaged in the text I was reading that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I walked right into another person. I squeaked in surprise, dropping the book to the ground and leapt back.

"I'm so sorry I-!" I stopped midsentence when I found myself facing Kurama. Again.

It's true that I had been trying to figure out how to get involved with the group but I hadn't figured that I would run into Kurama again on accident. I felt myself turn a bit pink since I remembered fainting in front him. Still it was funny how I just happened to run into him again. Maybe someone up there really did want me involved with the storyline.

I stared for a moment.

I felt kind of sorry for him, honestly. After my fainting spell suddenly every girl in school started having them and always infront of Suiichi. They were all hopeful that he would carry them personally to the nurse's office. Whether or not he did I wasn't certain. I'd heard just about every girl claim that he had but found out later that a teacher helped out or something.

"I'm sorry I gave them ideas."

He blinked bemusedly, "I'm sorry, what?"

"The fangirls. I apparently gave them ideas to start fainting in front of you."

"Ah, that. It would seem that most of the female population of our school has developed medical problems."

I stared at him incredulously for a moment before I realized he was kidding. He had been so serious when he stated it that I completely missed that it was a joke.

"Mm, must be inconvenient for you. Guess you should go into the medical field then." I grinned at him, "I mean you already seem to be playing doctor often enough now; you'll have plenty of practice."

He chuckled and knelt down, scooping up the book and glanced at the cover, "Meditation, hm?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be relaxing and help me focus," I improvised, "But so far all it's done has caused me to develop hypertension."

"It is a rather…tricky thing to master."

My eyes widen marginally. Really I shouldn't be surprised that he knows how to meditate with all his years of life. Still this could prove to be helpful. I shifted uncomfortably, accepting the book back from him and holding it in my arms.

"You know about meditation, Suiichi-san?"

"I have practiced in the past."

"Do you…well, do you think you could give me some pointers?"

He gave a soft smile, but I saw something glinting in his eyes though I was unsure as to what it was, "Why is it so important to you?"

I stalled a moment. I hadn't expected that answer. Honestly I hadn't really expected him to dig into it at all so of course I had no on hand excuse.

"Well I…to tell you the truth, I'm worried about my grades. I've been struggling with them recently and you know here they boot you out if you don't maintain them." I fibbed.

While it was true my grades were slipping, it was almost entirely due to me focusing so much on Anatomy and Physiology but I certainly wasn't using meditation as a way to help. But Kurama didn't need to know that.

"Tou-san told me that meditation can help." I elaborated further.

"While meditation is a wonderful tool to train your mind, it would probably be better if you studied." He pointed out politely but I could tell by a brief flit of expression in his eyes that he didn't believe me.

"Don't get me wrong, I am but I've had a bit on my mind recently and I don't think it's helping anything. Meditation could help with that…er, couldn't it?"

"That is true, meditation could help but it is not easy to accomplish." He admitted.

I laughed, "I'm not worried about the work. I'm determined to do it and it will help me in the long run."

"It is probably best if you focus on your school for now though. The time it would take for you to firmly gain a grasp on the practice, your grades would fall too low. You should consider a tutor."

A frown quirked across my mouth, "Neh, but they are so hard to get a hold of here."

Nervously, I ran a hand through my hair, shuffling a bit. It was an honest statement. At Meioh, tutors were hard to get an appointment with since maintaining your grades was paramount, they were always in demand. Truthfully I didn't need a tutor. Most likely anyways. I just haven't been focusing on studying so my grades have suffered as a result.

"Don't worry about it, Suiichi-san." I dismissed, waving my hand, "I'll figure it out. I know you have a lot to do."

A single red brow arched delicately upward. He appeared almost as if he was mildly shocked that I was genuine in that statement. It appeared as if he was going to offer to tutor me and that was not something I wanted. If Kurama tutored me he could see that I was not as behind as I was leading him to believe. Not unless I was really careful. But he was a sharp demon and the chances of me being able to hide anything from him were extraordinarily slim to nonexistent.

"I can tutor you."

I choked a bit.

"Wh-what?"

"I will tutor you." He repeated patiently.

My green eyes were wide in shock. I should have known that just because I had insisted against it that he would listen. After Kurama carried me to the nurse's office I had been on the receiving end of some nasty attitudes from some of the girls. If they found out that their dreamy Suiichi would be tutoring me, I'm certain they would send assassins after me. Not to mention I would be faced with the challenge of keeping my knowledge under wraps and that I would have to pretend convincingly that I was genuinely behind in my school work.

"Ah! No you don't have to! I can handle it!" I protested.

"Nonsense, I offered. It would be no trouble to help you. Meet me in the library on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school and I can provide assistance."

Before I could protest again, the red-head turned and walked away. I was flabbergasted. Why would he offer to tutor me? It made no sense. What did he have to gain? What was his motivation? I'm fairly certain that he had never extended this courtesy to others so why would he extend it to me? I blinked a moment.

Well. It looks like I'm going to be tutored by Kurama.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You don't really have any friends, do you?"

Kurama did not look up from the paper, marking all of my meticulously calculated equations with a red pen. With every swoosh of this cruel crimson instrument I would nearly cringe, looking at my glaring errors on the page. With how intently Kurama was focused on my equations, I thought he was going to ignore me but he did me the courtesy of answering.

"Why would you say that Midori-san?"

I tapped my finger against the table a moment.

"The way you interact with anyone, namely your classmates who talk with you."

"I am friendly enough with them." He said calmly.

"Neh, not really. You are cordial with them. There's a difference."

He actually looked at me then and I was worried for a moment that I had irked him but then I saw a tiny, amused smirk blossom on his lips.

"Have you been watching me, Midori-san?"

Oh god. I flushed. Well, I just slipped up already. I mean I was actually border-line stalking him since I've been trying to become involved with him. Er, that makes me sound like a one of his obsessive fangirls but I don't mean romantically! Still I was utterly mortified that he had caught on that I was watching him.

"Ummmm, no?"

His green eyes glinted devilishly very briefly before they slipped into a fake innocent expression.

"Do you always make a habit of watching your tutors in school?"

"I wasn't watching you!" I insisted, still red-faced.

Kurama raised his eyebrows disbelievingly at me. It was clear that he knew I was lying and honestly, it was glaringly obvious that I had at least watched him a little bit. Fuck. Now I have to think of an excuse quick!

"I'm…now one of your fangirls."

"More believable than you insisting that you weren't watching me but I still don't buy it. You do not behave as they do."

"They could have assimilated me into their ranks." I grinned mischievously.

"And still you lack the love-struck demeanor."

"I'm a sleeper agent."

He choked back a laugh and hid his mouth behind his hand for a moment and I grinned even wider. I felt like I earned a life achievement by making Kurama laugh.

"I shall have to tread carefully around you then."

"I mean, if you want I can giggle and call you Suiichi-kun." I smirked.

He gave an expression of mild amusement, "I'd really rather you not."

"Awww but whyyyyyy Suiichi-kuuuuuuun~?"

Kurama looks at me a moment with mirth gleaming in his eyes, "Perhaps you really have become a fangirl. After all you were watching me."

I flopped my head onto the table with a groan, flushing bright red.

"God, you're horrible!"

"Yes, I do believe you have become a fangirl. If my eyes see correctly, you have a blush."

In response I burrow my face in my arms, "I believe you see wrong."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"Then why are you hiding your face?"

Shit. I had no response for that. Come on, Midori! Think! When I could not think of anything-at least somewhat believable-I willed myself to calm down. Then I lifted my head to show him that I was not embarrassed. If anyone tells me he is such a gentleman, I swear I'm smacking them. Chances it will be one of his rabid fanclub members and they'll likely be out for my blood anyways. I can claim self defense.

"See?" I said with a cocky smirk, "I'm just fine, thank you very much."

"Is that why you still have pink cheeks?"

He gave me a look that made me want to bury my face again but I fought the urge.

"Shut up…" I grumbled.

He smirked, "Well, if you were as good at your classes as you are distracting from them, I believe you would be able to get into any high school you wanted."

"If I was I'd be the top student in the country."

Xxxx

I was actually very lucky that Kurama had taken time to tutor me and not just because I was trying to weasel my way into the main storyline. My grades climbed to a new height that they had never reached and I was truly grateful for it. But it wasn't until now that I realized that I probably should have failed some tests intentionally or something. Now that my grades were up, Kurama had no reason to continue to tutor me much less hang out with me. With a sigh, I buried my face in my hands for a moment before I sat back and pushed my food around with my chopsticks.

"For someone who just vastly improved their academic scores, you don't seem that happy."

I jumped and squeaked. Kurama was standing at my table, his bento box in hand. Wait…was he actually there. Talking to me? In shock I blinked several times, trying to process the information that was before me before at last I realized, he had spoken to me and I should say something back. But what should I say?

"Well, I'm happy that my grades are up, but, well…"

He sat down across from me which made my brain stall out. I had not expected this unfurling of events. But I still managed to keep myself collected. Kurama tilted his head expectantly.

"Well, I really enjoyed hanging out with you. Even if it meant I was having my brain cells combust as a result of the tutoring and math equations. Now my Tuesday and Thursday afternoons will be empty. Today is a sad day." I confessed throwing in my joking manner then I paused, "Oh god. I really have become one of your fangirls." I flopped my head onto the table, "Leave me to my misery."

"Now why would that be miserable for you?" he asked amused.

"I'm going to become a fixated psychopath, just like the rest of them. You apparently have that effect on people."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating." Kurama told me calmly, removing the cap to his bento box.

"Tell that to my cuts, bruises and scrapes." I shot back.

His expression changed then from a serene no care in the world to very serious and even a touch of anger, "What do you mean?"

"One of your fans tried to shove me down the stairs outside this morning." I told him, "I have a bruise on my shoulder the size of an orange. It probably would have been worse had I not caught myself on the rail."

It was true. I had just been minding my own business when this one girl, Fumiko, had waltzed up and began to tell me every bit of her opinion on how I was spending too much time with "my Suiichi-kun" as she called him and "accidentally" ran into me and knocked me down the steps. My shoulder had slammed into the walk rail and I had gotten scrapped up a good bit but was otherwise unharmed.

Kurama's eyes darkened, "And who was responsible for this?"

"Fumiko." I told him, "But don't worry, I got her back."

He looked at me questioningly.

"If she starts screaming about having chewing gum in her hair in a few minutes well….I may or may not have been responsible."

It's kind of strange to think that I was involving myself in such a childish display because despite having a fifteen year old body, I'm actually thirty-seven. Well, you know what they say: "Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional." Still as someone who had just attempted to inflict serious bodily harm on me for something as petty as a crush on a boy, I think she deserved a bit of retaliation. And since Fumiko was unbelievably shallow, dropping a wad of gum in her hair seemed to be a fitting justice.

"Still, that was uncalled for." He said, "I shall have a word with her."

"Neh, don't do that. You realize that if you appear to defend me it's only going to set more of them on me, right? "

"Do not worry. I'll be discreet about it."

I was unsure, "Well, if you say so…"

"How badly were you hurt?" He inquired, leaning forward, propping his arms up on the table.

"Not bad. Just some cuts and bruises. They'll heal just fine."

"Good."

I was a bit put off by his short answer but I could see that Kurama was angry. Or at least if that dark gleam in his eye was by any judge. And just how he was speaking he seemed very short. Uncomfortably, I shifted in my seat.

"So are you going to be eating lunch with me from now on?"

Ok, I'll admit that I was totally changing the subject but Kurama was scary when he was angry, even if it was only a little bit. Hell it didn't even matter that it wasn't at me, it just made me that uncomfortable. Plus that was a legitimate question that I was curious about. In addition to trying to weasel my way into the plot/future real events that would be happening, I really did have fun with him the last three weeks even if it was at the cost of my brain cells.

"Would you like me to?"

The answer to this question was crucial. Kurama had seemed to get along with me but that was entirely different than actually being friends with someone, as I had pointed out to him once. Girls threw themselves at him all the time and if I seemed to be just as eager, then he might not stick around. From what I could tell based off of his interactions with others that if you were not interesting or of use to him, he would not associate with you. And seeming to eager would definitely label me as a run of the mill girl, which I did not want.

"Meh, if you want to I have no objections. But I won't cry a river or anything if you don't." I shrugged, "But why not? I mean, if you really don't have that many close friends like I suspected, what's the harm? I'm pretty sure I don't annoy you."

Internally, though I kept a faux disinterested face, I was kicking myself. I rambled too much. Now it made it look like I was trying to convince him to stay and that would make me seem desperate. The nervousness and anxiety of his pending response made my skin tingle and prickle in an annoying way. I rub my arm in response, as if to soothe away the strange sensation but it did little to assuage it.

That was weird.

It was almost like a static electric current was running through my skin, covering my body with odd tingles. What the hell was this? I scratch at my knuckles in irritation. And that was when it hit me. Spirit Energy. Was I…? I abruptly stood up.

"I'll be right back!" I suddenly exclaimed to him.

And then I ran out of the cafeteria, not at all caring who saw. When I made it to the girls restroom, I locked myself in a stall and sat on the toilet staring down at my hand and focusing very intently on it, my heart hammering in my chest with excitement. I noticed a very very faint blue glow encompassing my palm steadily growing outward to cover my fingers. My eyes grew wide in amazement.

"Spirit energy…" I murmured.

And then it promptly began to fade until I was staring at my very normal, not glowing hand. My elation quickly fell flat. Come on! Don't stall out on me right when I managed to find you! I flailed my arm around as if I were trying to kick-start my energy back into my fingers but no luck. How did I manage to summon it to begin with? I spent six weeks in meditation with no results so why the hell does my Spirit Energy decide to reveal itself now?

I wracked my brain for an explanation and the only thing I could think of was that it must have been because I was feeling nervous. I know it didn't seem like much but Kurama's answer would either allow me to keep this path to get into the storyline or destroy it forcing me to find a new way in. If I'm emotionally stressed then that must trigger my energy!

I leaned my head back and laughed.

Sure I couldn't control it but this meant I wasn't just shooting in the dark and hoping there was something for me to hit. I had Spirit Energy and I could harness it if I work hard at it. When I marched back into the cafeteria, I was grinning like an idiot but I really couldn't care if people thought me strange or crazy. This was excellent news.

"Well you certainly look happy." Kurama noticed, "What is it that you rushed off for and now has you in such a good mood?"

"You don't wanna know. It's a girl thing. You know we have bodily functions and all."

I could tell by the light expression on his face that he was stunned I chose such a blunt statement.

"I don't believe there are any bodily functions exclusive to women that makes them happy."

A smirk slips across my mouth, "Oh? And are you an expert on this? Is there something you want to tell me, Suiichi? Hmmm, that would explain the really long hair."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Clearly I was more amused by my joke than he was. I heard a quiet sigh but I noticed there was a look in his eyes. Kurama was hard to read at best and I could not make out what the expression was but it was definitely something that had me uneasy. Suspicion was the one thing that I could pick out of his gaze now pinned on me.

"Come," he pressed, "I really would like to know."

"Hmmm, too bad, I really don't want to tell you." I quipped easily, taking a bite of my food.

Emerald green eyes flickered for a moment and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Now I could see suspicion and danger entwined together with in his firm gaze. I held my facial expression of a cool smirk but I was positive that there were tells of my fear in my expression that only a thousand plus year old fox demon would be able to pick out.

My blood was ice in my veins. Kurama's pointed stare was a look that made me fearful, that made me realize that should he wish to kill me, he could do so easily. Of course, I was already aware of his abilities but seeing him as he was now, in a human body and a human setting, it was very easy to forget what he really was-is. And he could easily make my death look natural, I'm certain with his plants.

But why was he so suspicious all of a sudden? I mean I'm sure he could tell that I had been holding things back but never before had he pinned me with this carefully disguised look yet the subtext was glaringly clear. I distract myself by taking a sip of my juice but it did not help any.

"Tell me, Ito-san." Kurama said calmly.

Oh shit, he's now just using my last name. I think the temperature in this whole room dropped by about thirty degrees. My muscles tense and I strain to keep a clamp on my fear. Kurama is utterly terrifying!

"Are you busy after school today?"

Shit he was going to kill me. Definitely going to kill me. ABORT MISSION. I don't care if I don't get involved with the storyline now! I am SO not dying a second time!

"Ah, unfortunately, I am. Was there something you needed?"

"Curious. You are busy yet not ten minutes ago you mentioned that your afternoon would be empty."

Fuck. Me. Sideways.

I am going to die. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Meet me after school in the chemistry lab on the third floor. Don't be late, you won't want me to come find you."_

I gulped and felt a shiver of fear run down my spine. No I certainly did not want Kurama to come find me. Rarely did you see Kurama get overly intimidating in the show, or at least from what I remember, but now I was seeing it in the face. I was unable to pay attention in any of my classes because I was far too distracted, thinking about what I was going to do. He suspects something. Did he know about my spirit energy?

I tapped my pencil very lightly against my desk as the sensei was making notes on the chalkboard. How was I going to get out of this? The questions that I would be faced with would be difficult to answer at best and I've spent all day trying to formulate possible answers. Somehow the truth would be less than believable. Call me crazy.

When the bell rang, I did not leap from my seat. In fact it took me a moment to even register that I was now about to head to my execution. After the situation settled into my brain I felt myself grow pale and shakily rose from my seat. There was no avoiding it and undoubtedly it would be much worse if I tried. I took a deep breath and left the classroom.

With every step I took I could feel the noose tightening around my neck. I would be found out, there was no avoiding it. Kurama was way too sharp and I suspected that he knew I've been lying about the meditation issue and now I really think he knew about me managing to pull out my spirit energy at lunchtime. Well, so long world. I wonder where I'll end up this time. Naruto?

"Well look who it is…"

I turned at the familiar voice and smirked inwardly. It was Fumiko, her once long, tumbling blonde hair was now incredibly short. Evidently she had it taken care of earlier in the day. But the work was very messy and she would most certainly need to get it fixed up at a salon to repair the damage. But she was not alone. There was a boy with her from one of the local middle schools, I could tell that because of the uniform. I'd seen him around town a few times and he was part of one of the gangs. Hm, apparently Fumiko was taking this grudge match too far.

"Ah, I wish I could say nice to see you again but it would be a blatant lie."

"Shut up." She snarled, "You're going to pay for ruining my hair."

"And who says I did it?" I cocked a brow at her.

She scoffed, "Don't try to be clever. I KNOW you did it."

"And I suppose," I drawled, "That you're boyfriend there is here to teach me a lesson?"

I was not in the mood for this. I was extremely anxious in meeting Kurama, so much so I just wanted to get it over with. It was driving me crazy and I had no patience to deal with this thug or this self entitled brat. I squared my shoulders.

"You're gonna pay for crossing Fumiko." He said, pulling his hands out of his pockets.

He advanced towards me, threateningly. In response I stiffened, glaring venomously at him. I could handle this jerk without much of a problem. After all I have spent a decent portion of my second life training in Judo and no thug off the street was going to take me down. A cold anger emanated from me, feeling annoyed that this punk was going to keep me from getting my torture over with.

"I'm warning you." I threatened darkly after he cracked his knuckles, "You touch me and you will regret it deeply."

Honestly, when the boy hesitated I was a bit surprised. I expected him to laugh at me or to not take me seriously. I'm 5'3 and while I am corded with lean muscle from my Judo training, I am small and he was considerable bit larger than me. Yet he apparently was intimidated by me. But he shook himself out of it. As he reared back his fist and I knew now I could retaliate. According to code, I warned him so now it was fair game.

He threw a punch at my face. I dodged to the left and took hold of his wrist and put my left hand on his back, using his momentum against him and propelled him into the lockers. The move didn't break his nose like I had wanted because he guarded with his left arm, stopping himself from slamming face first into the cold, unforgiving metal. I let go of him and backed up, knowing he would retaliate.

"You bitch!" he shouted enraged and charged at me.

I dodged a wild hook he sent my way and I lashed out with a kick behind the knee. The knee that he had put all of his weight on. He toppled to the ground with a crash. He swore again and as he was struggling to get up to his feet. I punched him then across the jaw. The force of the blow snapped his head to the side and I heard a grunt escape him. Then he rose to his feet, a busted lip trickling blood.

What? Did you expect me to knock him out with one punch? That is completely unrealistic. Sure, I've been taking martial arts but this guy has at least 90 pounds over my weight of 110 pounds. I may pack a punch but certainly not that much. Let's be real, he's a big guy and has probably been taking hits from people way bigger and stronger than me. I don't even think I have the ability to knock him out. Even if I would like to and walk away like a badass.

Enraged at my blow he charged me then. I dodged again but he followed me this time, staying very close to me. Another punch was speeding towards my face and there was no way I could dodge it. Not completely. And if I got hit full on I would probably be knocked unconscious. I tilted my head to the side just enough that it would not be a direct attack.

Even with me manipulating it so it would be a glancing blow, the punch was strong enough to send me flying into the lockers. Pain blossomed across my cheek and I knew it was going to be bruised heavily for a long while. My back screamed at me as well, the cold metal having dug into my flesh. I flinched. That was going to leave a mark too. Fumiko's boy toy came rushing in for another shot. I didn't want to take another hit so I dodged, letting his fist collide powerfully with the unforgiving steel. He cursed and I leapt into the air, executing a spin kick and crashing my heel into the side of his head.

The force of my attack knocked him down and I landed a bit clumsily, staggering and trying to keep my balance. I was tired of this. I wanted him to just quit so while he was still down I rushed over and delivered a sharp kick to his side, right in the ribs. I didn't kick hard enough to crack any but if this guy didn't back off soon, I was going to get rougher. My patience was almost nonexistent now.

Evidently, though, Fumiko did not like me abusing her little boyfriend and gave a scream of rage and dug her nails into the side of my face. I snarled in pain and anger and I seized her by the hair and dragged her to her knees. She whimpered and I punched her in the jaw. After I delivered that blow, Fumiko curled up on the floor crying.

When I straightened, He Who Shalt Be Called Annoying had come in for round…what? Three? I wasn't even keeping track anymore. It was too many rounds in my book. Either way, he slammed me clean into the lockers, both hands on my shoulders. My lip curled up in a snarl and I darted my hands inward, in between his wrists and swept away from my body, leaving him wide open. I delivered a strong punch into his solar plexus.

Winded, he recoiled and doubled over. I seized the window of his weakened state, put my hands on the back of his head and slammed his face down into my on coming knee. His nose broke with a sickening crack, spilling blood on my leg. Then I punched him in the temple, knocking him to the floor. He groaned into the linoleum, blood dribbling from his lip and nose.

I didn't realize how winded I was until I had stopped, my chest rising and falling heavily. Adrenaline was shooting through my veins, rushing through my muscles, leaving my heart rapidly pounding. This was way different than any of the spars we had in my dojo. Of course, I knew they weren't quite the same but it was still strange. I had never been in an actual fight before. Not even in my first life had I been involved with one and it was almost…fun. Yet at the same time, I found myself afraid.

That fight had brought out a vicious rage in me that I did not even realize I had. And it was almost a relief to get it out, like it had just been pent up inside me all of these years. In my first life I had a problem with repressing things that bothered me and they eventually twisted into anger that brimmed beneath the surface of my skin. Could it have not gone away? Or was I just repressing things now and not aware that I was doing it?

"You're going to pay for this, bitch."

I turned at the voice to see Fumiko kneeling next to her man. She held such rage and hatred for me and I was sure it was because of me punching her in the face. But then a wicked, conniving smirk crawled across her mouth.

"Just you wait. I'm going to tell the principle how you beat me up."

"Go ahead." I told her, "But then I'm going to tell him how you sneaked a boy from Rugafuchi middle school in here and then had him attack me first. You'll be in just as much trouble as me, if not worse."

"You wouldn't."

This could be used to my advantage. Fumiko was one of those very…loud Suiichi fans. She had no reservations about broadcasting her love for the school prodigy. And it was that boastfulness that would lead the teachers to belief the truth should I tell them. Sure, I'd get in trouble for it but where I might get some detentions, she would likely get expelled.

"Wouldn't I? All I have to do is tell them the truth how you had me attacked because I was talking to Suiichi. And since you are so vocal about your love, they would believe it. I don't care what you tell them. But if you pull that, I'll tell them the truth and then you'll likely get expelled."

She gave a cry of frustration and anger, "You can't! Suiichi-kun is MINE!"

"Oh for the love of-really? He's a person not an object! I'm not out to take anyone's chance to date him or whatever the hell it is you guys fantasize about. He started talking to me first, end of story. If he chooses you to date, great. If he doesn't, then **get over it**. You're going to be rejected in your life, throwing a hissy fit like a brat won't change it."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Try anything like that with me again and I assure you, you will have more than a bruise on your cheek."

She grew really pale and nodded, helping the boy to his feet, "Come on Keisuke…"

I watched carefully until they were around the corner and out of sight. Then I headed in the other direction. Then I froze. The chemistry lab…it was literally three doors down. That meant that Kurama would have heard the fight and our exchange. But if he heard it, why didn't he intervene? The thought irked me that the entire situation could have been avoided had he just stepped out and stopped it. Fumiko mostly likely would not have let Keisuke hurt me then. Not with Kurama there.

I marched into the chemistry lab, my anger burning right alongside my gripping fear. But at least it gave me a bit more courage to face him. Kurama was putting up some of the chemistry tools when I stepped in but he heard me. I knew he did, even if I could not hear any noise myself. And I knew that he heard the fight between Keisuke, Fumiko and myself.

"Why didn't you do anything?" I asked a bit tensely.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

My patience for the day was finally gone and I was in no mood for his games.

"Please spare me. I'm not in any mood for your games. You want to be cunning and manipulative? Fine. But really? I could have been seriously hurt. What if I hadn't been taking Judo for the past four years?"

He turned then and surveyed me, his green eyes lingering on my now swelling cheek and scratched face. But his eyes were cold, distant. Calculating.

"I had to ascertain whether or not you were a threat." He stated clinically.

I gaped at him.

"Seriously? I'm a middle school student, what kind of threat could I **possibly**-"

"Let's not dance around this topic." Kurama said, cutting me off, "You have been using Spirit Energy."

Well, this would make things infinitely easier to explain. Or at least lie about. I blinked for a moment.

"I could sense it in that fight you had with that student from Rugafuchi." He continued, "And in the cafeteria, I could see it."

"Wait…I was using it in that fight?"

I couldn't believe it! I didn't mean to! I could have really hurt that boy and-Wait a minute! If I was using my Spirit energy I should have knocked his ass out with the first hit! I feel like I've been gypped now! Man, I could have looked like a total bad ass!

"So you ARE aware of it."

"Yeah, I mean after today in the cafeteria there was no way I wouldn't be."

Why was he being so suspicious anyways? It's not like I was planning to kill him or anything. Oh. **Oh.** That made sense. Humans with spiritual awareness and control over their Spirit Energy would probably hunt down demons and destroy them. Not that I even had a chance in hell of killing Kurama, but if I was a possible threat, he would doubtlessly analyze the situation and be prepared to eliminate me.

I felt like a great boulder had been dropped in my stomach. How long had he been planning to remove me? Was it from the very start? A shiver rolled down my spine. Had I literally been flirting with death for the past month? Kurama gave me a cryptic stare. I could almost see the gears in his head turning, contemplating the situation. What was he thinking?

"Are you implying that you did not mean to use it?"

Though his tone was serenely quizzical, I had a feeling that he was suspicious, doubtful of that explanation.

"That's right."

"I find that difficult to believe."

I sighed, "Look, we're both intelligent people. You far more so than me. If I was really a threat to you, why would I have brought out my energy plain for you to see? That seems like a really stupid move. I've also been going to this school for a few years and you've never even so much as seen me until like a month ago."

Kurama studied me with a cold look, "You make a…valid point."

Relief rushed through me and I let out a sigh in response, "Great. I'm glad you believe me."

"I never said I did."

Frustrated, I groaned and slumped against a nearby lab table, "You are utterly impossible! Do you know this? Look, if I was really a threat to you, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have just gotten hurt by two normal humans right outside in the hall."

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end at that moment. I could literally feel his energy hovering around him, crackling dangerously and his gaze turned to emerald ice. Kurama did not advance forward. He did not need to. The sheer presence he sent off gave my skin goosebumps. And I still felt like I was trapped even though I was caught in no binding or corner.

'I am so going to die. This is how it ends for me. Well, if I end up in Naruto world, I may have the chance to learn the Chidori.'

"You are awfully informed."

God there was just no winning with him, huh?

"What? Look, with this Spirit Energy stuff, it's obvious that I'm not normal. That means that others aren't too, right? I mean, you know about this stuff."

Damn, I was doing a really good job about talking out of my ass. I always knew my ability of lying on the spot would come in handy! Still, I could tell that I wasn't fooling him. But as of right now, everything I had proposed was viable.

"Look." I said finally, resting my hands on my hips, "The fact is, I've been at this school for quite some time and I haven't caused any trouble or anything. Hell, I'm pretty sure you didn't even know I existed until I fainted in front of you."

He put his hands in his pockets then, his frame relaxing but I could tell that he was still like a tight coil, ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Why did you faint, by the way?"

Oh damn. How was I going to explain that one? I obviously could not say, "Well, I'm actually about thirty seven years old and I got reincarnated but from my first life you are actually an anime character which is why I fainted upon seeing you." Yeah, that would go really well. So how could I….? Oh!

"Well… I was attacked…by a demon."

God I'm a genius! Why didn't I think of this excuse sooner?

"Or at least that's what he said he was. Somehow, I managed to kill him, with this energy. I dunno really how it happened. Just that it came out of me right as he was about to kill me."

I took a shuddering breath, though it was not one that I was faking. Genuinely I was scared whether or not Kurama would accept my story. But I let the quaver in my voice stay for it would make me sound more realistic in telling this tale.

"Just before he died," I continued, "He asked how I was able to use Spirit Energy. I tried to do some research on it but I didn't have any results. Then I saw you…and I noticed something about you….I guess it was your energy, felt like his. It scared me."

After that explanation I felt my face turn red. It's just plain embarrassing if it looks like you passed out from fear because of a classmate. But if it was a good cover story, I would do it. However he seemed to relax after my explanation. Even if he was likely still wary of me.

"I am sorry for your experience. So what made you more comfortable with me?"

"Well…" I paused a moment in thought, "I thought about it and I figured if you were dangerous, we would have other girls or boys in this school turn up missing or hurt or something. You certainly have enough people throwing themselves at you to make it easy."

"You make an excellent point."

He trailed off into silence. A very painful silence for me. I found myself trying to prepare for death since I knew it was coming. But suddenly Kurama looked at me with a mysterious and vague smile on his face. I blinked and felt a bit uncomfortable.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Then he left without another word.

So, wait, am I going to die or not?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I did not understand Kurama at all. Really. He was just sitting across from me as if nothing happened. As if he had not threatened my life in not so many words. I take a bite at my food, still staring intently at him as he munched on his own meal. Did this really not bother him? Am I going to die? He never did tell me if I was deemed a threat or not. I bit my lip and continued watching him.

"How long do you plan to keep staring at me, Midori?"

I gave a light squeak but smothered it with my hands to my mouth. Of course he would catch me staring. Kurama notices **everything**. I quickly looked down and began eating my food, as if to pretend I hadn't just spent the past five minutes looking at the red-head. But one glance up at him and it was easy to tell that he was not fooled. Maybe a bit amused but certainly not fooled.

"Well, I was just trying to figure you out."

"If that is your goal then you will be staring for a very long time."

"It's just…You're acting as if nothing happened yesterday." I pointed out.

"Would you rather I did and give you cold warnings?"

"Well, no, but…am I going to die or not?"

"Did you want to die?"

"Of course not! But you just sort of left without saying much yesterday." I told him.

A smirk quirked at his lips, "You know, of course, that if I intended to kill you, you would not be informed about it."

"That's ok. I never wanted to sleep again anyways."

My reaction seemed to entertain him for he smiled mildly.

"But you have nothing to worry about." He added, "I have deemed that you are not a threat so you have nothing to fear. That is, if you can take my word for it."

Oh that sneaky bastard. I glared at him, to show I was not amused with his game. And yet…he makes an excellent point. Even if he makes it sound like he's saying it in jest, he could still be very easily pretending that things were alright. A shiver rolled down my spine. I better start trying to remember some of the fandoms that I had been involved in so I can prepare myself for surviving in them. Maybe I'll get Dragon Age! Or Assassins Creed!

"You are positively horrible!" I exclaimed.

He gave me a cryptic smile but contently went back to eating his food with impeccable manners. A scowl crept across my face. Crafty bastard. He was doing this on purpose! It was clear he wanted to get under my skin and it was working! But it was possible! He could still see me as a threat and if he does that means I'm going to meet my death swiftly before I can even blink and I don't even want to think about that and-

'Ok.' I thought, 'I need to think of something else.'

"So…." I said taking a moment to think of something to say to Kurama, "do you have any special powers?"

The fox raises a brow at me, "What makes you so certain I have any?"

"Well you have Spirit Energy right? Wouldn't that mean you would have other powers and stuff?"

Of course that was a lie. I knew that he had a specialty with plants but I needed to find out all of this through questions or else I may make a mistake and state knowledge I should not already possess.

"That is not information that you are privy to yet."

Yet. Which means I have a chance later. And that also means that he doesn't see me as a threat. If Kurama viewed me as such, then he would never consider revealing such facts. Still, I wanted to toy around with him. A sly grin crossed my face.

"Oh? If I aren't a threat you should be able to tell me."

I got him!

"Perhaps I simply enjoy leaving you in suspense."

Son of a bitch.

"You just loooooove doing that to me, don't you?"

Kurama gave an innocent look that made me scowl, "Doing what?"

"Oh, I don't know, baiting me, making me think I have you outwitted just once, teasing me? Did I miss anything?"

"I think you made your list detailed enough. But to answer your question, I do rather enjoy it. It is rather hard to resist the urge when you make it so easy."

I spluttered and flushed with indignation. Sometimes his appearance of a fifteen year old boy made me forget that he was actually rather ancient. And he was outwitting me like I was a five year old. It still was shocking at how easily he could do it. I had always fancied myself as a reasonably intelligent individual but whenever in witty banter with Kurama I would feel otherwise.

"Ugh. And the girls in this school think you're a gentleman."

"To them I am."

I flopped my head onto the table, groaning. He was just impossible! Still, I found our interactions enjoyable even if he exasperated me half the time. Still, if I was going to get involved with the team, I was going to have to have more interactions with Kurama than just lunch. I don't think I could get away with saying, "Wanna hang out?" Not yet anyways. So how COULD I make this work? Hmmmm…

"You have a very intent look on your face…" Kurama pointed out, breaking our silence.

"Oh don't mind me." I flashed him a mischievous grin, "I'm just plotting on getting you back for the trouble you caused me."

His emerald eyes suddenly came a light with a glint. It wasn't quite **dangerous** but it seemed very close. Almost…predatorial. But only just a hint. Had I not been more than twice my current body's age, I would have missed it. Did I say something wrong? Or did he welcome the challenge? Or perhaps he thought that I was intending to hurt him or something?

"I must warn you, you will have your work cut out for you." His tone was almost dark, but not angry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down!" I exclaimed, waving my palms in front of me, "I'm not like serious. Just teasing wise! God, don't get that look with me. You look like you might hunt me down in the woods for fun."

Kurama's eyes darkened cryptically and I felt my blood ice over for a moment. While most of the time I could not tell what he was thinking I knew for that particular instance what he was. Once upon a time he WOULD have hunt me down for fun. Well, Youko would have anyways.

"Many of my kind would enjoy that very much." He told me placidly.

"But not you?" I challenged.

"….I'll leave that to your imagination."

"Heeeeeeey!"

A sharp ring pierced the air, notifying the students that lunchtime was over and to return to class. Kurama rose smoothly to his feet and suddenly I had an idea. One that I did not have the time to discuss so I shot up.

"Hey, can you meet me after school? By the entrance?"

The demon raised a single eyebrow in curiousity but nodded.

"Great! See you then!"

It was unbelievable how many hateful glares I was being given at the moment. So many envious girls, shooting me looks as I walk along towards the street with Kurama. Honestly, with the hatred in their gaze, you would have thought that I was Osama Bin Ladin walking through the streets of DC. And all of this because I was walking with a boy they liked. This was one thing I did NOT miss at all about school. The catty and shallow behavior of the students. God, I want to be in college again. The students were much more mature and most of them actually wanted to be there. Of course there was always going to be some of those people who just never grow up at all but that's life.

"So what did you want to speak with me about, Midori-san?" Kurama asked when we were finally out of earshot from the school.

Alright. This was it…

"Well…D-do you think you can teach me how to use my Spirit Energy?"

Honestly, I had kind of expected him to just stop walking at that question. But Kurama kept moving and he did not even twitch so much as an eyebrow. Stone cold unreadable. Sometimes it unnerved me, just how little I could see from him. Being in my late thirties mentally, I had picked up pretty well on how to read people but Kurama was unbelievably skilled when it came to his poker face. I had become so used to making out roughly what people think just by their expressions that it was almost unsettling on how I could almost get nothing from him.

"Now tell me, why would I help you **become** a threat to me?"

His voice was clinically detached. I wasn't really surprised that he still didn't trust me. Kurama probably lived his whole life being suspicious of everyone so I doubt he would trust me, a teenaged (well in a way) girl that he had only known for almost two months and who had knowledge of her spirit energy. At the moment, I think I was the most suspected person for future issues in the entire school. But I wasn't going to complain. I'll prove to him that I'm trustworthy.

"Look, the way I see it you have two options," I explained, "You can either teach me and watch my progress and learn what abilities I tuck under my belt. Or you can say no. In which case I'm still going to try and figure out how to use it and then you'll have no idea where I stand in terms of skill and abilities. This works out to your advantage if you think about it."

Kurama's face still remained blank. And even though there was no expression to clue me in on what he was thinking, I knew he was considering my proposition. I felt confident that he would agree to teach me after the point I had just made but…well, I'm not as brilliant as Kurama and I easily could have over looked potential possibilities. I really did not want to learn how to use my Spirit Energy by myself but I would if it was necessary.

"Very well." Kurama said, "I will teach you. You should know however…the more you use your Spirit Energy, the more it will draw in demons."

"Well considering I had already been attacked by one, I'm not too worried about that. I can't…just sit around and not learn how to defend myself."

It was strange speaking of an assault that never actually happened. But I do know that I would feel like this if it had been the truth. I hate feeling helpless and I would do whatever I could to ensure that I could protect myself. So I guess it wasn't too off the mark.

"So, should we do this the same days that we did the tutoring?"

"That should be fine. Although, I think it best that we find a different place to practice. It would not be wise to work with your Spirit energy on the school campus."

"I have an idea." I offered, "Think of it as another gesture that you can trust me. My dad is frequently away on business so I'll usually have the house to myself for weeks at a time. We can practice there. There shouldn't be any interruptions either."

"Very well. Lead the way."

In shock, I blinked, "What, you mean right now? You want to go ahead and start?"

"Is this an inconvience for you? We can wait until later this week if you prefer."

"No! No this is great!"

This was exciting! I would get to start today! Maybe I would be able to finally start working on healing! I should start small though. This kind of work was going to have to be precise! Did I even have that precision? I'm normally such a passionate person, throwing myself whole heartedly into whatever endeavor I chose to pursue, with such force that I often lose control. But the idea that I could help, to heal the team when they need it the most was something that was too tempting, to inspiring to easily ignore.

Wait.

When did I start considering myself a part of the team? I had not even met Hiei, Yusuke or Kuwabara yet. I cannot count myself a comrade before I even join their ranks. I quickly felt disheartened. How long was it going to be before I could finally take up arms with them? I already had the Judo under my belt so that would-Oh shit! There's no WAY my Judo can keep up with them! Now I'm going to have to drill myself on that too! If I had a chance I would need to be able to do more damage, dodge more hits, handle more pain. While the rest of them may not know it now, serious trouble was on the horizon, each trial more dangerous than the last.

"You are looking awfully serious, Midori-san."

"Shhhh, don't break my focus. This is my game face."

He choked back a laugh and he covered his mouth with his hand. His humor was infectious so I grinned too, chuckling a bit myself. Casually, I slip my hand into my skirt pocket and shook my head.

"Damn it, Kurama, now you made me lose my focus!"

Silence.

What? What did I say? We were doing so well! I thought even for a moment that I had melted a tiny hole through the barrier of emotionless ice he seemed to keep around him. Was it my tone? Or did I sound demeaning or something? Chills suddenly raced up my spine, taking a deep hold into the bone and creeping into my blood. The danger he was oozing made me feel utterly terrified. His steps were rhythmic soft drums on the pavement. I glanced over at him and I noticed that his eyes were hard, dangerous and even more cold than I had ever seen them before.

"How do you know that name?"

Oh fuck…

**A/N: Sorry, guys, I know it's been a while. I thought about writing more to this chapter but I figured you all have waited long enough so here we go! And for the record, I now hate this chapter. I can't tell you how many times I hit a block on it. Anyways, I'll hop straight to writing the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was on the edge of hyperventilating. How the FUCK could I blow it like that!? There is no doubt that I was going to die, for certain! I didn't even MAKE IT to the team! And there is NO reasonable lie to explain how I knew his name. What do I do? What do I do! Kurama still kept walking, but he was very much aware of my every movement. I tremble, fearful of what would come next.

"How do you know that name?" he repeated, his voice deepening with an edge of gravel.

What could I say? There was no way that he would believe the truth! But the truth was the only thing left that I had to tell. There was no other explanation that I could provide. Or if there was, it escaped the grasp of my mind. I had no more options.

"Can…you wait, until we get to my apartment? We are almost there. Please."

"You are stalling."

"Do you really want to have this conversation about your demon counterpart in the middle of the street?" I countered.

"Very well." He finally answered after a moment of silence.

While it was true that this was a topic not safe for the streets, this would give me a little bit of time to collect my thoughts. So I don't just spew things in a mindless gibberish. But that two minute remainder of the walk was the longest of my life. It was unbelievable how much fear could slow down your perception of time. My hands shook as I slipped the key into the lock and entered the apartment. No sooner had the door shut (and I noticed with a sense of dread how Kurama locked it behind him) I was shoved up against the wall.

His reflexes were even faster than I originally suspected. I tried to resist, to fight him off because I was certain he was going to kill me , but it was useless. Kurama took a powerful grip on my forearm, yanked it forward and pressed a seed against my wrist. I felt a hum from his fingertips, likely from him using his demon energy, and a tangle of thin vines emerged from the seed. Without warning, one of the tendrils dove down at my skin and I suddenly cried out, throwing my head back in pain as it burrowed through my flesh. At several more points along my arm, more and more tendrils did the same thing, until they had taken root into my tissue.

Kurama then backed away and I slumped against the wall, my injured limb shaking as I fought back the tears by gritting my teeth and spitting out a string of swear words in English that I still remembered from my first life. My shaking stilled at last but the pain was still throbbing powerfully in my arm. I turned my gaze up to him, pain making me angry and almost feral.

"What the hell was that for?!" I snarled.

"To ensure your honesty." Kurama answered coldly then his eyes narrowed, "I can come up with more creative methods if you prefer."

I paled and shook my head wordlessly.

"Good. This plant is very attuned to your heart rate, your breathing. Should you lie to me, it will know and it will devour you from the inside. As you can imagine, this is not a quick death and it is very, very **painful**. It would be in your best interest to tell me the truth."

"Yeah, about that…" I squeaked, "The truth is pretty crazy and unbelievable."

"Well, you had best hope that I find it believable."

A shudder of fear racked through me. My life depended on me being able to tell this story and make him believe it. I always did want to be a novelist but I didn't really it want it to be under this kind of situation!

"Ok, well, it's kind of a long story, so, um, can we sit down? Your plant is starting to make me dizzy…"

He nodded coolly and we made it to my living room. Kurama did not help me however, despite the fact that every step seemed to jar the vine burrowed into my flesh. This in turn sent waves of agony rushing through me. I sat gingerly on the couch, trying not to move my arm so much and Kurama propped himself up against the wall opposite of me, watching me with unwavering focus.

"So, to start this off, I'm not actually a fifteen year old girl. Well, I am in body but…how do I say this? I died. And I was reincarnated, I guess, into this world. In truth I'm actually thirty seven years old. Even if I don't always act like it. I thought it was just a normal setting but then I saw you…In the life that I lived…you were… a character in a tv show…"

His eyes stayed cold but he raised a disbelieving brow.

"I told you it was pretty crazy!" I cried, "Ummmmm, lemme think of something to make my point. It's been fifteen years since I saw it….Oh! So, you were a fox demon that went by the name of Youko. Um, I don't know how old you are, I don't think the show was ever clear on that. But one of your partners was Kuronue who died in a botched thievery and he carried some sort of pendant with him. I don't remember what it does. And at one point your second in command was Yomi who was hot headed and would always jump ahead into thefts that he should have assessed more and got a bunch of men killed. You sent an assassin after him but in the end he only blinded him and now he's one of the three kings of Demon World along with Raizen and Makuro and has been for about a thousand years. "

A muscle in Kurama's face twitched. It was the only kind of hint I had that some of this might have been shocking to him.

"Um, you control plants but your primary weapon is your Rose Whip and you keep it as a normal rose underneath your hair. I think that's all I've got right now…Look, I know it's utterly insane sounding but Spirit World is supposed to be a complex network of worlds. If you could be reduced to spirit form and slip into human world, don't you think it would be possible for a soul or spirit or whatever to make it's way here and retain their memories? If it wasn't at least a little true how would I know about all of this?"

Kurama was still silent but it was a silence that was engaged from him thinking about and processing all of the information that I had just told him. Oh please let him believe me. I looked down at the vine burrowed into my arm for extra measure, to show that I haven't lied. And also to double check and make sure that it wasn't burrowing deeper into my flesh. I then looked back to the red-head before me.

"It is evident you did not lie but there are some parts of your information that are incorrect."

I blinked. I know it has been fifteen years since I last saw the show but still, I was pretty sure that I got it right. I practically worshipped the show so it wasn't like me to get anything wrong. Even if it had been a long time since I had last seen it.

"What did I get wrong?"

"While you are correct, Yomi was my second in command and I sent an assassin after him, he only just recently came into his throne. Although he likely was building his power and followers for the last thousand years. The assassin was a test. I told him not to go, but he did not listen. Kuronue did not die, however…On that mission he volunteered to stay behind so the rest of our band could escape. We had assumed him dead for while before he returned. To my knowledge he is still alive."

I KNOW those did not happen in the series. And yet…it was truth here. What the hell was going on?

"Ok, that's weird…I know that didn't happen in the series."

"However, you do have information that you should not be privy to. Even Spirit World intelligence does not have that information. Which leads me to believe that there must be at least some truth to what you are saying."

"Good!" I chirped, "Now can you get your demon plant out of me? It's very painful and I don't want to be eaten alive."

He carefully advanced forward but I could see that he was still wary, that he still didn't trust me. But I didn't expect him to immediately. Kurama began to work carefully on removing the vine that was burrowed into my flesh. I hissed as it slowly receded and left nothing but open bleeding, wounds. I spit out another string of swear words in English and rushed to the kitchen to clean up the blood. When the water hit my open wounds, I nearly screeched in pain. I came back into the living room cradling my injured arm.

"So how am I going to explain this to people? Namely my father." I demanded, annoyed that he had to inflict bodily harm upon me to determine whether I was lying or not. But I couldn't fully blame him.

"According to what you told me, you are a grown woman. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"You're such a gentleman." I retorted, my words dripping with sarcasm, "So are you still going to teach me how to use Spirit Energy?"

He stopped, "Does this mean you knew about it all along?"

"Well, in a way, yes. I actually until recently had no idea where I was until…"

Kurama looked at me expectantly, "Until?"

"Until I saw you." I answered, my cheeks flushing a bit red from embarrassment.

It's even worse to admit that you were nearly forty years old and you fainted. That was just…pathetic. Kurama's expression was one that was filled with mirth. The faintest hint of a smirk quirked at his mouth. It was an expression that both made me even more embarrassed and made me want to slap it off his face. Of course I would NEVER do the latter but the urge was still there.

"Ah, so you did faint because you were-"

"Oh my god, no!" I exclaimed cutting him off, "I totally fainted because I was in shock that I was in this world in the first place!"

His expression was amused –he seemed to be amused a lot with me, I'll take it as a good thing- and doubtful.

"Ok, so it might have been a bit of fear too…"I grudgingly admitted, "But give me a break here! You're a terrifying guy when you want to be! And I'm pretty sure you ate teen-aged girls for breakfast in your hay days. Or at least I'd believe it."

Kurama snickered, whether it was from my reaction, the explanation or if there was truth behind it, I couldn't say. But I glared playfully at him and glared.

"Not to worry." He said easily, "I can assure you I have not taken part in the activities of consuming humans."

"Oh good."

"However, my plants, I cannot promise you the same thing and still be truthful."

"You just love yanking me out of my comfort zone, don't you?" I deadpanned.

"But Midori," He pointed out in an antagonizing manner, an infuriatingly mischievous smile on his face, "But you aren't a teen-aged girl, so you have nothing to fear."

"Yeah well considering that's in mind only at this time, I think that's a moot point. And you know it!"

A small smirk appeared on his face and I huffed.

"Can you just teach me about Spirit Energy, already?!" I exclaimed exasperatedly, "So I can use it on you…." I added softly.

"That would be ill advised." He pointed out, still adopting a light-hearted tone, "You would find yourself very out matched."

"Yeah, I got that much."

I stuck my tongue out at him but Kurama was not affected by my childish display.

"First, let's move to the living room, there's more space and it will be easier to work."

We relocated as he recommended and I found myself brimming with excitement. I was finally going to start making progress with my Spirit Energy! Just the idea of acquiring the ability to do things that weren't even possible in my world was exhilarating. Kurama instructed me to sit down and I did so enthusiastically, ready to begin work on learning how to harness this mystical power at my fingertips.

"You were correct in assuming that meditation was key with working with your Spirit Energy. But it is more used as a way to 'awaken' it per say. Now that you have brought it to your mind's attention, you need to work on harnessing it. Which, I'm afraid, is harder than discovering it."

"Dammit…."

And here I thought the hardest part was over. Serves me right for getting my hopes up.

"Now you will need to meditate regularly to gain better control. The more your mind sees it, begins to associate where to pull it from, it will make it that much easier to access. Now let's begin."

Xxx

I regretted asking Kurama for help. Well, almost. He was intensely knowledgable and that was wonderful but he settled for nothing short of perfection. Whenever I tried to meditate, he would intentionally distract me, by say, tossing things at me, bumping up against me or speaking to me about theories and the like. When I finally snapped and demanded how he expected me to meditate with him continually distracting me, he retorted that I likely would not really get the luxury of being undisturbed in harnessing my energy.

"I'm beginning to think asking you for help was a bad idea…" I told him, opening one eye and giving an annoyed glare at the crumpled paper ball on the floor.

"You will rarely get the opportunity to have time to really focus on your Spirit Energy, I am merely preparing you now and having you learn this way first. It will be better for you in the long run."

"You just want to throw things at me." I retorted cantankerously.

"No. But I do consider it a bonus. You make it very easy to pick on you."

It has been two weeks since we started this training. The scratches on my face had healed up but the bruise that had been on my cheek from that fight with that punk from Rugafuchi still was there. It had faded to that ugly yellow but it would be gone. Once Tou-san got home in two days, I could just say that I tripped and fell on my face. Easy cover.

The wounds made by Kurama's plant were now thin scabs but I knew the injuries were still deep below them. Still if I wore a jacket or something, I could play it off and not have to explain it. But I KNEW there would be scars there. With the wounds that deep, I should have had stitches but that wasn't an option.

I opted to throw the paper ball back at him instead of trying (failing) to meditate. Kurama easily caught it, ruffling my metaphorical feathers. Am I not allowed to have just one hit on him? I blinked suddenly when the paper ball bounced off my forehead. With a laugh, I threw it back at him. He dodged it easily and glanced down at his watch.

"Ah, is that the time already, come we need to go."

I blinked, "Go? Go where?"

"You will be eating dinner with us tonight."

Even though it was Kurama, I was still irked that he didn't even bother **asking** me.

"How do you know that I even can?" I pointedly asked.

The demon took a look around the empty house and then raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ok, ok, I see your point. But you couldn't have just asked me?"

"My mother is eager to know who the girl is that I've been spending much of my time with of late. I'm not one to disappoint her."

Wait, I was going to meet Kurama's mother? This was strangely exciting and even…somewhat of an honor. He would not lightly introduce someone to his mother, whom he adored so much. He wouldn't do that unless he felt that I wasn't a threat. This perked me up instantly. I gave a big smile.

"Fair enough. Um, do I need to change or…."

I was still wearing my school uniform and I wasn't sure if that would be appropriate. Kurama smiled.

"You are fine as you are. Come, let's not keep her waiting."

The sky was very clear and bright with dollops of cheerful white clouds. I was practically skipping down the side walk while Kurama kept at his leisurely pace a bit behind me. It was not lost on me how he didn't seem to keep his eyes off me. Not in any sort of romantic way, but one who was very intently studying what was before them.

"What's on your mind, Kurama?" I asked, walking backwards.

"You said that I was a character in that show of yours. I do think there may be some truth to it, since you had knowledge you should not have known. What role did I play?"

"You were definitely a main character. There were three other main characters as well. One of them you already know. Or at least, I think you do."

I paused for a moment. Should I tell him? This was tricky territory and I don't know what is safe for me to tell. I could drastically alter everything . I bite my lower lip in thought.

"Oh? And who is that?"

"Hiei." I finally answered.

"You know of him, as well?"

"Oh yeah. Telepath, uses a katana, throw in hair like a traffic cone, Jagun-Jagin –fuck it a third eye- a bad attitude and that should be him." I stopped walking, "Er, don't let him kill me, please. I don't wanna die again."

Kurama chuckled, "Yes, any death at Hiei's hands will be an unpleasant one."

"Death in general is unpleasant. I mean, afterwards, when your soul or spirit or whatever has separated from your body, there's a never ending blackness. It's like that the abyss is all there will ever be and you'll only drift for eternity. No light, no air, no people, nothing. Just emptiness."

I shuddered at the memory.

"I have a question, if I may."

"Shoot."

"How did you die?" Kurama inquired, "I realize that this may be an uncomfortable question for you…do not feel obligated to answer."

"No…" I told him, "No it's fine…I had asthma in my previous life. It was pretty mild especially in comparison to other people who had the disease. I was pretty dutiful about carrying my inhaler with me but one day I forgot it when I went to walk on a path through the woods. I caught a face full of mold which I was allergic too, and I had to worst luck to have allergy triggered asthma living in a state that had the highest allergen levels in the country. It triggered an attack. And I had no inhaler. Add in a dead cell phone –er a phone that is portable and runs on batteries- and out in the woods where not a lot of people frequent…well, it's not pleasant dying from lack of oxygen."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. I suppose it's what I get for forgetting my inhaler when I shouldn't have. Anyways, I'm meeting your mother, huh? Does this mean we're married now?"

Of course I was joking but Kurama gave me a devilish smirk.

"Are you implying that you want to be?"

"What? No!" I exclaimed, rubbing my temples, "God, way to ruin my joke, Kurama. I hope you're happy."

"Immensely."

I glared playfully at him but it was short lived as we arrived in front of his house.

"This is it." He told me and lead the way inside.

The house was neat and orderly. I would have been surprised if it was anything less, considering that Kurama was the one who lived there. It was a warm home, with pictures of Kurama and his mother –I forget her name- through out his life. I bent over a studied a picture of Kurama as a toddler and I gave a squeal.

"Awwww, is this you? You were so cute!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Midori, you are wasting time."

A wicked grin crossed my face.

"What's the matter K-Suichi? Embarrassed by your toddler pictures?"

Kurama sighed, "My mother is waiting, Midori, please."

"Ok, ok, I'll let you off the hook this time." I told him in a sing song voice.

"How relieved I am."

His mother was in the kitchen, washing her hands, back to us. With how she had not turned or reacted, I was certain that she did not know that we were there.

"Mother, I'm home." Kurama said.

She turned to face us then. I was almost stunned by how beautiful she was. And she was young. Based on her appearance she had to be in her mid to late thirties. A bright smile lit up her face when she saw the two of us and she dried her hands.

"Suichi, welcome home." She turned her gaze to me, "And is this the girl you told me about? Midori?"

I bowed respectfully, "Yes, Minamino-san, I'm Midori. It's a pleasure to meet you. Suichi speaks highly of you."

The look in Kurama's eyes when I rose was one of very mild, very hidden surprise along with approval. I don't think he realized that I could be as eloquent and polite as I just was.

"Please, you don't have to be so formal, call me Shiori."

Ah, right. **That** was her name. I smiled widely at her.

"Ok, Shiori."

She turned to Kurama, "She is not as talkative as you made her out to be."

I flushed in embarrassment then, "The night's still young. I'm sure that will come out."

Shiori laughed weakly and that was when I began to notice some things that were wrong. Shiori was extraordinarily pale. Paler than what she should be. I could see sweat beading at her temple and she seemed to be trembling very finely. And, from what a could tell, her breathing seemed to be a bit ragged. I furrowed my brow, worried.

"You two go ahead and sit in the dining room. I'll be there shortly."

We did as she bade but as soon as we were out of the room I immediately turned to Kurama.

"Is your mother sick? She does not seem well at all."

"She told me that she has begun to feel unwell this week but has thus far refused to see a doctor yet."

I glanced back in the direction of the kitchen. And then it hit me. In the series, Kurama's mother ended up in the hospital. And had been in a very critical state. I wanted to tell him immediately to take her to the hospital or a doctor but that would not do. Kurama's need to cure his mother drove him to steal from Spirit World and as a result meet Yusuke and become integral to the storyline. I could severely alter the storyline. And that could make things end very, very bad.

"Just…keep an eye on her, ok?"

"I always do." He told me serenely, "If she does not improve within a few days, I will make her go to the doctor."

"Here we are!"

Shiori emerged into the dining room with two plates and set them on the table for Kurama and I. After a trip back to the kitchen to grab her own plate, she sat down with us and we began to eat. Enthusiastically, I took a bite and it was so wonderful. Shiori's skills in the kitchen were outstanding and I was a bit jealous. In my first life I was inept at cooking. It wasn't an enjoyable process for me so it wasn't something I endeavored to be better at. But here, Tou-san had pretty much forced me to learn. Even with the few years under my belt cooking, I still was lacking in skills to cook a decent meal. It was edible but it certainly was not to this level.

"This is wonderful, Shiori!" I exclaimed after swallowing a mouthful of food.

Despite her seeming so exhausted and worn down, the compliment made her beam, "Thank you, Midori. That's kind of you to say."

"It is more than kindness, mother." Kurama chimed in, "It's truth."

If Shiori looked happy before with my compliment, she was positively radiant at Kurama's words. It gave me warm tingles. Even if that was an incredibly cheesy notion but it was still very sweet. The love that Shiori had for Kurama was so deep. It was no wonder he warmed up to her. The dinner we had was pleasant and filled with idle chatter. Shiori seemed very happy for her son to have finally brought over a friend. I would imagine that hasn't happened often in Kurama's life span.

"I have a dessert for us too." Shiori said, rising to her feet, heading towards the kitchen, "It's…it's…"

"Mother?"

Shiori swayed and suddenly crumpled to the floor. I shot up from my seat but Kurama got there first. Immediately he rested two fingers against her throat right over the Jugular.

"She has no pulse…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Move!" I hissed and shoved him aside, "Call an ambulance."

I double checked and as Kurama said, there was no pulse. Adrenaline coursing through me, I tilted back Shiori's head how I was trained when I became CPR certified when I was twenty. I pinched the bridge of her nose, I pressed my mouth to hers and blew, forcing her lungs to expand. I drew back and inhaled and then gave her another rescue breath. In the background I could hear Kurama talking on the phone but I wasn't paying overly attention to what he was saying.

I rested the bottom of my right palm against her sternum and clutched my left hand around the right one, my fingers intertwining. I then pushed down approximately two inches and began a steady rhythm. The CPR that you see in movies and shows are incorrect, you can't just wildly do chest compressions. Rhythm is key. The point of CPR is to either revive the person or keep their blood moving until help gets there with the ability to revive them.

"One, two, three, four, five-"

"Yes, that's correct. Please have them hurry."

By the time I hit thirty and gave her two more rescue breaths, I was starting to feel tired. CPR is surprisingly tiresome and takes a lot of strength. You wouldn't think so but it is deceptive in the seemingly simplistic actions needed. But I pushed on into the second set of chest compressions, being careful to keep the rhythm.

"Come on. Come on, Shiori. Come on, you can do this."

After two more rescue breaths, I launched into the third set of chest compressions. When I got to the tenth, Shiori sprang to life, taking a deep desperate gasp of air, eyes wide. Her heart was beating again, but she was shivering and confused. She likely was disoriented and unsure of where she was, what was going on. I grabbed her hand in comfort and looked into her face.

"Shiori, it's ok. Just breathe for me, ok? In…" I took a slow breath in, "And out…"I exhaled.

She shakily followed my direction.

"Good…In…and out…in…and out…In…and out…"

Shiori steadied her breathing but she still looked confused, disoriented. I looked down at my watch.

"Shiori, the time is 7:59 pm. Today is October 11 on a Thursday. You are at home and we have help on the way."

The fear that she had in her eyes, knowing that something was wrong but not knowing what it was stabbed to my heart. I couldn't give her comfort.

"Suichi, swap with me." I told Kurama seriously, "She needs you, I'll take the phone."

I didn't have to tell him twice. Had he moved any faster and I think he would have utterly destroyed the force of gravity forever.

"Keep her calm." I informed him.

Kurama didn't say anything but nodded sagely and knelt down by Shiori taking her hand in his.

"It's alright mother, I'm here. There's an ambulance on its way now."

I could see that Shiori was gripping her son with a very tight grip, fearful of what was happening to her. Her hand was shaking fiercely. The time it took for the ambulance to arrive had been about ten minutes but it felt like years. The paramedics loaded her into the ambulance, leaving Kurama and I at the house.

"Let's go. We'll need to catch a train to get to the hospital." Kurama said.

Xxx

By "catch a train" Kurama meant running nearly a mile to the station. By the time we reached the train, I nearly keeled over. Sure I had been taking Judo for a while but that was nowhere on par to that kind of cardio. When we arrived at the hospital, we were informed that Shiori had been taken into the ER. After nearly two hours of tense waiting in silence, a doctor came and brought us to her room, now in critical care.

"You are the patient's son? I'm Doctor Keisuke. Your mother is…not doing well. We've monitored her organ function and while most of it is normal, her heart is not. She is suffering from Arrhythmia. Most cases aren't this bad but hers has developed to the point that it had led to sudden cardiac arrest. We are going to do everything that we can to treat her but she is in a very serious state right now."

I knew a little about Arrhythmia. It was a disease where the heart rhythm is abnormal. It seems like such a small, menial thing but it is actually very crucial to your body to maintain the rhythm because that is how the blood is circulated properly. The doctor turned to me then.

"I was informed that a young woman performed CPR on this patient. Was that you?"

"Yes sir." I replied politely, glancing over at Shiori who was unconscious in bed.

"You should know that you saved this woman's life. It would have been highly unlikely that the paramedics would have been able to save her."

Stunned by the information I just received, I sat slowly down into a nearby chair while Kurama asked more and more questions. I had performed CPR one other time in my life and it was a bit unnerving. Having someone clinically dead beneath your hands reminds you of how fragile you really are. Granted I had already died once but it still could be easy to forget that it could happen again.

"Midori."

I snapped my head up, breaking free of my thoughts to look up at Kurama.

"Thank you. You saved my mother's life…"

Dismissively, I waved my hand, "It's ok. What was I supposed to do? Just let her die?"

"You could have." He told me, "If you had been an enemy like I originally thought you to be. And then strike at me in a moment of weakness."

"Nah. I like to watch my victims suffer…" I joke weakly, "…Ok, that was horrible. Sorry, I tried."

Kurama was unimpressed by the joke but he at least seemed to appreciate the gesture.

"You can go home now, Midori. My mother is now within access of care, you do not have to stay."

"I would like to wait until she wakes up." I refused, leaning back in the chair.

"That may not even happen tonight. It is a school night, you should get some rest."

I was fully prepared to keep up this argument but it occurred to me that Kurama probably did not want me here. This was his mother, who was very ill. Company may not be what he wants. I look up at him.

"Do you want me to go? It's ok if you do."

"I would appreciate it if I could spend time with my mother alone."

I nodded and rose from my seat. The motion suddenly reminded me how late it was and how tired I was. It would be nice to settle into my bed rather than an uncomfortable armchair.

"I'll see you at school then. Whenever you next come. No one will fault you for missing tomorrow. If you want I can even tell the office why you are absent."

"That will not be necessary. Thank you, Midori."

"See you. Get some sleep, yeah?"

Xxxx

It was strange walking to school the next morning without chatting with Kurama. Still, I was happy that he chose to stay with his mom. She wasn't doing too well and I knew he would want to watch over her. A part of me felt guilty for not saying anything to him sooner. This was his mother but if her condition had somehow been prevented, that could have changed a lot of the storyline. I know that if the team had not had Kurama, they would not have won the Dark Tournament. And even if by some miracle the team did survive, that left Sensui to contend with, not to mention Sakyo might have lived which meant that the next demonic apocalypse would have been knocking on our door.

Call me a stick in the mud but I really do not want to be ducking for cover from man eating demons. I'm just picky that way.

But it was not until this day that I realized just how much the female student body loathed me. If the looks I were getting were hatred before when Kurama was around, then they were pure loathing now and likely all of those girls were plotting my assassination. Never before in my life (er lives) had I seen so much resentment from so many people. And I had never been the center of such distaste.

'It's going to be like this **every **time Kurama's absent, isn't it?' I lamented inwardly.

The answer was made clear to me when a girl named Kaoru cornered me in the bathroom. I was not looking forward to this. I could handle a little petty fifteen year old but that didn't mean I was going to enjoy it.

"Well look who finally took her claws out of poor Suiichi-kun. Did he finally need to take a break from you? Did he find someone better?"

"We talk with each other and you automatically assume we're romantically involved? That's silly."

"Oh, now you're lying? You are the only person Suiichi-kun has spent time with!"

I gave her an annoyed expression, "Are you telling me that you have been watching him?"

"Of course! Suiichi-kun is my love, it's impossible not to watch him!"

The level of obsession these girls had was…pathetic really. A boy they had never even had a conversation with and they were so enamored with him. It was like the celebrity worship that happened in my first life. Only worse. I'm pretty sure not many people resorted to that extreme behavior in my time. Granted there were still some of the freaks but still, this was more extreme than expected.

"That's really pathetic. It's also sad that he's absent for a day and you assume that he's not friends with me anymore. He has his reasons and perhaps if he thinks you are important enough to know, he'll tell you if you ask him."

That was a very intentional barb that I spoke. While it didn't sound aggressive, I knew that Kurama would never divulge such information to her. And I knew that Kaoru was aware of this. That sentence was intentionally spoken to remind her that Kurama was not close to her. And it worked. I could see a touch of hurt in her eyes but mostly anger. Kaoru shoved me back and I stumbled.

"I'll give you another bruise to match the one on your face."

My eyes grew cold, "Try it…if you saw Fumiko at all or her boy toy from Rugafuchi, then you should know not to fuck with me."

I saw a shudder roll through her and I pushed her back and away from me. It felt really fulfilling to show her just how insignificant she was. That seems horrible but she was the one starting a petty fight over a boy. Not to mention, I was feeling guilty over the fact that I couldn't say anything to Kurama about his mom being sick. That guilt was making me more testy and on edge.

Not to mention I was always wondering if she would make a recovery. In the anime she lived because Kurama managed to get his hands on the Forlorn Hope. But things have already been shown to have differences here. It was possible that Shiori may die. If she did pass, how different would Kurama be then?

I made my way towards the bathroom door but paused before leaving.

"Just stay out of my way. I don't care if you want to date Suiichi or whatever, but I'm tired of getting trouble from bitches like you for no other reason than talking to him. Continue to harass me and it will not be pretty."

Still, I couldn't get over the fact that I was threatening middle school girls. How far I had fallen. The day was overall uneventful other than the venomous glare and the confrontation with Kaoru in the bathroom. I was getting bored with going to school. Everything was completely uninteresting, never mind the fact that I had done this before, but I was ready to become involved with the team. I wanted to battle evil or whatever else came our way.

The point was I was already sick of dealing with menial, immature teenagers who seemed to think that their entire lives revolved around a single boy crush. How did my parents not murder me when I was this age? Not that I ever recall being lovestruck but I'm fairly certain that I had a similar attitude overall. My parents must have had either an astonishing amount of love for me or had a tremendous amount of self control. Maybe both.

I quickly left the school and headed straight for the hospital. I really wanted to check on Shiori, even if I barely knew her. She was unbelievably nice from what little I saw of her. And I think it would have taken a very special woman to earn Kurama's unwavering loyalty and even love. And on that note, I wanted to see my foxy friend as well. When I did make it to the hospital and into Shiori's room, Kurama was seated in a chair next to his slumbering mother.

I open my mouth to say something but I never had the chance to speak.

"Good afternoon, Midori. How was your day?"

The surprise that he knew it was me rolled over me. Honestly, I shouldn't have been considering he was a demon but I still did not expect him to know it was me. I enter the room, bag over my shoulder and pull up the other chair and sit next to him.

"How did you know it was me?"

Knowing Kurama and his habit of being sassy towards me, I fully expected him to be vague and not really give me an answer. Just to tease me. He would do it. But my prediction was not correct when he smiled at my shock.

"By your smell."

"But I didn't wear any perfume." I pointed out.

"You didn't have to. I have a…keener sense of smell than humans do."

Ah right. The foxy side of him. Pun not intended. Then I suddenly found myself feeling self conscious on if I smelled terrible or not. I might even smell offensive to him or something. But then again, I don't think he would hang around if I reeked.

"Do not worry." He continued with amusement "You have a pleasant scent."

"How did you-"

"You are not as much of a closed book as you seem to think."

Holy shit, he was good! Did he always know what I was thinking? Or was this just one of the times that he was able to get a good understanding of my facial expression and thought processes?

"I guess only to someone who's had a few thousand years of experience." I smirked faintly, "So how's she doing?"

I could tell that Kurama was bothered by the state of his mother because he had not been teasing me when he had a few opportunities to really let me have it.

"Not well. She's only been awake a few times today. The doctors are still trying to stabilize her."

The mood turned somber really quick after that statement. I must admit that I had hoped that Shiori would have been stabilized at least. But I suppose if she had stabilized, Kurama wouldn't eventually turn to seeking out the Forlorn Hope. But what would happen if she didn't survive? Kurama would have nothing really tying him to humanity then.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"Don't be." He looked at me then, "You saved her life. I owe you a great deal."

In a cheesy setting, this would be the point where someone would ruin Kurama's character by writing him making romantic notions and gestures. Of course nothing like that happened. My demon friend seemed nothing but grateful for me saving his mother but it certainly wasn't about to earn me a kiss or anything. Wait. Why am I even thinking at all about Kurama kissing me at all? That's just silly, especially since I barely know him. More specifically, why did the idea of such a gesture make me feel a bit tingly? Sure Kurama was attractive but I've met attractive men before and was just fine.

Oh wait. I had hormones again. Son of a bitch! This realization made me want to slam my head against a wall. Hormones were so annoying and made it almost impossible to think clearly the first time around!

Now they decide that they want to go, "Hey! Kurama's pretty hot. You know you want to kiss him!"

'Shut up, hormones! I am on an important mission!' I thought.

This was a disaster. If this turns into some crappy love tale, I'm flipping a table. Preferably with people seated at said table but I won't be picky. Kurama arched a brow at my expression before I was forced to laugh awkwardly to brush it off.

"Eh, sorry. Anyways, did you want me to pick up your homework on Monday?" I asked him, evading the unspoken question about my facial expression.

"That won't be necessary. I will be back in school by then." Kurama answered simply.

"Are you sure? I mean, no one will think less of you or anything if you wanted to stay here with your mom…"

"I am certain. There is nothing I can do here and we did already speak earlier. I feel she might be quite cross if she finds out I stayed out of school a second day."

"Alright, if you say so…" I agree reluctantly, "Anyways, I need to go before it starts getting dark and do my homework. I don't need to get behind anymore."

"Very well. Be safe. And we will continue our lessons tomorrow."

The expression I gave him was not amused but still playful, "You just want to torment me to make yourself feel better."

He smirked faintly, "It does hold a certain appeal."

"Ugh, fine! But don't ever say I'm not a good friend. I'll let you divulge in your sadistic tendencies just to feel better. Good night, Suiichi."

"Good night."

The sun was still well into the sky, so I was aware that the excuse I gave was a little weak, but I really felt like I would be intruding upon a very personal moment with Kurama as he tended to his mother. Although, I really did need to catch up on homework. It seemed that I still hadn't completely lost my horrible habit of procrastination from my first life.

The afternoon was a lazy one. Peaceful. That is until the air was pierced by the loud screeching of tires and the solid meaty thud of a car colliding with a body. My head snapped over to the right to see a young teen-aged boy dressed in green roll over the windshield of a red car and crumple to the pavement. A few feet away from him was a small boy, skin highlighted with a few scrapes.

Wait.

That was Yusuke! This was the car accident that killed him and made him a ghost! And that was the little boy he saved from getting hit by a car. It was getting harder to see as more and more people crowded around the area, pushing in front of me but where they were all horrified, I was excited. This was the starting point of something exciting.

It's finally begun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wow, I had to be one of the most morbid humans in this world. I mean, who else would be giggling ecstatic over a death she had just witnessed. At the scene I could see that Yusuke's ribs had been **mangled**! He was dead. Granted this was a bit of a special case and he would be revived soon enough but still. I was overjoyed by the death of a fourteen year old. And I did feel guilty that I was so happy knowing that his mother was going to be miserable for the next few weeks.

Still, I couldn't help but feel excited since this was the start of the storyline. Things were finally going to start getting interesting and I could stop being just a normal middle school student. Well as normal as you could be at nearly forty years old and still be in junior high. Those reasons were a bit selfish, but I couldn't help it. The opportunity to be part of some big adventure was too titillating to pass up. Not to mention about what would happen after the main storyline.

In the anime they kind of implied "happily ever after" and a normal life from then on but I highly doubted that human world did not face more troubles of demonic nature. Especially given that Yomi had been in the picture and vying for unification. That is if that was a fact that could be applied here. Regardless, there was no doubt on my mind that more trouble would be following after.

There was one downside to the storyline getting rolling at last. I had yet to pull out my Spirit Energy. I was running out of time. I had planned to at least be able to heal some small cuts by now! But I still can't even summon my spirit energy upon command! This did not bode well. How was I going to be able to effectively help the team if I couldn't even summon my Spirit Energy? Shit, if I couldn't summon my energy, that meant I would never be able to weaponize the power I had in mind.

I nearly collapsed onto the lunchroom table, my muscles trembling weakly, like rubber. Now that it was getting close to crunch time, I was running myself to the ground in exercise and muscle training. After all, I had a fifteen year old female, petite body going up against strong demons. Even with my Judo there's not a chance in hell that I would last against them. Suddenly I was struck by a troubling thought.

What if I wouldn't be able to use healing?

I mean, sure I have Spirit Energy but what if powers are unique to the user? If that's the case, I may not get to become a healer at all. Disheartened, I slumped over and pushed my food around my plate. Never had I considered the possibility that I may not get the power that I was aiming for. I guess there were some bright sides and maybe I could fight alongside the team but…combat really wasn't my specialty. Don't get me wrong, I can fight and kick ass when I need to but that doesn't mean that I want to. I took Judo as a way to utilize my energy and to learn how to defend myself, not so I could go thirsting for battle. Ultimately, I'm a passive person.

"Is everything alright?"

In surprise I jolted up. And smashed my knee against the bottom of the table in the process. Profusely, I began to curse and clutched my wounded limb. When it finally stopped throbbing, I looked up and saw that Kurama had taken his seat across from me as per usual. To others who had not really interacted with him in depth, he would appear to be normal. But I could see the tightness around his eyes and the squared shoulders he held stiffly. Poor guy was still worried about his mother. Understandably so. She was not in a pleasant condition. It's been a week since Shiori had been hospitalized and two days ago Kurama had been called away from the school because her heart had stopped again. They had almost lost her. Since then, every girl in school knew that Kurama's mother was in the hospital.

'Poor guy is getting harassed even more by the girls who are concerned for him.' I thought with empathy.

Some of them were genuinely concerned for Kurama but others saw it more as an opportunity to try and ingratiate themselves into his favor. That irked me. They didn't know what a kind woman Shiori was and how she didn't deserve this happening to her. And she seemed to be getting worse every day. With her health declining, it became increasingly hard to try and comfort Kurama. I mean, what do you say to something like that? "I'm sorry your mother looks like she's going to die?" That wouldn't do anything. Not to mention, as an exceedingly complex individual, Kurama was hard to read so it was hard to know what would be comforting to him. Especially since he has lived for so long he is no longer blinded with child-like hopes or misconceptions.

"Yeah." I said to him, "I just had a disappointing thought."

"Oh? And what's that?"

I popped a pot sticker into my mouth, chewing vigorously before swallowing and speaking, "Well, once I figure out how to summon my Spirit Energy upon command, I realized that I may not be able to use the technique I want to. Isn't that kind of thing special to each user?"

Kurama shook his head, "Not true. Every technique has the opportunity to be learned, it's just that some will come more naturally than others. In truth you can learn multiple techniques with enough determination, focus, time and hard work. What was it that you had in mind?"

The red-head took a bite of his food and I stared. How was it that he managed to look so drop dead sexy while doing such a simple task as eating? Ugh! Why was I even focusing on this?! I had a question to answer!

I coughed a bit awkwardly, "Well, I wanted to go into healing. Patch together the nasty wounds and stuff like that. You know, heal you guys up."

"You intend to join the team?" Kurama arched a skeptical brow.

"Damn straight!" I chirped, "And you aren't going to stop me, fox-boy!"

He looked exasperated, "Please, Midori, things will doubtlessly be dangerous. It will be unsafe for you. Especially as someone who only plans to learn how to heal."

"Considering that I know the major occurrences for the next four years, I think I have a good grasp that it's dangerous. More so than you, actually."

A sly grin slid across my mouth and I winked playfully at him.

"And if you think that if I know all of that danger I don't have a plan in mind to be able to fight, then you are gravely mistaken. I'd feel a bit insulted actually that you would think that I would be so ill prepared."

"Indeed." Kurama said blandly, "And as prepared as you are, you possibly picked one of the worst abilities to start with as a beginner."

I blanched, "How so?"

"Healing takes immense focus, something you seem to lack. Not to mention, it is much more difficult if you do not know the body in some detail."

I smirked victoriously, "Why do you think my grades were slipping when we first met? I was studying Anatomy and Physiology. Not to mention, in my first life I was majoring in Respiratory Therapy."

His brows raised in surprise. Kurama clearly did not expect me to be so prepared for this. This knowledge that I shocked him made me feel a little proud. I preened inwardly.

"Impressive." He admitted, "But you will still need a tremendous amount of focus to learn this ability.

"I'm prepared for that." I fired right back.

"How is it you plan to defend yourself anyway?"

An eager grin spread across my lips, "Tissue Necrosis."

"I don't follow."

"Well, think about it: What is healing? Cellular division. That's all the power I will be doing and that's what the body does naturally. So if I can heal someone, that gives the sign that Spirit Energy affects the body's cells directly. Objectively thinking, that means that Spirit Energy is capable of doing all kinds of things. Probably more than what most realize. So if Spirit Energy is able to directly influence cellular activity, that means I can weaponize it against those cells. If you break a cell wall, it dies. This happens often. However, over wide spread areas…."

"Cell death…"Kurama murmured.

I nodded, "I want to be able to heal and help people. But I also understand that it wouldn't be the best move for me to only be able to heal. Plus, I don't like the idea of not being able to defend myself should the occasion call for it. Which was why I was thinking about that power."

I had expected Kurama to be impressed or approve of this action but his brows furrowed deeply. He didn't seem that pleased. I wonder why? If I succeeded in this, I would not only have the ability to patch together the team when they need it but also take down some demons should I be attacked.

"That is a very dangerous ability. How do you plan on practicing with it?"

His tone, while not quite cold, I could tell it was one of disapproval. Kurama appeared to be concerned that I would misuse that power. I frowned, feeling a bit miffed that he thought so lowly of me. But he didn't get this far in life by being very trusting, so I couldn't be completely upset with him.

"I was thinking either on plants or on myself. Most likely going to be a tree though. Plants have cell walls, while we have cell membranes. The cell walls are much more rigid and tough so it would be more difficult to break through them. So if I can do that on plants, I can do it on creatures with flesh. Kurama, I'm disappointed that you thought I would take to practicing on people."

"I'm sorry but while I may have deemed you not a threat to me, that does not mean you wouldn't be a threat to other people."

He makes a good point and I deflated from my mild indignation.

"Fair enough. Well, I won't practice on anyone."

Kurama leaned forward seriously, "Please, the power you speak of is dangerous. Don't practice on yourself either. You may do yourself damage that you cannot undo."

I frowned then. While there was a risk, I had to learn to see if I COULD reverse the damage done. Accidents happen and I want to be able to repair any damage I can dish out. I didn't plan on doing it over a large area and in a place where it would not directly impact me.

"Yes mom." I drawled sarcastically.

The fox gave me a severe look then, not at all happy with my belligerent answer. I nearly flinched at his expression but I firmly held my determined face. Sure it was a risk, but Kurama was not my mother and if I wanted to take a risk and practice, it was well within my rights to do so.

"Midori…" he said, nearly growling my name.

I'm just going to pretend that I _didn't_ get shivers running down my spine from the way he spoke my name. Damn hormones.

"Suichi." I shot back with a firm voice.

His expression was positively exasperated. I felt a bit proud that I had frustrated the placid Kurama. However, the demon didn't know what he was in for, because once I made up my mind, there's no changing it. You might as well go talk to a mountain. To drive my point home, I folded my arms firmly over my chest and met his gaze with my own.

"Please do not be rash about this."

I pinned him with a pointed stare, "I'm not. Think about this logically: in order for me to develop this power, I obviously will have to practice it. Plants may do a bit of help but it's pointless if I don't understand how it will affect the physiology of cells like ours. I can't go practicing on other people, nor do I want to. But I obviously need to practice on someone. It will eventually have to be me. There's no other option." I grinned wryly, "Not unless you are volunteering."

"Actually, that could work."

"Good, so now that-wait what?!"

He did not just say what I thought he said! Kurama could not seriously be offering himself as a test subject for when I begin to try and learn how to weaponize my healing power that I wanted!

"You heard me." He repeated patiently.

"Absolutely not! Out of the question!"

"Well if you think about it **logically**," he cast me a mischievous look at using my own words against me, "I have a better healing rate than you as I am supplemented by my own demon energy. In addition, I am far more accustomed to unpleasant injuries than you and I am more likely to handle any injuries that may go awry from such an experiment. I am clearly the best choice."

I glared at him for using my own logic against me. Damn that fox!

"My answer is still no." I told him, "Look, I can't in good conscious experiment on you. Not when I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry, regardless of your logic-that I KNOW you used against me- don't give me that look- I can't practice on you. You'll just have to deal with my decision as an adult to take the risks upon myself."

He sighed but I could see something else in his expression, although I could not identify what it was. I wanted to try and figure him out but I knew that I never would be able to. Kurama was excessively complex and I truly think that there wasn't a soul alive who could truly figure him out. He was too layered, too guarded, too complex. But I could try!

"And how will you join the team and help if you die before it is formed?"

I licked the end of my chopsticks to get the sauce, "Objectively, if I die, nothing changes here. I haven't been around long enough to leave a mark on a big scale. So, if things go wrong, there won't be a major impact. Sure my dad would be very sad, possibly destroyed, but ultimately it would be irrelevant to the grand scheme of things. The world will continue to turn. However, if I accidentally killed **you**, everything would be thrown out of balance. You are too important in the things to come."

Kurama seemed to be studying me and I suddenly felt like a complete open book to him. Like every bit of my soul was bared for him to see and scrutinize and I hated that feeling. I wanted to slam a door in his face so he couldn't see anymore. This is ME and he shouldn't have to know every bit of who I was.

"Stop that." I told him, coolly.

He raised a brow, "Stop what?"

"Studying me. Trying figure out all the little gears that turn in my head. I'm a person not a puzzle."

Kurama was quiet for several moments, his eyes unreadable.

"I'm more inclined to say that you are both." He finally murmured.

I opened and closed my mouth so I would look suspiciously like a fish. Was I an enigma to him?! Holy shit! We're going to pretend that I wasn't internally squealing at this news. I had planned to say something but as I opened my mouth again, the bell rang. After that I never had the chance to say anything more to Kurama on that note. Because Tou-san was in town again for the week, Kurama couldn't really come over to tutor me on use of my spirit energy. That wasn't something that I should really be practicing while he was around. However, I was still going to, I'd just make sure to lock the door. But for obvious reasons, I couldn't do that while Kurama was with me and Tou-san was home.

The next few days were fairly uneventful-especially concerning my spirit energy. But on the third day, I was finally able to summon up my Spirit Energy. I immediately let it fade away, waited a few minutes and called it again. It still responded. I gave a gleeful whoop and immediately began to dig around my room for a pair of scissors of some sort. In the fit of excitement, I plunged on ahead into the next step of my plan. I rolled up my sleeve and gave myself a mild cut on my upper arm with the scissors.

A thin line of red appeared within seconds. Trembling with excitement, I called forth my spirit energy and held my hand above the wound. Focusing intently, I reached my energy into my flesh, trying to coax the cells dividing until the flesh mended. A steady blue glow coated my hand and I felt warmth burrow into my skin. And then suddenly excruciating pain stabbed into my flesh. A pain that was so intense that I found myself screaming in response before I bit down on my lip to quiet my agony.

In horror I watched at my flesh blackened and decayed before my eyes. I yanked my hand back but by then it was too late. I had a patch of dead flesh about an inch and half across. Tears welled in my eyes as it throbbed horribly and I trembled finely in the agony. I was lucky that Tou-san had stepped out or else I would have had to explain away this.

What was I going to do?

Going to a hospital, Tou-san would find out about this. Not to mention the fact that I had no way to explain this to the doctors there. A snarl escaped me when another painful throb wracked the wound. But I had to do something. Desperate, I clawed for the phone and called the only person I knew who could help.

Kurama.

Earlier this week he had given me the phone number to reach his mother's room should I have any questions about my Spirit Energy. Now would be the first time I actually used it. The phone seemed to ring for an eternity but that was because of the amount of pain I was in.

"Hello?"

My heart soared in relief at hearing the fox's voice.

"K-kurama…?" I asked, still on the verge of tears, trembling, "I need your help."

His voice morphed from placid to concerned and serious, "Is everything ok?"

"No…Can you meet me at your house? Please?"

"I'll be there right away."

It took me nearly thirty minutes to make it to Kurama's house because of how much pain I was in. I had always considered myself to be someone of a high pain tolerance but nothing could compare to this. Imagine someone was dripping acid onto your flesh and then it absorbing into your skin and reaching in deeper than just the surface. And that still wouldn't do it justice. When I reached my destination, the fox demon was already there and he seemed deeply concerned with how I was dragging myself towards him.

"Midori…" He approached me, "What happened?"

I swallowed, "Please, let's get inside first."

He nodded mutely and helped me inside, once the door was safely shut behind us, I turned to face him. Hand trembling, I gently slid up my sleeve. However, I stopped with a muffled scream when I brushed against the injury. Without saying anything, Kurama moved my hand and carefully slid up my sleeve. I snarled and latched my fingers onto his shoulder, digging my nails in at the fierce pain I was experiencing. When his emerald gaze fell upon the blackened spot, his eyes widened.

"I advised you not to practice this technique on yourself."

"I didn't!" I exclaimed, "I tried to heal a tiny cut and this happened!"

His brow furrowed and he closely examined the injury. Looking closer at the spot, I noticed something that disturbed me. It looked bigger. I voiced as much to Kurama and he furrowed his brow even further.

"This does not bode well…."

"No kidding." I bit out.

"It would seem that this technique of yours even has a toxic effect. That makes this move more dangerous than I first believed…"

"Right, right, whatever. So what do we do about this?"

Kurama looked grimly at me, "Given the nature of your power, we cannot leave the decomposed tissue here or it will only spread. That means we'll have to get rid of it."

He led me to the kitchen and instructed me to wait. I did as he told me and when Kurama came back in, he was carrying a first aid kit. I paled, having a sinking suspicion on what was coming next. He gave me a sympathetic look then.

"I'm sorry but this will not be a pleasant feeling."

I nodded firmly, still trembling finely from the intense pain.

"However…I'm sorry to ask you this but…to make this easier and so you don't make a mess of your shirt, you will need to remove it."

In response to this, I flushed a deep red but did as instructed, crying out as I had to move my arm to shift out of my shirt. The agony easily and quickly wiped away the embarrassment of me standing in front of the fox in my bra. Kurama produced a seed and it quickly blossomed into a strange vine like weapon with a seemingly sharp edges. With a stunning swiftness, he sterilized the area as I hissed in pain. Then he drew closer and poised his weapon above the decomposed flesh.

"Are you ready?" Kurama met my eyes with his own.

"Do it." I answered firmly.

The sharp edge sliced into my flesh, burying beneath the affected area. I cried out, eyes watering as he sawed away at the tissue. With how much it hurt, it had to cling to his shirt to keep myself from shoving him away. The pain seemed to go on forever until at last there was a hunk of flesh missing from my arm and the dead, blackened tissue was on the linoleum.

Tears were streaming down my face now and in shame I tried to wipe them away as Kurama set gauze to the fresh, weeping wound. He then tightly wrapped bandages around the injury. After everything was dressed, I pulled on my shirt, still cringing and wincing in pain. After composing myself, I turned to him.

"Thank you…" I breathed in relief.

"Of course. Why did you try to heal yourself? Was the injury really that great?"

I turned red again. Not only was I embarrassed from having to stand without a shirt in front of Kurama but the fact that I was so reckless and jumped straight to using my power and caused myself such grievous injury. I looked at the ground to avoid his gaze.

"When I managed to summon my energy on command today, well….I wanted to try…I didn't expect that would happen."

Kurama sighed, "What were you thinking?"

"Honestly? I wasn't." I answered truthfully, "I let my excitement get the better of me. I should have known that I couldn't hope to even try a technique yet. Still, I didn't expect that I would literally kill my tissue."

"You will most certainly have a scar."

"If a scar is all I get from that encounter, I think I'll be ok. Especially considering how bad it could have been had you not been here."

"True. From now on, however, you will not practice without me."

I glared, "Ok, now, I know that was reckless but you certainly are not my father and are not my care taker."

The look he shot back told me that there would be no arguing about this and he would brook no protests from me. His expression sent chills down my spine and I fell silent. Then I slumped against the counter, feeling much like a chastised child.

"Fine…"I grudgingly agreed and then quickly changed the subject, "So what do we do about that?"

Kurama glanced at the pile of dead flesh on the kitchen floor. He produced another seed –just how many of those things did he have?- and sprouted a plant from it, lush leaves and vines twisted around his arm. It became apparent that it was some sort of demonic pitcher plant. Easily, he scooped up the tissue and dropped it into one of the pitcher plants, letting it crawl onto the counter top.

I deadpanned, "Did you just feed me to your demonic plant?"

He smirked lightly, "Only a part."

"That's mildly disturbing. And I let you into my house. Maybe I should keep my door locked."

"Considering the life style I have led in the past, you can be assured that a locked door won't keep me out should I wish to get in."

"That sounds like a challenge to me." I shot back, trying to make light and distract myself from the thoughts of how I had been half naked in front of him only minutes before.

"You are welcome to try."

The look in his eyes was devious and I had to turn around to hide the blush that was threatening to cover my cheeks. God, I was literally becoming a blushing school girl thanks to him. Bastard. But he's a sexy bastard…No! Bad, Midori! Bad! Stop thinking that way! Damn hormones.

"How is your mother doing, by the way?"

At first the air had been lighthearted, made so by our mutual joking and teasing. But I could feel everything grow heavy then and I turned back around to look at Kurama. His expression was grave, a deep furrow in his brow and his shoulders tight. I felt my heart sink in response.

"She's getting worse…" he murmured.

"Hey…" I said, looking up into his face, "Your mom is a tough woman. I'm sure she'll kick this thing to the curb."

His expression grew a touch of amusement, "And how do you know that she's tough? You've only met her once."

I smirked, "Anyone who had to raise you automatically has to be tough. You were still very much your demon self in your early childhood years, correct?"

Kurama nodded.

"Then she would have to be tough to handle you."

The smile he gave me was sad, amused and appreciative all at the same time.

"I suppose…"

I blinked, "Hey. I don't know what you're thinking but if you are about to do something extreme, just be careful, ok?"

"Yes…" he drawled dryly, "I shall endeavor to be more careful like you."

For measure, he flicked his eyes over my wounded arm and smiled in an almost smug way. My face burned with embarrassment and indignation.

"Ugh, you are never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Never."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello all! I just wanted to say thank you very much for your dedication to reading this story and your kind words. It means a lot to me that so many of you really enjoy the story that I'm writing! I'm going to do my best to try and maintain a steady writing rhythm and stream of updates! Thank you so much for reading!**

Chapter 9

Things were close now. I could tell. Shiori's condition had reached a peak and now she was struggling to do even the most basic things. And even though he was excellent at hiding it, I could tell that Kurama was growing desperate. He hadn't even taken the time to throw anything at me during practice with my Spirit Energy. I couldn't help but wonder if he thought he had concealed all of his stress from me. He was difficult to read but I could pick up the subtle differences in his mannerisms. In fact he seemed even more of a stone wall with his emotions than usual.

"Midori…"

"Hm?"

I opened one eye to look at the fox demon who had spoken my name. Still seated on my couch, he was studying me very intensely. So much so that I didn't even feel the need to flush. His expression was much too solemn. For a few moments Kurama said nothing, merely stared at me before finally speaking.

"I will not be in school tomorrow….be safe whenever you practice your technique."

To most people this would seem a bit strange but to me, I could tell that it meant that Kurama was about to do something very drastic. Realization lit up my eyes and I watched the fox intensely for a facial expression. He remained silent which pricked at me. I knew he was about to break into Spirit World and steal the Forlorn Hope. In a way, I was kind of hurt that he wasn't telling me that he planned on soon making a wish that would cost him his life.

I know we had only known each other for a few months but I considered us friends and the fact that he didn't want to say anything about him making a choice that would cost his life irked me. So badly I wanted to call him out on it, but if I said anything too much, I could throw everything out of balance. Somberly, I studied the floor, my legs still crossed.

"Whatever it is you are about to do…."

I flicked my gaze back up to him and I saw his brow twitch slightly.

"Be careful. Ok?"

A part of me wanted to guilt trip him about how his mother wouldn't want him to die but I didn't want him to change his path lest he not become involved with the group. He smiled mildly at my concern and I couldn't help but wonder how often he hid his thoughts behind a quiet smile.

"Thank you for your concern, Midori."

"Sure…"

We went on with my training and practice with my control. However, I noticed how he side stepped around my request for him to be careful.

Xxxx

Kurama was true to his word and he did not show up at school the next day. Or the two days after. I began wondering if he was going to come back at all. Or at least until after the incident with his mother had been handled. In the meantime, I had been running myself to the ground. Literally. For the past month I had been taking the time to go running until I collapsed. If you want to tell me about how unhealthy that is, believe me, I'm already aware. But if I have any hope of catching up so I can hold my own with the team, I need to push myself hard. And there was just not enough time. My sensei at Judo practice was impressed with my sudden push but overall, this was making it hard for me to walk during school.

Once the day was out, I found myself heading towards the hospital. I knew he would be there. Or at least, he would be eventually. When I entered the hospital room, Kurama was there like I suspected and his mother was sitting up and conscious. But that wasn't all. There was another boy there. He was shorter than Kurama but he was corded with lean, powerful muscle. His hair was dark, slicked back with gel and when he turned his brown eyes to me, I knew I was staring at Yusuke Urameshi.

"K-Shuiichi, who's this?"

Yes, that stutter was intentional. I wanted to make it apparent to Yusuke that I knew Kurama's demon name that way he could talk to me later and it would make the integration more seamless. If Yusuke thought I was in the dark then I would be less likely to be allowed to come along later.

"Midori, so nice to see you dear. Shuiichi brought a friend."

"Hey there, name's Yusuke."

Yusuke extended his hand in a greeting. I took it with a smile.

"I'm Midori. Nice to meet you."

A large, boyish grin crawled across his face.

"You sly fox! Figures you would have a cute girlfriend!"

My face flushed deeply in embarrassment. Not just from him calling me cute but just the insinuation that I was Kurama's girlfriend. My gaze flickered over to Kurama. He was not blushing but he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Whoa, now. I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Yusuke…Midori is a classmate."

"Uh-huh. Do all of your classmates come to your mother's hospital room?"

The look on the Spirit Detective's face was one of mischief but still nothing compared to Kurama's relentless tormenting of my person. I've been dealing with Kurama, I can handle this street punk's teasing. I smirked.

"Well by your logic that must mean that you two are an item. How did YOU know where this room was?"

His eyes widened in shock. Clearly he didn't expect me to be able to nail him one and I smirked even more. Yusuke sputtered for a moment.

"He showed me where the room was!" the boy protested.

"Oooooh, so just like me?" I drawled, "So he shows you where the room is but you aren't in a relationship with him but he shows me where it is and I MUST be, right?"

Kurama was chuckling softly and his smile was one of amusement and pride. I couldn't help but beam when I realized that he was proud of how I was spinning circles around Yusuke.

"Midori." Kurama spoke before Yusuke could say anything else, "Can you stay with my mother, please? There is something Yusuke and I must discuss."

"Of course." I smiled

The red-head lead the way out of the room while Yusuke followed behind chuckling, grinning widely.

"Don't worry. I won't keep you love birds apart for long."

With a groan I face-palmed and plopped down in a chair next to the hospital bed. I heard Shiori chuckle good naturedly at our banter even though her voice was weak. I turned back to her, smiling brightly as I did so.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Mina-er, Shiori."

She smiled and shook her head, "It's alright. It's been such a long time since Shuiichi brought friends. You were the first person he's taken to spending his time with in…quite some time."

I felt flattered by that. Although, a part of it was to train me so it wasn't entirely personal. Still, it was a nice thought.

"I hope he becomes friends with Yusuke. He seems like a good guy, if a bit rough around the edges."

"Yes…Midori?"

"Hm?" I blinked at the sick woman in bed.

"Do you like my son?"

That question took me off guard and I found myself blushing. Did I like Kurama? We had only been friends for a few months but I couldn't deny that I was getting…at least a tiny crush on him. I blame the Panteen Pro-V hair. Vigorously, I twirl a wavy, black lock of hair around my finger.

"Well…I guess I do…" I looked shyly at the ground, "But I really like being friends with him so I'm not going to push."

"If you two ever wish to start dating, I just want you to know, it would make me happy."

I looked at her in shock and she touched my hair tenderly. How was it possible for a human being to be this loving? She was looking at me as if I were her own daughter.

"Shuiichi is a good boy but he often does not associate with others. You are a nice girl and I think you would do him some good."

"But you barely know me…" I pointed out with wide eyes, "How do you know I will be good for him."

She turns her head so she's looking up at the ceiling, "I guess a mother just knows these things. You have a good heart."

I was in shock. This woman is in her mid to late thirties and yet she held such a warm and loving personality. It was so strange. In my late teens to early twenties I was already a bit jaded and yet…she was so open. I would almost venture to say that she was naïve. No wonder Kurama came to care for her so deeply.

Shiori made me think of good things. Of home cuddling with my kitten, of dinner with my parents after I had moved out, of the happy moments with my exes before things went south, of hot coffee on a cold day, of the moon in the sky that gave me comfort and of sleep overs with my best friends where we stayed up too late and laughed too loud.

She possessed such a beautiful soul. A kind of purity that I didn't think could survive in this world outside of the mind of a child.

"Thank you…" I whispered.

"Of course, dear…"

I suddenly noticed that Shiori's breathing was becoming labored and sweat was beading on her brow. She looked pale. Very pale. Fear clenched at my heart. The heart monitor that had been steady was becoming more and more irregular. Until suddenly it flat-lined. I shot up in panic and made a dash for the door.

"Someone help!" I shouted out into the hall, "Her heart has stopped!"

"Code blue! Code blue!"

Doctors and nurses both began rushing down the hall and into Shiori's room. In the rush I found myself dashing out of the room a frantic heartbeat. After asking around I found out that Kurama and Yusuke went to the roof. In a mad dash, I scrambled up the stairs until at last I burst through the door where Kurama and Yusuke were. The two boys turned to look at me and I could see that the red-head was concerned with my expression.

"Your mom…"

I didn't need to finish that sentence.

Xxxx

It's amazing how your perception of time can change. The thirty minutes we waited in a tension so thick that even Yusuke was silent. It seemed like years, like a life time had passed since Shiori had been taken into the ICU. It was almost a relief when a doctor approached us. Almost. His grim expression kept us from truly relaxing for things were certainly dire. I couldn't really remember if Shiori had reached this serious of a stage or not in the anime. It had been far too long.

"Shuiichi. Your mother has fallen into what we call the 'critical stage'. In truth, your mother is about to die."

Kurama's emerald gaze narrowed slightly, "How long?"

"In truth? Probably tonight. We'll do everything we can but…"

"I understand." He interrupted formally, "Thank you."

There were several moments of tense silence. What could you say to someone who knew their parent was about to die?

"Yusuke…Go back to the roof. I'll be there shortly."

"I-ok…"

The Spirit Detective strode away heading for the roof, leaving the fox demon by my side.

"I'm sorry…" I murmured.

"It's not your fault…"

We fell into another silence. Based on Kurama's expression, I could tell he was deep in thought. Was he going to tell me about his decision to sacrifice his life to save his mother? Of course I knew what he was about to do but I really wanted him to tell me he was about to make that choice. I considered us friends and friends would share that information.

"Midori…"

My heart skipped.

"Yes?"

"…Thank you."

He left then, walking off towards the roof. His refusal to tell me what he was about to do stabbed at me far more than it should. Ugh. I forgot, with hormones it makes people more emotional as well. It felt like a betrayal that he either didn't want to tell me or didn't trust me enough to tell me. Both bothered me just as much.

I waited in silence I waited, stewing in my anger, hurt and betrayal. Until at last there was news that Shiori had pulled through. But I had no joy. I had been fairly confident that she was going to make it through. I was still too angry with Kurama for withholding this information from me. The demon took the time to visit his mother who was briefly conscious. I waited until he was finished until I stood abruptly.

"Can you come with me to the roof?"

It was not lost on me that the demon knew I was angry, although whether he knew why remained to be seen. When we emerged on the roof, I glanced up at the full moon hanging in the sky, feeling my anger wash over me. I whirled then hand swinging with the attempt to slap him across the face. However, my reflexes paled in comparison to his and he easily caught my wrist. Surprisingly, he was not angry with me for attempting such a blow but I could tell he was confused.

"Midori…wh-"

"I thought we were friends." I cut him off sharply, glaring at him.

"We are…"

"Not from where I'm standing. You could have told me that you were going to sacrifice your life to save your mom."

His eyes widened, "Yusuke told you…?"

"No. I knew you would. Those days you were absent from school were for you to steal the Forlorn Hope wasn't it? I knew that her condition would drive you to that decision and I knew the outcome and that you wouldn't die because of Yusuke's attempt to take your place. But you didn't **tell **me that you were planning to die."

"You knew?"

"Yes. And I'm just a strange woman, aren't I? I actually want to know when my friends are about to die."

My tone was biting and by the change in his eyes, I knew he could tell I was hurt.

"Let go of me." I demanded tugging on my wrist.

He did not release his grip.

"Not until you calm down."

His words had the opposite effect in the sense that it made me even angrier. I growled and reached over with my other hand to pry his fingers loose. He merely took a hold of my other wrist, making it impossible for me to free myself unless I resorted to my powers. Which I wouldn't. I was angry but certainly not angry enough to decompose any of his tissue. I squirmed in his grasp, Kurama's eyes unreadable as he watched me. When I finally learned that no amount of struggling would get me free, I stilled and opted to glare at him.

Apparently this was enough to pacify him for Kurama cautiously released my wrists and I backed away from him. I knew I was taking this a bit too far but friendship, as cheesy as it sounds, means a lot to me and trust and divulging big things like that is important. It didn't matter that I knew he would live through it, he didn't know that and he deliberately kept that information from me. I didn't expect him to tell me everything but that certainly was one of the things I did expect. It suddenly occurred to me that he had most likely begun to tell me earlier but decided not to. For some reason that just made my fury swell even more.

"You could have told me." I said bitterly, "Congratulations on your mom's break through."

I stormed away but the red-head caught my arm, "Midori, wait."

"Leave me alone, Kurama!" I snarled.

He released me then. I fled from the hospital then, trying my best not to cry on the way back home. I wanted to say my turbulent emotions were because of hormones. But I wasn't entirely certain that was the case.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Finally! Yes I'm alive! Sorry for the wait guys! But you have a reasonably long chapter here to make up for it! Hopefully the content was worth the wait! Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

It was childish, I knew, but I found myself avoiding Kurama. I was just so angry with him. I wish I could say that the thought that he probably had his own reasons never occurred to me, but it would be a lie. I knew he had his own reasons, probably to avoid the trouble of me trying to stop him. Yet it did nothing to cool the fire of hurt that burned with in me.

For the past few days I have taken a back way to school to avoid running into Kurama. I have also been taking a different route to my classes. At lunch time I sat on the roof, deliberately avoiding the lunchroom. I was being immature and I knew it but my stubbornness drove me to ignore that and push on even more in this childish display of avoiding Kurama.

It was lonely on the roof. I did miss having my lunch with the fox demon and our witty banter. I scowled and took a bite of my mocchi, a delicious treat I had taken to indulging on the past few days. That was when the door opened. I tensed expecting it to be Kurama but I was wrong. It was Kaoru. Ugh. No doubt she was coming to brag claiming something about him dumping me or whatever.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"You little bitch! First you take my Shuiichi from me and now you break his heart?!"

"What?!"

I looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Break his heart? Right, I'm not certain that was even possible.

"Don't talk as if you know what's going on." I snapped.

"He told me. He did something to upset you but now you won't even talk to him or let him apologize!"

Oh that sneaky bastard. He sent Kaoru up here to guilt trip me into caving and speaking to him again. And I thought he could be manipulative before. That's a true gift to convince one of his hardcore fangirls to come and convince her competition to talk to him again.

"Fine, you've said your piece. Now leave me alone." I growled.

"Not until you promise to let him apologize!"

"Fine, I promise! Now go away!"

"Gladly."

She slammed the door behind her, leaving me in peace. As the day moved on I found myself feeling more and more determined to avoid Kurama because of that stunt he pulled. I'm the type of person that needs some time to cool off. If I'm not given that time then I can be prone to be more volatile, snappish and quick to lose control of my words. The fact that he was pushing to get me to talk to him via someone I didn't even LIKE dug under my skin.

Scowling, I took a back way home to avoid running into Kurama. The nerve of him to not only deliberately hold such information from me but then send someone ELSE to track me down! I slammed the door to my apartment, locked it and just tossed my book bag onto the floor with a sigh. Deciding that coffee would cheer me up, I head into the kitchen to brew a fresh pot. Caffeine on its way, I had back into the living room where I screeched in shock. Someone was sitting on my couch! And Tou-san was going to be gone for another two weeks!

However, when the person turned to look at me, I saw that it was Kurama. In relief I slumped against the wall, taking deep breaths to calm my hammering heart. Despite the fact that he wasn't really a threat, I was still rather shaken, adrenaline slithering through my veins. When at last my heart had slowed to a reasonable pace, I straightened and glared at him.

"Are you TRYING to give me a heart attack?!" I exclaimed.

Kurama rose smoothly from the couch and faced me, "I'm sorry but with you pointedly avoiding me, you forced my hand."

I flushed red from anger, "So you just presume to break into my home when you could have, say, waited?"

"You have been avoiding me."

"Rightfully so!"

"How am I to explain my reasoning or apologize if you do not let me?" he asked me patiently.

"How about wait until I calm down and come talk to you?" I said dryly, "And I'm still missing how this is justification for breaking into my apartment."

"I had no way of knowing if you would attempt to speak to me again."

I stopped then. Did he really think I would be that way? I frowned a moment but then folded my arms.

"Well, start explaining."

"I could not take the risk of telling you. I feared that you would try and stop me. I could not allow that to happen. However, I am sorry that I kept it from you. I shall tell you of any such decision in the future."

Staring at him sharply, I puffed my cheeks for a bit before letting out a sigh. His logic did make sense and I could understand why he took that route. I was still a bit annoyed but not so much that I couldn't bring myself to forgive him.

"Promise me." I told him firmly.

He smiled as if he were indulging me, "I promise."

I smiled back, unable to remain angry at him. And just like that the tension in the air diffused.

"So how the hell did you get into my apartment?" I asked him, "I know I locked the door."

A smirk appeared on his face then, "If you think a solitary lock would keep me out, you have a lot to learn."

I pouted, "Fine, I'll use the chain next time."

The devious look he gave me then caused a shiver to roll down my spine. At that moment, my mind went past the destination of him getting through locked doors. Was I turning red? Yup. Definitely turning red.

"The naiveté you hold at your age is almost endearing."

I sputtered incoherently from a bit of embarrassment and being called naïve. I certainly was not naïve! Perhaps I really am. That is exactly the response that someone who is naïve would give. I scowled at Kurama but he was not at all impressed with my display. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he found it even more "endearing".

"You are impossible. And utterly unscrupulous!" I exclaimed, "Manipulating one of your fangirls to come and guilt trip me into talking to you again."

There was a flash of mischief in Kurama's eyes and I knew then he had definitely sent Kaoru after me on purpose. Of course I knew before hand but this was my proof. While I could see the trouble brewing in his gaze, the smile on his mouth was one of innocence. I glared and bit my lower lip lightly in a bit of agitation.

"Yes. Miss Amaya was kind enough to ask me how I was feeling. It was even kinder of her to volunteer to speak to you."

"Only because you manipulated her…" I grumbled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He denied innocently.

"Of course you don't."

A small curl appeared at the corners of his lips but he said nothing more. We got down to business and he trained me relentlessly. Kurama came up with this interesting exercise for me to flex my Spirit muscle. He would put up a wall of demon energy and my task was to try and push it back. And embarrassingly I couldn't make it budge an inch. And by the end of the practice, I was ready fall asleep standing up.

I had every intention of going for a run but after Kurama's rigorous spirit training, I was far too exhausted. I ended up passing out and sleeping until school the next day. And once again, Kurama was not there, leaving me to wonder where he was. With how close our fight was, I found myself growing irked that he didn't tell me he was going to be absent.

I had to remind myself that it was not his responsibility to tell me when he was going to be absent. He's more old enough to care for himself and I'm not his mother. Besides he could legitimately be out sick or staying with his mother while she recovered. This didn't automatically mean that he was about to go risk his life and I should have some faith in him.

Despite the nagging worry that burned in my gut, I made it through the day with minimal thought to the worst possible scenario. No one bothered me in class and the walk home was uneventful. The apartment was very empty, Tou-san once again out of town. So I set my stuff down in the living room and changed into my work out clothes and went for a jog.

It was a warm day with the sun shining cheerfully in the sky. Out in the free air, I couldn't help but match my mood to the glow of the sun. I had a second chance at life, I got the chance to stay young in body for longer and now an exciting life style was rolling my way. I now had a chance to have a purpose, something that was higher than myself. I had already lived a life of monotony, now it was time to break away from that.

My path took me by the warehouses, sweat beading on my forehead from the exertion and the blazing heat. It was about a mile away from my apartment and when I first began this jogging excursion a few months ago, I would have been ready to stop for a bit at this point. As it was now, I could go a little longer. As I made my way towards the end of the row of warehouses, I suddenly stopped feeling an electric wave rush through me.

What the hell was that?!

I could feel a nagging at me, not at any of my physical senses but almost like something pushing against my psychic awareness. Kurama had previously told me that my spiritual awareness was…well pitiful. Sure he didn't use those words but he said that it was lower than what it should be for even a regular human who was not in contact with their Spirit Energy. If I was picking up Spirit energy now, that meant that whatever was going on must be big.

Feeling it pulse against me, I cautiously approached the warehouse that was emitting the waves of energy. Once I got near, I could hear Yusuke's garbled voice shouting inside. I jerked back in surprise, realizing that I had happened across the very place where Yusuke and Hiei fought in the anime. Ok, I must have amazing luck (or misfortune depending on how you view this)! Carefully I opened the door.

I had tried to keep it quiet but that door gave the shrillest, loudest squeal I have ever heard. So when I step into the warehouse, I am uncomfortably aware on how there are four pairs of eyes fixed on me. Awkwardly I stand there with wide eyes, suddenly unsure of how I should handle this situation.

"Um, hi?"

I suddenly noticed that Hiei had taken on his demon form. Deep green skin with wide yellowed eyes opened all over his body save for his Jagan on his forehead-that had blood smeared across it-, I realized just how much danger I was in. While his sword was nowhere to be found, even bare-handed Hiei could destroy me with ease. Kurama was there too, staring with his eyes widened in shock.

"Midori!" exclaimed Yusuke, "What the hell are-!"

He suddenly stopped when a rush of air cut through the warehouse and suddenly Hiei was gone. I instantly raised up my hand, summoning my energy to destroy everyone of the cells in his body that I could. I knew the chances of me succeeding were slim but I knew I would not be fast enough to dodge. Another blur of color appeared before me and suddenly, Hiei was standing on a stack of crates to my left.

"You can use Spirit Energy!" he hissed with annoyance, "What technique was that?"

"A deadly one." I answered seriously and honestly, "Stay away from me."

He a malicious chuckle rumbled in his chest. Of course he would laugh. It was silly of me to think that Hiei would ever listen to the warnings of a human considering the distaste he held for them. At that moment it dawned upon me that I was staring down a very real, very dangerous individual. Of course before I knew that he was real in this world but somehow it never settled into my mind as an unshakeable truth until that moment. Hiei could and would kill me with minimal effort.

Blood drained from my face as his wicked eyes glinted at me. I'm certain that many girls in my world would be squealing at the prospect of standing before Hiei. However my inner fangirl had been silenced with the threat of a painful and imminent death looming before me. The fire demon flexed his claws dangerously and I was filled with images of those razor points tearing into my flesh. I stiffened and flared my Spirit Energy to be ready to necrotize his tissue should he attack.

"As if a mere human like yourself could pose a threat towards me. Although perhaps you'll be a greater challenge. You have more Spirit Energy than the Detective."

I heard Yusuke growl in response. However I blinked in bemusement. I had not expected to have more Spirit Energy than Yusuke. Too bad I was less skilled than him in terms of accessing it. And in terms of battle. Sure I had proper training but all the training in the world is not the same as the real thing. And Yusuke had spent a good chunk of his adolescent life in adrenaline pumped fights.

"Hey, Cyclops!"

Yusuke had already dashed over here with more speed than I thought he was capable of and was throwing a powerful punch at Hiei. The black-haired demon blurred out of existence and suddenly the two of them were engaged in battle. I used the pandemonium to dart over to Kurama and a blue haired girl was kneeling. I remembered her from the anime, though her name escaped me. But I remembered she worked for Spirit World and helped assist Yusuke.

On the floor, with dark brown hair in a sprawl about her head, was Kake? Keiko! And Kurama was knelt next to her, holding his hand above her forehead where a third eye was struggling to open, his demonic energy buzzing around his hand. I dropped down to my knees across from him and my nose was suddenly assaulted with the harsh scent of blood. My eyes drifted downward to lock onto a tear in the fox demon's uniform, blood darkened around the wound.

"Kurama, you're hurt!" I exclaimed.

He gave a mildly pained smile, "Not to worry. Only a minor hole in my stomach."

"Only a hole in your stomach?! Last I checked that's a dangerous injury!"

"Your concern is touching but hardly necessary." He chuckled, "I am a demon and can handle more than what your body can."

"You two know each other?" Piped in the blue-haired woman.

"Ah, yes, Midori is a classmate…A very unusual classmate."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I shot back with a grin.

"Well, I suppose here we'll need all the help we can get…" the woman suddenly extended her hand, "Botan a pleasure to meet you!"

I took her hand, "Midori. Although I think it would be better if we saved our introductions for later." I looked down at Keiko then, "What's going on with her?"

Kurama's brow furrowed, "Hiei's Shadow sword. Anything or anyone it cuts is transformed into a demon. I'm afraid he cut Keiko on the forehead and used her to lure out Yusuke."

"Gimme the stupid sword!" exclaimed the Detective, jerking my attention away from Kurama.

The boy threw a punch at Hiei only for his attack to be dodged. In return, the demon delivered a powerful punch of his own. Yusuke collided with a stack of crates, splintering the wood and making me flinch in response. Those crates were really solid and I'm sure they would give him some cracked ribs to deal with. I flinched when I saw a few droplets of blood spray from his mouth. That was going to be difficult for him to deal with later. Yusuke clutched his side in pain and Hiei was advancing slowly forward, katana in hand.

"Well now, detective, I'll give you a choice. I can either kill you. Or I can turn you into a demon."

The look on the black-haired demon's face was positively malevolent. He grinned wickedly and stepped forward again.

"What's that?" he continued, not waiting for Yusuke's answer, "You want me to decide?"

The middle school boy shuffled along the floor, back pressed against the wall, trying to get away from Hiei. This only seemed to amuse the demon in question and he slowly pursued, a predator drawing steadily closer. I clenched my fists, torn between the choice of letting things unfold naturally or interfering. Yusuke did survive this fight, but what if that's been changed now that I was here? If he died everything was going to be thrown off track and this world would be in big trouble.

I set my jaw with resolve as I made my decision. As I straightened quickly, my heart was hammering against my ribs, adrenaline coursing through me. This was a very dangerous decision, that much I knew and Kurama was sure to scold me for it later, but I could not risk Yusuke being killed. I knew he still had his Spirit gun so if I could distract Hiei long enough, Yusuke would be able to get in a hit that would finish up this match.

"Midori **no**." Kurama said firmly with an edge of danger to his voice.

Under normal circumstances that would have stayed my hand. But this was an exception and I rushed forward before he could stop me. Hiei heard me running, causing me to make a mental note to have Kurama teach me how to be quieter with my movements. The demon turned to face me and I took a swipe at him with my hand, crackling with my Spirit Energy. It was not a surprise to me when Hiei dodged my attack. The blow I received next however, was far worse than I had anticipated. I've been punched before but the amount of pain that I was in when his fist collided with my stomach and then sent me flying into a stack of crates was unbelievable.

My muscles throbbed at the abuse and I gasped for air, having been winded by such a powerful punch. What stung my pride even more was that Hiei didn't seem to have put any effort behind the attack. A cold kiss of steel touched my throat and I was staring into the dark red eyes of the fire demon, a cruel smirk on his mouth.

"You shouldn't play the hero little girl." He pressed a little harder and I felt my blood bead up onto the surface of my skin, "It will get you killed."

I craned my neck away to try and get away from his deadly blade but it did nothing to assuage him. When I realized how pointless it was, I glared down at him, trying to press down the fear bubbling in my throat.

"Like you were going to let any of us leave this warehouse alive after you finished him off. Might as well try to get a few hits in myself if I'm going to go down."

"Hiei!" exclaimed Kurama from the side, still trying to keep Keiko's blossoming third eye from opening, "Release her."

Hiei laughed at this from both my words and Kurama's demand.

"An attachment to another pitiful human, fox?" drawled the demon, head turned towards the red-head, "Your time in this world really has made you soft."

This was just the distraction I needed. I shot my hand out, glowing blue, aiming for his stomach. I knew Hiei would be fast enough to evade but that was ok. I just needed him to back off of me and not have a sword to my throat so Yusuke could nail him with his Spirit gun. A small smirk quirked at my mouth when I saw a glow growing at the tip of the Detectives finger. Just a little bit longer.

"What's the matter?" I smiled saccharinely, "Is this soft little human too much for you?"

Hiei's face darkened dangerously in anger. That was just what I wanted. If he was too busy being angry at me, then he would not notice Yusuke.

"Midori…" Kurama warned from the side.

I ignored him.

"Perhaps your time here has made **you** soft."

I knew that would be the final blow that would make him lose his rational thought. And I could tell I was correct by the black expression on his face, eyes glinting lividly. Hiei's hand clenched tightly around the hilt of his Katana and he curled his lip in disdain.

"Detective, you will have to wait. I have this girl to deal with first."

As he began to slowly approach me, I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Do you have any last words, human scum?"

"Yeah just one thing." I smiled then, "Have a nice nap."

Hiei never even had the chance to look confused at my words for Yusuke's Spirit gun collided with his bad, causing a yell of pain to escape Hiei. Smoke rose from his back, red eyes wide with shock and agony.

"What…was that?" Hiei rasped out.

Yusuke gave a pained laugh from behind him, "That was my Spirit gun. See I was feeling left out that you were giving Midori all of that attention so I thought I'd give you a little taste. What can I say? I'm the jealous type."

I laughed weakly and felt my knees give out on my so I slumped against the crates in relief. My limbs were shaking from the close brush with death I had just encountered. But I'm sure you are wondering why I was so afraid if I had already died once. Sure I was reincarnated but what if that didn't happen every time? Death in many ways was still very unknown and for all I knew, I could just cease to exist.

"You…really are…something." Was the last thing Hiei said before he passed out.

Yusuke wasted no time in snatching up the sword and rushing over to Keiko. Kurama took that chance to walk over to me. I could tell by his face pointedly blank that he was angry with me for taking such a risk. I smiled weakly at him.

"Hey, let's talk about this later, ok?"

He nodded silently. Oh boy. I was in trouble. The two of us made our way over to Yusuke, Keiko and Botan. The blunette was smiling widely from the thrill of our success.

"Yusuke." She said, "How did you know that Hiei wouldn't be able to dodge your Spirit Gun?"

"Uhhhhh, I didn't?"

My eyes widened, "What….? You didn't know if you would even be able to hit him. Really Yusuke!? He was going to kill me and you didn't know?!"

"Hey, well if I didn't do anything he would have killed you!" Yusuke exclaimed.

I thought Kurama had been angry before but now I could feel the waves of his ire rolling through the air.

"You weren't certain?" He murmured quietly. I think I was the only one who caught the edge of danger there.

"Well Hiei was way too fast and I knew I had no chance of hitting him face to face. So when Midori got him distracted, I figured, 'What the hell? It might work!' "

"MIGHT?!" Botan screeched, "You risked this poor girls life and our lives on a might?! What would you have done if it hadn't worked?!"

"Get…chopped into pieces, I guess." Yusuke replied cheerily.

"I see…." Kurama murmured, then lifted his voice so it would be audible to everyone else, "This entire time we thought you were a brilliant strategist. Turns out you are a lucky fool."

I noticed the hidden barb of his tone but Yusuke did not seem to notice.

"Hey watch it fox boy and what's that word anyways?"

"A strategist is someone who uses their brain." Kurama stated succinctly.

"Hey!"

"Ok now children…"I interjected.

"Honestly." Botan sighed, "I can't take him anywhere."

When the situation was wrapped up, we all went our separate ways. Kurama walked beside me in uncomfortable silence. I could still feel how he was displeased with me for taking such a risk and I fidgeted during the walk.

"Sooooo, are we going to my apartment?"

"No. Mine. I would like to change out of these clothes."

Oh right. They were kind of covered in blood.

"How could you have been so reckless?" He continued.

"Excuse me?"

"You goaded Hiei, a demon that was much more powerful than yourself, into attacking you. Why would you put your life in such risk?"

I sighed, "If Yusuke lost that battle, he would have died. And Yusuke is too pivotal in what's to come."

"Did he not succeed originally?"

"Well yes…but things seemed to be working differently. And with my presence there, I had no idea if things would be effected. I didn't look to find the warehouse, I just happened across it. I knew Yusuke had his Spirit Gun and if he could get Hiei's back turned he would win. So I took the risk. Plus the method he originally took in the anime wouldn't have actually worked."

"And what method was that?"

"Yusuke took a risk and fired his Spirit Gun at the Forlorn Hope to bounce it back to Hiei. But mirrors reflect light not spirit energy. If it's solid enough to do physical damage, a mirror isn't going to bounce it back. Once that failed, there would be nothing that could save us."

"Do you think so little of my skills? I could have handled Hiei."

"With a hole in your stomach?" I retorted.

Kurama's eyes flickered a moment, "It would seem you need a demonstration of my abilities. Very well. Once we have reached my home, you will be taught a lesson in underestimating me."

My face flushed for a moment when I thought of a different lesson that he had in mind.

"What do you mean?"

"When we reach my home, you will try to incapacitate me."

I suddenly got the sneaking suspicion that I had pricked his pride a bit, even if he wasn't showing it. I could also tell that this was a direct effort to show me just who I am dealing with. And likely to underscore how out classed I am. Not that I really needed a demonstration.

Kurama's house was empty, as expected since Shiori was still recovering in the hospital but that just made it perfect for us to have our spar. Honestly, I was nervous about facing off against Kurama. He was already a deadly force and me going up against him would be like the equivalent of throwing a fluffy kitten at an elephant. But Kurama was clearly determined to have this happen so I didn't argue.

"Now." He stated simply in the cleared living room, "Do not hold back. You will not stand a chance if you try."

"But your stomach…"

A small, dangerous smirk quirked at his mouth, "I will show you just how trivial this wound is."

A shiver rolled down my spine, and based by the slight darkening of his eyes, I knew that he saw. It was moments like this that I truly remembered that as human as his upbringing, he was still a demon at heart. I moved forward swiftly, throwing a punch at Kurama's face. But even with his haggard expression caused by the wound, he dodged with movements as smooth as water.

I had expected him to dart in and incapacitate me immediately but Kurama did not. He stood his ground, carefully studying me with keen eyes as I recovered from my attack.

I did not charge back in again. Instead I took the time to survey the living room. The couch was a few feet behind him. If I moved carefully, I could knock him over it and gain the upper hand to pin him with my powers. I attacked again, targeting his right side. He moved back and away. I lashed out from the other side, hemming him further back until he was just one attack away from the couch. When I rushed him again, Kurama used my momentum against me to power me forward and he flipped me over the arm of the furniture until I was laying on my back on the couch.

Before I could even think to move from my spot, the red head was over me and his hand settled very lightly on my throat, his skin just barely touching mine. My breath hitches in my throat. Not just from the unexpected pin but also from his phantom light touch upon my skin. Kurama stayed like that for a moment before leaning back and allowing me to rise to my feet.

"Damn. That was…really fast." I finally said, still shocked, "It's embarrassing. I've been taking Judo for years but it didn't seem to matter at all against you."

"As it will seem against many demons. Many have lived significantly longer than you have and have spent most of that lifespan involved in battle. Midori, you may have extraordinary circumstances with your life here and are in touch with your powers but do not forget you are still human."

Still human…it was kind of scary that with all of these powers reaching my fingerstips that I had lost sight that I was human in the first place.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So why didn't you attack Yusuke? I could feel your murderous intent in the warehouse."

I couldn't really see his expression since I was focused on trying to clean the stab wound through his stomach. My heart was beating wildly in my chest but not because Kurama's shirt was currently off but because of what he has demanded me to attempt. He was making me heal his wound as best as I could. I was nervous about the result. Last time I attempted to use my healing technique it ended disastrously.

"I had already committed a crime against Spirit World. Harming their Spirit Detective would not do me any favors."

"I see…But why were you so angry with him?"

Even though I asked, I was fairly certain I already knew the reason. Still, I wanted to confirm my suspicions. When his wound was cleaned I stepped back, realizing that I had nothing else to stall for time. I really didn't want to try and heal him. I was terrified that I would cause his tissue to necrotize.

"You are an intelligent person, Midori." Kurama stated simply, "I'm certain you know."

"Because he put me in danger?" I supplied.

"Yes. You were an innocent and he put you at tremendous risk."

"Well, I kind of put myself into that position. It's a bit unfair to hold him to such responsibility. If he didn't do anything I would have been killed."

"He still should have been more certain before taking action."

I sighed and did not pursue the subject.

"Now." Kurama continued, "Try to heal this injury as best as you can. Take it slowly. I put some thought into this ability of yours and I am fairly certain that your mishap occurred because you tried to rush the process of working your energy into the cells. That caused you to rupture them. Be patient."

Shakily, I nodded. I lifted my hands up and rested them over the wound, blood still slowly oozing from the hole. My spirit energy responded to my call and encased my hand in its blue glow. Very carefully, I urged my energy forward, winding meticulously through the spaces between each cell. In my ears I could hear my power pulse, glowing brighter on my hand before dimming and then growing bright again.

The way my spirit ebbed and flowed, I was reminded of the rocking current of a calm ocean and I found myself becoming one with my power. I could feel the wound throbbing with such agony that it made me flinch. Then the pulsing blue slithered into the surrounding aching cells. It was there that life began to brim. The glow grew bright and the cells began to dilate.

'_Easy now…'_ I felt those words more than I thought them but obeyed none the less.

The glow dimmed and the cells shrank slightly. And then the real pulse began. Throbbing in a steady rhythm I felt the surrounding tissue and flesh begin to creep slowly towards each other. The area around began to buzz and thrum and still the tissue continued its dragging trek to meet the other side. A dizziness took hold of my brain but the flow and rhythm of this harmonic blue ocean held me tight. And I did not want to leave. It was so beautiful, teeming with life, beauty, strength, soothing calm and no darkness. No bad things existed here.

I could hear Kurama's muffled voice but I could not understand him. Nor did I care enough to try. I just wanted to keep up this flow, to heal what has been hurt. The thrumming around me was growing weaker and I could feel the progress on the injury slowing. I couldn't stop yet. Carefully I oozed out more Spirit energy even though it made my head throb. My vision darkened as I focused on the hole in Kurama's stomach. But I couldn't stop.

The demon jerked away from my hands and the loss of blue encasing my very being jarred me. My head pounded and I felt dizzy. Before me the room was darkening and suddenly I collapsed, falling into darkness.

Xxxx

When I awoke my eyelids were thick and heavy. I instantly realized that I was not in my bed, but rested on a couch with a blanket draped over me. Weakly, I sat up to survey the room. I was still at Kurama's apartment. I groaned when I felt my head throb painfully and cupped it with my hand. What happened?

"Ah, you are awake. Good."

Kurama was standing in the doorway to the kitchen and came forward with a glass of water in his hand. He set it on the coffee table and commanded me to drink. I did so, feeling parched. I swiftly drained the water and slumped against the back of the couch, cradling my head.

"What happened?"

"You expended too much energy and exhausted yourself. You nearly depleted yourself entirely of your Spirit power. Doing such can be dangerous."

No wonder I felt like shit. Although I wasn't entirely certain what kind of effects drained Spirit Power would have on the body.

"How long was I out?

"For a day." He answered calmly, taking a seat next to me on the couch, "You missed school today."

"What?!" I exclaimed in horror, making my head throb, "You let me sleep through a school day?!"

"Not sleep. You were unconscious. You were in a precarious state, Midori. You had completely exhausted your Spirit energy. Had you continued on, you would have started using your Life energy."

"And that's bad…right?"

"Yes. You would have killed yourself. Spirit energy and Life energy are two separate things. Spirit energy is what you utilize. But Life energy, as the name suggests, is the sole energy that is dedicated to keeping you alive. Had you drained it, even I could not have saved you."

"Oh…" I croaked weakly.

I looked down at my lap. How was it that I came close to dying twice in a twenty four hour period? I'm beginning to think that this world hates me. Some deity must. I mean I was reincarnated into a world without cellphones and ipods! So dinosaur technology, one pissed off fire demon and then my nearly draining my Life energy after going into a trance and I was fairly certain somebody hated me.

I looked up then, "Did I at least heal your wound? Did I do good?"

A dry smile came across his mouth, "Other than nearly killing yourself, you did an excellent job. See for yourself."

Kurama carefully lifted his shirt and pulled down the bandages. While the hole was still there, it was half the size it had been when I first started. I grinned weakly, happy at my accomplishment. The idea that I was stepping closer to healing up any injuries made me near giddy. The only thing that kept me from really rejoicing was the pounding headache that I had.

"That's awesome! Now if we can get it so I don't nearly die, we'll be in good shape!"

"Why did you push yourself that far?"

"Well it wasn't…intentional. It was strange…I fell into a trance, I guess you could say. I felt my energy pulsing and I just…was pulled into it. I could…feel every cell, touch each damaged wall and I could feel the hurt from the wound. It felt like I was becoming one with my Spirit energy. Other than the fact that I went a bit too far, the experience was amazing."

The fox thoughtfully raised a hand to his chin, considering the information that I had just told him.

"Interesting…"

"What? Is that not normal?" I tilted my head to the side.

"While that kind of experience is normal for those first delving into their powers, it is not normal for them to experience it in the way that you do. It's…very unusual. You appear to be sensitive to using your own abilities. I'm not sure you were aware but your eyes were glowing as well while you healed me."

Wait, what? My fucking EYES were glowing?! Ok that's pretty damn cool! Wonder if I could shoot lasers from my eyes? Or what if I could enhance my eyesight? I paused. That was actually a possibility! If I could influence cells and make them multiply I could probably enhance their function as well!

"Kurama I need paper and a pen now."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I have IDEAS! I need to write this down or I'll forget!"

"But ideas for what?" He cocked an inquisitive brow.

"Kurama, god, just do it!"

He chuckled but left the room to do as I commanded. He reemerged with a pen in hand and a large yellow notepad. Eagerly I snatched it from him and began scribbling down my ideas for cellular enhancement. So many possibilities! I could give better eyesight! Maybe increase someone's speed. Strength, resilience, improved organ function! My mind was reeling with so many thoughts that I could not write fast enough. By the time I was finished I had four pages of notes, cell diagrams and a sore hand.

"Hang on, let me tear these out." I told Kurama, reaching my hand up to the top of the pages.

"Don't bother. Just keep it."

It may have been a simple notebook, but I smiled at the gift none the less.

"So what ideas had taken your mind so fiercely?"

"Cells. My power works intimately with cells. So if I can encourage cellular division, that means I am capable of influencing cell function! Cellular enhancement! That means I could potentially increase someone's speed, strength, endurance, improve organ function! The possibilities are so vast!"

I did not need to be infront of a mirror to know that there was a gleam of passion in my eyes. This power opened up the doors of so much potential! I couldn't NOT be excited about the chance of me doing things that I never could have done in my first life. You know what, I don't care that the Big Man Upstairs has a hit on me in this life! This made it totally worth it!

"All brilliant ideas and valid points." Kurama agreed, "But please focus on mastering the action of healing first before you delve on to other prospects. I believe you learning to heal with be a strong foundation for this growth you see."

"Oh I will!" I laughed, "Trust me, I learned my lesson after killing a portion of my arm!"

By this point the wound was gone but there was a scar as Kurama had said. I didn't mind though. It was a reminder for me to keep a level head in this stuff and also would look cool and dangerous to anyone who did not know how it got there.

"I hope so." Kurama said, "That being said, you did well. How did you learn to sooth the pain of the wound? I had not expected that."

"I didn't…." I blinked, "I never looked into that kind of ability. Are you telling me that while I was healing you, it soothed away the pain?"

"Intriguing…Yes. It felt warm and calmed the area around the hole and damage. Your power is revealing more and more sides than we had anticipated it seems."

"Wow…I mean I could 'feel' the area in pain but it wasn't my goal to stop it. Well outside of healing it. This is awesome! This ability is turning out to be more faceted than I had intended!"

"But still dangerous." Kurama reminded me somberly, "Please do not forget that."

"Impossible. You are always here to remind me." I shot back.

Of course it was a joke but the red-head did not see the humor.

"I cannot stay with you while you practice your powers forever." He reminded me.

This conversation was beginning to exasperate me. I knew I screwed up big time but, honestly, I was new to this and learning, mistakes were going to happen! Kurama was well intentioned but I was starting to feel very suffocated with how he was fussing. I made a stupid mistake! Sue me! Adults make them too. How else do we learn unless we screw up?

"Kurama…" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose, "Just back off, please. I'm still going to practice in front of you and even though I make stupid decisions from time to time, I'm still an adult, not a child. I know you are many, many, MANY times my senior, but that does not mean I need to be babied. Mistakes were made, definitely, but that's how we learn. And honestly, now that I will bear a scar for the rest of my life on my arm, I'm pretty sure I won't be forgetting how dangerous my power is anytime soon."

"Very well." He said simply.

The tone he used was a blank one but on his face I could see he was thinking. WHAT he was thinking was an entirely different matter. He was still for a moment, as if he was contemplating what to say next. Or if he would say anything at all. Great, did I just make things awkward? Ugh, I'll just shut up forever, now.

The moment likely would have stayed quiet except the window to my apartment shot open and suddenly a very familiar blue haired woman flew in on a…oar? How the hell did I forget that detail? Ok, I must have Alzheimer's or something.

"Botan?"

"Bingo!" She chirped, "Sorry to barge in on you like this!"

"That's…ok…but why are you here?" I asked confused, "And more importantly, how did you know where Kurama's apartment was?"

"I found it because I was tracking him." She pointed to the demon in question.

"But why would you be-"

"She's here to bring me to Spirit World." The fox demon stated calmly.

"That's right, I'm afraid." Botan nodded a bit somberly.

"B..but why?!" My eyes widened, "Oh god you didn't die while I was passed out did you?!"

I turned to face my friend but he merely chuckled with amusement and shook his head.

"I am under arrest. I did, after all, commit a crime against Spirit World."

"Oh for the love of-" I rounded on Botan, "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Now that kind of language isn't very nice!" she chided.

That only served to annoy me further, "You're going to imprison Kurama! I'm not too happy about this development! Come on, I mean he helped Yusuke in his fight against Hiei! And he helped Keiko! I mean he got STABBED through the STOMACH for helping! How much more proof do you need?!"

"I'm sorry, but I am under orders from Koenma and the boards. He has to go on trial, there's nothing I can do."

"No." I stated firmly, standing before Kurama with my arms folded, "You aren't taking him."

I felt the room sway a bit dangerously with this motion but I stood my ground. Botan wasn't a fighter so she didn't need to know that I was so dizzy she could probably take me down with just her oar. The bluenette widened her eyes and recoiled in shock, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. Oh yeah, that's right. She saw that I have some sort of spirit power back in the warehouse.

"Midori, stop." Kurama placed his hand on my shoulder and I nearly swayed.

"But-!"

"This isn't helping." He pointed out, "And I did commit a crime, regardless of my motivations. I will go with her and face my sentence."

My heart clenched then. What if he went to jail? How long were Spirit World sentences anyways? He could be sentenced to death or some other nasty punishment. I clenched my jaw and stared at the ground, trying to fight off the fear that was creeping over me.

"But you could go to jail for a…very long time. Or worse."

"If that is my punishment, then I will accept it."

"But…but what about your mom?"

"I will come up with something." He evaded simply, "Midori, you will only make this worse."

He was right. If I put up too much of a resistance, it could not only get me in trouble, but agitate his own situation and give him a harsher sentencing. I sighed and looked at the ground, the carpet rocking gently beneath my feet.

"Ok…" I conceded.

When I looked up, Kurama was smiling gently at me. In a way that was reassuring. I knew he was doing that for me and not himself. But I wasn't sure if he was smiling because he was proud that I gave up my pride and saw reason or that he was trying to wordlessly tell me that it would be alright. Then he tore his green eyes away from mine and looked to Botan.

"Before you take me, may I ensure that Midori reaches her house safely? She is not well."

"Of course. I'll meet you two there!" Botan nodded animatedly, flying out the window.

"Wait!" I called after her, "How the hell do you know where my apartment is!?"

"She probably will learn from following me." Kurama answered, "Chances are she has a device suited for tracking me."

"Oh… Well, let's get going."

Kurama walked with me the whole way, taking a firm hold on my arm whenever he saw me sway to keep me from falling. In a way it was cute and had I not been feeling so lousy, I might have even been giddy and blushing a bit.

"Do you really have to do this?" I finally asked, leaning a bit on his shoulder because of a particularly dizzy spell that had washed over me.

"Yes. Spirit World is known for their tenacity. If I evade them now, they will send someone else. Someone of power and for every time I escape their grasp, they will grow more relentless and my sentence will be worse upon capture. It is a simple theft, even if of dangerous artifacts so in comparison the sentence will be light."

I really didn't want to let him go. In the anime I didn't remember him being arrested but it had been so long, it could have happened. I mean I didn't even remember that Botan flew around on an oar. You'd think that would be memorable.

"Ok…I really don't like this…"

A soft chuckle rumbled in his throat, "It will be fine."

We arrived at the door to my apartment and I weakly unlocked it and turned to face him, awkwardly rubbing my arm.

"Figures my only friend here gets arrested."I laughed half heartedly.

Kurama didn't say anything but he was smiling all the same. But I think it was more out of sympathy for me than the actual situation.

"See you soon, yeah?"

He nodded. It was a question I had to ask to reassure myself. I didn't like the idea that once he left I may never see him again. Somehow asking that question, even if it remained unanswered brought me a bit of comfort. It was then Botan appeared, floating behind Kurama on her oar.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." Kurama said with closed eyes, turning to approach the deity.

Had the situation not been quite as grim, I would have found it comical to see Kurama seat himself on the oar next to the blunette. But given the circumstances, I could not find it humorous. My eyes flicked over to the woman who was going to fly off with my friend.

"Hey Botan…"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been that way with you."

An impossibly bright smile spread across her face, "That's alright. Besides, young love is just so adorable!"

I choked in shock and my face flushed brightly. What did she just say?! Oh hell no she did not! And she said that in front of Kurama! At my expression she giggled and flew off into the sky, the fox demon with her.

"Bye, bye now!" She told me in a sing song voice.

She-

She did NOT.

She definitely did.

I'm totally killing her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Three days. Three painful days of waiting to find out what Kurama's sentence was. I didn't even know HOW they planned to contact me. Hell I might not even find out at all. But waiting in suspense, not knowing, was KILLING me. I huffed and tapped my pencil impatiently against my notebook while the teacher droned on. I was ready to pound my head on my desk. This was my last class of the day, just give me freedom, for god sakes!

A folded piece of paper plopped in front of me, nearly causing me to jump. I looked over to find the person who had thrown it and I was shocked to be looking at Kaoru as the culprit. We did share this one class together but she never bothered me here. Likely because she didn't want to be caught by the teacher. But she didn't look angry or vindictive this time. I looked suspiciously at the note but opened it. Afterall, there wouldn't be anything dangerous inside.

"_Hey can you meet me on the roof after school? We need to talk."_

That made me even MORE suspicious. Suddenly she wants to talk to me? Were there people lurking on the roof, waiting to throw me off or do horrible things to me? My brow furrowed. Kaoru had been more quiet recently. I hadn't even so much as seen a glare from her. Not since she came to guilt trip me into talking to Kurama. This could be either good or bad.

I decided that I would talk with her. It couldn't hurt to hear her out and if there were some punks on the roof ready to do something awful to me, I'd kick their asses. I compete in tournaments for Judo, I can handle some barely turned teenagers. I scribbled down my response on the paper.

"_Sure."_

Then I tossed it back to her. Kaoru looked relieved when I agreed to this meeting. I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or bad. But I had already decided that I would speak with her, I wasn't going to back out now. Once the school day was finished, I headed to the roof. Kaoru was already there and when she saw me she smiled awkwardly. When I did not return the gesture, it melted off of her face.

"Look…" She shuffled uncomfortably, "I know that…I was totally acting like a bitch…"

"You don't say?" I drawled.

"Hey!" Kaoru snapped, "I'm trying to apologize here."

"And what did you want in return?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, "I…I was out of line and I was horrible and bratty. I'm really sorry. I was the worst!"

A small smile came across my face then, "Well, not the WORST."

"Shut up."

The weak grin across her face told me she wasn't serious with that statement.

"So what brought this on so suddenly?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Well…there's this guy in school who really likes me. I mean REALLY likes me. But I don't like him…and he's been pushy and clingy. Even when I've asked him to stop. And he's even been mean to some of my guy friends. I…"

"It made you realize that this was similar to how you had been acting and realize that you are not entitled to someone's affections." I finished for her.

She nodded then. I noticed the crease in her brow, the bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face and how now her pupils had dilated after talking about this boy.

"Kaoru…" I said seriously, "Has this boy been following you?"

She teared up then and nodded. My heart ached at the sight. While I never had a full blown stalker in my first life I did have a few male friends who developed feelings for me and did not know how to take "no" for an answer. One had even taken to constantly texting and calling some of my friends and showing up at their house unannounced to try and keep an eye on me or watch me after I cut off our friendship. He had even shown up at my doorstep a few times and stood in the rain waiting for me to answer when I tried to ignore him. And another had once said to me over text "You know I had a dream recently that went along the lines of 'how far are you willing to go to get what you want' and I woke up feeling like a monster afterwards." Needless to say, after that text, I cut him out as well.

Just those two had really scared and unnerved me. I could not even imagine what this girl was going through. Seeing her tears roll down her face, I could no longer help it, I lunged forward and pulled her into a tight hug. Kaoru could not hold it back anymore and she began crying into my shoulder and I let her. I could feel her shaking and I couldn't help but wonder if this boy was watching even now. The individuals at this school were very intelligent and if this boy was truly delving into stalker behavior, then he most certainly could have a way to monitor her.

"What has he been doing?" I asked her quietly.

She sniffled, "He started off with flowers. Then I started getting flowers on the desk of my first period. After a few weeks I started finding flowers in my locker." Kaoru hiccupped, "Last week he showed up at my house. I don't know how he knew where it was! A-a-and –hic- a few days ago my best friend Ryuu was hospitalized because he was shot! And-and this happened the day after he warned this guy to stay away from me!"

My heart dropped in my chest. This boy was very dangerous and it would seem he was already set on Kaoru. I held her even tighter. Sure she had been a bitch but she was fourteen, I'm pretty sure it's a prerequisite to act like a bitch at least once. Plus she did not deserve this.

"Have you told anyone?"

She shook her head, "He-he sent me a note once saying that something unfortunate may happen to them if they know."

I pulled her away from me by her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Do you still have the note?"

"Y-yes."

"Was it hand written?"

"Yes…"

"Listen to me…" I told her very seriously, "You take that note to one of the teachers of this school so they can prove that it is his hand writing. Then you tell the police. That note alone is enough to get him in trouble as it is threatening. You may not be able to nail him for shooting your friend if he wasn't seen but you CAN get him for the note."

She nodded.

"And do not go ANYWHERE alone! But you really need to go to the police about this. Also record EVERY incident you have. If you see him ANYWHERE, write it down and document when and where. And do this with any call or form of contact he makes with you or your friends, ok?"

"O-ok…"

Kaoru had calmed down but she was still very frightened. I don't like seeing people in pain at all so even though she had not been the greatest to me, I still felt my heart hurt at seeing her so afraid.

"You can get through this. Just stay strong. Do you want me to walk you home?"

I thought she was going to cry again after that sentence. Not from fear but from relief. The expression she had, it made me fear that she had been walking home by herself while this was happening.

"Yes. Thank you."

Xxxx

I plopped down with a sigh onto my couch. Turns out Kaoru lived on nearly the opposite end of town from me. It took me nearly two hours in total to walk her home and then back to my house. The distance was tiring on my sore muscles but not enough to wipe me out. I rubbed my temples as my brain mulled in its troubled thoughts.

A part of me regretted helping Kaoru, as horrible as it sounds. The poor girl was terrified but by helping her, that would mean that this guy would consider me a threat and make me a target. Any of the aggressive behaviors that I had been on the receiving end of from other teenagers had been just the threat of a beating with someone's bare hands. But this guy had already shot someone. As trained as I am to handle confrontations, someone armed was not something I could easily do.

'I hope I didn't just make a big mistake.'

Stalkers could get quite dangerous and just from what she's told me, this guy was VERY serious about Kaoru. I also was acutely aware about how I had not thought to ask his name until after I got home. So he could be anyone at school and I would never know. That bothered me. This was sad. I was nearly forty years old and yet I did not think this through. A sigh escaped my lips and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What's troubling you?"

The sentence made me jump in surprise, heart leaping with me and I screamed. Out of reflex, I grabbed and threw the nearest object. Which happened to be the remote for the Tv. A hand easily snatched it out of the air and I was greeted with a familiar smile. The surprise that I received was quickly replaced by a surging of joy and I tackled the intruder with a big hug.

"Kurama!"

My size was not enough to even make him stumble. As corded as I was with lean muscle from Judo, I was TINY and that was not going to even knock Kurama off balance. It's kind of funny how things go. In my first life I had wished I was smaller in frame and had wanted to lose weight. Now I wish I had a bit of a bigger frame. It would be more practical in the long run with this life but there's no changing that.

I pulled away from him and punched his arm playfully, "I really think you are trying to kill me because you seem determined to give me a heart attack!"

He chuckled, "I assure you, it is not my wish to end your life. And I certainly would not go about it in that manner."

"I know." I deadpanned at him completely undermining my joke, "I was kidding. It was a joke. You know what that is right?"

"I believe I've encountered one every now and then."

I laughed then, "So Spirit World let you out, huh?"

"Yes, released on good behavior."

"You?" I raised my eyebrows with a smirk, "Good behavior? Not a chance."

"I can be well mannered and charming enough." Kurama replied.

"Really? So when am I going to see this?"

"As soon as you stop making it so easy to tease you."

I huffed but grinned nonetheless.

"So what is it that was on your mind?"

Kurama's question brought all of my concerns slamming back into me. I ruffled a hand through my hair.

"I…may have just done something without entirely thinking it through…"

"I never would have guessed." He replied smoothly.

"Hey!"

A smile quirked at the corner of his lips then, "So what did you do?"

"Well….I talked to Kaoru today. We've worked things out. However…there's a boy at school stalking her. I offered to walk her home but…This boy knows where she lives. And according to Kaoru there's reason to think he's hospitalized one of her friends."

The smile slipped from his face, "Did you know about this before or after you walked her home?"

"….before…"

"Midori…" he sighed exasperatedly.

"I know!" I exclaimed, "but the poor girl was terrified and this guy is serious. I couldn't let her walk home by herself! I did tell her to speak with the police."

"Do you have any idea how much danger you could be in now?"

I rubbed my forehead, "I know. But I really couldn't just let her walk home alone. She's fourteen and has a stalker for gods sake."

He gave a sigh but smiled at me as if I were a child, "No, don't do that. I know you acted first and then realized the consequences after. You couldn't resist helping her."

I grinned sheepishly, "Spot on, as always. But now there's a problem, I –ehehe- didn't exactly remember to ask the kids name. All I know is that he's in the same school."

Before I thought Kurama had been exasperated but his expression and sigh now told me I had clearly been mistaken. Honestly, his reaction here alone was enough to make me feel embarrassed, nevermind the fact that I was technically a grown woman.

"Midori…how could you not get this boy's name?"

"God, I was kind of worried about Kaoru at the time. So I didn't think it through, sue me!" Kurama continued to stare pointedly at me, "Look, I'll ask her at school tomorrow."

"And if she's not there?"

"We'll figure something out! I'm a reasonably intelligent woman and you are a fucking genius, I think between the two of us we can handle it!"

"I hope you are right."

Xxxxx

Kaoru was not at school the next day. Or the day after that. Now that the weekend had arrived, I decided that I would take matters into my own hands. I went to Kaoru's house. It was a very nice home, large, which was unusual here since Japan is an island, they only have a certain amount of space so most homes are small as a result. That meant that her family had some money. When I knocked on the door it was answered almost immediately by a woman in her mid to late forties.

This was a woman who seemed to be the type who always had everything about her appearance impeccably arranged. The suit she was wearing was nice, the kind that people tended to press but hers was rumpled and clearly worn. Her hair hung limply around her face, but had been curled a few days previously. Her eyes were rimmed with dark circles and her gaze was sparking with hope. And then it vanished, crumpling under the weight of intense worry and sorrow.

"Is…" her expression made me hesitate with grim realization, "Is Kaoru home?"

Tears sprung to her eyes and it became apparent to me that this was her mother.

"And who are you?" she snapped, angry that I had been the one to get her hopes up only for them to be dashed.

"I'm…a friend from school."

"Oh…Kaoru…my baby girl is missing. She never came home Wednesday after school."

My heart stilled in my chest.

"That's…that's not possible…" I croaked weakly, "I walked her home myself."

"Well you didn't do a good job!" she burst out, "Did you watch her go inside?! It's your fault! My baby…My baby…."

She slumped against the doorframe, crying hysterically. I left feeling a dreadful cold in my heart. It was clear that I wasn't going to get anything more out of her and I wasn't sure I wanted to talk anymore to her. I just kept walking, not once looking up, feeling a heavy guilt weigh more and more on my shoulders. I thought I was going home but I found myself on Kurama's doorstep.

"Midori…"

I looked up at him, valiantly holding back the tears I wanted to shed.

"Kaoru's gone…"

His eyes softened a moment, "Come in."

I did so, blinking slowly. Shiori appeared in the hallway. She still looked weak and very tired but much better than she had before. A bright smile came across her face when she saw me. I was enveloped into a warm hug, one that I gladly and tightly returned. The embrace was comforting even if she did not realize it.

"Midori, it's so nice to see you." She pulled away.

"Nice to see you too M-Shiori."

"I'm glad you came over, I was going to ask Shuiichi to invite you over for dinner."

"Thank you. Are you sure you're well enough to be cooking?" I asked skeptically.

"She won't be. I will be responsible for dinner tonight." Kurama answered, "Mother, if you don't mind, Midori and I will be in my room. There's something we must talk about."

Shiori smiled, "Of course, dear. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

Kurama led the way upstairs. It was the first time I had ever been into his room actually. Unsurprisingly it was meticulously neat although the bed was still unmade, which came as a bit of a shock. Kurama was so organized and methodical that I expected EVERY aspect of his room to mirror that.

"She never made it home on Wednesday." I blurted as soon as he closed the door.

"Didn't you-"

"Walk her home? Yes!" I interrupted, "How could I have been so stupid?! I didn't walk her to her door, I didn't watch her go in. I was right there, Kurama! Right. There."

"Midori."

"I could have done something. I could have stopped him. But I didn't…I didn't think that he would take her literally from her doorstep."

The guilt, panic and sadness was boiling over. I was vaguely aware of warm, wet trails down my cheeks.

"She's fourteen, she doesn't deserve this! I've been stalked before and that shit is terrifying and now this psychotic boy has her and **I could have stopped it**."

"Midori."

"Damn, her mother was right. It is my fault. I'm nearly forty years old, I should have known that I needed to wait until she was inside her house before leaving. My own mother taught me that and I didn't do it. Now she's gone and-"

I suddenly stopped speaking when Kurama gently pressed his fingers to my lips to stop my rambling.

"Midori…" he said, pulling his hand away, "You cannot blame yourself for this. This boy would have found a way to her regardless of timing. Don't do this to yourself."

"But-"

"No." Kurama said more firmly, "This was not your fault. Even if you had stayed, he still would have taken her… You are not to blame."

I sniffled and wiped at my eyes, suddenly very self conscious that I had been crying in front of him. I hated crying in general and it was worse when I did it in front of people. Still feeling guilty, sad and worried, I lunged forward and hugged him tightly. I buried my face into his chest, trying to reign in my emotions. Kurama's arms slowly raised so they encircled me as well, but very lightly, like he was only going through the gesture.

"We're gonna find her, right?" I whispered.

He was silent for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you…"

I pulled away then and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. I just hugged Kurama out of the blue like that when I'm fairly certain he didn't like physical contact. It was a bit embarrassing. Ready to change the subject, I plopped down on his bed.

"So, why am I not surprised that the great Shuuichi Minamino can cook as well?"

"I never said I could cook WELL." He chuckled.

"Oh hush. You have been around for more than a thousand years, I'm pretty sure you have mastered the art of cooking."

Kurama laughed softly but he suddenly stopped and looked up. Behind me and his bed, is a window where sunlight filters in onto the bed. And the red-head was looking-no glaring- out that window. The hairs on the back of my neck prickle, not just from the sudden realization that someone must have been watching us but also from the cold expression on Kurama's face.

"K-Kurama?" I stuttered quietly, "What is it?"

The look disappeared and he looked back down at me. I was too nervous to turn around.

"It would seem Kaoru's admirer has already taken to following you."

**A/N: Whew! It's been a bit! Sorry about that wait guys. It's kind of funny how things work out, actually. This chapter is entirely different than I had intended, with my original plan being diving right into the Saint Beasts but this just evolved! I was going to put more into this chapter but you can blame my friend (for her safety I'm keeping her anonymous) for the cliffhanger. But I've already started on the next chapter so hopefully I'll have it your way soon! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The blood drained from my face at Kurama's words and I whipped around to look. Outside there was a flower box with vibrant lilies blooming, swaying gently in the breeze outside the window. Beyond that there were apartment complexes, moving cars, walking pedestrians and sidewalks but I could not see anyone in particular who seemed to be watching.

"He's already gone." Kurama supplied.

My blood had turned to ice knowing that now I had that psychopath following me. And I had no idea who he was. The idea of having to go to school with him around made me sick. It would be different if I knew who he was, because then I could watch him closely. Unfortunately, it could literally be any boy in school.

"Midori?"

I jerked my head back around to look at Kurama, "Hm?"

"How long will your father be gone?"

"About two weeks again…why?"

"I see. Wait here."

Kurama left the room, leaving me by myself. My paranoia drove me to stare out the window, eyes on the lookout for the boy who was now following me. Sure I had no idea what he looked like but I could watch and see if anyone was lurking around. It would at least give me idea. Plus after finding out this information, I was on edge and did not want to be caught off guard.

Kurama emerged several minutes later, "Come, we're going."

"Where?" I rose from the bed.

"To your apartment. I've spoken with mother, you will be staying here."

"Now wait a minute!" I squeaked.

"This is not open for discussion. You will not stay at home by yourself. Not while this boy is following you."

The expression on his face kept me from further pursuing it. Kurama was serious about this and I could tell this was not something he was willing to budge on. And truthfully, I didn't really want to stay by myself anyways while I had this loony following me to make me pay for helping Kaoru.

"Ok." I agreed reluctantly, "But if your fangirls find out about this, I'm holding you responsible."

We went to my apartment where I packed some clothes, toiletries and other essentials. It was strange to think that I would be staying at Kurama's house. Although if any of the girls at school find out about this, I don't think it will be Kaoru's stalker I'll have to be worried about. The entire walk I was constantly looking over my shoulder even though Kurama assured me that no one was following.

My things were moved into the guest room, a simply furnished and neat space that was oddly comforting and lonely at the same time. Staying in a room that was so unfamiliar to me reminded me even more of my current situation so I made a point of doing my school work in the living room. I intended to make myself as comfortable as I possibly could. But no matter how hard I tried I could not focus on my school work.

Kaoru was in the clutches of this psycho. It made me sick to think of it. He could be raping her, torturing her or preparing to kill her. Things that a fourteen year old girl should not be exposed to. I set my jaw, my head filling with images of the cruel side of the world. Suddenly I felt old, my mind shoveling deeper, now considering the dark underbelly of this very city.

I may seem immature, childish and silly and its true, often times I am. But I don't like to focus on the negative things at all because I have an awful habit of being pulled in deep by them, even small things. If I don't keep positive or light hearted, I will grow bitter, dark and angry. I've been there before and I don't plan to be there again. And I will admit that my maturity got a bit of a stunt to it. I was still pretty young when I died at the age of twenty two. I basically was only just starting to get life experience and then I was put in a situation where I went through another fifteen years of childhood. So that certainly did not help in my development to mental maturity. However, I could be more mature when I wanted to be or when the occasion called for it.

"Midori?" I jumped, jerking my gaze away from my math book and over to Kurama who was in the doorway. "Dinner is ready."

Wordlessly I rose from my seat on the couch, nodding in acknowledgement. At my silence his brows furrowed. I could tell in his expression he was wordlessly asking me what was wrong. A few seconds of silence passed as I walked over to him to leave the room.

"I hate people, sometimes…" I muttered to him.

I could feel Kurama's eyes on my back as I walked towards the dining room but I chose to ignore it. Shiori was already seated at the table, so I joined her, sitting on her left, forcing a smile. Kurama's mother was so terribly nice, especially for letting me stay. The least I could do was not bring her down with my negative thoughts. Kurama enters the room holding one plate in each hand and balancing the third on his wrist. A small but genuine smile quirked on my lips then.

In my first life I had been a waitress and balancing a third plate on my wrist had been a move I often executed. It was almost comforting seeing the faint memory of my old life. I took the plate he was offering to Shiori and set it in front of her so she wouldn't have to reach for it, then accepted my own.

"Thank you." I told Kurama.

"My pleasure."

I turned to his mother, "Thank you for letting me stay, Shiori."

"It's no trouble." She stated simply, reaching for the pepper, "I agree with Shuiichi, you simply can't stay in that apartment by yourself while someone may be following you. You will be careful won't you, dear?"

"Always."

I looked back at Kurama then and I saw him give me a secret smile before taking a bite of his food. I pursed my lips a bit and dug into my own meal. After the first bite I looked down at my plate in shock, as if it had grown legs.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama inquired from across the table.

"This is…really, really **good**!"

The demons lips quirked, "You speak as if you expected differently."

"Hey, a girl can hope that you aren't a better cook…" I then playfully sulked and took another bite, "A WAY better cook." I added murmuring.

"Mother taught me."

"You give me too much credit." Shiori dismissed, "I taught you the basics, the rest you picked up on your own." She smiled at me then, "He really enjoys cooking, actually."

I raised a brow at him, "Really?"

"It has its merits. And I do find it an excellent way to take my mind off of things."

I couldn't help but wonder what those things could be. Going through school again as someone who's lived for more than a thousand years, it would seem like there wouldn't be much stress there. Unless he was dwelling on past things. Then again, Kurama was a secretive individual and may have an entire secret life that I'm not privy to yet.

"I could teach you, if you like."

I stared at him suspiciously. While I couldn't vocally express this particular concern, I wondered if he was going to treat it just like our training sessions; accepting nothing short of perfection. If that was the case I would be perfectly happy with my decent cooking skills.

"Am I allowed to make mistakes?"

He chuckled then, "Of course Midori. How else would you learn?"

I scowled at him for using my own words, taunting me right in front of his mother yet she was oblivious. Unsurprising, he's brilliant when it comes to tactically placed jabs and barbs. Diplomacy and subtle remarks are his forte. However that art was lost on me. Whenever I wanted to say something, I was blunt as a hammer and I don't bother to hide it.

"Ok." I agreed, "I'll take you up on that offer."

After dinner I helped Kurama with the dishes, desiring to be helpful since I was imposing on their hospitality. Plus, I was worried that Shiori would try to do them and she should be resting. Once everything was cleaned up, I went back to the living room and got back to my school work. I did not notice that Kurama had followed me.

"Midori. Why are you out here in the living room?"

I jerked my gaze over to the doorway where the demon was standing, "…I…I just don't want to spend a lot of time in that room."

It wasn't until after I said that sentence that it sounded like I thought the room was not good enough for my standards. I blanched, a mortified expression on my face.

"That came out wrong. Oh god, that's not what I meant. The room itself is great, I just…maybe it's silly but…"

"Come upstairs. We can talk in my room and work on our studies."

I followed him gratefully, lugging my stuff up the stairs. Kurama offered me use of his desk but I insisted the floor would be fine. Gracefully, he seated himself in the office chair while I plunked myself down on the bed in front of him.

"I don't want to spend too much time in that room. It just…" I sighed in frustration, "I just feel trapped in there. And it just keeps reminding me of the situation."

I looked down at my lap, clenching and unclenching my hands.

"Fuck. I never thought I'd say this but I'm actually afraid of a middle school boy. Even with my training in Judo, I don't think I'll be much of a match against a gun. But I'm even more afraid for Kaoru. I know how these tales tend to end. When the stalker feels that his 'love' is threatened and he won't be able to keep her then…he'll kill her."

For the record, I am not about to cry. Nope. I just have a gnat in my eye. In both of my eyes. Fine, I'm about to cry. Stupid fucking hormones. With a groan I lean forward, propping my elbows on my knees and bury my face into my hands, battling to rope in my emotions. I turned my face up, dragging my hands down my face, as if they would wipe away my expression.

"I'm sorry." I finally told him, "I used to be better about compartmentalizing my emotions. Damned hormones screw everything up."

"I will not lie to you…" Kurama finally spoke, one leg over the other, "Kaoru's chance of survival is very small. I will do what I can to find out the name of the boy who did this but I promise you this: He may have taken Kaoru but he will not take you."

I looked up at him with weary eyes. His promise made me feel marginally better but the weight of guilt and dread of Kaoru's fate was pressing too heavily upon me for my spirits to be lifted. Kurama's emerald gaze softened then.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you truly reflect your age."

I laughed bitterly, "And it doubtlessly won't be the last either." I looked down a moment, "Let's just do our school work. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Xxxx

"Yahiko Maki."

I blinked as Kurama sat across from me at the lunchroom table, "I'm sorry?"

"The boy who is following you is Yahiko Maki."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain."

It's been three days since I started staying at Kurama's house and it's been uncomfortable. It was a constant reminder of the danger I was in and it was somewhat awkward with how Kurama was keeping a very close eye on me. One night he even opened the door to my room to check on me when he thought I was asleep.

'Sleep.' I scoffed internally, 'As if I can get any of that while this is happening.'

I paused. Why was it that his name sounded familiar? My brows furrowed together as I wracked my brain for just where I had heard that name. Then it hit me, as stunning as a wall of bricks.

"Midori, is everything ok?"

"I have him in two of my classes!" I exclaimed in a low voice.

That concerned Kurama and he steepled his fingers infront of his mouth, "Which classes?"

"Second and fifth."

It was somewhat of a blessing that it was those classes. Because it wasn't at the end of the day so he could easily follow me and it wasn't at the beginning of the day so he could try to figure out every class I had. Still now that I knew who he was I could keep an eye out for him. But why should I just sit still when I know who is following me? I know who took Kaoru and I could find her. Not to mention get this creep arrested.

"Midori, just what are you thinking so deeply about?"

Kurama's tone was suspicious yet amused at the same time. I looked at him and he had a single red brow arched.

"I'm thinking about where I can get pepper spray." I lied smoothly.

"I see…"

We continued on with normal conversation, Kurama asking no more questions about the expression that I had been making. As the school day went on I became more and more suspicious about Kurama's actions. There's no way I managed to successfully lie to him. He doesn't miss anything. Was he planning something?

Well, then that means I'll just have to try and follow Yahiko after school. I'm sure if I camp by the entrance but stay hidden I'll see him leaving and then I can find out where he lives. That's a good start to finding Kaoru. I eagerly awaited the end of the school day, ready to finally make some progress and save the girl I had failed to protect. I was one of the first people out of the door when the bell rang but my plan was cut down. Kurama was standing there in the hall with an infuriatingly pleasant smile on his face. After we left the school (after escaping the grasp of the stampede of adoring fans he had) I turned to him.

"How did you know?"

"Midori after the time I have spent with you, one thing I have learned is that you cannot pass up the opportunity to do something to help someone, even if it means you are putting yourself in danger."

I sulked, "Did you know from the beginning or did you figure it out later?"

"I knew from the start."

I groaned in frustration, "I don't even know why I bother. I swear one day I will outsmart you. At least once."

He chuckled but said nothing else. The rest of the night was uneventful and I excused myself to my room early, telling Kurama that I was feeling tired. However, I instantly dropped my books on the bed and climbed out the window and onto the fire escape. I was immensely lucky that my window had one or I wouldn't have been able to slip out of the apartment. I didn't give a damn if Kurama didn't approve, I was going to do something.

Yahiko had doubtlessly already gone home so that only left me with one option to find his address. I was going to have to break into the school office and get into their computers. This could get me into a lot of trouble with Meiou administration and they won't let me continue on to their high school classes if I'm caught. But if I do nothing, Kaoru could be killed. I'll take expulsion.

It wasn't dark just yet, only being 6 pm but the sun was close to setting. In an hour it would be dark so that meant I had to move fast.

I was practically running across town when I ended up colliding into a boy who just walked out of the alley right as I got there. The two of us went tumbling to the ground. Irritated at this development, I scrambled to my feet.

"Why don't you watch where you're-! Wait, Yusuke?!"

The boy blinked back at me and one glimpse at the green uniform and slicked back hair confirmed it. A large grin split across his face and he laughed then.

"Midori! You didn't go pissing off anymore fire demons did ya?"

"Nah," I laughed, "Just red-headed fox demons."

"And you're still alive! Guess that Kurama is crazy about his cute girlfriend!

I turned red and punched his shoulder, "Stop talking, Yusuke…"

"Hahaha, awww she's getting embarrassed. And where are you off to in such a hurry? Ya got a date with him?"

"No, I'm heading to school and-" I paused, "Say, Yusuke…do you know how to pick a lock?"

He put his hands on his hips and leaned forward with a scowl, "Heeeey. What are you trying to say?"

At his faux affronted expression I cocked an amused brow at him.

"Of course I know how to pick a lock, stupid!"

"Great…I'm recruiting you. Consider it payment for that girlfriend remark…"

Xxxx

Kurama must be corrupting me. In my first life I was a straight edge and probably would have had a heart attack at the idea of breaking into school. Yet here I was in front of an administrator computer, all of the lights off with the exception of the ghostly glow of the monitor. It was so strange, these computers were so much more clunky and simple than the ones I had dealt with.

However luck was apparently on my side since I happened to pick the one computer that was used by a teacher who could not remember their password for I found it written on a post it note. From then on it was pitifully easy to get into the school registry. But I went a bit further than writing down the address. I delved into his emergency contact information and recognized his father's name instantly. Yahiko's dad was the owner of a local shipping company and that was when I realized where Kaoru may be kept.

A few more minutes browsing the internet (as pitifully slow as it was) and I found the location of an abandoned warehouse that was going to be demolished in six months. That has to be where he's keeping her. I hastily scribbled down the address, ready to kick those doors down myself. I wanted to tell the police about the location but they couldn't do anything without a warrant and they would have to question Yahiko's father first. If Yahiko noticed them, he might get spooked and kill Kaoru and dump her body and then all would be lost.

"Are you finished yet?!" Yusuke hissed from the door, still on a close look out.

"Got it. Let's go. I think I may know where he's holding her."

"So you're sure this creep took her? And are you sure it's the right place?"

"About eighty five percent sure. I know it had to have been him but the location is just a high probability but not for certain." As we crept down the halls, me locking the door back behind me, I looked to him with a smirk, "You aren't a little nervous of breaking into an old warehouse are you?"

"After I just helped you break into this ritzy private school? Nah. But I don't want to go on a wild goose chase. If that's the case I'm gonna be pissed."

"Well, if I'm right about this you'll get to pound the shit out of this jerk to relieve your anger."

"Can't wait." Yusuke growled punching his fist into his hand, "This guy sounds like a real creep and needs a few broken bones."

"I couldn't agree more."

By the time we arrived at the warehouse, it was already dark but I was fairly certain my hunch was right. Afterall, why was there a dim light on inside if this was abandoned? I looked to Yusuke and gestured with a jerk of my head to creep over with me to the front of the door. Once we were there I motioned for him to stay still. Carefully I peered through the crack between the two doors. Underneath a bare, flickering bulb was Kaoru sitting in a wooden chair. But it was not of her own accord. Duct tape was binding her wrists to the arm rests, her ankles to the legs and her chest to the back. Across her mouth was a large piece of duct tape. Not that it mattered much, it would be difficult for anyone to hear her scream out here.

From behind her I could see Yahiko. He was a lanky boy, not possessing much muscle but I knew he was fiercely intelligent. With a madness in his gaze, he stroked her hair, murmuring words I couldn't quite make out. I cursed quietly. We would have to find another way in. Yahiko could be armed and if he saw us, he may hurt Kaoru. I gestured for Yusuke to follow me and we circled around back. A triumphant grin burst across my lips then when I saw a ladder leading up to an opening that would be in the rafters. This was a small warehouse, small enough that one of us could jump down from the rafters without getting hurt. And I fully intended to be the one to drop down on that son of a bitch. I had demanded of Yusuke that I get the first few shots in and then he can go to town.

I was surprised at how nimble I was in climbing through the rafters. Since I had little practice climbing in this life I didn't expect to do as well as I did. Poised over the floor, I waited patiently until Yahiko stopped right beneath me. And then I leapt. Gravity did the rest and took us both to the ground. But it came out with my favor, me on top of him.

"Surprise, motherfucker." I growled and punched him in the jaw, snapping his head to the side, "You like following girls for fun?! Well THIS is the outcome!"

I punched him three more times breaking his nose and busting his lip. While he was dazed I searched his pockets and found a knife. I took that from him and let Yusuke take over while I went to Kaoru. She gave a muffled scream when I touched her arm.

"Kaoru! Kaoru, it's ok! It's me, Midori. I'm gonna get you out of here."

I used the knife to cut through the duct tape and gently pulled the piece off her mouth. Tears in her eyes she tackled me, knocking us both to the ground where she proceeded to hug me and cry hysterically into my shoulder. I hugged her back, tightly, rubbing her back to try and calm her.

"It's ok, you're safe now. I got you. He's not going to touch you ever again."

The next hour was a chaotic one, I sent Yusuke to call the cops. He wasn't on board with the idea since he had just helped me break in but I told him if he was really worried he could leave and I would take the heat. But the police HAD to be involved because if Yahiko wasn't prosecuted then he could go after Kaoru again or some other poor girl.

I had to spend thirty minutes answering questions while they talked to Kaoru and had some paramedics look her over to ascertain if he needed any medical care. She hadn't been harmed and after questioning it was learned that Yahiko had crept up on her and pressed a knife to her back from which he forced her to walk with him quietly to the warehouse. Yahiko's father had been called too and in light of the situation he decided not to charge Yusuke and I with trespassing and breaking and entering. Or even for the assault of his son.

When everything was over, Kaoru insisted that I ride with her in the police car to her house and I obliged. The poor girl had been through a lot and I wanted to make sure she actually made it home this time. Her mother wept upon seeing her gave her a big hug, I stayed towards the end of walkway, still feeling guilty about not being able to keep her from being taken in the first place. But after Kaoru told her how I saved her, her mother hugged me tightly, thanking me profusely for saving her daughter.

I felt pretty damn good on the way back to Kurama's apartment even though the police officer had insisted upon driving me there. I crept smoothly back into my room and flopped onto the bed, not even bothering to turn on the light. I was tired and ready to sleep. However the light flipped on anyways and I groaned covering my face with a pillow to save my eyes from the pain suddenly inflicted upon them.

"Kurama! What's the big idea?!"

"Where have you been?"he folded his arms and leaned back against the closed door.

I smiled sheepishly, "So you knew huh?"

"I found out an hour ago when I came to check on you."

"I…may have broken into the school office and logged onto an administrator computer. From which I got Yahiko's information, traced Kaoru's location to an abandoned warehouse and beat the shit out of him…"

At first he was shocked but that shock quickly melted away into anger. For the first time Kurama was legitimately angry at me. Granted I knew that I wasn't going to die as a result but I was not looking forward to the outcome of this.

"Midori…why do you continually insist upon placing yourself in danger? You went after this boy alone and unarmed, how could you be so reckless?"

"I wasn't alone!" I interjected, "I was with Yusuke."

"That is not doing you any favors."

"Hey he helped a lot! I wouldn't have been able to get into the office without him!"

"I will speak with him." Kurama quipped dangerously, "How could you think it was a good idea to go after this boy?"

"He's a scrawny human, Kurama, who wouldn't expect me coming. With my years of Judo training, I could take him and I did."

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"Because he may have been spooked into hurting Kaoru. Look I handled it and I never got a scratch on me."

"Through some luck, I'm sure."

"Do you think so little of my planning skills?" I snarled, "No I made a plan and it worked well. Leapt on the bastard from the rafters. It took him off guard and gave me the chance to take the first few shots to stun him while Yusuke backed me up and took over. I even checked him for weapons and got Kaoru out of there. I'm not incompetent, Kurama, stop treating me as such. Yusuke is more driven by luck than I am and you wouldn't have said a damn thing if he had been the one to do this."

"And if you had made a mistake? It could have cost both your life and Kaoru's."

"You think I don't know that? What is your problem?"

"My problem?" He arched a brow, still brimming with displeasure, "My problem is that you are continuously placing yourself in harm's way, so much so it is starting to become habitual. I can't always protect you and I don't want to see you hurt yourself. What do you have to gain by doing these things, Midori? What are you trying to prove to yourself, because this clearly isn't to prove anything to me."

"I'm not trying to prove anything." I snapped.

"You are, what is it that has you pushing yourself to these limits?"

"Nothing!" I growled then advancing towards him trying to push him away from the door but he wouldn't move, "Just get out, Kurama."

"No. What is it that is bothering you?"

"Move Kurama!"

"Midori, tell me!"

"God, I swear if you don't move-!"

"You can't lock it up forever."

"Kurama!" I snarled then, my temper rising even higher, "Get. . . !"

"Midori, what is it?" he insisted in a cool tone.

"That I'm not useless!" I exploded, " There! Is that what you fucking wanted?! Are you happy now that you know another little cog in my brain and each miniscule movement? Do you feel accomplished?"

Silence fell across the room, his expression one of surprise and mine of a mix of anger and desperation, my chest heaving. I was trying to reign in the turbulent emotions that he had managed to stir in me.

"Midori…"

"Stop." I snapped, "I've had enough. Just get out."

"Midori don't-"

"I'm fucking serious, Kurama." I hissed flaring up my spirit energy, "Get. Out."

He was silent a moment, considering his options.

"Very well."

When he exited, I crumpled onto the bed, burying my face in my hands as I struggled desperately to reign in my emotions. But then I stopped. I remembered in my first life I had spent so much time suppressing and holding in my emotions that it made me more temperamental and brimming with unnecessary stress.

'It's ok to cry. It doesn't make you any less tough.' I thought to myself.

So I did. I let myself cry for once and let it all out. But as I did, I couldn't help but feel a little bitter towards Kurama. Bitter that he forced me to show him this side of me that I didn't want him or anyone to see. Forcing me to look at myself even more under a microscope.

And it just wasn't fair that he was able to bring out emotions and problems in me that I didn't even realize that I had.

**A/N: Woot! Faster update this time! Thank you all so much for supporting this story! This was a fun chapter for me to write and the ending did not turn out like I expected. Actually the exchange between Kurama and Midori at the end was supposed to be like another one of those witty banters that Midori always loses but then it evolved into that argument and pulling out another facet I didn't think would come out until much later. Also, I don't know how long the next update will be but after posting this I'm going to go through and edit my chapters since I've looked back and found some atrocious errors that are really bothering me. Anyways, I'll try to get out the next chapter as soon as I can! Hope you enjoyed and see you next installation! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter! So after writing this chapter, I may actually wait to edit the previous chapters, mostly because I'm pretty fired up now and want to write more. Good news for you guys, neh? **

**MiracleDirt: Midori died at age 22 but has lived about 37 years through the combination of her first life and her reincarnation. Sorry for the confusion!**

Chapter 14

Ok, it's official: my singing voice in this life sounded like Chewbacca with laryngitis. Now that was just not fair. I loved music and singing and it's a good way to help me unwind or just let out some of the pent up crap that I have in me. Throughout this life I had tried to sing multiple times and it never really went well. Now it was certain, that singing was not in my future in this world. I sulked. Music was tremendously comforting to me but I have found that singing was not as fun anymore if I'm going to sound like a dying cat.

"Good god, don't ever try to go into the music business."

I whipped around to see Yusuke standing there, his hands shoved casually into his pockets, a large grin across his face. At his words I sent him a glare but he was unbothered and sat down on the bench next to me. It was a cool day and if the weather bothered him at all, he didn't show it. Instead, Yusuke spread his arms across the back of the bench and stretched his legs out languidly.

"Shut up."

He laughed, "By the way, if you ever need to break into a school or anywhere again, don't come ask me. I thought fox boy was going to send me packing to the Spirit World all over again!"

I slumped on the bench, "He talked to you, did he?"

"Yup. So next time you're about to go charging headlong into that crazy shit? Don't ask me to come along."

"Dually noted."

This soured my mood even further. Now I was basically cut off from having any aide when I do more dangerous shit (because let's be honest, we all know that I will). Seriously, you would think Kurama would know me well enough to know that this wouldn't stop me. If anything he just made it so things would be even more dangerous for me.

"Seriously though, Kurama's a scary bastard when he wants to be."

"You're telling me!" I agreed, rubbing the back of my head, "I'm lucky I'm his friend or I'm pretty sure I'd be knocking on the door to hell by now."

Yusuke snickered, "No kidding? Foxboy must really like you then."

"Ugh!" I groaned, "Yusuke shut up."

The teenage boy only seemed to find my reaction amusing and cackled, elbowing my side with a conspiring wink.

"You kids play nice now." He smirked at me for a moment before stretching and folding his arms behind his head, "Seriously though, how mad was Kurama?"

"On a scale of one to ten? I'd say fifteen."

"Damn, that bad huh?"

"Yeah…we…kind of had an argument." I admitted.

"Yeah? "

"Kurama was furious that I had taken such a risk. And while it was a bit reckless of me, I'll admit, he's also being over protective to the point it's suffocating. I'm not an idiot and I did have a plan."

"You should cut him some slack." Yusuke said, "He's just worried about you and you are only fifteen when he's lived for a couple thousand years."

I wanted to contradict the Spirit Detective and tell him how I am not actually a teenager but that obviously wasn't going to work out and would make me seem a tad crazier to him than necessary so I kept my mouth shut about that detail.

"Yusuke, let's just say, despite how I act, I am much more mature than what I seem. But that's not the point. He still IS being overprotective and he's certainly not my father."

"Yeah, I get ya. I don't care much for authority either."

I twirled a curl around my finger, "Well it's not so much as authority as I don't like being ordered around in something that was my decision and by someone who really has no say in my life."

Yusuke laughed, "Again, I don't care much about authority either."

I suppose in a way he was right. But while Yusuke's came from belligerence and years of just doing what he wanted with his rebellious attitude, mine came from the fact that I technically was an adult and was often being given orders by people who were around my age. That was unbelievably frustrating.

"I suppose you're right there." I sighed slumping even more against the bench.

"You lovebirds should probably apologize soon or something. Don't want your life to end up like a soap opera."

I laughed, "I take it you watch a lot of those then, huh?"

"Yup." He grinned playing along, "Over mom's shoulder when she thinks I'm not looking. My favorite parts are when they smoooooooch."

He drew out that word in a mocking tone but I couldn't help but find his playful manner infectious so I allowed myself to laugh. I wanted to start teasing him about Keiko but since I didn't actually "know" about them yet in this life, I couldn't bring out the ammunition just yet. But oh his time would come and I would be able to match him bullet for bullet.

"Don't worry, Yusuke, we'll kiss and make up."

"Oooh spicy, send me pictures?"

I punched his arm and then rose from my seat.

"Where are you going?"

"For a run," I answered lightly, "…and then to apologize."

"Aww, you really are going to kiss and make up!"

"Yusuke, so help me, I will end you."

Xxxx

I hadn't expected Kurama to turn up at my door so soon. Not three days after our argument. It was actually awkward, more so than I had expected, not because of the fight itself but rather what it revealed. It was uncomfortable for me to know that now when Kurama looked at me, he now knew exactly where that cog of my psyche turned in my brain and just how it operated. And that was something that didn't sit well with me.

"Hey…" I said weakly, clad in my sweats as I had been just about to leave for my run.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Kurama was composed as ever and it was even more uncomfortable for me to know that I was far more bothered and effected by our argument than he was. My green eyes slithered over his appearance and I picked up minor differences in his composure. Normally, he was relaxed about me, hands in his pockets but his backs till straight and his eyes still alert for possible threats. Now his hands were by his sides and I could detect the slightest bit of tension in his shoulders and his posture was nearing rigid. His eyes, however, remained unreadable as always.

'I wonder if the small parts of his body language that I'm reading are glimpses that I have been allowed to see or if I'm learning to read him better.' I wondered.

"I was just about to go for my run." I admitted, unsure on whether I wanted to talk to him when I got back or not.

"May I join you?"

He was hardly dressed for a run, still wearing his school uniform but if Kurama felt he could handle it, then he could. I decided this would be a good opportunity to break the ice and get us back to speaking again. If I don't even try to talk to him, it's not going to get better. And I did want to go back to being friends.

A wicked smirk crossed my face then, "Sure. Just keep up and don't mess up your hair, pretty boy."

At that, a glint lit in his eyes that made me immediately regretted my words. It was a spark of mischief and it didn't occur to me until that moment that he most likely could easily outrun me. It did not take long to learn that my suspicion was correct. Just over a mile in and I had to take a break, slumping against the wall of a building. I was breathing hard, a few dark curls falling about my face after they escaped my ponytail.

However, Kurama barely seemed affected at all. His breathing was a bit more ragged than normal but certainly not anywhere near the level of winded I was. His cheeks were tinged pink from a combination of the physical effort and the chill and somehow, somehow that jungle of red hair was still in place. How the HELL was that even possible?! It must be demon magic. He needs to share with the rest of the class.

Fingers brushed the curls from my face and tucked them behind my ear, "You messed up your hair."

Oh that sneaky son of a-

"Perhaps you should rest? You seem tired."

I was still far too winded to spit out any kind of witty retort so I swiveled my emerald gaze to the side and glared at him. It was then that I lifted my hand and gave him the good old middle finger salute. This only seemed to amuse him terribly and he smiled.

"Perhaps later if that is a serious offer."

I choked then and immediately fell over in an ungraceful heap on the ground. He…he did NOT just say that! My face flushed furiously at that and I buried my head into my knees.

"I…hate…you." I puffed out.

The look in his eyes then was subtle but still utterly devious and I glared again. This was not turning out the way I had intended. And he clearly knew that. I took the time to catch my breath before speaking again.

"Ok, congratulations, you kept up with me and your hair is flawless as usual. Do you want a gold star?"

"Flawless, hm?"

"Yes!" I burst out, "How is it that it is not messy or out of place?!"

"Is it?" he asked mildly, "I suppose this is a tremendous accomplishment then. I must be fortunate."

"Fine, have it your way and don't tell me."

He chuckled and then we fell into silence. It was a strange moment for while it wasn't necessarily awkward, it wasn't comfortable either.

"I owe you an apology." Kurama finally said, causing me to blink, "I am not your caretaker and as reckless you are behaving, it is not up to me to choose your actions. After all, despite all appearances, you are an adult and are perfectly capable of making your own decisions. It was also wrong of me to push such an answer from you before you were ready to say it. I had believed myself to have more insight than that. I apologize."

"I'm sorry too." I murmured, "I know I rush into a lot of situations I should think through more. And I know you just get frustrated with me for not taking more time to evaluate them. I'll…try to do better."

He smiled then, "Perhaps a race back to your apartment?"

"Hell no! That's an ass-kicking I would rather skip, thanks. One more running session with your hair still looking perfect and I'm going to flip a table."

Kurama chuckled but the humor suddenly slipped from his face. Faster than I thought he was even capable of moving, his hand darted forward and snatched something that I suddenly felt crawling on my neck. I jumped and squeaked in surprise.

"What is it?!"

Carefully he unfolded his fist and in his palm was a strange bug I had never seen before, crushed from the force of his grab. A shudder rolled down my spine when I realized that massive creature had been crawling on my neck. I studied it closer before it faded from existence in his hand. My eyes widened in shock. That clearly was not a normal bug.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"A dangerous species of Makai insect."

"Makai?"

"They come from Demon world." Kurama supplied, suddenly setting off in a walk, motioning for me to follow, "They burrow into the darker parts of the human psyche and send the infected into violent rages."

I paled realizing that it had been close to trying that with me.

"You should not be at risk." He answered my silent question, "These creatures typically target those who are weaker to such defenses, like those suffering from depression or young children."

"And I take it these insects aren't typically just hanging around Human world?"

"No. Which means something has brought them here. This does not bode well."

"Indeed."

The two of us jerked around to see a…toddler? My eyes widened then when I realized that this was Koenma. Like, legit Koenma was right in front of me! And he was more adorable than I had expected actually but I managed to wrestle in my urge to hug him.

"Midori."

My eyes widened even further when Koenma called me by name.

"Botan's mentioned you in her reports. You helped Yusuke in his fight against Hiei. Very recklessly, evidently."

"I get that a lot." I deadpanned.

"Do you know the reason the Makai are here?" Kurama asked seriously.

"Yes, it's big trouble. I'm afraid I can't discuss it in front of you, Midori."

"It's ok, I understand. But you need Kurama, right?"

Koenma quirked a brow at my accurate assumption, "Yes. Just how much do you know?"

"I know of Spirit World and Demon World. And I have a…loose control on my Spirit Energy and powers. Let me come along here! I can help!"

Kurama gave me a cursory glance before looking back to the toddler, "Have they sent their terms?"

Ugh, I hated when he talked like this. He was doing this intentionally to keep me in the dark about what was happening and that frustrated me. Koenma nodded sagely, not saying just who they were discussing.

"Immediate passage into Living world."

Ok, I didn't remember this part of the series but that statement alone told me that we were dealing with some powerful demons (as per usual in this series) and they were unleashing these nasty insects to terrorize humanity as a bargaining chip to gain their freedom. If Spirit World was hesitating so much about this, that meant that these creatures were very dangerous and would be an even greater risk to allow passage here to Human world.

"Look," I interjected, "I'm not entirely certain what's going on here but I can tell it's nothing good. I have powers, I have healing and I want to help."

"No." Kurama replied without looking away from Koenma, "Midori, it is a noble gesture but these demons are extremely dangerous and you are too weak to handle this level of a mission."

Ouch. Way to sugar coat it Kurama. But he did make a good point that I could not argue. I was not nearly skilled enough to handle this magnitude of a catastrophe. Still, I wanted to help maybe there was something I could do here.

"Maybe I don't need to accompany you." I pointed out, "Maybe I can help with handling these bugs or something. I can handle that."

My suggestion was clearly not one that Kurama liked for I saw a twitch in his jaw but he looked to the ruler of Spirit World.

"Koenma?"

He looked unsure, "Can she handle it?"

Oh shit. Kurama could totally screw me over here. All he would have to do was say that I couldn't and then I won't be able to help at all. But he wouldn't do that would he? I flicked my green eyes over to him, watching him and silently begging for him to tell the truth.

"I trust in her skills to handle this."

A wide grin burst across my mouth then and I nearly squealed a thank you to him. Koenma seemed to trust his word and looked to me.

"Under normal circumstances I would not entrust a human to help with this task, but we need the help and if Kurama believes you to be skilled enough to handle this, then I will trust his judgement."

"I won't let you down."

Somehow a can of strange looking bug spray appeared in his hand and a strange compact in the other. I eagerly accepted them when he extended them to me.

"That is a special repellent it will work against these insects. But you have to first knock out the infected and once they crawl out of their host, then you have to spray them. That is the only way to exterminate them."

"Understood."

"That is a communicator. It will keep you in touch with Yusuke, Botan and myself so don't lose it. Also, you will want to avoid the downtown area. We do want to keep this threat under control but the downtown area is in utter pandemonium right now. You will be overwhelmed so be cautious."

"Cautious is my middle name." I grinned.

Kurama did not see the humor but I was already off, leaving the two to further discuss their battle strategy. If I hadn't been informed of the current circumstances I wouldn't have suspected things were off just yet. Sirens were wailing in the distance but this was a city and that was not unusual. A frown quirks on my lips. If I were a possessed maniac bent on destroying everything and causing the maximum amount of mayhem and damage possible, where would I strike?

A school.

Xxxx

Meiou was surprisingly quiet. Normally I would find a few teachers and students roaming the grounds but everyone seemed to be missing. A frown quirked at my lips then. That wasn't good at all. I laughed a bit dryly, realizing I may break into this school again. Well I couldn't wait to tell Kurama that when he gets back.

The doors were unlocked (unfortunately) and the halls were empty. But not quiet. Five minutes after I had entered the school I heard a shrill scream along with loud laughter. Laughter that was clutched in the grips of madness and it was coming from more than one person. I took off into a run, rounding the corner and I saw Kaoru cornered by three teachers. Their skin was tinged a sickly shade of green and their eyes were alight, red, glowing with insanity.

"Hey!" I shouted getting their attention, "Why don't you try to take me on?"

I dashed forward, ready to knock these guys out. I recognized the closest one as my teacher from first period. God I hoped he doesn't remember this because I don't think the rest of the school year will go well if he remembers that I kicked his ass. I threw a punch towards his stomach but I didn't see the knife in his hand until it was too late.

I leapt back fast enough to avoid a dangerous injury but I still gained a shallow cut on the side of my neck. Because I had to jerk myself away so suddenly I had fallen to the floor and the three teachers were advancing towards me, each armed. I rolled out of the way, feeling a drop of sweat bead on my temple. If I had reacted even one second later and he would have cut my jugular.

Ok, so something tells me that this is more dangerous than I had predicted. I wonder what's giving me that impression? My teacher lunged forward, stabbing at my chest. I jerked to the right, seized his wrist in my left hand, hooked my arm on the otherside of his elbow and broke it. It was easy to snap the joint, all I had to do was yank my forearm towards me, pushing his joint in the opposite direction it was supposed to bend and then push outwards with my left hand. One swift movement and it cracked. Even in madness he felt the pain and he screamed, dropping the knife.

I punched him in the temple then. He staggered and I growled in response. Ok, so knocking them out is going to be harder than I thought it would be. Maybe I should have just stayed in my apartment until this dilemma was resolved.

"Midori, look out!"

I jerked around at Kaoru's voice to see a second teacher with a baseball bat, swinging straight for my head. I ducked and the weapon flew above my head, swinging around and hitting the third teacher right in the face. He groaned and collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Well that was one down. Two possessed psychopaths to go.

I smirked, "Thanks buddy. Here that looks heavy," I swiftly disarmed him, "Let me help you with that!"

I struck him across the face, making him slump to the floor. When I finally turned around my teacher was off the ground, his right arm hanging limply by his side. But in his left hand he had the knife again. I dodged his attack and gave him a powerful blow to his head. Kaoru was covering her face so I took advantage of the moment and pulled out the can of bug spray Koenma had given me. Each limp body had a Makai insect crawling out of their mouths but they withered, died and faded from existence after they had been sprayed. I had only just slipped the spray back into my coat pocket when Kaoru uncovered her face.

"M…Midori?" she whimpered.

"Are you ok?" I exclaimed rushing forward, "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"N-no, thanks to you."

This certainly set my plans back. I had intended to clear out this school but now that Kaoru was here, I had to make sure she got home safely. With so many of these bugs infecting people there was no way that she could make it home by herself. And she couldn't stay here even if she did hide. I had no choice, I would have to escort her home. I slung the blood off of the bat and offered her a hand. She accepted it and I pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, let's get you home."

"You're bleeding!" she shrieked in horror, looking at my neck.

Tenderly I touched the wound with my fingers and pulled them back to see they were covered with blood. I couldn't tell just how deep the wound was but I knew that it wasn't a serious cut or I would have been bleeding a lot more. The jugular vein and coratid artery are large vessels and you bleed out within minutes if they are cut.

"I'll be fine. Let's get out of here."

I didn't need to tell her twice. She eagerly followed me and stayed behind me. Kaoru was so scared, I could tell but she listened to every command that I gave her. We had five encounters with some of the possessed humans but I took care of them quickly, now armed with a baseball bat. When we arrived at the front door to her home, I turned to her.

"Alright, get inside. And don't answer the door for anyone, ok?"

"You aren't coming in?" She asked shrilly, panic creeping into her voice.

"No, I've got…someone I need to find." I lied.

"Well I'll help you! Just don't be out here by yourself. Midori please!"

"I'll be fine. I've got my years in Judo and this handy dandy baseball bat. I think I'll call him Kei." I grinned widely at that.

"You're such a freak."

I knew those words were not serious so I laughed at her.

"Get your ass in-KAORU DUCK!"

She did more than that and opted to lunge for the ground. I swung Kei and struck Kaoru's mother in the head, seeing her glowing red eyes, green tinged skin and the long kitchen knife in her hand. She collapsed to the ground while Kaoru screamed.

"Mom!?"

I quickly sprayed the bug crawling from her mouth. Kaoru stumbled over to her mom, kneeling by her side, crying.

"Mom? Mom!" She looked at me then, "What's going on? What was wrong with her?"

"I don't know, Kaoru. But this town is going to shit. Your mom should be fine, lets just get you inside."

"How do you know? She may…she might…"

Damn. I had no way to explain that away and this was going to put and even bigger dent in my time constraint. But now I couldn't leave her here either. I was going to have to take her somewhere else but where? A thoughtful frown quirked across my lips when I suddenly heard a ringing from my pocket.

"Hold on a second Kaoru, just wait there."

I walked around the corner of the house, digging the compact out of my coat. I flipped open the communicator and the screen was split into two pictures. On the left was Yusuke and the right was Botan.

"Midori!" Botan exclaimed with relief, "I'm glad you answered."

"Yeah, I'm ok, is everything ok?"

"You mean other than four crazy demons trying to get into Living world and an army of insects making people go crazy?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"Do you want some water for that dry tone, Yusuke?"

"Enough." Kurama's voice interjected, his face suddenly partially appearing on the screen, "Botan says there's been a sudden surge of insects and they are infecting people even faster than before."

"I'm ok here. Although there's been a slight complication. I came across Kaoru and took her home, only her mom was infected and attacked her. I took care of it but there's no reasonable lie I can tell her to get her to stay home. I'm going to have to get her somewhere safe or she's going to follow me back to the swarms. I'm going have to take her to my apartment."

"And how long will that take?"

"Hard to say Yusuke. On a normal trip it already takes about forty five minutes just to walk there. And that's on the main roads. With this infestation, I'll have to take back alleys to avoid the mobs. It could take a long time."

"Dammit Midori, you need to move faster than that!"

"What do you want me to do, punk?" I hissed, trying to keep my voice quiet, "I don't have a choice. I can't leave her here. If you've got a better idea I'm all ears!"

"No matter." Kurama interrupted, "She can still handle any infected she meets on the way and-Midori are you bleeding?"

I touched my neck to see that I indeed was still bleeding lightly though it had nearly stopped.

"Yeah. One of those creeps had a knife. I didn't see until he was nearly on me. I handled it though and it's nothing but a scratch. I'm ok."

"Midori-"

"It's a little late to change things now, Kurama." I interrupted, "I'm already out here. There was a risk and you and I both knew it. I'm fine and now I have Kei to help me clobber some goons."

Botan cried out in exasperation, "You recruited someone?! Midori you can't tell anyone about this!"

"Whoa, hell no. Kei is just what I named the baseball bat that I'm lugging around. Calm down, I'm not stupid."

"Debatable."

I glared at the screen, "Cram it traffic cone. Wouldn't want me to distract you so Yusuke can nail you with another Spirit gun again now would you?"

I couldn't see Hiei on the communicator but I could hear his growl and that made me feel satisfied that I got under his skin.

"Wait am I missing something?" Came an unfamiliar voice, "Who's Midori? You're not cheating on Keiko, are you Urameshi?! If you are I swear I'll pound you! A real man is loyal to his girl!"

I knew then that this was Kuwabara but I couldn't say his name since we hadn't been formally introduced yet.

"Kuwabara, do me a favor and shut the hell up." Yusuke snapped.

"Look," I interrupted, "We'll save the introductions for later, yeah? I've got to get moving and knock out a lot of creeps along the way."

"Be careful." Kurama advised me.

"You guys too. Botan, watch your back, these guys aren't playing around."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

I flipped the communicator shut and went back around the corner. Kaoru was still there, waiting anxiously.

"Come on." I told her, "We'll get you to my place. No one's home so you won't be bothered."

Xxxx

Two hours and twelve fights later, we arrived on the door step to my apartment. I quickly unlocked the door and let the two of us inside. Kaoru was tremendously relieved, collapsing onto the leather couch, shaking. I hated to leave her by herself since she doubtlessly wanted some feeling of protection but I could not stay.

"I'm going back out." I told her, "Do not open that door for anyone, do you understand? I'll have my key so when I come back, I can let myself in."

I went to the kitchen as she trailed behind me, protesting me leaving the apartment. I shoved a kitchen knife into her shaking hands.

"I'm going. Just stay away from any windows and doors and keep quiet. I'll be back, I promise."

"Midori?"

I stopped at the door, looking over my shoulder at her.

"I know…I know you know what's going on here. Or at least know something."

I felt my heart clench in my chest.

"But, I don't need to know. You saved me twice now and…and…look, whatever you have to do, just be careful. I won't ask any more questions. Just be careful."

I smiled at her then, "I will. Keep low, girl."

You know, for a bratty teenager, she wasn't so bad.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! So, over the holidays I'm going to try to pump out as many chapters as I can because come January, I won't have that much time on my hands. January 17****th**** I will be starting the Respiratory Therapy program at my local college. Erm, provided everything goes smoothly with my loan processing (because I don't have $3000 just laying around, I dunno about you guys). Top that off with a job still and I will be a very stressed and busy NK! I, of course, will still make every effort I can to continue writing. Overall, though, I'm pretty excited. Terrified and nervous and probably going to die. But excited.**

**Jesse: I can't fully answer this question since I couldn't really find the instances you were talking of. The only one I could really find was when Kurama had made the decision to sacrifice his life for his mother. But in that situation it's not specifically that he forgot that she knew, it would just be nearly impossible for him to know what events were involved in the story or not without a set pattern. Not to mention since it has been 15 years since she had even SEEN the anime so that leaves a spotty memory on it. But overall, he may know that she knows some of the major events but obviously this does not encompass everything that happens. He would have no way to know which events were a part of the plot until the ball really gets rolling and he can pick up a pattern. I hope that makes sense. :/ **

Chapter 15

You know, I was beginning to think that helping Spirit World in times of crisis MAY be hazardous to my health. But, hey, the jury is still out on that. However, since I was bent over, leaning against the brick wall of Sarayashiki Jr High after taking down three more infected humans, I was pretty certain that this shit was dangerous. Ok, running a mile and a half a day is not enough to keep up with this. I groaned at the thought, realizing I was going to have to run even MORE to be able to keep up with the trouble the team will be getting into.

"YUKIMURAAAA!" Called a crazed voice from across the schoolyard.

Yukimura? Why did that last name sound familiar? I peered around the corner and saw several teachers, armed with various makeshift weapons flocking into the school entrance. Regardless of who it was they were looking for, I had to take them down. I took a few more gasps of breath to summon up more strength. I was so tired and it was incredibly difficult to pull myself from the wall.

"Terrible idea…" I puffed out, "I am never doing this again. All the poor life choices were made today."

I didn't really have the strength to take the care to quietly open the door. Actually, I didn't really have the fucks to give to try either. See all the fucks I have? That's right, zero, none, I'm all out, come back again tomorrow. I dragged myself down the empty hall, Kei clutched weakly in my hand. Ugh this was a horrible decision. You know what? Yusuke and the rest of the badass crew can fight tournaments and demons without me. I'll just patch up the damage after.

At least I was warm. It was pretty cold outside but all this running around has nearly set my skin to boiling. But I could handle that better than the cold. What was taking Yusuke so damn long? Maybe I should give him a ring on the communicator? But if he was in a battle I could distract him or something. Maybe even get him killed. I groaned and swung the bat up so it was resting on my shoulder, searching for the green goons that were prowling around.

"YUKIMURAAA!"

"Keiko run!"

Holy shit Yukimura is Keiko's last name! How could I forget that?! I set off to a run, a burst of fresh adrenaline coursing through me granting me my second (actually more like my fifth) wind. I tore around the corner and saw Yusuke's not-girlfriend cornered against the wall. About fifty yards away behind her was Botan, struggling with one of the possessed teachers. I shot forward and smacked Kei against the head of the teacher who had cornered Keiko, his glasses flying off his face with the impact.

"Midori!" exclaimed Botan in relief as she knocked out the teacher assaulting her.

"You ok?" I asked turning towards the young girl pressed against the wall.

"Y-yeah but…who are you?"

Oh right. She was slightly unconscious the one time I've seen her.

"Name's Midori. I'm a friend of Botan's and Yusuke's."

"You know, Yusuke?!"

"Not to interrupt, ladies!" the blunette cut in, "but this might not be the best place to discuss this!"

I followed the direction of her pointed finger and saw yet another group of teachers coming into the hall. From the same direction I did, effectively cutting off our way to the exit.

"Fucking shit! Time to start running!"

I took off running in the opposite direction, hearing Keiko and Botan both follow me.

"You are definitely a friend of Yusuke's with that mouth!" She called forward.

Despite being chased by a bunch of crazed humans who wanted to kill us, I laughed. She made a good point! We continued running until a woman stepped into the hall. Based on her attire involving a jean skirt and a shirt that showed a portion of her belly, I didn't think she was a teacher. However, she was wielding a rather large knife.

"What do we do?!" Botan called, "That's the only other way out of this hall!"

"I got this!"

I put on an extra burst of speed. Before there were too many teachers that had cut off our exit but this was only one woman whom I could easily handle. When I drew close she lunged at me, brandishing the knife dangerously. I swung the bat hard and smashed it against her arm, knocking it away and causing her to drop her weapon. With her disarmed, I took the opportunity to knock her out. She crumpled to the ground but my success was short lived when a man, much bigger than me, lunged out of a nearby classroom and tackled me. We both slammed into the wall, Kei clattering to the floor. A flash of steel caught my gaze and I saw a pair of scissors descending down towards my face. There was no room to dodge and no way to escape. I shot my left hand up to stop the makeshift weapon and screamed when they stabbed through my palm.

Blood spurted from the wound, rolling down my arm and darkening the sleeve of my sweat shirt. I felt tears cloud my eyes and a string of colorful words in both English and Japanese streamed from my mouth. But he was still pushing, still trying to get to my face.

"Get. OFF!" I snarled, punching him in the nose with my free and uninjured hand.

The blow was not enough to free me but it was enough to give me a bit of wiggle room. Enough room to lift my leg and plant my foot on his stomach. It was a good thing I had taken to running because it gave me the muscle strength I needed to shove him off me. The man stumbled back and I snatched up Kei with my right hand and smashed it across his face.

He slumped to the ground, unconscious. Groaning and hissing in pain, I yanked the scissors out of my hand and threw them to the floor. I bent over my injured limb, spewing out every curse word known to man and likely making up a few of my own while I was at it.

"Are you ok?!" Keiko asked with horror, catching up to me.

"I'm fine. Fucking move!" I growled, still seeing the teachers advancing at an alarming rate down the hall.

The three of us took off running again to avoid getting swarmed. We rounded the corner only to find another large group of possessed humans racing towards us.

"Oh for fucks sake!" I exclaimed, yanking around to race up the stairs to the second floor, "How many teachers are in this damn school?!"

A good question. Why was the city of New York in a junior high school?! I would love to know! Oh right. Something along the lines of Suzaku being an asshole and having half the population of the city go after Keiko. Why did I sign up for this again?

"You're a tough gal to go up against, Midori!" Botan told me, "I'm glad we've got you on our team!"

If I wasn't in such excruciating pain I would have laughed, as it stood, I only grunted, "Can't let you ladies have all the fun."

I brandished my injured hand for measure.

"Hell of a party, right?"

By the time we reached the second floor I was breathing hard, nearly gasping for air. I looked around realizing I didn't know where to go or if there was another way to the exit, I stopped for a moment turning to face Keiko.

"You take the lead, you know this school better than us. If there's another way to an exit, we need to go that way."

My hand gave a painful throb and I hissed looking down at the injury. Blood was rolling in rivulets down my hand onto the pristine white floor in droplets. I realized then that the blood would leave a trail to where we were going. Those goons were after Keiko and I'll be damned if I'm the one who leads them right to her.

"Keiko, go whatever way you need but I won't be following you."

"Wh-what?! Why?!"

I pointed to the floor, "Because I'm leaving a trail. I'll lead them away. You may be able to use that to escape." I passed off the baseball bat to Botan, "Here you'll need this."

"What but then you won't have a weapon!" she exclaimed.

"I'll make do. I know Judo, you two don't. I'll find something else but its Keiko they are after."

"YUKIMURAAAA!" A voice screamed from the hall, "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT PUNK URAMESHI!"

I turned back to them, "This is not open for discussion, GO!"

They nodded, reluctantly, and then tore off down the hall to the right. I took the left, intentionally not applying pressure to my wound so the blood would continue to leave a trail. Frantically I looked around for a broom closet or something, anything to give me some sort of weapon. Just because I had Judo skills under my belt doesn't mean I'm strong enough to knock these guys out. Especially if they come in a horde like I suspected they would.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

I darted into a classroom hearing them arrive on the second floor. Frantically, I yanked open the door of the closet and my heart soared at the sight of a broom inside. It was more unwieldy than Kei but it was too late to change that now. I looked around the room for something to help me. Even with this new weapon I probably wouldn't be able to handle the entire group at once. There were simply too many of them. In addition to their advantage of numbers, they also had the advantage of size. Well, I always wanted to be tiny and petite. Be careful what you wish for, right?

When I was struck with an idea, I raced back over to the metal broom closet and dripped my blood on the floor leading into it and then closed the door. Then I hid behind the door to the classroom, clutching the thick handled room tightly in my right hand. My heart pounded against my chest as I heard them draw closer and closer to the classroom. What if they found me? I would be Midori a la shish kabob. And believe me that is even LESS appetizing than it sounds.

"We know you're in here, Yukimura!" cackled one of the teachers entering the room.

They followed the blood trail, not even bothering to check behind the door, and up to the closet. They snickered and laughed at the prospect of having us cornered.

"I always knew you weren't as smart as you lead us to believe!"

Then they all swarmed, striking the metal cabinet with their brooms and mops and other weapons. The metal began to crumple violently and I was suddenly very thankful I was not in there. I had originally planned to attack them while their backs were turned so I could potentially knock out a few of them but I realized that I would not be able to get as much strength behind a blow with this broom and I wasn't certain I could handle trying to swing with both hands. If I messed this up I would be swarmed all over again.

I carefully slipped out of the room, taking care not to step on the blood trail. When I reached the hall I could hear them shouting and calling for Keiko all over again. I took the opportunity to run down the hall and around the corner, their noise masking the sound of my footsteps. I rounded the corner and was shocked to see Botan and Keiko dashing down the hall towards me. And behind them was another group of possessed humans.

I noticed instantly that Botan no longer had the baseball bat I had given her. Fuck. I rushed forward so I could try and help because at any moment the group that had followed me would be coming around the corner and we would be trapped. Fuck hurting my hand, it's time for me hit a homerun with one of their heads!

"Move!" I shouted to Botan and Keiko.

They did as I said, splitting to either side of the hall. I dashed between then, charging head on towards the mob advancing towards me. When I got close, I grabbed the broom with my left hand, my palm sliding slightly on the wood from the blood. Then I swung back.

"BATTER UP!" I shouted, striking the man who had taken point of the group in the head.

The blow was enough to knock him out but I was attacked by a second teacher. I whirled around, striking him in the jaw but it only was enough to make him stumble but still it earned me a busted lip that spurted blood upon the impact.

"BOTAN!"

At Keiko's distressed cry, I instinctively turned to look over my shoulder to see Botan on the ground with a teacher looming over her, a metal pipe in his hand. That distraction was enough to put me at a disadvantage for the broom was yanked from my hands. I jerked back to face ahead of me, raising my fists to go hand to hand when the largest teacher of the group seized me by the arms and lifted me in the air.

"YOU SHOULDN'T PROTECT TROUBLE MAKERS!" He shouted.

And then he threw me as hard as he could towards the wall. I felt my back collide with something solid and I gnashed my teeth to prepare myself for the pain. However it was only for a second before the barrier shattered and my eyes widened with horror.

'_The window…!'_

The school walls came into view as I continued to fall backwards, jagged shards of glass falling with me, catching the fiery reflection of the suns setting light. My heart pounded rapidly, hammering against my chest as I realized I had just been thrown from the second story window. I was going to die. Again. Down, down I fell, in too much terror to even scream when agony exploded across a strip of my back. The impact turned me over and I was tumbling through branches of a tree in the courtyard, limbs and twigs scratching at my face. Then I fell again, landing painfully onto the ground.

Stars exploded before my eyes, a fog settling over my brain from the impact. I groaned, my entire body throbbing in pain. I struggled to breathe, the impact with the concrete having winded me and my right shoulder was hurting so damn bad. A strangled sob escaped my lips as it throbbed with my heartbeat, the tendrils of white hot pain crawling up my neck, across my back and chest from my shoulder.

'_Shit, I think I dislocated it…'_

If I really had dislocated my shoulder, it was going to be a bitch and a half to get fixed. If I remembered correctly the only way to correct that is to manually reset it. I groaned at the thought, the adrenaline starting to fade, making my body hurt even more. Weakly, I swiveled my head around to look up at the window. From the ground I couldn't see anything but I could hear the commotion, if only faintly.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko screamed.

Dammit no! Tears rolled down the sides of my face, I had failed. Come on get up! I took a deep breath and tried to sit up but I was greeted with fresh waves of a powerful throbbing that caused me to collapse, a hiss escaping my mouth as I felt the glass shards dig deeper into my back. I panted from the ache that was coursing through my body. I tried again and failed once more.

"Come on!" I snarled to myself, "Get up! Get up now!"

My head was throbbing and my vision was blurring. I felt dizzy. I kept muttering to myself to get up but I just did not have the strength.

"YUSUKE!"

I heard a loud, terrified scream. And then silence. No. No no no no no no no no. God, please no, she's just a girl! She's only fourteen, please don't let her be dead! Keiko survived in the series but things have already proven to flow differently here. I snarled and tried to sit up and only collapsed again.

"Come on! Come fucking on! Don't be weak! Get your ass up!" I hissed at myself.

I mustered my strength again and rolled over onto my stomach, nearly screaming at jostling my dislocated shoulder, shards in my back cutting even deeper. With trembling arms I pushed myself up and onto my aching and bleeding knees. With another deep breath I stumbled to my feet, tears streaming down my face as I ached and throbbed. God it hurt so much. Every breath sent a stabbing pain across the side of my ribs. In case anyone was thinking about having someone throw them out a window, I would not recommend it. Unless you are a masochist. Or stupid.

"Midori!"

I jerked my head up to see Keiko peering out of the shattered window, her face twisted with worry.

"I'm fine." I croaked out, "Just check on Botan!"

When she disappeared back into the hall, I slumped against the tree that had saved my ass. Seriously, had I not fallen into it I probably would have died from the impact with the pavement and been sent packing to Spirit World without a return address. I'll also have to thank the builders of Sarayashiki Junior High for thinking to put in a tree in the courtyard in the first place to make the place look pretty.

Aching and exhausted, I pulled out the communicator. The monitor was static for a few seconds before the face of Kurama blipped into view. I blinked bemusedly for a moment. I had been expecting Yusuke.

"Please, please, please tell me that you guys just smoked the four Saint Beasts and that this lull in attack from possessed humans is permanent." I begged.

"Yes." He replied, he sounded so tired, "they are dealt with."

"How did YOU know that we were going against the Saint Beasts?" came Hiei's voice off screen.

I paled a moment before Kurama came to my rescue.

"I told her. She had insisted on coming along here so I had to inform her what we were up against to change her mind."

"Good idea, that." I agreed, "Because now that the city isn't going to hell, I'm taking my ass to the hospital."

The weak smile on his face dropped then, "Are you alright?"

"It seems that she can't handle a pack of humans. Pitiful."

I glared at the screen despite the fact that I couldn't see Hiei on it, "I will end you, traffic cone."

"Midori…" Kurama interrupted.

"Right, right. Other than the hole through my freaking left palm, a couple of fractured ribs, several gashes that will probably need stitches, a dislocated shoulder, possible concussion and the numerous shards of glass buried in my back? I'm just peachy."

"They overwhelmed you…"

"Eh, not quite. I was thrown through the second story window of…what fucking school am I at again?" I paused, "Ok, yeah, I definitely have a concussion. So, now that there's going to be no more possessed humans coming to assassinate Kake-"

"Keiko."

"Right, Kikyo. I'm dragging my aching ass to the ER. See ya!"

I flipped the compact shut and shoved it back into my pocket. How the fuck did that thing not break on impact anyways? Whatever, not like it's a problem.

"Botan's ok!"

"Great!" I called back feeling my stomach lurch, "Now both of you get down here so you can help drag my concussed ass to the hospital."

"I thought you said you were fine!?"

"I lied so you would check on Botan!"

"Midori!"

"Ugh, just get down here before I fall to pieces. Scold me later, kay?"

Xxxxx

Luckily for me the hospital was a hop, skip and a jump away, taking only ten minutes and that was WITH me stumbling and hobbling most of the way. However on the flip side, it took a long ass time to see anyone. With the commotion of downtown, the ER was slammed and Kurama showed up before I had even been called back to see the doctor.

"Oh Ku-" Botan began.

"Shuiichi!" I exclaimed forcefully so she couldn't finish his true name in front of Keiko who was sitting right next to me.

My bleary eyes surveyed him. For once his hair looked messy and he had beads of sweat on his forehead. And he looked tired from his fights but the biggest thing that stood out to me was the gash across his stomach that cut through his uniform and stained it with his blood.

"You look terrible." I told him bluntly, slumping forward against the back of the chair.

Unfortunately with the glass menagerie in my back, I had to sit in the chair backwards, leaning my chest against the back, my arms perched ontop of it. A wry smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"You look no better."

"I won't argue that."

Kurama looked at the two girls who had stuck with me while I waited. They were pretty awesome, I'm not going to lie.

"You two can go. I can take it from here, but thank you for staying with her."

Keiko hesitated, "Are you sure? We can stay…"

"Go ahead home, Kikyo. You've had a rough day. Afterall you did just have a bunch of people trying to kill you. Go home and rest, kay? I'll be fine."

"**Keiko**." She corrected exasperatedly.

"Oh come on Keiko!" Botan chirped, rising to her feet, "Let's leave the love birds alone!"

"L-love birds…?" the brunette said as her hand was seized and she was dragged off.

I glared, "Botan...!"

Kurama chuckled softly and sat down in a chair next to me.

"She said that because she knows I'm too injured to kick her ass…" I grumbled.

"So what happened?"

"Hey, I thought we covered this. I got thrown through a window."

"Midori…" he sighed with exhaustion.

In that one word I could hear a whole sentence subtext, "How are you still this difficult with a concussion?"

I grinned sheepishly, "Fine, I'll tell you."

I regaled Kurama with the entire story of my adventure (putting it mildly) and he remained quiet and attentive the entire time. Although my story didn't come off as cool because we got interrupted by me finally being called back to the ER doctor. They had to reset my shoulder, which hurt like a bitch. And I totally didn't scream. Not at all. Not. One. Bit.

….

Ok FINE I squealed like a little girl.

I slumped back against the pillows in relief, both my shoulder fixed and the glass shards out of my back. Kurama was seated nearby listening to the rest of my tale when at last the doctor entered once again.

"We have concluded you have no internal bleeding but you certainly are suffering from a concussion. We believe it may be mild but we would like to keep you overnight anyways to monitor your condition."

"Am I able to return home?" I asked quickly.

Kurama gave me a sharp look but I ignored him. The doctor, however, looked a bit uncomfortable.

"You are able to but it would be best if you stayed overnight."

"Not happening. Thanks for taking care of me though."

"Midori-"

"No." I cut him off firmly.

Under normal circumstances, I'd stay just to be safe but I didn't want Kaoru to stay in the apartment by herself overnight. The poor girl was already rattled, I refused to leave her alone after her experience. Also, I really didn't want to rack up the medical bill for Tou-san to handle. With the job he had, he was stressed enough and I did not want to add one more thing to the pile.

The doctor hesitated but caved, "I cannot make you stay. But you do need someone to wake you up every hour and check your symptoms."

I looked pleadingly over to Kurama. He was my only hope here because I did not trust a rattled fourteen year old girl to wake me every hour to make sure I had not fallen into a coma. He sighed tiredly and pocketed his hands.

"It will be taken care of."

Xxxx

The door was still locked when we got to my apartment, unsurprisingly. However what was surprising was a shaking Kaoru lunging at us with a kitchen knife with a terrified cry. Kurama swiftly pushed me out of the way and caught her wrist before the blade could do any harm. The girl blinked, tearfully.

"M-Midori? Shuuichi?" she gave a sob of relief, "I'm-I'm sorry I thought… I thought they were…"

Kaoru tackled me in a hug after Kurama released her and I shrieked in pain at her pressing on my fractured ribs. Damn, it hurt enough to breathe, hugs are a really bad idea! She jerked back in shock, an expression of horror on her face.

"Fractured ribs…" I wheezed, "Try not to touch, kay?"

"I am SO sorry!"

"It's not your fault." I dismissed a bit weakly, "You didn't know."

She looked to Kurama and a look of understanding crossed her face, "Shuuichi was the one you had to go find."

A sly grin crossed my face then.

"Yup. And I saved HIM." I laughed weakly, "Why do you think I look like shit?"

"That's so romantic!" she exclaimed, causing Kurama to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Guess that means I'm your knight in shining armor." I smirked, "Does that mean you'll wear a dress for me?"

"And you were just so gallant being thrown out of a window like that." He retorted smoothly.

I gaped at him and Kaoru squeaked in horror.

"You got thrown out of a window?!"

"Ehehehe, yeah and I might have a BIT of a concussion so Shuuichi is going to be crashing here to wake me up every hour to make sure I'm alright."

"But…but you should be in the hospital!"

"Bullshit-ow- I was not going to leave you in this apartment all night by yourself after what happened today. Plus, I didn't want to rack up the medical bills. Look-fuck! God how am I supposed to breathe?!-its been a long day for all of us. Can we just…all go to bed? That'd be great."

"I'll take the floor." Kaoru said instantly.

"Oh no you won't. You can crash in my bed. I'll take my dad's bed. Sorry, Shuuichi, I'd offer you the bed but I am not sleeping on the couch with broken ribs. Sorry about that. I'll get you some blankets."

"No you won't." He told me simply, "You need to lay down. I will handle my sleeping arrangements."

I didn't argue, bade the two of them good night and staggered back into Tou-san's room. I fell asleep almost instantly.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So this took a bit longer than I had planned. You can blame Dragon Age Inquisition for that xD. All my feels right now. Solas, man. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Broken ribs suck. No really, they are awful. I've been in pain just by BREATHING for the last two weeks and unfortunately, I was not allowed to wrap my ribs. Many people do this to lessen the pain but that's actually dangerous. When you compress the ribs like that it lowers the amount of expanding your lungs can do, thus reducing your average oxygen intake. You can still breathe but what makes it dangerous is that this compression can actually cause you to contract pneumonia. So while it does help with the pain, it was not bad enough that I wanted to risk a dangerous respiratory infection.

But god this set me back so much. I had intended to step up my game and start running a lot further and drilling my Judo sets a lot harder but with broken ribs in the picture? Not really conducive to physical work outs. On the bright side it meant I could work more on increasing my healing abilities. I had been practicing on my ribs to try and heal them but bone was actually a lot harder and more stubborn to trigger cellular division than fleshy tissue. But that didn't really come as a surprise.

However, it was a bit of a challenge to practice because Tou-san was home. When I told him about what happened, he instantly rushed back and had fussed over me every day for the past two weeks. It was endearingly annoying but sweet. And because he had been so worried about me, I let him do it with minimal complaint.

"Midori."

I pulled my head up from my school work I had been doing to see Tou-san in the doorway to my room. He still looked very stressed and worn down, no doubt made worse by my current state. His hair was hanging limply and there were dark circles under his eyes. He had taken leave off work so he could stay home but to make up for it, he still had loads of paper work, coordinations and emails he had to do on a daily basis. Often I felt like this company expected him to be Atlas. Just bear the weight of everything on his shoulders and that was wrong.

"Yeah dad?"

"Are you ok? Do you have enough pillows? I can make you some soup."

"Dad, for the thousandth time I have enough pillows. Although soup would be nice. Thank you."

He smiled then and disappeared into the kitchen. I know he hated to leave me all by myself for weeks at a time and now that I was hurt, I was more than certain he blamed himself for it. For not being home. Tou-san and I did fight fairly often. With his stress it was sometimes easy for him to snap and with me being actually the same age as him, it felt very frustrating to have someone who felt that they were so much more knowledgeable than me. Er, that makes me sound very arrogant. But it is frustrating when you are frequently encountered with adults who insist you know nothing.

Tou-san came back into the room with a piping hot bowl of Miso soup on a tray. It smelled wonderful, my stomach rumbling in hunger as he brought it closer to me. I eagerly began consuming the soup as he took a seat on my bed. Worry was pulling tightly at the edges of his eyes and I could see unspoken questions on his lips.

"Wha is i' da'?" I asked him around a mouthful of hot soup.

"Midori…I know I'm often away for work and you have to stay by yourself…you don't resent me for it, do you?"

Somberly, I set the bowl of soup back down on the tray and looked at him seriously. Had he always feared that? How long had he gone worrying about this without me ever seeing? A frown marred my mouth as I realized I had completely missed this and I shouldn't have.

"Of course I don't, Dad. It's a job. You know, I even seem to remember you enjoying it once."

A relieved smile came across his face even though there was a stitch of stress in his brow. He then ruffled my hair, trying to hide away his stress from my observing eyes. But there was too much for him to lock away. It was under his skin, seeping from his pours, smoking in his breath and shining in his eyes.

"Dad, I know you are trying to make enough money but if you aren't happy anymore, its ok to look for a new job…"

Sure him being home more often would make it difficult for me to join in on the adventures of the crew but I was not going to be selfish. Dad was clearly no longer happy with his job and if he could find another one, I wanted him to take it. I remember being stuck in jobs that I began to lose my liking for. My last serving job had started taking that turn and mostly to the suddenly escalation of sexual harassment from both the customers and cooks and drove it to the point that I dreaded going to work. No one should be stuck in that kind of position where your job makes you miserable if you can help it.

"It will all work out, Midori. I'll make something work." He rose from the bed and I could tell that my being able to observe how he was feeling, what he was thinking got to him.

"Hey, Dad?" I asked when an idea hit me, stopping him at the door, "Can I invite a friend of mine over for dinner? He's really nice. And you haven't met any of my friends."

Tou-san turned around then, raising a brow, "Your friend is a boy?"

I giggled –and then winced- "We're not dating, Dad. Just friends. He's tutored me a few times for class too. I just…we don't get to see each other much and you don't get to really see much into my life. I thought you might like to meet one of the people I'm spending my time with."

A smile, a bright one, appeared across his face. It felt so good that I made him so happy.

"What's his name?"

"Shuuichi Minamino."

"Alright." He grunted like it was a bother but I could tell he was only teasing, "Invite him over. If nothing else so I can threaten him that if he hurts you, I'll end him myself."

"Daaaaaaad." I whined, "I already said we aren't dating. We're just FRIENDS."

"I've heard that one before."

Xxxx

"Dad, NO you are not carrying me into the dining room." I insisted.

"But sweetheart your ribs…"

"Dad I went to school all this week. If I can handle that, I can make it down the hall."

He looked as if he was going to continue to argue but the sharp rapping on the door cut him off. I grinned triumphantly at him as he disappeared down the hall to let Kurama in. I took the opportunity to gingerly rise to my feet and then shuffle painfully down the hall. By the time I emerged into the living room, Kurama was already there as well.

A mild smile came across his face and he strode forward to help me. I shook my head and raised my hand to stop him. I've been doing fine this week and I wouldn't always have someone to babysit me. Might as well do it myself.

"Still unerringly independent, I see."

Tou-san laughed, "Got that from her mother! She's barely let me help her since I've come home. You should have seen her when she tried to eat the first night with those busted ribs. Made a big mess."

"Dad!" I shrieked, mortified.

Kurama chuckled, politely covering his mouth with his hand. My face flushed hotly.

"Traitor…" I grumbled.

"Are you talking about Shuuichi or me?" asked Tou-san.

"Both."

We sat down for dinner and it was a bit amusing actually. I could tell that against his will, Tou-san was beginning to like Kurama. A grin spread across my face at that realization. Not only did he seem to like him, but not one threat had come out of his mouth. And knowing that my dad in this life liked Kurama made me ridiculously happy. I rested my chin in my palm, most of the food cleared from my plate as I watched Tou-san ask him questions about what his plans for the future were.

"I am uncertain, actually. I was thinking about genetic engineering but there are many possibilities to consider."

I balked at that. Kurama was certainly brilliant enough to go into genetic engineering but it was not something I expected him to wish to go into.

"So, I'm sorry, son, but I have to do this."

"Dad, no." I said sharply.

He ignored me, "I know you have been spending a lot of time with my daughter and I have to say, you hurt her and you'll never walk again."

"Daaaaaaad." I groaned, burying my face into my arms, "I told you we aren't dating."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I had to make sure. You never know."

"I understand perfectly." Shuuichi stated calmly, "But Midori is right. We are just friends."

"Doesn't matter." Tou-san grunted, "The outcome will still be the same if you hurt her as a friend too."

Kurama nodded knowingly, "Of course. You have nothing to worry about. Midori will be treated with all the respect she deserves."

"Good."

Xxxx

"You have a good father."

I smiled at him and sat down on my bed gingerly, "He's not so bad when he isn't fussing."

Of course this was a joke. Tou-san had been wonderful to me and even though it was a bit embarrassing, seeing him threaten Kurama was sweet and comforting. He cared much and it was so endearing to see him take that step to protect me.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked, taking a seat in my desk chair nearby.

"Still sore as hell. And it is so frustrating that it still hurts when I breathe but it's a lot more tolerable now." I then lowered my voice to a whisper, "And between you and me, I've been trying to heal my ribs. Hasn't really been working but it does help soothe the pain."

A frown appeared across his face then. I could tell he was not happy with me for practicing my healing alone but he did not comment on it.

"I wish I had insisted that you stay out of this…"

"Kurama, you know me. I would have gone out anyways. And then I would have been even more unprepared. This worked out better, despite how nasty it looks now." I winced when my ribs throbbed, "Although I can't say that I had anticipated being thrown out of a second story window. Well at least it will make for a good story."

"True. You are impossibly stubborn."

"It's part of my charm." I quipped with a grin.

The window to my bedroom creaked open suddenly, the winter breeze rushing in, billowing the curtains outward. But the opening was not empty. Three cloaked figured stood on my window seat, their eyes piercing and wicked. One was a woman with black sunglasses perched on her nose. And I could feel a flaring of strong demon energy. I felt my blood run cold. While my perception had improved marginally, for me to sense it this strongly and without a doubt in my mind meant that these three demons were very strong.

Kurama had not moved from his seat in my desk chair but his eyes were cold and calculating. I stiffened but did not rise from the bed. One being I felt any unnecessary movement would draw unwanted attention to me. If Kurama wasn't moving, that probably meant that the chances of an attack were low and I really did not want to joustle my ribs anymore.

"We're emissarys from the Dark Tournament's committee." Spoke the lone woman in drawling voice, "You are formally invited to attend this year's tournament in three months time."

"And if I refuse?" Kurama asked coolly.

"I'm afraid attendance is mandatory. Your friends Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara should also be receiving their own invitations now."

I wanted to point out how that's not an invitation but coercion but I happened to like myself and did not want to be killed before I could even provide help in this storyline.

"We look forward to seeing you there."

I watched with a gaping mouth and wide eyes as they floated backwards out of my room. The window closed shut behind them and then all was still. Kurama had not moved, he was still coolly staring at the window silently, his eyes glinting seriously in thought. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Just so you know…shits about to get real from here on out."

"Undoubtedly. The Dark Tournament lives up to its name sake. The battles will be bloody."

I shook my head, "I mean beyond that. From here on out for about…three years? Yeah about that. For the next three years or so, shit is going to be crazy and be dangerous."

"Consistently?"

"For the most part. A few lulls here and there but the peace doesn't last long. I don't suppose you know of any tricks to help speed up my healing process? I need to train more. I don't want to be the person that holds you guys back."

Kurama shook his head, "Unfortunately, you will have to heal on your own unless you can manage to use your abilities to speed up the process."

I groaned, "So I'm going to have to wait another month."

The red-head rose from his seat, a very serious look on his face.

"Forgive me. But there is a lot of work to be done within just a few short months."

I nodded, "Do what you have to do. Just know once I shake my dad, I'm coming with you while you train."

"You are not up to such physical activities with your ribs as they are."

"I don't mean for you to train me. I mean to heal. You can't honestly tell me that you are not going to get injured when you go to train."

Kurama fell silent, contemplating his answer. Honestly, it made me happy that he was really trying to hold himself back from completely shooting me down. This was a welcome change.

"Very well. It would be beneficial for you to learn. But you cannot come until you can walk unhindered again, even if your father is gone. That is my condition."

"Fair enough." I agreed, albeit reluctantly, "Once I can walk without having to hobble or stop to catch my breath, I'll come along. But come by here until then so I can patch you up."

"Agreed."

Xxxx

It took two more weeks before I was back to where I could walk normally and then another two weeks to completely heal my ribs. Kurama had told me that my healing actually had a very small effect since I was able to recover in the absolute minimal healing time, something that was rare. In the time I had waited for me to be able to walk normally, I had noticed that Kurama had been training with Hiei. While I never actually saw the fire demon it was not difficult to conclude. The red-head would have multiple slashes across his flesh, all clean and evenly cut. They all held a deep precision that I knew Kuwabara was not capable of. Or at least not at this time.

Now I was finally able to accompany Kurama into the woods where Hiei and Kuwabara waited. The former scowled at the sight of me and I flashed him a shit-eating grin that made his lip curl in derision. Kuwabara, however gaped in shock at seeing a young girl accompanying Kurama.

"Whoa! Urameshi was right, you do have a cute girl friend Kurama!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "Still, no girl is better than my Yukina!"

Hiei's eye twitched in annoyance but he said nothing. I, however, pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration while Kurama sighed, closing his eyes.

"Can I hurt him?" I asked grumbling.

Hiei laughed harshly, "Under normal circumstances I'd like to see that. But I think for once there's someone that the idiot can handle."

"You haven't even seen me fight."

"I don't have to. You getting thrown through a window tells me enough."

I glared at him then. I wanted to immediately challenge Kuwabara to a spar but I remembered that he was chivalrous to a fault. There's no way I could convince him to battle me.

"Actually, the idea may not be a bad one."

"You must be joking." Hiei sneered.

"Actually, I can't believe it, but I'm right along with the traffic cone here. I'm not much of a challenge. And I'm not sure any of my punches will even hurt him. How could I help him train more than you two?"

"Plus I'm not fighting a girl! Men aren't supposed to hit girls."

"That is precisely the reason you need to spar with, Midori. You may not have the luxury of fighting entirely against other men, Kuwabara."

Realization lit up in my eyes then. While I knew there wasn't a woman Kuwabara had to fight against in the tournament (or at least I was pretty sure) he needed to be prepared for times where he may have to suspend his honor.

"But-"

"Kurama is right, you will need to set aside your fool ideas if you want to survive ."

"Hey I can't do that, men just don't fight or hit girls. It's not right."

"And what are you going to do if you are pitted against a woman in the arena?" I pointed out.

"Well, I dunno I'll think of something and-wait a minute. How do you know about the Tournament? Are you our fifth team member?"

I laughed, "Not unless you want to lose."

"She knows because the committee was less than subtle when they sent my invitation. After that she insisted that she help. Midori will be healing whatever injuries she can during our training."

"Oh great because that giant bruise Hiei gave me still hurts."

Kuwabara rolled up his shirt and his pale skin was an absolute mosaic of bruises. Some new, some old but I quickly noticed the largest one on his right side. It nearly covered his entire side and it was nearly black. I snapped my head to Hiei.

"What did you do?! Throw a boulder at him?!"

The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Tell me you didn't…"

"He needs to practice dodging." Hiei stated simply.

"Boulders?!"

"It is necessary, Midori." Kurama intervened, "If Kuwabara cannot dodge the attack-many of which will be more damaging than a boulder- then he must finish the spar with the injury it causes."

"I do not envy you…"I told Kuwabara, wincing at the massive bruise, "I'll do my best. I've never tried to heal a bruise before."

I drew closer, wracking my brain for the information I needed. How did the body heal bruises again?

"What is taking so long, woman?"Hiei demanded, "Can't handle it?"

"I'm trying to figure out the best way to do it! My technique works with the body's natural functions so unless you know off the top of your head specifically how the human body heals bruises."

"Macrophages." Supplied Kurama.

I snapped my fingers in realization, "Right! Thank you! I can't believe I couldn't remember that."

"Right, I can't believe you even know what that word is…" Kuwabara muttered.

I laughed then but then closed my eyes, calling up my spirit energy. This was going to be different and possibly difficult. All the times before I had triggered cellular division. This was going to require me to stimulate macrophages and accelerate their function and I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to do that. I then gently settled my hands against his side and slipped my Spirit energy into the bruise.

There was so much going on in there, a myriad of blood cells, a plug of platelets in the ruptured surface of the blood vessels and then another body floating in there. I realized with surprise it was the macrophages. This made things infinitely easier. Because this bruise happened yesterday (or possibly earlier) the body had enough time to send out some macrophages to clean up the mess. I took the opportunity to wrap my Spirit Energy around them, memorizing their feel. This may seem silly to some but necessary.

Macrophages are a type of white blood cell but they are not the only ones. There are three categories Monocytes, Granulocytes and Lymphocytes. Then not to mention the different types in each category (Macrophages falling under the monocytes) making several different white blood cells.

I gently slipped my energy into the macrophages and accelerated their function, making them work faster and more effectively. I have no idea how long I stood there but I stopped when I started to feel my limbs growing weak. When I opened my eyes, I felt a bit dizzy but the bruise on Kuwabara's side was gone. Completely gone. I grinned widely at that, feeling giddy that I had completely healed up such a nasty bruise.

"Wow! It's all gone!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "Hey, I've got some other stuff that need healing, can you get those too?!"

"You idiot." Hiei drawled languidly, "Can you not feel her Spirit Energy? It is almost entirely gone."

"Wha- is that true?"

I nodded with a weak smile on my face, "Its true but don't worry. After you finish training I'll see if I can do anything more, ok?"

"Ok! Errr, your name is Midori, right?"

I laughed and extended my hand, which he took, "Right. And you are Kuwabara? Nice to meet you formally after the Saint Beasts decided they wanted to fuck stuff up on our side of the barrier."

"Enough." Hiei cut us off, "You wanted us to train you now stop wasting time."

Kuwabara deflated but headed over to Hiei where the two began to spar. I looked down at my hands, realizing just how tired I was after healing ONE bruise. And I only had two months left to improve that.

Shit.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know its been forever guys and I am SOOOOO sorry! But seriously. Oh. My. Gods. This program is turning out to be FAAAAAAAAR more challenging and time consuming than I had initially predicted! I will try to do better but the Respiratory Therapy program is EXTREMELY demanding of my time. Anyways! Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 17

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"No." Kurama repeated.

"Hey, I'm just giving you the chance to let me come with you guys now. Because I WILL find a way to get to that Tournament. At least if I go with you guys, you can keep an eye on me."

Kurama did not look convinced at me saying I would find a way to get there. As far as he was concerned, I was just blowing smoke. And he would learn that he was wrong if he continued to deny me. The Dark Tournament was dangerous and now that things seem to be working differently than they did originally in the series, they needed to have a healer with them.

I pushed a limb out of my way as the two of us moved through the woods. It was two weeks before the Tournament and I had made some progress in my skills. Now I can heal Kuwabara almost completely before I get tired. Combined with getting practice here and me going on runs everyday (and doing some spirit energy exercises that Kurama taught me) I had made a lot of progress.

"You will not be coming with us Midori." Kurama stated firmly, "This Tournament will be dangerous even outside of the arena. You cannot accompany us."

"Heard. Finding my own way to get there."

I could see frustration stitch in Kurama's brow at that comment but he did not get the opportunity to say anything as we arrived at the small clearing that we had been training in. Hiei was already there, unsurprisingly. Seriously, I'm pretty sure he slept there. Kuwabara had already arrived as well. Honestly, I had to commend his tenacity. Despite getting kicked into the dirt every training session, he never gave up and carried on with an unwavering perseverance that almost seemed inhuman.

"Took you guys long enough!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Sorry, that was my fault." I said sheepishly.

"Yes. Midori was quite determined to talk me down into letting her come with us to the Tournament."

Hiei found this terribly amusing and laughed, "You? A slip of a girl who can just barely use her powers? You'd be torn apart."

"Well it's a good thing I have healing powers so I can stitch myself back together." I quipped easily and lightly.

I knew Hiei wouldn't believe me strong enough to last. But I had come a long way and I felt confident I could get by. At least in the stands, certainly not in the arena. I frowned a bit at the fire demon's low opinion of me but shook it off. Him thinking I was helpless did not change the fact that I am capable of defending myself. A sneer crossed his lips, like he couldn't believe I had actually retorted with that sentence. It looked like he wanted to say something more but thankfully Kuwabara interrupted.

"Let's just get to work, man. We can't chat here all day."

"Hn. For once you speak sense."

"Hey you watch it shorty!"

Kuwabara took several steps forward, raising his fists like he was ready to start a fight.

Hiei laughed, "Well no one can say you lack enthusiasm. Too bad it's matched by your stupidity."

A growl rumbled in the back of Kuwabara's throat and he advanced forward and I suddenly knew what Hiei was doing. The two had never really been friends but this time the fire demon was purposefully antagonizing Kuwabara to prod him into attacking without holding back. In his training spars, he had not been putting his best foot forward but I wasn't sure why. I think a part of it was because he was worried he would hurt Hiei but it was hard to tell. However, if he is pushed into losing his temper, he won't hold back.

"Shut up!"

A smirk twisted across Hiei's mouth and he chuckled arrogantly. That was enough for Kuwabara. The teenager was blundering forward, swinging a fist at Hiei but missed as the fire demon dodged. As they launched more into their spar, I could tell that Kuwabara still wasn't doing his best. But I wasn't sure if it was because he was holding himself back or if he had yet tapped into his strength yet.

"Do you see it?"

I turned to Kurama, "See what? That Kuwabara is not doing as well as he could?"

The red-head nodded sagely, "I do not think Kuwuabara yet realizes that he has more potential."

"And Hiei is trying to bring it out…"

"Precisely."

I cast my gaze warily to the two fighting. Hiei had drawn his sword and now Kuwabara held his own Spirit Sword, the energy crackling a bright orange in the filtered light of the late afternoon sun. The two clashed with their blades and sparks shot outward from the force. The scuffle between the two of them was growing in intensity so I shifted over to the side to avoid them getting close to me.

"Come on!" Hiei prodded, "Is that all you've got?!"

"Not even close shrimp!"

Kuwabara rushed forward again but his style had degraded into wild swinging rather than the disciplined form that Hiei had taught him. His next attack missed as the fire demon dodged in a blur. Suddenly he was standing on a tree branch several feet up, above the rest of us. He sneered down at Kuwabara.

"Pitiful. You need to do more."

"Well come down here and I will!" Shrieked the teenager.

"Give me your all."

Hiei leapt from the branch, descending down towards Kuwabara, his katana pulled back for an attack. Honestly, I felt pretty proud of myself. Even Hiei's SLOW speeds were almost impossible for me to follow at first. After standing in for the last month and a half, playing spectator to these skirmishes, my eyes had adjusted and now I could actually follow his movements.

"How's this?!"

Kuwabara gave a mighty swing, aiming his weapon for Hiei's head, but like the last attack it was dodged. A growl of frustration escaped him as he whirled around, searching for the demon. Had he bothered to turn around, he would have seen that the dark-haired man was behind him.

Hiei curled his lip and snapped, "Come on, is that your best? It's pathetic! Maybe we should kill you now so it will save everyone some time."

"YOU SHUT UP!"

Kuwabara charged in blindly again, swinging in anger but Hiei was able to easily dodge them with the great speed he could move with. Honestly, this was getting painful to watch and it made feel sorry for Kuwabara.

"It seems you aren't taking this seriously."

"I so am! Just hold still so I can hit you!"

"No you're not." Hiei said coldly, "But I will make you take it seriously…"

His tone grew really dark then and it made my heart sink. I had a bad feeling about what he was going to do to make Kuwabara fight more seriously. It was tense in the air for a moment and then Hiei turned his cold gaze to me. I flared my spirit energy because in that one glance I could see his intention and I needed to move immediately if I were to have any hope of stopping him. I lunged over to the side but Hiei had already vanished when I made my muscles begin to contract. He was standing over me when I landed, sword in hand and driving downwards towards me. I rolled to the side, lashed out my hand and grabbed his wrist, ripping through his tissue cells with my energy.

Hiei snarled in response and for a moment I thought he was really going to kill me because of the bestial look in his eyes. But Kurama was already there and between us, shielding me from harm. I let go of the demon's wrist and he backed away, letting his sword drop to the soil beneath us. I looked at Hiei again and I could see a layer of black half way up his forearm and reaching the base of his fingers. I flinched at the sight. That was a bit more than I had intended. So either my spirit energy had shot up or my control was slipping.

"What did you do to me?!" He snarled.

I climbed to my feet, "Really? Really? You're getting mad at ME when you are the one who attacked me?! If you weren't prepared for retaliation, maybe you shouldn't have attacked in the first place!"

"Idiot, if I wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be standing now. You would never have had a chance to fight back."

"Well I didn't know what your intentions were. Isn't it you who's always saying the strong survive and the weak die? You were attacking, I responded. End of story."

Hiei's expression fell blank, schooled to mask whatever it was he was thinking. And after hanging around Kurama, I could tell he was definitely thinking, just WHAT he was thinking I didn't know. I didn't get much of a chance to figure it out because then Kuwabara came rushing up to us.

"What the hell was that Hiei?!" He shouted, "You didn't have to attack Midori!"

"Tch, evidently I did. You were holding back and that was going to be the only way to take that fight seriously. You won't survive past the first round if you keep fighting as pitifully as that."

"Why you little-!"

"Ok, love birds!" I cut in, "As much as I love your bickering, I need to heal Hiei's arm."

"I'm fine."

"Now is not the time to play the tough guy, Hiei. I don't think you realize how dangerous my technique is. Once I necrotize some of your tissue, toxins are released and it will spread. Untreated it will kill you eventually. So sit down, shut up and let me fix it."

Hiei curled his lip who cast a glance at Kurama who nodded.

"Hiei please be wise."

"Do whatever you want." He grudgingly said after a few minutes of silence.

However, he did not sit down like I ordered him but I didn't say anything. I knew that him standing was the best I was going to get. I was suddenly very, very glad I took the time to think on how I would heal this injury. Just in case something like this happened. I held the belief that if I was going to learn to break it, I was going to learn how to fix it.

"Give me your arm."

Hiei extended his arm with an apathetic expression on his face. Almost like he was bored and didn't really think I could fix this. Or he was trying to mask his thoughts but I couldn't really tell. Kuwabara, however, decided then to voice his own reservations.

"Er, Midori are you sure you can fix that?"

"Am I sure?" I repeated while carefully taking hold of Hiei's arm, avoiding touching the necrotized tissue, "No."

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed, eyes bulging, "You mean to tell me you're going to try and heal that and you don't even know how?!"

I flicked an annoyed glance towards Kuwabara, "I'm not completely sure but I do have an idea. I haven't exactly had many opportunities to practice this. Or do you **want** me to go around attacking people?"

"But-"

"Kuwabara." Kurama interrupted calmly, "If she doesn't do anything Hiei will die. She has to try. If it doesn't work we'll simply have to remove his arm."

I felt myself pale then. Well, fuck, I better not screw up then. A look of absolute mortification

"Well…well it would serve you right to lose your arm! Attacking a lady like that…"

"Ok, hush." I finally snapped, "I need to focus for this."

"Sorry…."

Silence fell around the clearing and I closed my eyes taping into my energy. After taking some time to study the best way (and what seems to be the only way) to combat this is to reach down and stimulate the tissues that are underneath the damage and stimulate their division. This will lead to the decayed tissue to be sloughed off. A frown quirked my lips, this was of course all depending on me not sending the damage too deep. If it went down too far, I wasn't sure what I would do.

I could feel slightly cool, tingling waves rolling off my hands and seeping into Hiei's damaged tissue, reaching down below the surface. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath, likely from the pain but he fell silent again. I kept sliding my energy further down until I found a very, very thin layer of tissue still undamaged. I flinched. This was going to be difficult to work. I had almost reached the bone with the level of damage done and it meant I was going to have to reform the nerves, blood vessels and connective tissue.

I set to work, beginning to slowly encourage cellular division, pushing the dead tissue up. As I went, I began the reforming the blood vessels and nerves, encouraging them to crawl like snakes under his flesh. It was strange, kind of creepy and yet fascinating. As I continued I felt a pulsing radiate from my chest, roll down my arms and into my hands where it then moved into Hiei's injury. I felt myself be lulled down, falling into a focused daze as I continued patching and healing, his tissue regenerating and clumps of the dead flesh plopping onto the grass.

You ever see those nature documentaries where they zoom through a day? Showing how the shadows and light move across the landscape? Think of that only with moving flesh. Days, weeks, months worth of growth happening in the span of minutes. Time slowly slipped away as I watched such long term effects happen so quickly until at last I stumbled backwards after the wound was healed. Warm, strong hands came up under my arms, holding me steady.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kuwabara, his eyes bulging, "It's completely healed! That's awesome!"

I laughed weakly, the world spinning, "Thanks…"

"Midori, are you alright?" Kurama asked from behind me.

"Yeah. I'll be better once the world stops spinning."

"You need to sit down."

Gently, Kurama led me down into a seated position.

"Uh, you ok Midori?"

"Of course she's not, you fool. Just pay attention to her spirit energy!" Hiei snapped, "It's almost completely drained."

I laughed giddily, "Oh so that's why the world is spinning!"

I could feel Kurama's legs against my back. It was a good thing he was standing there because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to hold myself upright. I gripped one of his shoes tightly as everything continued to rock violently. This definitely is not entertaining.

"Can I…Can I just fall over here and nap?" I asked, tilting my head backwards to look up at Kurama.

He shook his head and helped me up, "No. Come, I will take you home. You'll need rest."

"Um, do you need help, Kurama?" Kuwabara offered a little unsure.

It was kind of sweet, I could hear how he was concerned for me even though I was barely able to stay focused with how tired I was feeling. Kurama declined Kuwabara's offer and he was left to continue training with Hiei. I don't even know how I managed to make it as far as I did. It was halfway through the trip when I passed out. Considering that Kurama had to support me to keep me from staggering and falling flat on my face, I think the distance I covered was pretty impressive.

When I woke up again, it was to my alarm, alerting me that it was time to get ready for school. I was still feeling the effects of my spirit exhaustion, my body reminding me painfully with a pounding headache. I took some aspirin and left the apartment feeling absolutely exhausted. Kurama was waiting for me at our usual intersection on the way there. The weather was just starting to warm up, hovering at that in between stage of not being too cold but not quite warm yet. I pulled one of my hands out of my jacket and waved to Kurama in greeting.

He gave me a knowing smile, "How's your head?"

"Trying to slay me where I stand."

"I would have been surprised if it wasn't. You expended a lot of energy yesterday."

My shoulders slumped at that. I STILL couldn't keep up with them. Not at all. I was barely able to sit through any of the training session before this happened. How was I going to keep up with what was to come? I shoved my hands back in my pockets, feeling disheartened. Sure, I knew I wasn't going to be a powerhouse like the rest of them but I didn't expect to be pathetic enough to not last through the training.

"Yeah. And I passed out…" I muttered, "I mean, I knew I wasn't going to be able to compete with you guys but…this is just sad. I can barely last at all. I couldn't even stick it through the whole training session. Hell, I couldn't even last the walk home!"

"You are being too hard on yourself."

"How do you work that out?"

"Remember two months ago when you healed that bruise Hiei gave Kuwabara?"

I looked at Kurama, curiously.

"You were exhausted. In just shy of two months, you have gone from barely being able to heal a very deep bruise, to attacking with your ability and then completely reforming the destroyed tissue of an arm. The growth you have made in this time is extraordinary and unusual. This is something to be celebrated."

"I-what?!" I gaped at him.

"Midori, you have made tremendous growth over the course of several months. Your progress is more than I had ever anticipated you to make within this time. I believe that even Hiei was impressed by your display yesterday, though he won't admit it."

"Is..I've really been doing that well? But it doesn't really seem like I'm lasting that long!"

"Think of your spirit growth in terms of physical fitness. Physical endurance takes time to acquire and build. It is only through extreme circumstances that you may make large advances. Developing your spiritual power works in a similar way."

I couldn't believe it. I thought I was doing terrible but it turned out I was performing above normal?! I blinked several times, silence falling over me as I tried to take in this information. When it finally clicked a wide grin spread across my face. And then a blush after that from the praise and then the realization that Kurama had to carry me home yesterday. I bit my lip and turned my face away a bit to try and hide my flush.

"Thanks…And thanks for taking me home yesterday. Sorry I passed out on you."

I could hear the amused smile rather than see it, "It was no trouble. You shouldn't act like it was a terrible burden. Don't worry, you are light enough."

"Ugh, my weight is not the point here!" I exclaimed, "It's more along the lines of you having to go through the trouble of taking me home. Not to mention the suspicious glances that I'm sure you received."

He chuckled softly but at which part of my statement I wasn't sure.

"Perhaps you can make it up to me. I need a favor."

I cocked a brow at him, "A favor? You?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously then, "Whaaat? Listen Kurama, I'm sure you already know I get into enough trouble on my own, I don't need you putting me up to anything."

"Nothing of that sort, I assure you. Mother has been asking me to participate in more school activities that are not of academic nature. Simply put, she has been urging me to go to the dance coming up this week-"

"Wait, there's a dance this week?" I blinked bemusedly.

If Kurama was annoyed at my interruption, he didn't show it. If anything, he looked entertained with how out of touch I was about school events.

"Yes, within a few days, in fact. It is not the kind of gathering I would like to attend but mother is very excited at the prospect of me going. Would you go with me?"

Wait WHAT?! Did…did THE Kurama just ask me to a dance? As in a school gathering? As in something that could be construed as a date? As in an opportunity that I'm pretty sure most of the girls at school would claw each others EYES out for?! HELL NO! I want to live!

"Kurama, I'm going to inform you about something I'm sure you know exists. It's called 'self preservation' and contrary to what you may think, I actually happen to have a little bit of it. Seriously, I will have every girl in school trying to rip me a new one!"

"I see…perhaps I imagined the time that you intentionally goaded on Hiei who would have had no qualms killing you."

I gave him a blank stare.

"I understand if the girls of Meiou prove to be too much for you. .."

"…"

"I will inform mother I will not be going. She'll be disappointed but-"

"Ok FINE!" I growled, "You've made your point! I'll go with you to the stupid dance!"

"Wonderful."

"Hey wipe that satisfied look off your face. I know its just because you want to see me in a dress! Can't say I blame you, I mean who WOULDN'T want to see this?"

A corner of his lips quirked, "That will be a side benefit."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Finally! I hit several blocks during this chapter. Seriously though, you guys are saints and I don't know how you put up with my slow updating. I hope this chapter is nice and satisfying for you. :D Also, I changed the rating to M because of some of the…graphic descriptions I have to use just to depict the damage Midori's necrosis technique does to tissue. It's not pleasant and I foresee that kind of violence continuing, so I upped the rating. Just to be safe.

Chapter 18

Why was I doing this?

Awkwardly, I tugged on a lock of hair, staring at my reflection in the mirror. It was strange because I never really paid much attention to my physical appearance in this life. It's amazing how quickly you lose interest when you are inhabiting a body that's about half your mental age. But I had to admit…I looked pretty good. My black curls were tamed back into a half pony tail, a few tendrils had escaped to fall against my cheek. My make-up was lightly done, I wasn't really into the bolder and louder looks that seemed to be in trend here. But it was enough to bring out my eyes, making them pop, flashing the startling green hue they were.

The dress I had picked was simple. Simple was the best I could go with since most of the clothing styles here I did not care for. And it was the best way to avoid the strange and loud patterns that people were fond of here. The dress was a long sleeved one with a high waist, square neckline and a loose bottom that reached my knees. I was already petite but somehow this dress made me look even SMALLER. I didn't think that was possible. I fidgeted with the bottom. Well, regardless of how strange this made me feel, I did love the color. Royal blues were always my favorite.

But, again, why was I doing this?

Dresses, dances, they weren't for me. Especially in this age group. But not only would this be uncomfortable but I would certainly be asking for punishment because every girl in school was going to hear about this before the end of the night. I should be sick with nausea at this point, knowing that after tonight things were only going to get brutal in school. Yet somehow…I wasn't that worried. I was actually more nervous about doing something like this with Kurama.

"Oh hell," I grumbled at my reflection, "Don't be nervous. There's nothing to get nervous about."

"What troubles you?"

I screeched in surprise, falling back against the wall nearby.

"Stop DOING that!" I exclaimed, clutching my hand over my heart, "And what do you think you're doing breaking in here while I'm getting ready? I could have been naked!"

"Perhaps I should have shown up sooner."

His tone was completely dry, telling me that he made that statement just for the purpose of teasing me. But for the record, you have never seen the color red. Seriously. Unless you had seen my face after that comment, you have never in your life known that pigment.

"UGH! OUT! OUT OUT OUT OUT!" I screeched, snatching up a pillow off my bed, hitting him repeatedly with it.

He left under the duress of my vicious assault but I could still see the smirk on his mouth. I slammed the door shut, resting my back against it, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. I pressed my hands against either sides of my face, trying to will my embarrassment down.

"You look nice, by the way." Kurama told me through the door.

I cracked open the door and peered out. The red-head's back was facing me and I could tell by the way he was standing that before I had opened it he had been leaning against it.

"Thanks…But seriously, why am I doing this again?"

"Because mother would be pleased."

"Right, I get that but I'm still trying to figure out why I would put myself in the danger zone like this."

I opened the door then, leaning against the frame and surveyed Kurama. He was wearing a pale green button down shirt with black pants and a light beige jacket over that. Honestly, the colors and clothes did not look good. And yet somehow, somehow he made it work. Or at least he still managed to look good in it.

"Nice shirt." I told him with amusement, my expression telling him exactly how I felt about it.

He chuckled, "I imagine the fashion here is very different from what it was in your own home."

"To say the least! The clothes here can have some of the most absurd patterns on them!"

Kurama listened to my rant about how horrid the clothes were in this time. The only ones I found that I liked were, of course, the really high end expensive crap. Unless I wore some jeans and a simple T-shirt. I could usually tolerate that. It was a completely meaningless conversation but he humored me. When we arrived at school-we walked- I fidgeted nervously on the ends of my dress.

"You really just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?" I said faintly, looking up at the school.

The lights were streaming out from the gym, pooling onto the asphalt. Girls and boys alike were funneling towards the entrance. Outside along the walls there were some students gossiping about the events inside and I felt my stomach drop, heart clenching tightly. I was about to be SEEN accompanying Kurama.

"Is everything alright?" The red-head asked, giving me a cursory glance.

"My life is over." I squeaked.

The fox demon chuckled quietly at my side and I shot him a glare in response. I didn't see why he found my distress so funny when this was likely going to result in my utter torment for the rest of the school year.

"You have peculiar fears. You have no qualms about antagonizing demons much stronger than yourself but the thought of the girls of our school puts fear into you."

I grinned sheepishly, "Perhaps Hiei should have worn a skirt."

Kurama made an odd noise in the back of his throat and then he held his hand to his mouth, shoulders quaking in quiet laughter. My grin turned from sheepish to impish and I joined in on his laughter. I couldn't help but picture the grumpy fire demon in our Meiou uniforms, short pink skirt and all.

"Don't tell him I said that." I said conspiratorially to Kurama.

"Indeed not. I'm afraid you may not live through the encounter."

"Yeaaaaah…I'd rather not die again anytime soon, thanks….Man but can you imagine the panty shots?"

At that comment he made a quiet choke and I erupted into fits of laughter. I couldn't help it! Now that I had the image of Hiei in our girl's uniforms, it was stuck in my head. Oh god, that was all I was the first thing I was going to think about every time I saw him now.

"Shuichi-kun!"

The laughter died in my throat at the sound of that giggly voice. I turned towards the gym and I saw three girls. I only recognized Fumiko out of them, who happened to be wearing a very frilly dress with a myriad of bright colors. It kind of hurt my eyes. I also noticed the neckline that plunged downward to reveal some of her cleavage. For a fifteen year old, she was pretty well endowed and she knew it.

"Did you guys just run into each other?" She asked sweetly, batting her lashes at Kurama.

It was clear she did not expect that the two of us came together. Internally, I was like a deer in headlights. An answer was needed here and the answer was going to finally light the spark on the gasoline. The gasoline being myself and Kurama actually arriving together as dates. I flicked my eyes to Kurama and silently implored him to be subtle about this. This is the one time that I REALLY needed him to keep things discreet. His arm slipped around my waist and pulled me to him and my heart sank in my chest with dread.

"No, we arrived together. Midori is my date tonight."

Fucking hell. Come on, Kurama! The look that Fumiko shot me was sugar coated poison. I'm sure that if Kurama wasn't around then she would have removed the sugar but it didn't really matter. I knew that he could see it and I'm surprised that she wasn't aware of that.

Kurama tilted his head, "Are you not happy for me?"

Oh. OH that sneaky bastard. In that one question, he just demonstrated to me just how manipulative he was. And how BRILLIANT he could be when utilizing his words. The honeyed poisonous look Fumiko had slipped off her face to a look of genuine mortification. Afterall, she thought she had just upset her Shuichi-kun.

"O-of course I am, Shuichi-kun!" she exclaimed, the two girls with her tittering in agreement.

"Are you two dating now?" Piped up the girl on the right.

"Yeah, how long have you two been going out?"

I could tell they weren't really interested, just trying to act like they cared for Kurama's sake, so maybe they could garner his favor. But I was now concerned with how Kurama was going to answer this question. After his answer about me coming with him to the dance as his date, I was now worried about how he was going to answer the question of us dating. If this man has a soul at all, please let him say no.

"Midori?!"

Saved by Kaoru. I owed that girl big time for her timely intervention! Fumiko whirled around to face Kaoru and I could practically see the sparks between them. Before the stalker issue, these two girls competed with each other big time for Kurama's attention. It was interesting to see them facing off now on opposite sides of the whole crush thing. Kaoru spared her a brief glare but then completely ignored her and turned back to me.

"I didn't know you were coming here with Shuichi!"

"Funny thing, I didn't know until a few days ago myself."

Kaoru flashed me a smile, "He surprised you, huh?"

"I think he surprised himself."

Kurama chuckled from my side and removed his arm from my waist, to my relief. I cast him a secretive look that spoke of my chagrin about that. He could have put his arm around my shoulder, which is more on an equal playing field. Around the waist, to me, is a very possessive embrace and I was irked that he had done it. Normally I would only experience mild irritation at that kind of gesture but this was KURAMA. Every move he makes is precisely calculated. Now the question is who he made that calculated move for. I was certain that it was for Fumiko and her tag alongs but you could never be certain with Kurama.

"C'mon let's go inside!" Kaoru chirped grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

"Thank you." I told her with a sigh of relief once we were out of earshot, "Seriously, you have perfect timing."

"No problem." She said, "I'd stay away from her, she's a bitch."

"Reaaally? Here I thought she was the absolute picture of nice and charming."

"Shut up, Midori."

I laughed and let her pull me along, not bothering to look back to see if Kurama was still behind us. Inside the gym there were flashing and colorful lights, streamers from the ceiling, there was a punch table, even a disco ball and of course, a dance floor. The music was loud, unsurprisingly, and students were crowded onto the dance floor. I flinched at the thought of having to go out there. Seriously, I don't dance. I can't even PRETEND to dance, unless it's a slow song, because then I can just sway back and forth.

I turned to look back at Kurama so I could assess how he was looking at the dance floor and I froze. Most here wouldn't notice anything unusual but I could see some tension in his body language, like he was alert, looking for something. Hell, even his eyes, though they were looking at me, somehow seemed to be scanning the entire room at the same time. Oh fuck, there's a demon here, isn't there?

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to the dance?" demanded Kaoru, hands on her hips.

I ducked my head a bit at her ire, "I hadn't seen you before the dance. And I don't have your number soo….."

"Well, we'll have to fix that!" Then a grin crawled across her face, "Sooo, you and Shuichi, huh?"

I slapped my palm to my forehead, "Not you too. Nothing special. It's just one dance, it's not like we're dating. Geez."

The lights suddenly changed from flaring, bright colors to a soft blue haze. The music changed from loud and thumping to a softer, mellow tune. Kurama took my hand, causing me to jump in surprise. I turned around to face him, shocked at the mild smile on his face. I couldn't see the tension in him anymore but something was still off. Maybe I was wrong about the demon? No, I was certain he was on edge about something.

"Would you like to dance, Midori?"

I nodded mutely, and followed him out onto the dance floor, hearing Kaoru giggle behind me. That he grabbed my hand tells me that there is something up. Kurama was not one for casual touches so this was something to give me concern. He settled his hands on my waist and I rested my arms on his shoulders. I didn't look him in the face, I was too busy looking at the crowd of people in the gym.

"There's a demon here, isn't there?" I ask quietly.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I'm not certain. Whoever they are, they are masking their energy. That is an ability of skill." Kurama murmured.

I tensed at the thought.

"So we may have a strong demon lurking here?"

"So it would seem."

Fuck. There isn't much I can do in this situation either. I'm not any good at tracking things, hell I can barely heal things. I swept my gaze around the room once more but all I could see were the glares of girls who were likely plotting my destruction.

"What do we do? I'm not going to be any help. You and I both know I have the spiritual awareness of an infant."

"Just stay close to me. We'll find it."

I was silent for a moment, swaying with Kurama to the music, "Why would a demon come to a high school?"

"There could be several reasons. It could be a creature that consumes humans and this age group is its particular taste. It's not uncommon. Teenagers are at a point where they are not too weathered but they are not under ripe."

There was something about how…clinically Kurama stated that information that just made my blood turn to ice. It was disturbing to think that this kind of thing was normal and equally disturbing to see how unbothered he was by it. It was yet another moment that was clearly revealed to me how he was not human.

"There is also the possibility that this kind of ground suits its…other hungers."

I felt myself pale at that statement. I'm part of that crowd that could…satisfy both of these hungers. This new perspective was making me feel tiny and fragile beneath his hands. Hands that I was suddenly acutely aware that could snap my neck at anytime. I looked away from the students around us, uneasy that I may see the demon lurking in the crowd. I adverted my gaze to his chest, trying pointedly not to notice anything around us and trying even harder not to acknowledge his very dangerous hands on my waist.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing." I nearly choked out, "Just becoming acutely aware of how fragile I really am."

Kurama said nothing but I could just feel his eyes on me. I cautioned a glance upwards and found my feeling to be correct. It was difficult to explain his expression as it was both guarded and yet clearly observing me. His eyes were half lidded but the rest of his expression was blank.

I smiled awkwardly, "Finally, right?"

A faint smile quirked across his lips, "I must admit, that took less time than I had expected."

I scowled, "Heeeeey!"

The song ended at that moment, transitioning into yet another slow song. Kurama pulled me away from the dance floor to my relief. But now I was paranoid. We were surrounded by oblivious students and this demon could be…well anywhere. I drew in close to Kurama.

"There…there aren't any shape shifting demons, are there?" I asked nervously.

His expression was a grim one, "Some have that ability, yes. Let's hope that this one does not."

My stomach flipped at that. I didn't even want to think of us having to track a demon that could shift to look like other students or…My eyes suddenly widened. Or a teacher or chaperone. I tugged Kurama to a stop and I stood on my tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"If I were a shape shifting demon, I'd be pretending to be a teacher or chaperone…"

It makes sense. As one of those two you could watch the students closely and no one would find it strange since you are there to make sure they stay out of trouble. It would also be relatively easy to isolate other students masquerading as a teacher. Kurama shifted his eyes towards me in silent acknowledgement.

"Oh…of course, you've already thought of that."

"Shuichi-kun!"

The two of us turned to see a girl with jaunty pigtails in front of us. Behind her there were more girls huddled, giggling, blushing and making me nauseous. God I did not miss being fifteen. And when I say fifteen I mean in mind as well.

"Ah, hello." Kurama greeted politely.

"Will you dance with one of us?" Pigtails asked.

"I'm sorry, but my arm is taken tonight."

The red-head tilted his head slightly towards me, swiveling his gaze to meet mine. Oh that bastard, he was throwing me under the bus so he wouldn't have to dance with anyone! I shot him a saccharine smile.

"It's ok. Dance with them if you want."

The expressions that came across their faces were shocked and then delighted.

"Please Shuichi-kun?"

Kurama hesitated.

"Oh come on, Shuichi, dance with that poor girl."

I gave him a gentle shove. I was putting him on the spot and it would mean that he would be expected to give at least one dance. He gave a soft sigh.

"Just one dance."

Pigtails looked like the heavens had just opened for her, angelic choir and all. They went out to the dance floor and I watched them go with a satisfied smile. Score for me. Granted it was like…..three thousand to my measly five but hey, I will count my victories!

"Why did you do that?" demanded a voice from my side.

I turned to face the girl there who was wearing electric blue eye shadow. She looked both suspicious and confused of me and I laughed.

"We're not together or anything. I was literally just doing him a favor by coming with him."

"B-but you two look so close!"

I raised a brow, "Yeah, that's because we're something called friends."

"With benefits?" Eyeshadow asked suspiciously.

"Just friends."

I swept my eyes around the gym again, through the blue haze, searching the crowd for our target. I'm sure Kurama would be on the lookout as well. I could hear the girls talking to me but I wasn't paying attention to them. My gaze drifted over to a teacher who was talking with a young girl over by one of the exits. An exit that was a bit isolated from the crowd. I furrowed my brows suspiciously. That was when the teacher turned and looked at me, his eyes suddenly glowing a bright red before snapping back to normal.

'Found you, motherfucker.' I thought.

"Excuse me." I quipped, pushing forward when the demon vanished through the door with the student.

I shoved my way through the throngs of students, stopping just outside of the doorway. I hesitated, looking back to the dance floor, searching for Kurama. He was nowhere to be seen and if I waited here we could lose the demon, not to mention what could happen to that girl. I slipped out the door, it closing behind me, the music dulling a bit. The hall was dimly lit and I knew this was a path that lead to the locker rooms and the showers.

It was quiet, outside from the music I could hear from the gym. But as I crept further and further down the hall that even quieted. Tensely I rounded the corner, waiting for the attack that I knew was likely going to happen. It was deserted. A frown quirked my lips as I slowly advanced down the hall. I know I won't be alone for long because while Kurama couldn't track the demon, he could track me. So now I just needed to find the bastard.

A door down the hall burst open with a loud, thunderous crash. I jumped and then dropped into a defensive stance when that girl emerged. She was stumbling, crying and whimpering and I didn't see the teacher. Yet. Her eyes saw me and she started rushing towards me.

"Please! Please, help me! He's a m-monster!"

Her knees gave out from under her and she fell to the floor, crying and shaking miserably.

"I got you. Just stay behind me."

I stepped forward and planted myself firmly between the now open door and the poor girl crying behind me. The "Teacher" emerged from the doorway and looked down the hallway at the two of us. A wicked smile crossed his lips then, his skin slowly growing purple, his eyes starting to glow the bright red they did before. Up close it was even more unnerving especially with his slitted pupils. I noticed that his canines had lengthened and sharpened and horns were starting to grow out of his forehead and skull.

"Well it's my lucky day!" He smacked his lips.

I felt a chill roll down my spine realizing that he fell under the category of one of the demon types that used teenage girls to satiate his appetite. I just didn't know which one yet. Both are equally unpleasant. I bristled at his words, curling up my lip in a defensive snarl.

"I wouldn't count on that, asshole."

"I would…"

I only had a fraction of a second to realize what I had just heard before I felt pain blossom across my back. Whatever cut me, cleanly sliced through my dress and deep into my flesh stretching in a crisscross motion across my back. I screamed at the sensation, the force also knocking me forward and to the ground. Oh my god, it hurt! I pushed myself up to my knees, looking back at the girl I had been protecting.

She wasn't a girl at all. She was on her feet and her skin was turning green, mad yellow eyes and wicked long claws were coming from her fingers. Her hand was bent upwards, my blood still on those claws, which she smirked and licked off with a chuckle.

Fuck. I did not expect there to be two of them. I staggered to my feet, my back in absolute agony and I flared my energy sharply. This served the purpose for me to get ready for a fight but it also served the purpose to show Kurama where I was and that I needed help. The She-demon cackled.

"You taste so delicious. You'll make a great meal."

Well, I figured out what kind of appetite they were looking to satisfy. The She-demon lurched forward with a screech, claws ready to slash at me. I did not want to get hit by those again so I jumped to the side, only to run into a purple arm which gathered me against an unfamiliar chest. The She-demon had missed but she laughed, a sound like razors and advanced towards me, licking her lips. I thrashed against the demon holding me, unable to get a good stance to perform a throw. But his grip was just too strong to get free.

"Now hold still…" she taunted, her nose an inch away from my own.

Her breath smelled awful, like rotting flesh. Which would make sense given that she eats humans. I shot my hand up, grabbed her face and shot my energy into her flesh. She had enough time to get out a shriek of pain before my energy reached her brain and then she fell silent. Her body collapsed, the skin of her face, blackened and sloughing off. The demon holding me gave a roar of fury and I knew I had to act fast. If I didn't, I probably wasn't going to survive. I grabbed his forearm and used my necrosis technique on him as well. It wouldn't instantly kill him, but I suspected the pain would be enough to make him let go.

I was correct.

He howled in agony and slung me away, sending me crashing into the brick wall. The impact against my back elicited a strangled scream from me, the slash wounds throbbing in response to the additional abuse. I slumped to my knees, tears dripping from my eyes. It hurt so damn bad! I could feel the blood still pouring from the lacerations, soaking the back of my dress. The demon was hunched over his dead arm, hisses and snarls of pain rushing out between his gritted teeth. He turned his wild gaze to me, madness shining in his eyes.

And then I promptly vanished in a blur of green and his head toppling to the ground, free of its shoulders. A sigh of relief escaped me and turned to see Kurama standing there, a dark, angry glare fixated on the fallen corpse. My arms began shaking as they tried to keep me up, my legs too. Coming down from the adrenaline was kicking in, not to mention the very painful scratches on my back. Kurama then helped me wordlessly to my feet.

"There were two." I croaked out.

"Turn around." He said quietly.

I did so, bracing myself against the wall, trembling minutely. I felt his tender fingers touch my wounds gingerly and I yelped, clenching my hands into shaking fists.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't see you to signal and we could have lost him…well them…"

I turned around, my back aching at the trauma it has received. I expected Kurama to be angry but he didn't look it at all.

"I understand. I think… in this case, you made the right choice. You flared your spirit energy for me to find, didn't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"That was smart. Come, let's get those wounds taken care of. I have supplies at home."

"But what about your mom?" I asked skeptically, "We can't let her see this."

"Mother is out tonight. She made plans so we should be undisturbed."

"Ok. Do you have something for the pain too? This thing hurts like a bitch."

"Yes, I do have something to help for that as well."

Kurama approached the two bodies, pulling a seed from his hair. As he channeled his energy I looked down at the She-demon I had killed, studying her face, the absence of a spirit within her body. That was…my first kill. I wasn't sure how to process that information. I know it was to save my life and that she was a monster but it…was unreal. I had just taken another life. And for the second time that night I had come to realize just how…mortal I was.

Kurama disposed of the bodies with a demonic plant to consume the flesh. We observed in silence until at last, the deed was done. The demon shrank the plant back into a sproutling form and we left the school without a word.

Xxxx

Ok, let me say that you don't even know how much you use the muscles in your back for even just walking until it hurts to move them at all. I was in a lot of pain walking back to his apartment with his jacket around my shoulders. I didn't even want the jacket at all but I had two sets of four slashes crisscrossing over each other on my back. I couldn't exactly let the world see that.

When we stepped into the apartment (after dragging up a flight of stairs), I was surprised to find the lights on. And apparently as was Kurama. That is until Shiori emerged into the hall, a bemused expression on her face.

"Oh, Shuichi!" she exclaimed in pleasant surprise.

"Mother. I thought you were going to be out this evening."

"We had to take a raincheck. But don't you two look nice."

I smiled, "Yeah, we didn't stay at the dance too long."

Shiori's eyes brightened up but in…a shocked delight?

"Shuichi, why didn't you tell me you were going to the dance?"

….

Wait, what? A sly look came across my face then and I smirked at Kurama. He afforded me a single glance but turned back to his mother.

"I'm sorry, mother. It must have slipped my mind."

"Well did you two have a good time?"

"Oh yeah." I drawled like a cat with cream, "the BEST, right Shuichi?"

Kurama excused us after slipping upstairs to grab some of the things he needed along with his bookbag, playing under the guise that I had asked him for more help with school work to do back at my apartment. When we reached the street, I gave him the biggest shit-eating grin.

"So you DID just want to see me in a dress."

"Of course." He said dryly.

I suddenly realized though, even if Kurama was trying to spend time with me, a high school dance wouldn't be his first choice as a location to go. That's not exactly something that's up either of our alleys. Unless he KNEW that demon was going to be there! That has to be it!

"Tell me the truth…you knew that demon was going to be there, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"But…but why bring me? If anything I would have figured you would have tried everything in your power to keep me away from the school."

"Under normal circumstances you would be correct." He agreed.

"But this wasn't normal."

"No. A few days ago, Koenma received a message that a demon would be present at the dance for Meiou. Yusuke could not practically take on this task since he is not a student."

"So what does this have to do with me going?" I cut him off.

"In the letter, it was a demand that you be there. If you were not present, it was stated that the demon would start killing students."

I paled considerably. What did they want with me?! I hadn't made any enemies that I was aware of. I hadn't even had a run in with any demons outside of Hiei and Kurama! And I most certainly don't recall this shit with Meiou happening in the anime!

"But…but why?! How do they even know about me?"

"I am not certain. But we had no choice. You had to be there."

"Why didn't you just tell me?!"

Kurama gave me an incredulous look, "Midori, if I told you, you would have been reckless. Probably tried to search the entire dance by yourself. I could not afford to tell you that. I had hoped…that you wouldn't have noticed. I didn't realize you would be able to sense them."

"I didn't sense them." I told him, "I noticed that you changed. It was much but you suddenly seemed more…alert? It was barely noticeable. But it was enough for me to feel something was up. And that was the only thing I could think of."

The look he gave me was…well one that seemed impressed with my performance.

"You can be quite observant when you want to be."

I grinned weakly, "Thanks. And you can be damned scary when you want to be."

The memory of his face when he killed that demon, chilled my blood. Kurama suddenly took a firm hold of my arm, pulling me to a stop. My eyes widened in shock and I looked at him, my mouth open to ask him what was wrong. And then my words died in my throat. The look on his face was icy and guarded. It was deadly serious and I realized that with a look like that, an enemy was nearby.

That was when I felt it. It was like getting hit with a brickwall which really scared me. I almost never could sense spirit or demon energy but to suddenly get hit by a wave was serious. I nearly staggered from the sheer weight of it. If it was this strong even to my stunted senses, what kind of demon were we dealing with? And yes, I just KNEW it was demonic. Something about it felt…raw, primal and wild.

"I see you dealt with those two…messengers." Purred a velvety feminine voice.

She appeared then, amidst the people walking about the street. If I couldn't feel her energy here, I would have though her to be human. Her hair was a golden blond, falling in silky waves down her back. Her eyes were a startling ocean blue and she had a killer figure with smooth curves. But I could see the hint of muscle definition beneath her tan skin.

"Why are you here?" Kurama asked coolly, his body dangerously still.

Her full lips curled into a smile, "I just wanted to scope out the enemy." Blue eyes slid over to me, "Good to see you Midori. You're scrawnier and weaker than I expected."

I bristled, "How do you know who I am?"

"Not now, sweet stuff. But maybe one day I'll tell you."

"Our patience grows thin." The red-head next to me said.

"Oh not to worry. I'm no staying. You won't see me again for a while. Enjoy that time."

There was a blur and suddenly she was gone. The two of us stood there in silence, Kurama's calculated, mine stunned. I don't know how long we sat there, processing what had just happened but when it was over he looked at me.

"Who was that?"

I assumed that he meant who she was from the anime because we already established that I had never seen her before.

"I…have no fucking idea."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the wait again guys! I made it a long chapter for you though! I've made it through my second semester in Respiratory and have been doing rounds in the hospital. It's been busy and it was rough at first since I saw my first death really early. But I've bounced back. Things are still going to be slow because it gets intense this upcoming semester, which is only about a week away for me. So I hope this chapter was worth waiting for!**

Chapter 19

Kurama had taught me more than I'm sure he wanted me to learn. Not in the form of my power and technique but in the art of deception and manipulation. But spending a lot of time with the fox demon for six months had taught me a few tricks. Including how to work out a strategy to weasel my way into getting to the Dark Tournament.

So there I was outside of Sarayashiki, waiting for Keiko to come out. I had been waiting for a few hours and no sign of her. But it wasn't too surprising, I'm pretty sure she was a part of more clubs than should be humanly possible. How she was able to manage her time so tightly at her age was staggering and impressive. I had anticipated to be waiting all afternoon for Keiko to emerge from the school so to see her just barely over two hours was a pleasant surprise.

"Oh, Midori!" Keiko exclaimed, approaching me.

"Keiko." I grinned, "No concussion this time so I can actually get your name right."

"I'm glad." She said with a smile, "So, what are you doing here?"

I put on my best concerned expression, "Well…I just wanted to know, have you seen Yusuke lately? I haven't seen Shuichi in a few days without word, which is unlike him. I know he and Yusuke sometimes talk so I was hoping that Yusuke would know where he is. But I don't know how to find him so…"

Keiko placed her hands on her hips, a frown on her lips, "No. Yusuke has been missing too."

"Well what about Kuwabara?" I offered, "He's bound to know, right?"

"That's a great idea." She said firmly, "I want to know where Yusuke has disappeared off to without a word so I can give him a piece of my mind! I'm glad you showed up, I had already been thinking about talking to Kuwabara anyways."

God I was good. And what was more, Keiko already had the idea to go to Kuwabara's place, so no one could say anything about me dragging everyone in! It was flawless! When we arrived to Kuwabara's, obviously the door was answered by his sister. A cigarette was wedged between her lips, smoke curling from the still red-hot tip. Her eyes recognized and acknowledged Keiko immediately, offering her a tired smile. I could see the bags under her eyes from the past few days of not knowing where her little brother was.

"Hey Keiko." She greeted then she turned her gaze to me.

I had a moment of fear because something glinted in her eyes. It was not recognition or even distrust but…sight? Like she had just seen through me and knew me for who and what I really was. It was unnerving to have someone who just met you see through everything. Or at least have it appear to be that way.

"And who's this?"

"Midori." I answered offering a hand, "I'm a friend."

I wasn't really sure if I was taking too much liberty in claiming friendship with Keiko since we never interacted really. But this would be the smoothest and easiest way to keep things simple. Complicate was already barreling towards us once the truth gets out to these two. Shizuru took my hand and shook it, her fingers firmly gripping mine.

"Shizuru."

I had to admit, even just from this brief interaction, Shizuru definitely gave off the air of being tough and not one to take shit. I admired her in the anime and I'm pretty sure I was going to admire her here. I may be older than Shizuru, technically, but she had more life experience than me here and there was a strength to her that I myself did not have. I get it, I'm a lot of hot air and bluster and fire. But Shizuru…she's quiet, mellow and simmering. She doesn't need to be anything else because everyone can see and know her own power.

"Shizuru," Keiko said, "I haven't seen Yusuke in two days. Atsuko hasn't seen him either. I just wanted to ask Kuwabara if he'd seen him around. I'm starting to get worried."

The older woman widened her eyes and she took the cigarette out, clutching it between her fingers, "Kazuma hasn't been home either. It's not like him at all."

"My friend, Shuichi has been missing too. And I know he's associated with Yusuke a few times as well." I stopped and folded my arms, "This can't be a coincidence that all three of them suddenly went missing over the past few days."

"But where could they have gone to?" Keiko said worried, clutching her bookbag tighter.

"Why don't you two come inside?"

The Kuwabara residence was actually neater than I had expected. With the chivalrous knucklehead living here, I expected things to be at least a little messy. But things were all in their place, reasonably organized but not to the degree of perfectionism. It was nice, actually.

"Hey Keiko, I'd like to have a word with Midori for a minute if you don't mind. Can you go wait for us in the living room?"

The girl in question blinked bemused at the older woman's statement but agreed, albeit reluctantly. As Keiko disappeared down the hall and then into the living room, I turned to Shizuru. I was a bit uncomfortable. She had practically penetrated my figure with her gaze earlier and I suspected she saw more than I wanted her to.

A stream of smoke came from her mouth, rising up in thin curls to the ceiling. I waved it away from my face in annoyance but was suddenly grateful that I was not cursed with asthma in this life. Shizuru still continued to stare at me, her honey brown eyes glinting with a knowing look.

"You know where they are, don't you?"

I flinched, "Yes. But I don't know how to get there."

"So you decided to use us."

Her words were blunt and it made my blood run cold. Oh god I was so wrong about this plan being fool proof. The team was going to be furious with me. But first things first: I had to keep Shizuru from tearing me apart. But how? It was pretty obvious I was using them here and when they find out the nature of the Tournament they'll think I put them in danger. How was I going to explain that they were already going to get there without me? Wait, Shizuru was psychic, right? I could potentially work with that.

"Look…let's just say that you two would have gotten there with or without me." I told her, hoping that me leaving some subtext of me foreseeing the future would be enough to placate her.

She placed the cigarette back into her mouth, taking a deep drawl letting the smoke rush out of her mouth. She made a noncommittal hum and advanced down the hall.

"Good enough for now. But you aren't off the hook just yet." She told me as I followed after her.

"What were you two talking about?" Keiko inquired from the couch.

"Oh, nothing special." Shizuru dismissed, "Now how do you think we should go about finding the boys?"

"I'm pretty sure Botan knows something." I told the two of them, "I mean, when things went weird in the town she showed up. Plus Yusuke seems to hang with her a lot."

Keiko narrowed her eyes at me, "Yeah she did show up. And so did you."

Oh fuck. Damn she's sharp. You know what? I'm just going to own up to it, explain everything and then the three of us can go track down Botan. I gave a sigh, rubbed the back of my neck and braced myself.

"Alright, I'm going to come clean. I know where they are and what's going on. I just don't know how to GET there." I told them, "But Botan does."

I threw the bone and Keiko pounced on it, "Midori, you know?! What's going on?! Where are they?!"

"Alright, calm down, I'll tell you. But you better brace yourselves because this is quite a crazy tale."

So I told them everything. Well, not everything. I obviously couldn't tell them that I was actually a woman in my late thirties who's been reincarnated into a fifteen year old body from a world where all of this was an anime. That would be TOO crazy to dump on them. But man I hoped I got the chance to let everyone know the truth about me. That would make things so much simpler but for now that was going to have to stay between Kurama and I.

When I finished the story, the two girls stared back at me in surprise. Shizuru had not taken a puff of her cigarette since I had first said "demons exist" and that was my opener. It sat between her fingers, smoke curling from the tip as the embers slowly ate their way through the tobacco. Keiko, however, had been clutching the folds of her pleated skirt in a death grip from her spot on the couch. I sat back in the loveseat, grinning awkwardly.

"So they are off fighting in a tournament…?" Shizuru began.

"Against hordes of monsters?" Keiko strangled out.

I nodded. There was a moment of silence as the two ladies soaked in the shocking information that I had just told them. Shizuru was stunned but then took a long drawl from her cigarette for the first time since I started my story. Keiko, however, looked pale. She swayed a little bit and I thought she was going to faint like she did in the anime but her hand shot out and braced against the arm of the couch. She clutched her head with her other hand, clearly trying to keep her mind here.

"Ok…" she whispered, trying to still wrap her head around the information she had just been given.

"Maybe we should get her a glass of water?" I offered to Shizuru.

The older Kuwabara sibling remembered herself then, rose from her seat and disappeared into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she came back, she handed the glass to Keiko who guzzled it down quickly. The water seemed to help and I could see her slowly calming down. Shizuru stayed standing next to her, flicking her eyes back to me.

"I can't believe they would do something as reckless as this."

"They had no choice." I told her, "They were pretty much forced into it. They have to fight and that's the only way they can live."

Shizuru frowned but Keiko shot to her feet, "You have to get us there!"

"Whoa now, I told you that I don't know how! But I'm pretty sure Botan does! So we have to track her down." I then cocked a brow at her, "Unless you happen to have a way to contact her."

I don't see how she would since Botan didn't even live here so that effectively ruled out a phone number. Damn I missed cell phones. Maybe sometime I should tell Kurama about them so he can create them here and then all will be grand. Because cell phones would make this so much simpler.

"I do infact." Keiko stated firmly.

I did a double take, "Wait, what? How?"

"She gave me her number!"

The young girl scrambled over to the telephone mounted on the wall and began to pound in the numbers, without asking Shizuru for permission. Within minutes, Keiko was talking in her sweet voice, inviting Botan over and giving directions. Poor girl had no idea what she was in for. It was actually kind of shocking to see how manipulative Keiko was in that moment. Shizuru smirked almost proudly and blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Someone's taught Keiko to be a bad girl."

I laughed, "I wonder who that could be."

Xxxxxx

"Why the FUCK would you bring them here?!"

Ok, so I may have miscalculated just a tad when I thought that my plan was fool proof. I was feeling more than a little afraid. And no, Yusuke yelling in my face was not contributing much. It was the collective of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan AND Kurama angry with me.

"Why did you bring my sister?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back the fuck off!" I snapped, "They were already about to figure that shit out anyways!"

"So what?!" Yusuke snarled, "That still means you were gonna tell them anyway and put them in danger!"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara chimed in, "That's not cool, Midori! It's one thing if you want to put yourself in danger but don't manipulate others to get what you want!"

I opened and closed my mouth mutely. Ok, I made a serious mistake here. I thought that this would be easy but I did not consider how this would look to the others. It's easy to forget that kind of thing sometimes and this was one of those times. And this was not a side that I could even begin to defend. I can't just tell them the truth. I was…just going to have to take it as me just being thoughtless about their well being.

But Kuwabara's words sparked something in me. I wanted to come along in the event that things flowed differently here, that something changed and that one of them got in trouble so I could heal them. But…what if things had changed for Shizuru and Keiko too? What if they didn't figure it out and they stayed behind and were never put in harm's way? What if now they WOULD be hurt while here supporting the boys?

I flicked my gaze to Yusuke's brown-eyed glare, to Kuwabara's scowling face, to Botan standing in the corner with her arms folded over her chest, even Genkai under the ruse of the Masked Fighter seemed to be putting off waves of ire and then finally to Kurama. He was not completely looking at me, instead his head was slightly angled so I had a three quarter view of his face, his eyes coolly observing me. There was a quiet, icy, dangerous anger there, one that highlighted his calculating nature. But mixed in with all of that…disappointment and I think that stung the worst.

My stomach bottomed out. I AM the worst. What could I even say to any of this? Sorry seems…utterly inadequate. I flicked my eyes guiltily to Shizuru and Keiko who now were stepping forward to intervene. Thank god for that. This was a situation that needed to be diffused.

"Cool it baby bro, kiddo over there was worried about you guys too. And she knew we would be, you know you could have just left a note or something." She slapped the back of his head, "Idiot."

"Yeah Yusuke!" Keiko folded her arms, "You promised me that you would tell me whenever you went off on these cases too! Midori is right, I was already heading over to Shizuru's to talk with her anyways."

"That doesn't even matter, Keiko! Midori KNEW that demons and nasty creeps were involved and she still was going to get you guys here."

"Well I'M glad that she did!" she retorted, "I want to know when you are off somewhere and I sure don't want to let you be off fighting alone!"

"Enough. They are here and there is little we can do about it."

I never thought I would say this, but saved by Hiei! The black-haired demon looked annoyed by the current events from his place in the window. But rather than it being at me for screwing up it was more from the fact that his peace and quiet was being disturbed. I could also see a few drops of sweat lining his brow and his blackened fingers from beneath the bandages on his hand. That fight with Zeru had really done a number on him and I really wanted to try and fix that arm. But with all of the pain he was in, it was clear that also made him short on patience.

"But-!"

"Really, Detective, what do you plan to do? They are here and no one leaves the island until the Tournament is finished. What's done is done and this whole argument is pointless."

"Hiei is right." Kurama informed us serenely but I could hear the icy barbs in his tone, "They are here and there is nothing we can do about it. We will just have to focus on getting through this Tournament. Lets rest, we have another match tomorrow."

"Tch, fine!" Yusuke marched towards his bed.

"Hey, before you crash, I can heal you-"

"Don't touch me."

My words died in my mouth at the Detectives harsh words and watched him lay on his back on the bed, glaring up at the ceiling. I looked over to Kurama then who refused to look at me and he took a seat on one of the couches, pulling out a book from his travel bag. Hiei went back to looking outside at the quietly rumbling overcast sky. Botan, Shizuru and Keiko perched down on the couches next to each other. Genkai stayed at her spot in her own corner of the room, not saying a word. Finally I looked at Kuwabara who was walking towards me. Most of the anger had gone from his face though I could still see it there in his dark eyes.

"I thought you were better than that…"

And he took his own seat, pointedly away from me. Well, I joined the team on this quest but not in the way I wanted. I stood with and apart from them and despite being in a room full of people, I had never felt more alone. Feeling tears stinging in my eyes, I left the room and stepped out into the hotel. Furiously, I blinked away the tears I was feeling. Damn hormones.

No.

It wasn't the hormones. It was the guilt, the feeling of everyone so angry with me. Seriously, not once had I ever pissed off so many people. I'm not sure which one was worse actually, Kurama's silent fury or Kuwabara's disappointment. Had he really thought highly of me? Well so much for that now. I continued to walk down the hall of the hotel, the silence deafening in my ears. It was a nice place though I could hardly enjoy the décor because of my current situation.

How the hell was I going to fix this?

I frowned deeply. Maybe I should…just back out of all this after the Tournament is over? I could have a normal life with no demons, no fighting and dying, no risk to my life. Maybe grow up, get a good education and settle down in a nice home with a nine to five job and have 2.5 kids. And then I…ok who am I kidding? Plus, once shit hits the fan, I may not be as safe as I would like to believe! And now that I've spent some time developing my spirit power, demons will be lured in.

Should I have just stayed at home? If I had, I could have avoided getting them all so angry with me. But if I had what would happen to the team? Would the girls have still made it to the Tournament? Ugh, there's no point in dwelling on this now. I'm here, they are here and there's no changing that. I'm just ready to walk this off.

'With luck it hasn't started raining yet.' I thought at the sound of another roll of thunder.

I froze when I entered the lobby. It certainly wasn't from the shining, polished marble that covered the floor, or from the exquisite decorative pillars. It wasn't from the high rollers that stood in various places around the hall, garbed in their finery, waxed, coifed and powdered. And it wasn't from the snooty looks they cast my way that then changed to smirks as if they knew some great secret about my fate. It was from the intense wave of energy that washed over me. But it felt different from spirit energy.

Spirit energy kind of felt light but extremely powerful. But this energy…it had to be demon energy. Because it was wild, raw, dark and animalistic. And there was so much of it, I felt my head begin to throb. My entire body tensed like a coil, trying to resist this energy that felt so harsh. Nausea rolled in my stomach and for a moment I thought I was going to be sick and puke all over the polished marble. My bones began to ache, tense and I was certain that if this kept going they were going to splinter into pieces. The power continued to grow and every part of me began to hurt. My muscles were twitching, my ears were ringing and if this kept going it was really going to hurt or kill me, I knew it.

I can't let this demon energy keep pushing against me or I wasn't going to make it. I pushed back with my spirit energy. It was so puny in comparison to the raw deluge that I was experiencing but I didn't need to win, I just needed a bit of a barrier between me and it. Once my thin protection was lifted, my nausea faded, though my stomach still felt unsettled and my headache dwindled to a dull but tolerable throbbing. My body stopped aching and the ringing in my ears faded.

And then I saw the source of that raw wave of power.

The front doors opened and the four figures that entered caused my stomach to bottom out. It was Team Toguro. My first thought was to run but they had already seen me, running away would only draw in their attention. Fuck what do I do?! My heart pumped faster, I felt adrenaline start to grip me as they drew closer. Younger Toguro turned his gaze to me and stopped when he drew near. It was somehow more disturbing to not be able to see his eyes behind his sunglasses. Not being able to know what he was thinking. And of course it wasn't any more comforting with Elder Toguro perched on his shoulder like he usually was. I remember vaguely a friend of mine and I used to joke around and call him a shoulder monkey….or maybe Yusuke said that at some point.

Somehow at this moment that thought wasn't funny. I can't imagine why though. Both Toguro's smirked at me but I was far more disturbed by the Elder. Younger Toguro, while he was extremely powerful, wasn't as likely to kill me or at least unprovoked. He didn't do pleasure killing. But Elder Toguro….he was the entire embodiment of sadism. He enjoyed making people squirm and the look he was giving me definitely said that he wanted to see me squirm. Bui merely stood silently behind the group and I wasn't worried about him. If I remember correctly from the anime, he rarely took action so I was very thankful for his passive nature. But MAN was Bui tall, like he looked to be around eight feet!

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Came a soft, dangerous voice.

I flicked my eyes to Karasu. I couldn't tell what kind of expression he had due to his mask and his violet purple eyes were completely unreadable. If it were anyone else, I would have been grouchy and probably snapped at them for the attitude. But considering I was staring at fucking Team Toguro, I decided that a snappy attitude wasn't the best for my health. And by health I mean life. Still, I had to play it cool here. At least two of this team would likely pounce on me the moment they smell fear. Or at least me letting it control me.

"As a matter a fact, yeah, but I have special permission to stay up with the big kids." I said lightly, but not a single muscle in my body relaxed.

Elder Toguro-you know what? Fuck using his name, I'm calling him the damn Shoulder Monkey. Because that's what he is and it makes him a tiny, tiny bit less intimidating if I keep that in my head. Anyways, Shoulder Monkey snickered and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Well look at you, trying to be brave." A wide grin split across his face, "It's almost charming."

'Oh my god, please do not ever use that word on me again.' I thought with horror and revulsion, 'Please if there is any kind of god in existence, please do not let Shoulder Monkey find me charming or interesting in anyway.'

A sharp pain blossomed on the left side of my face and I flinched. When I looked, the little cretin I saw that his finger had stretched forward and was resting against my cheek, which was now bleeding. He chuckled again, rubbing his finger in a faux tender movement across my skin.

"_Get your disgusting appendage off me before you lose it."_

I didn't even realize I had spoken until after the words had fallen from my mouth. I don't even remember THINKING those words. Oh my god, I fucking blew it, I was going to die. There was a moment of silence and I was suddenly acutely aware of how this entire scene was being observed by the high rollers around us. And also very highly aware of how his finger was still on my skin. The shock slid off his face and it turned to an unholy glee.

'Well, way to go, Midori. You didn't really have his attention before but you sure as hell do now.'

"Oh you're a feisty one." He drawled, "The spirited ones are always much more fun."

I glared darkly, desperately clinging to that expression because it was the only thing giving me strength at the moment. His finger slithered away, wiping way some of the blood. Toguro then snaked a tongue out and licked away what was on his finger rather noisily. I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing he made it loud just for me to hear.

"Sweet." He smacked his lips, "I knew it would be, the innocent ones always are."

"Brother." Spoke Younger Toguro, "You don't have to antagonize one of Urameshi's friends."

"Who says that I am one of his friends?" I asked evasively.

"The only humans here are either the wealthy that have come to watch the fights or those who came with Yusuke. You obviously are not one of the rich here."

"…Fair enough."

A corner of the younger brother's mouth quirked, "Well, we must be going. Run along, now."

He didn't need to tell me twice, I quickly made my way towards the door, ready to get away from them as soon as I could.

"See you later, pretty thing."

Elder Toguro's voice sent shudders down my spine. God I hoped not. If I never saw that bastard again it would still be too soon. I was halfway out the door when I heard a lady, dressed in a formal gown say to one of them men next to her, "I had hoped they would kill her."

Bitch.

I vanished out the door without looking back. The sky was still fairly dark with storm clouds that rumbled but no rain had fallen yet. I considered that my only luck for the day because I was not ready to go back and face Yusuke and the rest of the team who were still pissed off at me. I don't know how long I walked, but the exercise helped me blow off some of the stress that was building up. Eventually I found myself on the beach. It was an island after all but I didn't wade into the water. I never really cared much for deep waters that I can't see in but now that I was on an island inhabited by demons? There was no fucking telling what was lurking in there. I plopped down onto a log that had washed ashore.

I frowned at the setting sun that had its light bursting through a break in the clouds. The sun wouldn't be up for much longer and I did not want to be out at night, alone, on a demon island. So I had maybe a few moments to breathe in peace before heading back. That wasn't much time to figure out what I was going to do to fix this. I heaved a sigh and rested my elbows on my knees.

"It is dangerous to be by yourself on this island, Midori."

I didn't shriek this time, or jump to my feet. Although I did jump a little bit in surprise. Well, I felt a little better because Kurama came to check on me. He may be angry with me but at least he doesn't hate me now.

"I know…" I said quietly.

"I don't think you do." He answered with a hard edge, "If you did, you wouldn't be out here. You just narrowly missed Team Toguro, the champions from last year's tournament."

"No I didn't. I ran right into them. Didn't you feel my spirit energy?"

"No….no I did not…This is troubling."

I still hadn't turned to face him yet. There were many reasons, the one at the forefront of my mind was from the huge mistake I had made. I don't know if I could have stood looking at his disappointed face again like that. I began to wonder if I should turn around at all. He hadn't seen the cut on my cheek yet and I wasn't sure if I wanted to show him. If he saw, I might never get to breathe again because he would never let me go anywhere or never leave me alone.

"Midori…"

I winced at that tone. He was still clearly angry with me and was ready to speak about what I had done. My eyes stayed fixed on the ocean, watching the waves roll into shore.

"What you did was reckless and unacceptable. It is one thing to put yourself in harm's way but another thing to put those girls in danger. You knew what would be waiting for them on this island and you brought them anyway."

"I…I didn't do it intentionally. Put them in harm's way, I mean. They…well they actually were going to come here anyways, they were going to figure out Botan knew and get here anyway and I just…I wanted to be here when they did. I know this is a dangerous Tournament and I wanted to be here in case someone needed healing. You guys are going to get real banged up here. Like Hiei, I knew he was going to total his arm like that. The fight against Zeru, right? With the Dark dragon thing? It's only going to get worse from here…"

I took a deep breath.

"But what I did…was reckless. I didn't consider the thought that maybe things had changed enough that the girls hadn't figured out how to get here. I could have put them in a lot of danger. We'll never know for sure. Sorry is a very inadequate word here but that's all I can say. I didn't do it out of ill will or even out of disrespect for their lives."

He took a seat on my right side, luckily my wound was on my left cheek.

"That explains a bit more. I thought it was unlike you. You may be reckless but you are not the type to put others in danger on purpose at the very least. It was still foolish."

I cast him a side glance, "I know…" I sighed then, "But how am I going to fix this with them? This isn't exactly something I can explain…"

I felt Kurama's eyes on me and I flicked my gaze to the side to see that was indeed true. His gaze was sharp and I felt my heart clench in my chest and a small flush rush to my cheeks. Ugh, it should be illegal for him to stare that intensely at anyone. I saw his hand come up and I knew then he had caught on. I didn't fight him when his fingers took a gentle hold of my chin and turned my face towards him.

"A little greeting Elder Toguro decided to give me." I explained as Kurama studied the injury.

Kurama's expression was one of icy precision, as if he were already laying out plans to harm the cretin. I couldn't say that the thought of the fox demon destroying him wasn't a pleasing one. The red-head rose to his feet and looked down at me.

"Come. We should get back to the hotel. Koenma has already expressed that he does not want us wandering around outside after dark. For good reason."

Koenma…

Koenma!

I shot to my feet when realization hit me, walking briskly towards the hotel.

"Midori, as pleased as I am to see you are not arguing with me, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to see Koenma."

He could explain this mess. And then that would help me fix things with the team. A small smile spread across my lips. I had a possible solution and I might just be able to pull it off.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Kurama did NOT want to work with me this chapter! And the end turned out to be different than I had planned but I won't complain. It's about time something wrote itself in this chapter! In other news I have made a tumblr page specifically for Melon Liquor, Yu Yu Hakusho and Midori! The name is captainmidori! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

"I owe you all an apology."

It was weird having everyone looking at me now. Before today, they had looked at me like I was just another fifteen year old tagging along with the group. But now they knew the truth. Koenma had explained everything, endured the shock and grilling from the team and now it was all sinking in. It had been quite the uproar but Kurama helped calm everyone. And by everyone it was mostly Yusuke and Kuwabara. But hey, those two can certainly be loud enough that it feels like an entire group.

"You two," I looked to Keiko and Shizuru who were sitting on either side of Botan, "Were supposed to figure out how to get here. You would have figured out to go interrogate Botan."

The elder Kuwabara gave a small smirk, one of understanding now that she knew how I knew they were supposed to figure it out.

"But that was reckless of me anyways. There have been some things that have not stayed true to the story and I should have considered that. Things may have been different and by interfering as I did, I may have put you three in danger. I just want you to know, it was not intentional or me trying to serve my own agenda so to speak." I looked at the rest of the room then, "I knew it would be dangerous and frankly, I was worried that one of you could die, in which case, my healing would be very crucial. I already knew about what was going to happen to Hiei's arm and there are many more awful injuries coming our way."

I took a deep breath.

"But I didn't fully think this out and I may have endangered Keiko, Botan and Shizuru. We won't know for sure, but just know…it wasn't on purpose and I am so sorry for that mistake."

"Look ki-" Shizuru stopped herself, remembering that I wasn't a kid despite appearances, "Midori, we get it, I'm glad you got us involved. That way I can make sure baby bro doesn't fight like a fifth grader in the ring, like he's been doing."

She shot the boy a pointed look. Which reminded me that I needed to heal Kuwabara. I'd patched him together enough so he wouldn't fall apart on the way to the hotel but I didn't dare risk flaunting my abilities out in the open. The Committee already tried to pull a cheap shot today, what with forcing the entire team into another match immediately, using that nurse (who was actually completely covered and not a sex kitten as the anime made her out to be) to trap some of the team. If they knew that there was a guest with Team Urameshi that could heal extensively, I'm sure they would only redouble their efforts to bring them down and they might even send someone after me. I already had Elder Toguro Creepazoid focused on me, I really did not need anyone else after my scrawny ass.

I nearly approached the boy but I stopped, seeing a head full of teal hair. Yukina was already healing him here in the hotel and Kuwabara could not have looked happier. I'm fairly certain that he probably didn't hear a damn word I said but it was really cute to see him crushing over the Ice Maiden.

"Besides," Shizuru continued, "There's something about kicking demon ass and then breaking into a stadium that brings girls together."

I laughed. That was oddly satisfying when Shizuru and I starting beating the shit out of that security guard outside after Keiko slapped the hell out of him. That guy was a perv and I can't stand it when I'm objectified, it bothered me even more so to know that I'm in the body of a fifteen year old and it was still happening.

"That was very satisfying." I admitted with a grin.

Kurama sighed, "The moment you are unsupervised, you decide to assault a security guard here?"

"Keiko started it." I pointed in good humor.

"Hey, don't try to blame this on me! And that pervert deserved it!"

"Hey, girl, don't worry, I agree with you. And you pack a punch!" I winked at her playfully and she flushed a bit in embarrassment from the compliment.

"So, a more important question," Yusuke cut in, "Can I call you 'old bat' now?"

"Sure, as long as I can call you 'snot nosed brat'."

The knuckle head started laughing then and I grinned. Honestly, I didn't mind too much. In comparison to half of the people in this room, I was kind of old. And then compared to the other half I was young. Funny how that stuff can work.

"Deal." Yusuke's smile dropped, "But hey, Midori…I'm sorry I was a jerk to you. You can heal me anytime."

I smirked, "You planning on making it a habit to need it?"

"What can I say? I like it rough."

I snorted, "Nah, you just don't think things through."

"You are hardly in any position to cast judgement on that one, Midori." Kurama stated placidly from his spot on the couch.

"Well-I-ugh, shut it, Kurama!"

He smiled mildly while the rest of the group laughed at my expense. I scowled but the expression was not an earnest one. When everything had quieted down, I straightened.

"Now, I have one thing that I have to tell you guys. I know that I may have an idea of the things that are to come but you cannot ask me to tell them to you or how to prevent them."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that we have someone on our side that knows the future and we can't ask you for answers?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"That's exactly right." I replied primly, "Yusuke, if I tell you something in the future and you alter it, that may change how things turn out later. And I may never know all that happens but you could make things bad in the future. So don't ask me because I won't answer."

"She is right. I have known about this for a while and we cannot tamper in what is to come. I trust Midori's judgement, we will just have to have faith in the process. Not to mention, there are probably enough differences that her knowledge of what's to come may not be entirely reliable."

At Kurama's words, I gave him a grateful smile. Based on how Yusuke's aggressive pose was relaxing, I was thankful that the fox demon was better at pacifying the hot-headed teen than I was.

"Look, Yusuke," Shizuru said, "Even if she told you, there's a good chance you wouldn't be able to change anything anyway. Don't stress about it. Besides, you have a tournament to win."

Thank you, Shizuru. If I was old enough to buy them I'd say I'd buy her a cigarette. Sadly, being fifteen years old in this life, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I flicked my eyes back to Kurama seated on the couch. He STILL had that Death plant in him and as long as it was rooted in his flesh and blood stream, I could not heal him. To be honest seeing it was slightly amazing. The visual sight was cringe-worthy but to see a human body take that kind of damage and still be living, let alone capable of walking was staggering. It was probably because of his demon energy and it was giving his body the support that it needed. I'm sure it's just the same with Kuwabara and Yusuke because they endured injuries in those fights that would have killed a normal human.

"Right, right." Yusuke sighed to Shizuru, waving a dismissive hand, "Kick ass, take names, I got it."

Sudden curiosity over took me and I approached the couch that Kurama was seated on, "Do you mind if I take a look?"

I made a subtle gesture to one of the stalks growing out of the slash on his arm. Yusuke snickered behind me.

"Whacha taking a look at Midori?" His voice was suggestive enough for me to understand what he was eluding at.

I didn't turn to look at him, merely gave him the finger over my shoulder, while still looking to Kurama for his permission. I thought he was going to say something to the crude question but it quickly became unnecessary. I heard the loud thud of a hand slapping the back of someone's head and that was enough for Kurama and I to share a smile.

"Yusuke, don't be a pig!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Ow! Keiko, what the hell?!"

Kurama nodded to me to tell me it was ok to check out his injury as Keiko and Yusuke launched into an argument. Carefully, I took a seat next to Kurama, doing my best to keep from jostling his wounds. I'm sure he could handle it but that doesn't mean I wanted to give him any more pain. I hovered my hand over the slash that the plant was sprouting out of.

My Spirit energy followed it down into his flesh, noticed how it twisted around the limb and snaked up his arm. To my surprise, the Death Plant had missed his radial and brachial artery. That was not something I had expected to find, but I supposed that Kurama could have controlled that. I looked deeper to find that it barely had settled into his muscles, just the bare minimum to give it stability. I followed it further up to his shoulder and I pulled my hand away in surprise.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed in shock, "How is that even possible?!"

"What's going on? Why are you freaking out, Midori?" Kuwabara asked from next to Yukina.

"Is…is he badly hurt?" Inquired Botan from the side.

I just stood there gaping at Kurama, who's expression remained one of mild amusement. I think he knew exactly why I was stunned.

"No, I mean, well yes, he has a fucking plant inside of him and numerous other injuries but that's not the point! That damn Death Plant missed every blood vessel, outside of capillaries, in his arm! And it's barely done anything to the muscle, just took enough root to keep some stability!"

Shizuru whistled from her spot on the couch, I'm glad she got how amazing that was.

"Every damn major vessel, you missed, your brachial, radial, subclavian, everything! You even missed the nerves!" I ran my hand over the area above the injury again to make sure I wasn't going crazy, "How the-but-I can't even."

"Is that a big deal?" Botan asked, coming to stand next to me.

"Very! If I hadn't seen it for myself, I wouldn't have believed it!"

This was just another moment that highlighted just how experienced and old Kurama is. Already in his fight with Toya did it come out that he was using parts of his own body to shield his vital organs. It was ingenious and definitely a testament to Kurama's skill. Everytime I think I have him figured out, he always pulls out something else to surprise me.

"What did you expect?" Hiei scoffed from his usual spot in the window, "Kurama is no amateur and has more experience than you could ever dream."

"Oh my god, I never would have known that." I drawled, my words dripping with sarcasm, "What would I do without you Hiei?"

Hiei curled his lip, "Evidently you needed to be reminded of who you are dealing with. This tournament is not the place for your ignorance or foolish mistakes."

"Speaking of foolish mistakes, are we just going to ignore your arm then?"

The glare I received from the fire demon cut straight to my bone. Like the power he could harness, his look was raw fire and if I kept pressing my luck, I was going to get burned. I swept a critical eye over Hiei and noticed how his shoulders were tense and the thought of throttling me seemed to be burning in his eyes.

"Take that however you will." I told him, firmly meeting his gaze.

Something changed in Hiei's eyes then and I realized he was probably about to attack me. Kurama seemed to sense the imminent danger and stood, settling a hand on my shoulder.

"Midori, would you come with me? I'll need you to heal me after I extract the Death Plant from my arm."

The look the red-head was giving me told me quite clearly that it was not a request. I had thought to argue but I immediately put it to rest. I decided that I shouldn't rebel against him merely because he gave me an order. Kurama was trying to help me here and was saving my neck in the process, being belligerent for the sake of it was not a good choice. And it would also be selfish.

"Oh?" Yusuke waggled his eyebrows, "Or maybe Midori will be doing the ex-OW, FUCK KEIKO!"

I gave the girl an approving look, although she did not see it, and slipped with Kurama into one of the adjoined bedrooms with its own bathroom (this was a very high end hotel). The red-head entered the bathroom, likely so he could bleed on a hard surface instead of carpet. He seats himself on the toilet and begins to remove his shirt.

I flushed then but did not leave or turn away. This was ridiculous. I've seen men without shirts before, I mean its fucking swimsuit apparel. There was no reason for me to feel flustered over this! Well other than hormones. And yes, every stupid thing I do or say will be because of hormones. Always. Kurama did not seem to notice that I was embarrassed or if he did he pretended not to see.

"You should not antagonize him. Hiei is not known for his patience and you like to press it to such a point that it is dangerous."

"You know, this is childish to say but…he started it."

"I'm beginning to think that you never had any self-preservation to begin with."

I grinned, "Hey that's not true. I have a few drops in me. Somewhere. I'm sure if you were ready to tear into me I'd wise up."

Kurama looked up from his arm then. He hadn't started working on extracting the plant buried within him but apparently something in my words distracted him. There was a strange flash in his emerald eyes at that and I wasn't really sure what to make of it. It looked like there was a strange blend of approval, exasperation and something else unidentifiable. The entire expression, as brief as it was, had a lot within it and I could not even begin to examine it properly.

"That is, indeed, wise of you."

I chuckled nervously, "Right…why-why don't you just get that plant out of your arm and I can patch you up?"

Kurama said nothing and set to work on his arm. We sat in silence although I was forced to close the door to the bathroom when the team started getting loud. Focus was important in order to get that Death Plant out. And speaking of the creepy demonic flora, it had started CRAWLING out of his flesh under the guidance of his energy. It was so unnerving to watch it wriggle out of his parted tissue like some strange worm and it just kept crawling along. I don't know how long we were in that bathroom but it felt like an eternity until at last he had extracted the entire plant and shrunk it down back into a seed.

It was such a small, unassuming thing. I never would have glanced twice at it but it was still something that was very dangerous. I gazed somberly at it for a moment before Kurama tucked it away for safe keeping. I then stepped in and slipped my energy into his arm once again. The flesh knitted itself back together and the damaged tissue inside healed under my guiding hand. After his limb was repaired, I set to work on his other injuries. After Gama, Toya and Bakken had their swing at Kurama, he was definitely looking battered and beaten.

Kurama watched as I moved my hands up to his face, stayed still as I healed the gashes on his face and scalp that had been weeping blood. I shifted a bit awkwardly then, noticing how intently he was watching me as I worked. He had seen me heal before, I didn't understand why now he would want to study my movements. I swallowed hard when I moved to his chest and stomach. He definitely had some definition, most likely from this lifestyle. Instead of focusing on the tone of his muscles I focused on the dark bruises forming on his belly, side and chest.

When I slipped my energy into him I nearly reeled backwards. Bakken had cracked several ribs during his abuse and I felt the color drain from my face in rage. Kurama hadn't even been conscious and that asshole still did this to him. I pulled back when I noticed my hands had begun to shake.

"Midori?"

"Sorry, I just need a moment. You have several cracked ribs and it makes me angry that jerk did this to you."

"It is the nature of the Dark Tournament. Anyone of us may receive worse."

"Yeah, but that will be while you are _awake_. You weren't even conscious and he was just pounding on you. I mean, Yusuke fixed him up real quick but this…It was cowardly."

I took a shaky breath in, clenching my fists. Man did I wish I could have given Bakken a few punches of my own! But my punches would never put a dent in him, I knew that. And I was fairly positive that if he decided to punch back, it would only take one hit to bring me down.

"If I wasn't such a squishy healer, I'd track him down myself." I growled but then deflated, "But I'm sure it would be a one hit K.O if I went up against him. Especially if he used that mist trick. I'm not able to take the hits that you guys can and I don't have any longer ranged attacks."

With a frown I moved down to his torso, my frustration keeping my embarrassment at bay. I hated feeling like I couldn't do anything. I looked down at my hands. Feeling helpless was an inevitable part of life but damn was I feeling that a lot lately. I scowled then. I'm pretty sure I had experienced feelings of helplessness more in the past six months than I had in all my lives.

"Midori."

I looked back up at Kurama, who was surveying me with a calm expression.

"You are doing fine." He assured me, "Not everyone can handle what you have with such resolve."

That made me tense. I could trust him, I knew that, but it was so discomforting to see him so easily glimpse inside of my thoughts. I felt naked and exposed and this was doing nothing to calm me down so I could heal him.

"Thanks…I guess."

"Midori-"

I scowled and tugged sharply on a lock of his hair, "Kurama, just shut up and let me heal you."

I didn't want to talk about this and he saw that quickly. But he did laugh lightly and stopped talking. I focused on healing him then, reaching in to mend the broken bones. He had some internal bleeding but it wasn't extensive and it was easy enough to fix. When I had at last fixed up all the injuries he had, I plopped down onto the edge of the tub. I was a little shaky from healing up all the cracked and fractured ribs. Kurama easily slid his shirt back on, rotating his arm to test out how it felt. He gave an approving nod and looked back at me.

"Midori, I would like to talk with you. Would you accompany me?"

"Um, sure…"

Xxxx

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Kurama leaned back up against a tree, folding his arms over his chest. He tilted his head softly to the side, surveying me quietly with his inquisitive emerald eyes. I shoved my hands in my pockets, glancing around us. Being in the woods, even if the ones here on Hanged Neck Island are small, really suited Kurama. Something about his energy settled in with the surroundings, and you could clearly see how this kind of place used to be his domain before he came to human world.

"In the rush of the Tournament, I had not yet had the chance to speak with you about the dance. About your first kill…"

"How do you know it was my first kill?" I asked evasively.

"You have a lot to learn about masking your expressions. I saw the way you looked at the corpse."

I scowled, "What is this? Examine Midori day? Pick out all of my problems hour? I'm fine, Kurama."

In truth, I had shoved that thought to the back of my head and I hadn't wanted to dwell on it. Because dwelling on it meant acknowledging that it happened and I did not want to deal with that. Not to mention there was just too many things going south for me to focus on that. I felt myself curl inwards when I realized Kurama was probably going to make me talk about it.

"Avoiding this doesn't make it go away."

"Don't you think I know that?!" I snapped, "Back off, Kurama. I'll talk about it if I want to and if I don't, I won't."

His face remained neutral but I could tell that he was thinking. He was ALWAYS thinking. There was just something about the way his eyes were studying me that let me know he was not pleased. I bristled even more. This was not his place to try and force things from me. It wasn't right and it was none of his damn business.

"I am merely trying-"

"Stop. Don't try to make it out like I'm being unreasonable or something. You said that you would not try to force me to talk about things before I'm ready, when did that change?"

"I see…I will not trouble you further about it, I apologize."

"If you don't mind, I want some time alone." I told him tartly.

Kurama looked like he hesitated for a moment before nodding, "As long as you come back to the hotel. You will be less likely to be openly harmed there than out here."

I felt my blood begin boil, "No there are no conditions, if I want to wander the damn forest, I will. Kurama. Back. Off. You do not get to decide where I go and where I don't go."

My fists were shaking, trembling by my sides as I try to keep myself from really losing my temper. I hated when people get in my personal business and even more when they try to force things out of me. It is a gross violation of my privacy and I value my privacy. Kurama furrowed his brows and sighed.

"I will see you back at the hotel."

And then he left. I squeezed my eyes shut, taking deep shuddering breaths in and out, trying to cool the rage that was bubbling in me. I hadn't really planned on staying out here in the woods but Kurama trying to control me had outraged me even further. I still was going to go back to the hotel, but he needed to be reminded that it was not his call to make on where I go or what I do.

After taking several deep breaths, my rage cooled though I was still agitated. I began my own walk back to the hotel, taking the time to enjoy the quiet out here. For a demon island, the breeze rustled through the trees quite nicely. The grass smelled fresh and new, clean even and in the distance I could hear the sea crashing against the shore. The island was quite nice and if it wasn't so dangerous, I probably would be exploring it for my own private time.

It was late evening by the time I made it back and the hotel was surprisingly quiet. I wasn't going to complain and I took that opportunity to explore, walking off my anger. The isolation did wonders to calm the storm of emotions inside of me. But now that the rage was fading, the guilt was growing. I looked down at my hands, realizing that it was with these hands I had killed someone. Just like that I had stolen a life.

Of course, I knew that it was to protect myself. If I hadn't done anything I would have died. But I had never killed anything before and it was so bizarre to think that I had taken away the life of a living, thinking creature. When I looked down at my hand I didn't see just the skin, I saw the image of the blackened flesh that had sprouted on that demoness dripping from my fingers. I felt sick for a moment, not from the site but knowing what it was that I had done. Ugh, stupid Kurama for bringing this up. I was FINE until he had to talk about it. I heaved a sigh, realizing I had to deal with this shit before I went back to the hotel room. And then I stopped.

Floating down the hall was the sound of a piano melody. I didn't recognize the tune but it sounded so mournful and sad, longing for things to be different. The melody brought an ache in my own chest, like I could feel their own emotion pouring onto the keys and it was wrapping around me. My anger forgotten, I set off in search of the mysterious music echoing through the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

The music room was cavernous to say the least, likely to help promote the quality of sound that would be performed in there. I had half expected to find a bunch of high rollers in here but the room was surprisingly empty. When I entered the pianist had their back to me. Upon inspection, it became clear that the player was a woman, with long blonde waves rolling down her back, elegant fingers dancing across the ivories.

It was a beautiful sight because the piano was in front of a grand window, curved outwards like a nook and it was facing the sunset, the fiery light pouring in to spill onto the floor. It was a haunting sight, her hair catching the light, like embers trapped in her tresses in the dying light. The melody was even more sorrowful now that I was in the room with her. It sounded like a lamenting requiem. Like she was mourning the loss of something and felt a deep ache in her soul that could not be soothed.

I was curious as to who she was but I did not want to interrupt her song. It was sad, true, but it was also stunningly beautiful and I wanted to hear it until completion. Quietly, I walked into the room and took a seat, listening to her melancholic piece. I have no idea how long I sat there or if she ever even knew I was there but I did not budge, bathing in the sound and evening glow. When the song came to a finish, it left on a quiet, somber note that left me with evocative feelings and thoughts.

"Good to see you again, Midori."

My eyes widened when I recognized the voice. I shot up from my seat, stumbling backwards. The woman rose from the bench and turned to face me. There she was in her blond haired, blue-eyed glory, the sunset casting shadows off of her voluptuous curves. She was the same demon that Kurama and I encountered after the dance!

"You!" I exclaimed in shock.

Her red lips curled in a mysterious, wicked smile, "I was hoping you would find me."

"I don't understand, how come I can't sense you?!"

The demoness laughed, "How adorable! Darling, demons can mask their energy, you know."

I paled then. Of course. How could I forget? The two demons at the dance had done the very same thing. That was stupid of me to forget on this island in the middle of the Dark Tournament. Rapidly, I began thinking of all my options. Could I even outrun her? If I flared my spirit energy here, would the team even notice? And what if nearby demons DID notice? Then I would be mobbed.

"Fair enough. Why are you here? You're not fighting in the Tournament…are you?"

"Of course not. I'm here for you."

Oh my god, is there some sort of deity up in heaven that I pissed off? Is there a sign over my head that says, "Hey everyone come after Midori! She's a hot piece of ass!" Why?! What did I do to deserve this punishment? I know I haven't done THAT bad of stuff!

"Great, I'm popular. Who the hell are you, anyway?"

Gracefully, she hopped up on top of the piano, crossing her legs as she watched me. That single motion put me at a little more ease. At the very least she didn't plan on killing me immediately. My shoulders dropped some of the tension that they were carrying though I dared not to relax while she was there. I remembered the amount of power that she had and I was NOT looking to have that come after me.

"Yumiko." She replied, "I still can't believe _you_ are so instrumental in the future."

Wait, what? How the hell was I important in coming events after the series? Oh fuck me sideways, is it too late to tap out of this life now? I quit! Mercy! Uncle! Fuck no one told me the safe word for this world! I was even more concerned with how she spat out the word "you" there. She was talking like she hated me but other than that one other time I had never even met her!

"How could you possibly know about something like that?" I demanded incredulously.

"I have the power of foresight." She preened, running her fingers through her hair, "It's a rare talent and some demons don't even believe that it exists."

"Oh well aren't you a special snowflake?"

Oh for fucks sake, really?! Really?! I should never be allowed to speak again. Once again, I never even got the CHANCE to think those words let alone stop myself from saying them. There was no way I was going to survive past this Tournament.

"Hmph, you have a smart mouth. I can respect that."

Oh…well…that was not what I was expecting! Suddenly, Yumiko was gone from the piano. I had less than a second to react before I was suddenly lying flat on my back, the demoness hovering over me with a harsh grip on my throat. I claw at her hands but she seized my wrists and slammed them down above my head. My bones throbbed at the abuse and I was coughing around her hand. The pressure was not enough to completely cut off my air supply but it wasn't pleasant! Shit, shit, shit, shit! I'm going to die.

I stared up at her, my green eyes meeting her blue ones. There was a storm brewing in her gaze and there was so much buried there. There was a sense of sadness, rage, anger, desperation...and resign. A surrendering to one's fate. Just what was this woman going through? Her gaze hardened then into a glare.

"Why is it you?" She murmured hatefully, "Why are you the best option?!"

Yumiko's words were so quiet and if I hadn't been right underneath her I probably wouldn't have heard her. Before I had been prepared to fight, to try and channel my necrosis technique through my wrists or something. But now I wasn't so sure. I laid beneath her quietly, watching her internal struggle with what to do. She hardened her gaze but there was no heart behind it. It was like she was forcing it to either convince me of how serious she was or to try and get the feeling to stick.

Her hand squeezed a bit around my throat, "I should kill you…" She paused, "But I can't…"

She let go of my throat and wrists and stood. Because she was still standing over me, I didn't try to sit up, just waited for her to step back. Yumiko stared down at me, her curtain of golden hair hanging around her face. The look in her ocean blue eyes changed then, from angry to…regretful? She stepped back then, allowing me to rise to my feet and turned to face the window.

"But I will say this:" She said somberly, "I am sorry for what is to come, Midori."

Yumiko turned back around gave me a remorseful look and then slipped past me. She left the music room without a word, leaving me alone as the sun began to slip beneath the horizon. What the hell was that? What did she mean "what is to come"? How is it that I'm important? All of these questions and more were bouncing around my head. I didn't like the idea that I would become a focal point in a future struggle. I left for the hotel room with a final thought on my mind and it was the most troubling question of them all for me.

Why did she feel the need to say sorry to me?

Xxx

"Awwwww, Yusuke you're so cuddly on the inside." I cackled back in the hotel room.

"You're as pure as a little girl!" Kuwabara laughed, nudging him with his elbow.

"How's this for pure?!"

Yusuke locked Kuwabara into a headlock, yanking him down so he was forced to bend over. The group erupted into laughter again, the Spirit Detective growling even more. Botan was doubled over, tears streaming from her eyes. Hiei was nowhere to be seen, I was assuming he was out training which was fine with me. I didn't want to clash with him anymore than I had to.

"Maybe we should get a girly room for him with cute stuffed animals for him." Drawled Shizuru with mirth, "I think pink would be your color, Yusuke."

"Maybe we should throw in some frills!" I suggested eagerly.

"I CAN KILL YOU ALL WITH MY FINGER YOU KNOW!"

"Oh speaking of fingers!" I chirped, "Maybe we should paint your nails too! We could do a whole make over!"

Kuwabara broke free of Yusuke's grip and tackled the boy. They scuffled around on the floor while I started laughing so hard I had to brace myself against the wall to keep myself upright. Keiko seemed to be enjoying it as well. After all the times she received grief from Yusuke, it must be nice for her to send it back to him.

"I have a big pink bag that you could even use, Yusuke!" She said.

"Oh come on, Keiko!" He exclaimed.

"Alright, guys. If we tease him anymore he's going to rupture a blood vessel," I pointed out, finally catching my breath.

"Oh goodness and it's gotten so late!"

"Time flies when you're mocking Yusuke relentlessly." Shizuru said, standing from the couch.

I blinked bemusedly while the girls headed for the door, "Wait, where are you all going?"

Botan smacked her fist on her open palm in realization, "Oh that's right! You haven't heard yet! While you and Kurama were gone Shizuru went to talk with the hotel staff! She got us our own room so we don't have to bunk with the boys!"

"Damn! Way to go, Shizuru! Lemme go get my stuff!"

Luckily for me, I didn't really unpack anything. I just pulled out a set of clothes whenever I needed it and left everything in the bag aside from toiletries and a book (although that had been untouched). I stuffed everything in the bag and jogged out towards the girls. I grinned when I reached them, eager to have my own little "girl time" them. As silly as it sounds, it would be good for us! And it would be good for the boys since they could focus on what's to come.

The new hotel room was actually nicer than the one we were originally bunking in and I had to wonder what Shizuru did to get it. I would have figured that as the guests, Yusuke and the group would have a nicer room. Whatever, I wasn't going to complain about it. There were two luxurious beds but they were large and I'm sure that at least three of us could fit into one. I plopped my bag down on one side of the room while the other four found their own place to set their things.

"Damn, Shizuru!" I whistled, "What did you do to get this set up?"

"Oh you know a couple of black market deals, death threats. The usual." She said dryly.

I snickered at that and then sprawled across one of the beds unceremoniously. The mattress was so comfortable, plush and pliant that I sank into it with a soft moan. The sheets were clearly made of silk, no questions about that. And whatever comforter I was laying on must have been made from the down of a dove or something because it was so very soft.

"Shizuru, have I ever told you that you are a goddess?"

"I think I missed out on that compliment."

"Well you're a goddess. Seriously, guys try these beds out!"

Shizuru, Keiko and Botan climbed onto the other bed. They all had comparable reactions and sank into the mattress with delight. I rolled over onto my stomach, propping myself up on my elbows. Yukina still looked unsure; as if she wasn't sure it would be ok with us for her to climb up onto the bed. I flashed her a wide smile.

"It's ok, Yukina! Come up here! I won't bite."

The Ice Maiden gave a grateful smile and slipped onto the bed. How she did it that easily when she was wearing that kimono I had no idea. Botan sighed from her spot across from me on the other bed.

"It's so nice to have a room for just us girls!"

"I agree, look I love my baby bro, but I don't want to bunk with him for a whole week."

"This is nice." I agreed, "Is it bad that I now want to try and do completely do girly stuff since it's like we're having a sleep over?"

I guess it was a guilty pleasure of mine. Most of the time I go for practicality but I do have times where I want to look cute, do my hair and makeup. Given my real age, I couldn't help but feel my urge to do this stuff was childish. But hey, there's no harm in a little bit of childishness!

"I like that idea!" Botan eagerly agreed.

"Well, I don't have my supplies but I could probably do a bit of styling."

"That sounds great, Shizuru!" Keiko said, rolling onto her side.

No one moved.

"On second thought, maybe not." Shizuru said, "This bed is too comfortable."

I laughed then. It was true. I wasn't sure I would be able to move if I wanted to at the moment.

"Fair enough! Maybe we can just chat?"

Fingers threaded through my hair then, soft and gentle. I melted then, dropping my elbows and face planting into the mattress. Tingles blossomed across my scalp and crept down my spine and I practically purred with contentment.

"Your hair is so pretty, Midori." Yukina told me, her fingers nimbly beginning to braid the tresses.

"Oh my god! Shizuru, you have to share your goddess status with Yukina. It's been mandated."

Keiko giggled, "I never thought I would see this side of you, Midori!"

I mumble something to her in response but it came out unintelligible as the Ice Maiden gently ran her nails across my scalp. I was in pure bliss and I could barely think at all so I just stayed in my puddle. I hummed happily, feeling the stress of the day fall away.

"Who would have thought a little scratch to your scalp and it leaves you speaking gibberish." Shizuru said amused.

"Every girl has her weakness." I retorted languidly, still melting.

"So where did you and Kurama go?" The Ice Maiden inquired.

"Ah, we went out for a walk. He wanted to talk to me about something."

"Is something wrong?" Keiko asked worriedly.

"Nah, it wasn't Tournament related. Nothing to worry about."

"Then why did you two come back separately?"

Of course Shizuru would notice that. Damn her perceptive abilities.

"Err, we had a bit of a fight. Well it's more like he was being protective, a little bit too much for my liking and I got snippy with him." I sighed, both from the sensation of my hair being played with and from the fight earlier today, "He was also trying to press for something I wasn't ready to talk about yet and that was what put me in an irritable mood so it grew to me telling him to leave me alone."

"While he shouldn't have pushed before you were ready to talk, you need to go easier on him. This is a dangerous place and he just wants you safe."

"And you don't exactly have a reputation for staying out of trouble." Keiko added on to Shizuru's point sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…I'm going to apologize to him tomorrow. I know he means well but sometimes he can take it a bit too far. We still have to work that out."

"Speaking of Kurama…"Botan drawled and I could just HEAR the mischief in her voice, "Are you two…?"

For the first time since Yukina started playing with my hair, I lifted my head to look at them. Keiko was watching with girlish interest but Botan and Shizuru had knowing smirks on their faces. I made a disgusted noise at them.

"No, we are not. You three are like gossiping housewives."

"Are you sure" Yukina asked innocently from beside me, "He seems to care a lot about you."

Shizuru's smirk widened, "Guess the thermostat's on too high, Midori's starting to flush."

I face planted again in mortification, "I hate you all."

"If you don't do anything, you two will never get together!" Botan chided.

"Who said anything about me wanting to get into a relationship with him? Come on guys!"

"Those red cheeks, for start."

"Oh don't even! Don't make me bring up you and Yusuke!"

The rest of us laughed at that and while I couldn't see her face, I was certain she was blushing and maybe even covering her cheeks.

"Seriously though, Midori." Shizuru said, "If you don't do anything, some other girl is going to swipe him first. Red is popular, it will happen before you know it."

I grumbled into the mattress, "Oh sure, gang up on Midori, that's great."

Yukina gave another scratch to my scalp and my indignation, however not earnest, melted away again.

"It's a tough job but someone's gotta do it." The eldest Kuwabara said dryly.

We laughed again.

"So they don't have to fight tomorrow, right?"

"Yup." I said to Yukina, "I think they'll be scouting out the teams tomorrow and then do some training. I personally think they should take a rest day but I don't know if we have that luxury here."

"That's true…"

It was always so odd whenever Botan sounded grim. She was such a chipper girl that anything remotely down or somber sounded so out of place for her.

"Midori?" Keiko asked uneasily, "I know you can't really say anything but…can they do it? Can they win?"

"Well, you're right in that I can't tell you the end but I will say this: They CAN win. But if they do or not will be up to them."

"Don't worry, Keiko. Yusuke and my brother will get through this. Kurama and Hiei too. They're tough and can take these losers."

"They can do it," I assured them, "They are strong. They can win."

By this time it had grown late and the five of us were ready to crash. I huddled up under the blankets next to Botan who was wedged between Yukina and myself. Keiko was sharing the bed with Shizuru and as the rest of the group drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but drift into thought. I definitely planned on apologizing to Kurama tomorrow, that was without a doubt. But I wasn't sure if I was going to tell him about telling him about Yumiko yet.

After all, what could he do right now? We had no way of knowing who she was connected with, what her ultimate goal was and the moment I told Kurama, he would be chained to me. And I don't just mean for the rest of the Tournament. But if I really was the focus of some demons or some shit to come, I probably couldn't afford to be unprepared. There was no telling when they would come after me. But again, I don't want to be smothered. Sure, I get protecting me, but Kurama went a little far sometimes.

I frowned up at the dark ceiling and paid no mind to the light snoring coming from Botan. Why the hell was I important anyways? I can't fight, or at least not enough to be useful for a demon as powerful as her. My healing and necrosis technique may be beneficial but was it really worth that much? How did this fit in with the storyline?

The more questions I asked, the more lost I felt. Finally I turned over onto my side, too frustrated to continue busting my brain over this. Nothing could be done about it now and the team needed to focus on getting through the Tournament. I decided that I would tell Kurama but only after the Tournament was finished. Then we would have at least a little time to worry about what was to come.

**A/N: Well! This was fun to write, especially the part with Yumiko! I ended it here because it was a good stopping point and I have to work out some more stuff to follow this so I thought I would treat you guys and give you a quick update for once! Hope you liked it!**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: WHEW! This is a long chapter! My longest yet! I hope it was worth the wait! I also have a blog for all things yyh, Midori and Melon Liquor! The name is captainmidori on tumblr! Go check it out if you like! I also do some prompts and stuff every now and then!

It was unreal how loud the stadium could be. I had chosen to accompany Hiei, Kurama and Genkai (still posed as the Masked Fighter) to watch the next round of fights that would determine who they faced in the semifinals. I already knew who they were facing but I remember the faces not actually the names of the fighters or the official team name. To be honest, I didn't pay too much attention to the fights, I was more thinking about what exactly I would say to Kurama. I tagged along so I could catch him and get him to walk with me and then we could talk about our clash yesterday.

And by clash, I mean me being a bitch.

I mean, sure he was being overbearing, but this WAS a demon island and I seemed to be a magnet for them now. Cough Elder Toguro, cough. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long. The fight with Team Uraotogi was over in a blink of an eye. I mean damn, I know I wasn't paying a lot of attention but that was really fast! Maybe I should have been paying attention!

"Well, well, look who's here!"

The group of us turned at the sound of Yusuke's voice to see both him and Kuwabara entering the ring. Yusuke had his usual cocksure smirk and he lifted his hand in greeting. However his nonchalant and cool attitude was slightly ruined by an adorable Puu sitting ontop of his head. Kuwabara next to him had his hands shoved into his pockets.

"What's up guys? Did you get the same idea that we did to scope out the fights?"

"We did." Kurama told Kuwabara, "The fights are already over."

"What?! To think we missed the whole match because I took a few extra minutes to brush my teeth…."

"Indeed. It was a sight to see. It is a shame you missed it."

"Though I'm sure your minty fresh breath was worth it." Hiei said sarcastically, "And what IS that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head?"

"Oh didn't you know, Hiei? All human teenaged boys get another head that they think with." I joked.

Kurama snickered and quickly covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. Yusuke and Kuwabara took a minute to catch on to what I was eluding at but when they understood, the Spirit Detective erupted into laughter. Kuwabara, however, looked almost offended and he gaped at me like he had never seen me before.

"I can't believe you said that, Midori!"

"I can't either but I love it!"

I grinned wickedly then, "Kuwabara, I don't think you realize just how many dirty jokes I am capable of cracking."

"A lady shouldn't-"

"A lady is perfectly capable of still being a woman and cracking a lude joke." I corrected him firmly.

"Haha, yeah Kuwabara, just lighten up!"

"Well, don't say something like that around my Yukina! Oh that reminds me! Do you guys think we can help Yukina find her long lost brother? She said that she's heard rumors that he was supposed to be in this Tournament so I promised to help her find him!"

I awkwardly cleared my throat while Kurama began to chuckle, his lightly curled fist resting slightly on his lips. I could see his shoulders shaking in the restrained laughter while. Yusuke began sniggering, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking a little closer.

"Hm, a long lost brother? Perhaps we should lend our help with this cause, Hiei." Kurama said with restrained mischief.

"Yeah, you could even lend an eye!"

Hiei glared at Yusuke for the comment and growled, "Will you shut up?!"

The spirit detective laughed raucously, unable to contain himself. Kurama was still restraining his own laughter to chuckles but I found their humor infections and I began to laugh as well, clamping my hand down over my mouth. We could give away the secret and then Hiei would really rip into us. And I'm sure given the tension between the two of us, I would be first on his hit list.

"Hey, what's so funny?! Am I missing something?"

"Not to worry, Kuwabara." I dismissed, reigning in my amusement, "We were just laughing at little Puu on Yusuke's head and how manly it makes him look."

"Yeah, extra heads and all that." Yusuke added, grinning at me.

"Oh come on Urameshi it…"

I turned towards Kurama while Kuwabara continued talking to Yusuke, "Hey, can I have a word?"

He nodded silently and we left easily. I'm sure Hiei and Genkai saw but the two teenagers were too preoccupied to notice. Outside the arena it was quiet since everyone was inside watching the fights. It was odd to see but I would take it since it would mean that we would have our privacy.

"Hey, I'm sure you're used to it by now but…sorry for being such a bitch yesterday."

"Think nothing of it. I'm not trying to control you, Midori, I hope you know that. This is a dangerous place and you would be an ideal target for demons."

That rankled my pride for a minute there because it makes me sound helpless. But I let it go this time. He was right. I may be tough but these are demons we are talking about and just because I'm tough for a human doesn't change the fact that humans are prey for many demons. Still, I wonder why I'm an IDEAL target.

"Why do you say that?" I asked Kurama, wrapping my jean jacket tighter around me when a cold wind blew.

His expression was grim, "Many demons have a preference for human women when it comes to their prey, regardless of the hunger that they need to satisfy." I shuddered, "Not only that, but you are young, which makes you desirable. There are also few human women on this island that they CAN risk going after. The wealthy humans on this island are protected by the Committee and some even have their own demon body guards so most apparitions will not risk going after them. For many of them you are weak enough that they can overpower whenever they choose but you have enough fight in you to give them entertainment. Only the mindless demons are quick to kill and even those are not that common. All of this makes you a prime target. It does not help that you are also beautiful."

You know, under normal circumstances I probably would have been flushing at the last comment. But given all that came before it, somehow I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed or become a giggling school girl. Kurama had never told me before that I was such a prime target. Was I really that desirable for demons? I thought of Yumiko and Elder Toguro giving me the attention that they have been. Well Yumiko doesn't count. She seems to have some sort of use for me in the future. She doesn't really seem to be doing any of this because I'm prey. But Elder Toguro was a different matter entirely.

"_The spirited ones are always much more fun."_

I felt my blood turn to ice. Had I really brought that upon myself by speaking up like that? It had never occurred to me that I specifically would be desirable for a demon to come after and that unnerved me. Which, I'm sure, was what Kurama was trying to do. But I needed to be unnerved to stay out of trouble. Elder Toguro's face flashed in my mind, the twisted expression he had on his face as he looked at me, his creepy little cackle. Oh god what have I done?!

"I take it you understand the position you are in here?"

"To say the least." I nearly choked out, "Elder Toguro said to me: 'The spirited ones are always much more fun.' And the last thing he said to me was 'I'll see you later, pretty thing.'"

Awkwardly, I shuffled, looking away from Kurama and off into the trees. Feeling uncomfortable with the situation I may have just gotten myself into, I wrap my arms around myself as if that would protect me. I felt so fragile, even more so than at the dance. And I hate feeling fragile. I clenched my jaw in frustration, furrowing my brow as I glared at the forest to our right. A hand around my arm, gentle but still firm of grip pulled me to a stop from our walk. I still didn't look at Kurama, I didn't want him to see me feeling so weak. His other hand, however, reached out and carefully tilted my chin upwards so I would look him in the face.

The expression he wore was very severe, very serious and he also looked angry. I knew it wasn't directed at me but it still could be intimidating to see him with such an expression. Looking at his eyes, it almost seemed like he was plotting out Elder Toguro's fate in that moment. His finger tips, which had been gently lifting my chin, left their spot and softly, so softly I almost hadn't felt it, touched my cheek.

"He will not touch you." He promised in a deadly quiet voice, "I will make sure of it."

The fingers on my cheek drifted away and he ran them over one of my curls and then pulled his hand back. I felt a blush dust on my cheeks. Kurama was not a very touchy feely person so that had to mean something…right? I let out a relieved sigh. If Kurama said he would protect me then I trusted him.

"Thanks." I said a bit breathlessly.

His eyes softened for a few seconds before he suddenly jerked his head to the side, looking off in the distance. By the way he was holding his head and the way his nostrils were flaring that he smelled something. Kurama tensed again and turned back to me.

"We need to move."

"Ok."

We set off walking but we were going at a much more brisk pace than before. I suspected he smelled a demon nearby and he didn't want us getting caught up in a fight. I didn't really want to get dragged into a battle either so I moved to keep up with him.

"I take it you smelled a demon?"

"Yes. A female in heat to be precise. They can be exceptionally violent in certain species."

My eyes widened slightly, "How do you know that it's a female in heat?"

"I can smell the pheromones."

"….You can SMELL pheromones?"

A sly subtle smirk crawled across his lips then. Dread settled into the pit of my stomach. Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no! Please do NOT let this be reality! If there is a god do NOT let this be real.

"Yes. In fact it would not be the first time given present company."

GOD DAMMIT! I herby condemn all religions to die a horrid death! I forsake all beliefs! There is no god. I covered my face with a cry of mortification, heat rushing to my cheeks. Nothing is sacred anymore and Kurama is evil. That means that this entire time he knew whenever I was having those moments of attraction and-and-and.

"Ughhhh you are AWFUL!"

I started forward in an attempt to run away from him, feeling utterly embarrassed. I made it maybe two steps before an arm went around my waist and pulled me backwards. My back was pressed against his chest, his hair brushing against my neck, the ticklish sensation sending shivers down my spine.

"You shouldn't venture too far from me. I did say that female demons in heat could be exceptionally dangerous."

His words were sound but his voice told me an entirely different story. There was a velvety roll to it with his voice lowered just enough to add an edge of husk. This was not FAIR! NO ONE should be allowed to sound that sexy! I feel like I have had my rights to execute free will have been violated!

"You're doing that on purpose!" I squeaked, refusing to uncover my face, squirming in his hold.

"Doing what?"

UGH that tone again!

"Stop it!"

"Midori." I shivered again, "Stop what?"

"Kuramaaaaa!" I wailed, "Knock it off!"

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"Aren't we supposed to be running away from the demoness in heat? Let's get back to that."

He chuckled but released my waist, allowing me to jump away from him, still blushing furiously. Kurama was evil! Evil! I stayed several steps ahead of him, refusing to look over my shoulder at him. I just KNEW he would have some sort of quiet smirk on his face. Or worse, he might continue to try and tease me further.

"So is there any OTHER secret that I'll want to know?"

"I suspect many, though they would hardly be secrets if I told you."

"Touche."

There was a brief moment of silence before I heard Kurama make a sudden movement. Before I could even turn to look at him, I was scooped up into his arms and the world was blurring away. There was a loud, earthy smash and finally Kurama skidded to a stop. I knew he wouldn't have snatched me up like that without reason, so instead of looking at him, I turned my head to look back at the source of the noise.

There, where I had just been standing, was a small crater. If I were to stand in the middle of it, the edges would reach my knees in height. I paled when I realized that had I still been standing there, I would be pulp at that very moment. This world just loved shoving how fragile my petite body was in my face. I looked to the demon who had attacked us.

Whether or not it was the demoness in heat I couldn't say but this demon looked very similar to a Naga. However, it was impossible to tell if it was a male or female because there were no breasts to speak of and no hair. Then again, it would make sense since reptiles would not have a need for mammary glands. The "human" half was still clearly more demon than human but it had a head, torso and arms. Even if there were extra spikes crawling across its body. And even after the tail ended –which was ridiculously long and was slithering back to the demon from the crater-the scales still continued. However, the higher up they go, the more sparse they became and it changed more to leathery skin.

"You're faster than I expected."

Well, it was clear now that it was a woman. Her voice was really gravelly but still feminine. I narrowed my eyes at her as she stared at us, flitting out a forked tongue for a second. The muscles shifted in Kurama as he pulled himself into his clinical mindset, ready for the coming battle. Calmly, he set me down but before anything else could happen, the snake demon was rushing towards us. She was incredibly fast, more so than I ever would have thought with her frame and she lashed her extra long tail out right at us.

Kurama and I leapt away from each other, leaving her massive limb to smash into the ground. The earth crumbled around the blow and I decidedly did NOT want to experience a blow from her first hand. I looked up to my companion only to watch with horror as a figure flickered into view behind him. If Kurama had sensed its presence, he made no visible indications and the demon behind him raised its hand. I opened my mouth to shout for him to look out but before I could even shout his name, a glow burst from the hand and a thin luminescent bubble encased Kurama.

The red-head landed smoothly on his feet but after that, he did not move. His gaze was empty, almost distant, like he wasn't there with me anymore. The demon behind him landed as well but they kept their hand outstretched. Upon closer inspection, the second demon was a male with pointed ears strangely reminiscent to an elf but his skin was purple. He was much, much smaller than the snake demoness and was garbed in black, light weight robes that promoted easy movement. I couldn't see most of his face since he had a mask over the lower half, blocking his mouth, nose and chin from view.

"Kurama!" I shouted.

The male demon flicked his yellowed gaze towards me but said nothing and turned back to focus on Kurama. I paled when the red-head did not move, did not even twitch a muscle to my shout. What had they done to him?! Was he hurt? The snake laughed and I looked back to her.

"He can't hear you. Rui has ensnared his mind in an illusion. Don't you worry, he won't be hurt…yet. I want to play with you first then he's next."

I paled considerably when I realized my position and that this demoness probably wasn't here to play a friendly game of tag. My heart pounded in my chest, adrenaline coursing through me. This wasn't my first rodeo but none of the others that I went up against could attack me from a distance. I eyed her lengthy, muscular tail warily. With the power she could pack behind that, I had no doubt in my mind that she could take me down with one good shot.

"And I suppose," I stammered, "that you like to play rough."

She grinned and I saw her fangs gleaming in her mouth, "Extremely."

"Right…of course you do."

I couldn't afford to play around, I had to end this quickly. I surged forward, rushing towards the snake demon, summoning up my energy to my hands. The look on her face was one of shock but then it changed into one of excitement and glee. I don't think she was expecting me to try a forward charge but she readied herself for it. Surprisingly enough she did not use her tail, instead she lashed out with her arm like she was trying to just swat me away. I lifted up my left forearm to block the move so I could continue to advance unhindered. However, I really should have dodged.

When she collided her arm with my forearm, I was sent flying. As in completely lifted off my feet and thrown several feet away, and rolled before skidding to a halt. What the actual fuck?! She was WAY stronger than I had anticipated. I shot to my feet feeling the multiple cuts and scrapes start to bleed. A bruise was already starting to form on my forearm from where I tried to block her attack. This…this was gonna suck.

"My turn now." She grinned.

Her tail lashed out at me and I lunged over it, trying to avoid getting hit. I succeeded and I dropped into a roll. By the time I got to my feet and turned the tail was swinging back my way. There was no way I was going to be able to dodge. The tail slammed into my chest, knocking the wind out of me. But this was probably going to be my best chance. I wrapped my arms around the limb to keep me from being thrown away and called up my spirit energy. I then pushed it forward to use my necrosis technique. The energy welled against her scales but nothing blackened. I pushed harder to seep my energy deeper into her tissue but it would not move.

The snake demon flicked her tail and the move caused me to lose my grip and go flying into a tree. The blow stunned me, knocking the wind out of me for a second time. I slumped to the floor, trying to recover from the blow. The demoness cackled then.

"I don't know what you were trying to do there but it didn't work, little girl. You're going to have to come up with something else." She grinned wickedly.

I staggered to my feet, my back and chest throbbing. It hurt to breathe and my limbs were shaking. My heart was pounding. How was I going to win this? She can attack from a distance, bat me around like I'm a rag doll and now my one and only technique is useless against her. I can't even push my energy past her scales to even try something else. And I had no Kurama or team to help me.

I clenched my fists tightly. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. What was I going to do?! The snake demon-I'm just going to call her Medusa because I'm very creative- surged forward again. I had to move and I had to move fast. I hurled myself to the side, watching with horror as she swiped her hand and chipped away a chunk of the tree. She was close to me so I threw a punch, aiming for her kidneys.

I hissed in pain when I felt her scales absorb the blow. In the end I hurt me more than I hurt her. With that snake skin of hers I couldn't get a good hit in. If I had Yusuke powered punches maybe I would stand a chance but I don't. I scrambled away before she could attack me again. Dammit, where's a Yusuke spirit powered punch when you needed one?!

Wait, maybe I could do something like that! The foundation of my technique is modifying cell function. What if I used that on my muscles? At this point I had nothing more to lose, might as well go for it. Medusa whirled around and started charging me again. I'm not sure why she wasn't just using her tail but I wasn't going to complain. I dodged her hand and I shot my own fist forward at her face, channeling my own energy into the muscles of my arm. My punch collided with her jaw. The blow hit but this time my punch actually did damage. I heard a crack from her jaw breaking and she staggered back with a hiss.

Alright, now we're in business.

I had expected Medusa to be angry at the blow but instead she smiled. It was clear it caused her some pain but she pushed on through it anyways. However, I wasn't sure whether I should be concerned that she wasn't angry or not. She touched her jaw for a moment and then looked back at me.

"Good, easy prey is no fun."

I strangled a squeak and leapt to the side when her deadly tail came rushing towards me again. I really did not want to be hit full force by that thing. After the last blow to my chest, I was pretty sure she was holding back for the sake of toying with me. But now that things were getting serious, I did not want to play that game. I flicked my gaze to Kurama, who was still standing stock still, still caught in the illusion. Having this fight around him was dangerous and could cause him to be hurt. If he was just a bystander, it would be different. But he could not defend himself and could be seriously injured or killed. But what about Rui? Would he try and kill Kurama? No, Medusa seemed to be taking the lead and she did say that she was going for Kurama next. Rui was just here to keep him in place and out of the way.

My mind was made up so I tore off into the woods. Medusa cackled behind me and I heard her give chase. This was the best place that I could get the one up on her. A sneak attack would be my best bet in this. Sure, I could give her a good punch now but that may not be enough, especially if she doesn't let me get near her. I was glad that I had taken up running or I may have been in big trouble. It was easy to lose myself in the trees but I only hoped that she couldn't sense or smell me.

I tucked myself behind a tree, feeling my heart thumping in my chest. Cautiously, I peered around, seeing her in the distance steadily moving away from my location. What if I don't continue this fight? With her lured away, I could move back, surprise Rui and then free Kurama. I ducked back behind the tree, thinking about my options as fast and as carefully as I could. What if I couldn't sneak up on Rui? Then I could be trapped and then both of us would die. But if I could free him, Kurama could end this fight so fast and it would ultimately be better for both of us. I wasn't convinced I had a chance of beating Medusa. I'm not near strong enough physically to beat her into submission and my one technique to make this a quick fight is not effective against her.

I peeked around the corner only to find that she was gone. Well, that made my decision for me! Carefully I round the tree back in the direction of Kurama and Rui. Only I suddenly came nose to nose with her face, pupils slitted and eyes alight. I screeched and back pedaled but I was not fast enough. She shot her fist out in a vicious hook and it collided with the side of my chest. There was a crack and I shouted in pain, realizing now that she had broken a rib. Fuck, not this again.

Her blow sent me flying away again and I let out a scream when I landed hard on my cracked ribs. I felt the blow snap the rest of the way through the weakened bone. I cringed, finding it hard to rise to my feet through the pain. But I had to get up, I had to or I would be dead. Struggling to breathe in, I staggered to my feet. I felt a powerful blow on the side of my cheek bone, pain exploding at the sight and the world blurring before my eyes. I collided with a tree again, only this time it was face first. The bark was harsh, it tore at my face and my skin, bringing fresh bleeding cuts and gashes. My body was aching and the world was rocking before my eyes. That blow really did a number on me.

Medusa charged me again, laughing with delight, "You're mine!"

I glared then, bracing myself. Enough was enough, I was done being a punching bag. I pushed my energy towards my broken ribs, already beginning the healing process to lessen the pain. When she got close to me, I dodged her attack and I punched her in the stomach. Her eyes widened in shock and pain but I was not done. Not by a long shot.

"I don't think so, bitch!"

I showered her with a rain of punches while aiming for her face, chest and stomach. They all landed with solid power thanks to my energy enhancing my muscular strength. Her face was starting to darken from bruises, I could feel the give of some of her ribs cracking under my blows. I reared back my fist once more with a shout, amassing all the strength I could so I could punch her in the throat.

Though she was stunned, she snapped out of it just enough to slap me away with her tail. I was sent flying again-seriously, was I not allowed to keep my feet on the ground today?! I quickly sent a burst of healing energy to my fractured side. It may have been stabilized a bit earlier but it wasn't enough and if I landed on it while it was weak I could rebreak it and possibly puncture a lung. Then I would really be in trouble. The blow landed and while it caused me to snarl in pain, it did not break the bones again. Medusa was clearly in pain, cradling her stomach, blood dripping from her nose and lip. Her amusement in this little game of hers seemed to be gone now and now she glared at me with a murderous rage.

Damn, even with my punches powered up it still wasn't enough to take her down! I was bruised and aching to hell and back but I could not afford to spare my energy on such small injuries. This bitch was breaking my bones with some of her attacks and it took a lot of strength to fix broken bones. I glared back at her. How was I going to defeat her? She was too strong for me! I don't know how much longer I'd be able to last against her, my energy levels probably were not high enough to handle this. We stared at each other in a silent stand off, both of us injured and tired but neither ready to back down.

This time, I moved first, charging forward with my energy channeling into my arms again. Medusa tensed, whipping her tail out to knock me down. I jumped over it and resumed my charge, jumping again when she brought it back around in a second attempt to bring me down. I reared back my fist to throw another punch and she lifted her arm up to catch my blow. Perfect, just what I wanted her to do.

I didn't let my punch go forward and instead I darted to the side. She was off guard and there was no way she would be able to dodge or block this. This time I didn't punch her chest or face. I nailed her right in the throat. She crumpled then, coughing and rasping for breath. I took the opportunity and powered up my leg and kicked her in the face. Medusa was knocked onto her back, snarling and yelling, blood pouring from her nose. This was my best chance now. I rushed forward, ready to pound her face until she fell unconscious but her tail snapped out and wrapped around my legs.

I toppled unceremoniously to the ground, landing hard on my back, knocking the wind out of me. Medusa was over me, blood streaming from her swollen and bruised face. My legs were now immobile, tightly wrapped in her coils as they were. But my hands were still free, I shot another punch at her but the angle was wrong and it was not effective at all. My eyes widened when she closed her hands around my throat, throttling me.

Fuck, I had to get her off of me quick! I squirmed beneath her but her snake body was able to keep my legs still and no matter how I tugged, clawed or hit I just could not loosen her grip. She was still panting over me but they were starting to turn to chuckles of malevolence. Medusa was so certain that she was about to taste victory and as my vision began to darken.

"I win." She panted, "And your little boy toy is going to be next. I was going to make your death quick in the end." Her eyes darkened, "but you don't deserve that. So how about a taste of my venom?"

She opened her mouth wide as she loosened her hand on my throat just enough to allow me to breathe. Her teeth lengthened until I was staring at a whole mouthful of razor sharp points, dripping with venom. I can't let her bite me! If she does, I'm done for! What do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! My technique is my only option but it doesn't work!

She was bringing her face down towards me and I stared with fear into her eyes, one blackened from a previous punch. Medusa snickered and as I stared at the black ring around it, I realized that was my spot to strike. With a free hand she yanked my shirt and jacket to the side and snapped down her head. Her teeth sank into my shoulder before I could stop her and I screamed in pain as the points tore into my flesh. But that was nothing compared to the BURNING that came after as her venom seeped into me. It scorched its way through my skin, my tissue, my bones and it crawled with an agonizing slowness down my arm and towards my chest. I spasmed beneath her, my body trying to reject this toxic substance but to no avail. In blind desperation, I slapped my hand over her eye and slammed my energy into her, tearing through the tissue within. I reached her brain in seconds and she collapsed ontop of me, dead tissue leaking onto my shirt.

I did not have time to be grossed out. If I didn't get my ass moving to save Kurama, he could be killed. And if I lost him, then I was dead too. With trembling limbs I shoved her off of me, crawling across the grass to try and free my legs. My eyes were streaming and my blood was on fire. It hurt so damn much, I was whimpering as I staggered through the forest. It was hard to focus through the agony or maybe that was the venom taking effect?

When I emerged into the clearing, Rui's back was to me, still focusing on containing Kurama. I didn't think, couldn't think, I just charged forward and wildly swung with my hand, ready to necrotize him but he heard me coming. He leapt away in a panic, releasing Kurama from his trap. The effect was instant and the red-head snapped around almost wildly. When he saw Rui, he had his rose whip in his hand in seconds, lashing out at the demon. The blow missed, the purple demon escaping into the trees. For a moment Kurama looked like he was going to give chase.

"Wait." I rasped out, my legs shaking wildly beneath me about to collapse from under me.

I clutched the bite on my shoulder, blood pouring down my front, the burning making me nearly unable to focus. A look of horror came over his eyes when he saw me and rushed forward. It was a good thing too because my strength gave out then and my knees gave out and I tumbled forward. Kurama caught me easily, turning me over, an arm beneath my shoulders.

"Midori!" he exclaimed.

"I got her, Kurama. I got her." I choked out, my body twitching and contorting under the mercy of the venom, "I don't suppose you carry snake anti venom plants?"

He didn't say anything, just quickly slid his other arm beneath my knees and lifted me up. He took off into a run and I gave a cry, tears rolling down my face and into my tangled and bloodied hair. It hurt so much when he ran! My arm was twitching now, my legs, just about every damn muscle in my body was spasming off and on as he rushed towards the hotel.

"Just hold on, Midori."

I laughed weakly, barely registering what he said, "This time you were the damsel in distress. Does this mean you're going to wear a dress for me?"

His grip tightened around me, "Stop talking, save your strength."

Darkness swam in my vision.

"Kurama."

I couldn't even muster up a laugh like I wanted to, I was too weak. Too out of it.

"Have I ever been quiet?"

I shuddered again in his arms, pain rushing through me. I felt so weak, so tired. My green eyes flicked back up to him, watching through a haze of delirium. He looked so gorgeous, even though his expression was knitted tight with worry, a flame of red hair around his face.

"Hey, I'd probably kiss you now if I could. Heroes do that to damsels, right?"

I sank beneath the blanket of the abyss. And I'm not really sure but I could have sworn I heard him say that he would kiss me too.


	23. Chapter 23

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was how my whole body ached. Particularly around my neck and shoulder. I groaned as if I were a drunkard waking up, hung over from a wild party the night before. Only my party was one with scaly death and no alcohol was involved. So all in all, not the fun kind of wild party, if you ask me. I say that as if I'm one for big parties to begin with, but whatever, not really the point.

I was back in the hotel, one of the rooms for the boys, actually. The room was dimly lit but not from any artificial lights but from the early morning rays that are just starting to blossom over a horizon. They were soft still so it wasn't harsh on my eyes. My head throbbed a bit, regardless, left over aftermath of getting my ass handed to me. I flicked my eyes over to the other side of the bed and there, sitting in a chair, was Kurama. The morning haze was just barely high lighting his features and he was studying these seeds in his hand, lost in thought.

I'm not really sure why I was watching him but I said nothing, merely observing in my haze. Relief suddenly washed over me that he was alright. I had won and Kurama was alive. The image of Medusa's face, dead tissue leaking out of her ruined eye flashed in my mind. A weight settled over my chest. That's the second person I've killed. Yusuke seemed to have no problem with this stuff and I wonder if he just feels differently because he thinks of the demons as monstrous.

I never really got to deal with the first kill, things had just happened too much in a storm following the school dance events. But now it was all crashing down. I slowly raised my right hand up above my head, over my face and studied it like I had never seen it before. Suddenly, it all felt filthy, unclean, like the blood and dead tissue had never left my skin.

"Good morning."

I jumped minutely from being suddenly jarred from my thoughts. I looked over to the side to see the fox demon watching me. His seeds were gone and now he was leaning forward to more closely study me. I was still feeling drowsy and out of it so I just didn't really have it in me to be embarrassed by him looking at me so intently. Not to mention, I now had the weight of two deaths just pressing on me.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Like I got steamrolled by Hell." I answered, my voice croaking, hoarse from lack of use.

"That is to be expected. I would have been particularly shocked if you did not feel bad. The venom that was coursing through you was a very nasty thing."

"How did I survive?" I asked a bit bemused.

"I rushed you back here, I'm not sure if you remember me carrying you."

"I remember a vague amount of it. Not much."

"Yes, well once I got you here I used a plant to act as an antidote to the venom."

"Wait…" I said slowly, "If you had that the whole time, why did you not have that plant with you?"

"It is a very particular species, it can be taken for casual travel but not ideal to carry on one's person at all times. If it is disturbed with too much movement, the pods that make the antidote will not form and then the plant is useless."

I nodded sagely, sitting up stiffly, "Then Yukina and Botan patched up the rest."

Despite how sore and aching I was, the two of them did a great job. From what I could tell, I didn't have any injuries left. Even my ribs seemed to be better, though they still throbbed dully. I made a mental note to thank them later for their awesome work. They and Kurama really saved my ass.

"Actually…They never got the chance to. You healed yourself."

Blankly, I stared at Kurama, unsure if I had heard him correctly, "…what?"

"Your power triggered while you were unconscious and healed all of your injuries. I suspect that the venom had done some serious damage internally and your body instinctively pulled on your power to heal."

"Oh…" I replied lamely.

Really that was all I could muster. The weight of the two demons I had killed kinda took away my enthusiasm. Kurama surveyed me keenly, his emerald eyes not missing a single detail. I squirmed uncomfortably. I mean, Kurama staring at me alone was enough to make me squirm but it's even more discomfiting when he does it so intently, like he sees everything.

"What's on your mind?" He inquired.

"I…"

Should I tell him? I could trust him, I knew that. But I wasn't sure I wanted to talk about it. It meant admitting I was being weak. I frowned, but avoiding it was just as bad. I needed to at least say something.

"I never really had much chance to think about it before but…that was my second kill…"

"I see…"

"Yusuke does it with no problem. I mean, I know all the ones we've killed were ones that were gonna kill us but still…he's doing just fine. I wonder if he just thinks of them as monsters but…they're not are they? I mean, demons are sentient too, capable of thoughts and feelings just like humans. I killed two people." I looked down at my hands in my lap. "Not monsters."

I didn't see just fingers and palms anymore. Now I was seeing what I was capable of doing to another person. I remembered the decayed matter that covered them, that could cover them in the future. My brows furrowed and I sighed.

"Sorry. I'll be ok, it just kind of all hit me. "

"There is no need to apologize. Yusuke and even Kuwabara are handling it so well because they have not thought of it in the same way as you. I'm certain they think much like how you mentioned: that those they have killed are nothing more than wild beasts. It allows them to not feel the same guilt that you are feeling."

"Never thought I would hear you indirectly say that I think too much."

"Yes well, I suppose there is a first time for everything."

His smile was a quiet one but I appreciated it.

"How long was I out?" I finally asked, ready for a change in subject.

"Two days. Today are the Finals."

"What?!" I yelped in a strangled tone, "How could you let me sleep that long?!"

"Midori, you were exhausted. Your body desperately needed time to recover."

I grumbled in displeasure and folded my arms over my chest. And then it suddenly hit me exactly what he had said. Finals. Today was the last day of the Tournament. Today was the day where the boys would go toe to toe with Team Toguro. And if I remembered correctly…Kurama was the first to fight.

"You…you're going up against Karasu, right?"

Kurama looked briefly surprised but nodded. Anixety clutched at my chest tightly, then. I remembered quite a few snippets from that fight and that man was brutal and extremely dangerous. True, Kurama was dangerous too but I remember how he had one hell of a time in that fight. What if things were different now?

"Please be careful." I breathed, clutching my hands tightly into fists.

"I take it things do not end well?" He inquired gently.

"Not…specifically that just…It was a tough fight and now…anything can change." I turned to look at him then, "You had better not die. I'll fuck you up if you do."

"Well I can hardly ignore such a command, can I?"

"Damn right you can't."

Kurama rose from his seat then, "Well I will leave you. No doubt you will want to clean up."

Self-consciously, I raised a hand to my hair and promptly cringed. It was a wild, tangled mess, I could feel it. And what was worse was that I could feel that there was blood dried into it, crusted over and even holding some of the knots in place. And it was oily from going two days without a shower. I glanced down and saw that my clothes were still ripped in places and also blood stained and I whole-heartedly agreed with the notion of cleaning up.

"Ugh, that is disgusting. Yeah, definitely need a shower."

The red-head chuckled and started to leave but paused just in front of the door, "Oh and Midori?"

"Hm?"

"You don't have to worry. You didn't try to kiss me before you passed out."

I buried my face into my hands with a mortified groan, "Just…just get out."

Xxxxx

Have I ever mentioned that the audience is deafening during the tournament rounds? Because it is and I'm amazed that I never started bleeding from my ears. Oh and let's not even talk about the SMELL. Suffice it to say, many of these creatures have never even had the word "hygiene" SPOKEN towards them, let alone practiced it. And there are some disgusting demons, let me tell you. The things I go through to be supportive of this team.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Announced Koto, earning a roar of excitement from the crowd, "Welcome to the finals of The Dark Tournament! It's been a wild week to get here and finally we can get to the most awesome, loopdy-loop part of the ride!"

"Ahem. On my right, Team Urameshi!"

My eye twitched in annoyance when the stadium was filled with loud jeers and boos. First off, it was loud and being in the stands always irritated the shit out me. Second, those were my buddies down there and they were booing them just on the principle of being human –sans Hiei and Kurama of course. They have had it out for Yusuke and the gang since day one and I was ready to go on a rampage, knocking the shit out of all of them.

"It's a shame Genkai couldn't be here, I think Yusuke get's a lot of support from her."

I cast my eyes discreetly over to the side. In truth, I couldn't remember too much about this part in the anime. It was clear, based on how Botan, Yusuke and Shizuru were acting that she was definitely gone. Dead. But I seemed to recall her being alive later in the anime? I frowned. Maybe Koenma brought her back or something.

Botan chuckled forcefully, "Well she is getting older and the elderly need their rest!"

The bluenette rose forcible giggles spilling from her lips. It was so sad to hear her like that, forcing a smile and a laugh to hide from her sorrow. It made me want to cry seeing how much this affected her. Unfortunately, I'm the type of person that cries when I see other people crying, I'm a sap that way.

"Y-you're leaving? But the fight's about to start!" Keiko protested.

"Just need some fresh air!"

"That girl…she's been acting like a basket case for days…"

Shizuru rose and followed after the deity, leaving me and Yusuke's girlfriend, "Well it has been a trying week." I said evasively.

"Ahem. Everyone please put your hands together for the champions Team Toguro!"

The wall of noise rolled over us again as the doors rumbled and slowly opened. There was a moment where nothing but blackness could be seen. But then out of the darkness emerged the group, Karasu, Bui Younger Toguro with Sir Creepsalot perched on his shoulder. What, did that cretin have something against walking? The crowd started chanting in support for the team and it made me feel even more irate. Then again, considering that losing this match meant that the boys and likely the rest of us in the crowd would be killed, I think my irritation was well founded.

I watched the Toguro team advance forward until something in the doorway that they took caught my eye. I squinted and then I saw Yumiko standing there, just on the edge of the shadows in the door way. Somehow, her gaze found me and she gave me this conniving grin, one that made my blood turn to ice. It screamed of someone who has just done something nefarious and when it came to the timing with Team Toguro stepping up to the plate to bat against us. I couldn't quite tell from my distance but she winked at me and then disappeared back into the shadows inside.

I shot to my feet,"I have something I have to take care of!"

"But now?! Can't it-"

I was gone before she could finish her sentence. I HAD to find my way to that door on the other side of the arena. But this place was kind of a maze! I found my way out into the hallway, I started running since at the moment there was really only one way and I just took the way that seemed to take me to Yumiko the fastest.

As I ran, there was a lone demon, had a pair of curling horns that watched me race by with a confused expression. I was surprised he didn't try to attack me but I was not going to complain. Doubts started to bounce around my head. Would Yumiko still be there by the time I arrived? What if she left? No she wanted me to see her, she would make sure I found her.

Dulled explosions reached the halls, the sound muffled to a dull rumble. The fight must have already started. I put on an urgent burst of speed then. The fight, as I recalled was not a very long one at all and I needed to find Yumiko fast to find out what she was up to. I kept running until I suddenly made myself skid to a stop as I passed a set of stairs. I would have to go downstairs to reach the ground since the girls and myself were at the upper part of the arena.

I skipped steps on the way down, sometimes even electing to completely jump and clear an entire set. I ran down four flights of stairs before reaching the ground level but then I stood at the foot, unsure which way I needed to turn due to my poor sense of direction. Another muffled set of explosions reached my ears. My heart hammering in my chest, I desperately tried to reorient myself to which way before remembering that I needed to go right. I tore off, my feet sliding under me for a moment as I tried to gain traction.

'Gotta find her, gotta find her, gotta find her, gotta find her, gotta find her!' I thought desperately.

I was starting to get out of breath when I saw the demoness waiting just a bit down the hall. She gave me a satisfied smile as I panted to catch my breath. Still, I glared at her suspiciously. What HAD she done?

"You made good time." She said, pleased.

"Great, I deserve a medal." I snapped acerbically, "Now what the fuck were you doing on Team Toguro's side?"

"Giving you a nudge."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

My growled words had the exact opposite effect on the blonde than I had intended. She was terribly amused and I guess I really couldn't blame her. Given the sheer differences in our strength, I might as well be a disgruntled kitten. That rankled even more, to be honest.

"You are not strong enough. You need to grow, need to be able to do much more than you can now."

I was starting to like where this conversation was going less and less, "Ok…so what does that have to do with you being over here with Team Toguro?"

Her eyes became shadowed and her grin swelled to an even greater height of wickedness.

"Might want to get moving…" she murmured in a soft, dangerous voice, "Your boyfriend is going to need you to heal him once that fight is over. It would be unfortunate if he didn't make it."

I paled, "What did you do?"

My question did not come out strong. It was a breathless whisper, a query I was so afraid to ask, afraid to know the answer. A flash came to her eyes then and it made something within my blood simmer with rage but it did not burn enough to melt away the cold grip of fear.

"I have generously given Team Toguro a boost in their strength. If your boys have a chance of winning, you're going to have to figure out how to do the same for them."

Horror gripped my throat, my eyes widened as I stared at her like I had never seen her before. Why would she do this? What was it all for?! I couldn't move for several moments, staring at her in shock and a deep fear of what she had just done.

"But…but WHY?!" I asked desperately.

"You are not strong enough yet." She answered vaguely, "You need to do more, give more, BE more. You are nothing now. But later you cannot afford to be nothing." She grinned wickedly then, "Or I'll tear you to pieces. Now get moving, unless you want to see the pretty boy go into a coffin."

She walked away then, disappearing down the hall and out of sight. When I was snapped back into reality, I whirled around to start running again. Only I came face to face with Shizuru. Even more dread settled into my chest. Oh fuck, she saw all of that?! How long had she been there?

"What is going on, Midori?" she demanded in her calm tone.

It was kind of freaky how she could do that sometimes.

"Listen, I promise I will tell you everything that I know…later. Right now I need to get into that arena or Kurama could die. So could the rest of the team for that matter. I need to get there and I need to do it fast."

"Breaking into the arena? Sounds like my kind of party. Let's go, sweetheart. We'll get there."

We both took off running, a feeling of relief in my chest that I would have help finding an entrance. I would have burst in through the Toguro side since it was closer but I had no way of knowing if they would stop me. And with Sir Creepsalot lurking around on that side, I didn't think it would be a great place to be.

"How many security guards do you think we'll have to take out when we get there?!" I called to Shizuru.

"Knowing this tournament there's no telling but we can handle them."

I couldn't really say how long the two of us ran, in my frantic race to reach the arena, time was moving extra slow just for me. I know it wasn't as long as it felt but considering the time felt like we had been running for damn near an hour, that wasn't exactly a good way to judge. However, time sped up once we finally came in contact with our first round of security just by the entrance to the hallway leading up into the team room.

"You can't be here!" Hissed one of them, a lizard demon (many of them were lizards, I wondered why that was).

"Cram it!" I snarled and crashed my fist into his throat.

I was not playing around with some punches to the jaw. After my fight with Medusa, I realized punching someone in the neck, right over their wind pipe, was a very effective way of immobilizing someone. If things started to go sideways I was going to jump straight to my necrosis technique. I was not messing around with this. The security guard crumpled, clutching his throat as he struggled to breathe. Shizuru came up behind me and kicked his feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground.

Before I could advance further, I was blindsided by another who threw me against the wall. Pain exploded across my back but with it came the anger. I did not have time to play around with this. My eyes hardened as I summoned my energy.

"Kid gloves are off." I said darkly.

His skin was made of scales but like Medusa, his eyes were not. I made quick work of him and since gravity was not pulling him over me, I didn't get decaying matter all over my shirt. However, I did get some on my hand. Ugh, I never could get used to that. But for that moment, I didn't really care. With dangerous anger, I whirled on the last two guards.

"Get out of my way." I murmured quietly, my voice deadly soft.

I didn't need to give any threat because they quickly cleared the way, not daring to risk my devastating necrosis technique. Shizuru and I ran by them, racing down the hall. This was it, the final stretch before entering the arena. God I hoped I wasn't too late. We rounded the last corner to see the doors. Closed. And a rather large security guard blocking the way to the switch to open the doors. I bit back a snarl, we did not have time for this.

Before I could get to this hulking demon, Shizuru shot ahead of me and powered her fist into his stomach before he even saw what was coming. He bent over in pain, clutching his middle and that set him up for Shizuru's next blow. She kneed him in the face, cracking his nose loudly. But she wasn't done, she clutched her hands behind his head and brought his face crashing back down onto her knee. He crumpled to the ground then, groaning and semi conscious.

"You go on out there without me. I'll stay here to make sure this guy doesn't get any bright ideas of following you."

"Thank you."

I looked at her appreciatively as she slapped the button to open the doors. They rumbled to life. I quickly wiped my hand clean on the fallen guard's shirt while waiting for the doors to open. As soon as they held a gap big enough for me, I slipped through and into the brightly lit arena. I could feel almost all eyes in the stadium turn to me in the confusion of the opening door. But my eyes were on the ring.

Oh my god it was way worse than I remembered. Kurama was simply covered in blood, so much so he was unrecognizable. It was up his arms, down his legs, shoulders, all over his torso. I could tell even from this distance he was barely standing, I could see spurting from various parts of his body from arteries that had been damaged. Even from this distance I could tell that his eyes were glassed over. And then he began to fall.

"Kurama…!" I breathed out horrified.

I raced forward to the side of the ring where the rest of the team was standing. It took every ounce of self control not to dart into the arena but Juri had to call the count or the entire team could be disqualified. I stood by Yusuke, shaking with my restraint.

"What the hell are you doing here, Midori?" he asked but not taking his eyes away as Juri began the count.

"To heal him." I said evasively, "Listen if we survive this, I'll explain everything that I know."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Kuwabara chimed in, confused, "Are you telling me there's something else going on?!"

"In…a manner of speaking. "

"FIVE!"

"I'll explain everything." I repeated, "Later. Now is not the place."

I looked back to the arena, biting my lower lip. Sometime was wrong, wasn't Kurama supposed to be pulling out some sort of last minute plant to kill Karasu? He wasn't even trying to get up from what I could see. I could only see labored breathing and oozing blood and what looked like the trembling of his muscles but that was it. Oh god. Just how much did Yumiko boost Karasu's power?

"SEVEN!"

Oh man and that means I'm going to have to get into the ring with Tall, Dark and Psycho in the ring. That was not a pleasant thought. Would he even let me get to Kurama to heal him in the first place? I was pissed and ready to tear down whoever was in my way but I don't know if I would ever even get the chance to TRY with Karasu.

"Guys, I want one of you to come with me into the ring. I'm going to heal Kurama and I'm going to need you to back me up in case freakazoid over there decides he wants to interfere."

"We got you." Kuwabara said solemnly, "Right Urameshi?"

"Yeah, you just take care of fox boy. We'll handle the rest."

I looked to Hiei then who had not spoken yet, "Hiei?"

He stared at me for a second, unblinking before scoffing, "If I am needed. I'm sure the clowns will do without me."

That ruffled Kuwabara's feathers but I understood exactly what he had just said. I smiled gratefully at him and softly murmured a thank you to him. He pretended that he didn't hear it and I pretended that I never said it.

"TEN!"

The whole group of us moved forward, even Hiei. In fact the fire demon took a spot in between Karasu and Kurama, making sure to be the first person engaged in a fight should the worst come to pass. I knew he wasn't doing this for me but I sure as hell appreciated it. I knelt down next to Kurama gesturing for Kuwabara's attention.

"Help me roll him over." I barked.

The teenager did not argue and did what I said and together we moved Kurama over onto his back. It was so much worse up close, like he was missing large pieces of himself, massive trauma, bruising, heavy hemorrhaging; this was not a pretty fight. It was so gruesome I heard Kuwabara gasp even over the roar of the dissenting crowd.

"THEY CAN'T DO THAT!"

"LET KURAMA DIE! LET KURAMA DIE!"

"THAT'S CHEATING! STRING EM UP!"

"THAT GIRL ISN'T EVEN PART OF THE TEAM! SHE CAN'T BE IN THE ARENA!"

"HUMAN FILTH!"

I was tempted to turn around and screech at all of them but I had bigger fish to fry. Like saving Kurama's life. I noticed his eyes flicker open as he stared up at me. His eyes were a bit glass and damn did it stab me deep in the chest just to see him like this.

"Midori?"he rasped out.

"Hush." I said back gently, "Don't talk. I'm going to patch you up, ok? Just save your strength."

I quickly honed in on his wounds, running my energy over his frame. He had some heavy internal bleeding and the first order of business was to mend those damaged major arteries. Somehow, one of the bombs managed to deliver pretty sizable damage to his subclavian artery, brachial artery and really did a number on him everywhere else. Next up was his lacerated lungs. He also had a few broken ribs from the force of the explosion which was the culprit behind his lacerated lungs. I could tell that they would be bruised as well but that was at the bottom of my list of things to fix. Life threatening things to fix first.

He was bleeding fairly heavily in his stomach and I was almost finished with fixing it when I was snapped out of my daze. I was so focused I never noticed how Kuwabara had left my side to face off with Karasu. The two teenaged boys were boiling over with rage at their fallen friend. I suspected Hiei was mad too but was not showing it. But then Juri caught my attention.

"L-listen, your friend cannot heal him."

Yusuke and Kuwabara rounded on her then but quickly rose to my feet and got between them. Their methods would not be effective. I shook my head at them wordlessly and then turned back to face the replacement referee. She was quite pretty up close and she looked instantly relieved that she would be talking to me instead of the others, like I wasn't dangerous to her.

"I absolutely can heal him. He has lost a fight, therefore he cannot fight again for the remainder of the finals according to your rules so there is no harm in healing him." I told her simply and then my voice grew dark and simmering with rage, "And quite frankly I'd like to see you stop me," I whirled around to face the audience then, "OR ANYONE ELSE IN THIS ARENA FOR THAT MATTER! IF ANY OF YOU FUCKERS HAVE A PROBLEM YOU ARE WELCOME TO COME DOWN HERE AND SAY IT BUT I PROMISE YOU THAT YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE WHEN YOU DO! ARE. WE. CLEAR?!"

I don't know what I was really expecting but I can say whole heartedly that I did not truly expect for the stadium to fall quiet. I'm no Yusuke and I don't put out the presence he does but I guess I was just mad enough for it to work. Mark this down in history guys because this shit will not be happening again. Probably.

"Good." I said simply in my normal voice though with Juri's microphone relatively near me, it could be heard as well.

I turned away and went back to healing Kurama. With what was coming, I couldn't afford to completely fix up all of his wounds. I had to save whatever energy I could to boost the teams ability. Only problem was I didn't know how and Hiei was going to be going up next. Plus I'm not even sure that I could convince him to take a boost. But from what I remembered, Hiei didn't have too many problems in the fight with Bui. Then again, Kurama was supposed to kill Karasu but that clearly didn't happen.

"Can you walk?" I asked Kurama, still kneeling next to him.

"I'm not sure." He answered honestly.

"Kuwabara." I called, "Help me get him up and out of the ring."

The teenager did as I asked, kneeling down to help pull his arm over his shoulder and pulled him to his feet. He gave Kurama a once over, really looking at the left over blood and some of the injuries still on his skin.

"He looks pretty rough, you sure he's gonna be ok?"

"I am capable of answering, Kuwabara." Kurama said in a strained voice from pain.

"Oh sorry…"

"He'll live." I answered simply, "I'm gonna need to save my energy. I am going to need to boost your powers before going into the arena."

"But isn't that against the rules?" Kuwabara protested.

"Well considering Team Toguro got a power boost of their own, I'd say it makes the playing field a little more even."

"What?!"

"Listen, don't raise a fuss. I can't PROOVE it and it won't gain us anything. I'm just going to have to figure out how to do this since I've never really done this before."

"Well it seems the kitten has claws." Cooed a greasy voice.

I tensed, "Kuwabara, take him would you?"

I slipped away from Kurama and turned to face the cretin. Given the events, I was not in any mood to deal with bullshit. And since I had intimidated the crowd, I was rolling on a bit of a power high so to speak. I turned a lethal glare to Elder Toguro and he just giggled. I felt a bit better that Yusuke was still up here with me.

"Hey, freak what the hell are you laughing at!" Snapped the Spirit Detective.

"That your friend thinks she can save everyone. It's adorable really. In the end it won't matter." He lifted his hand and sharpened his fingers to points, "You all will be dead soon regardless."

There was such a madness in his gaze that it was disturbing to see. Elder Toguro was a true sadist through and through and I really did not like that he was fixated on me.

"But you, pretty thing, I might keep you alive for a while. It's been such a long time since I've had…entertainment."

My stomach rolled at that and it took every drop of my strength to not cringe away. That was so unnerving and I suddenly felt so unclean, like I needed to strip away a few layers of skin before I would be clean again.

"Hey, knock it off you little freak." Growled Yusuke, "You touch, Midori and I'm going to feed you your teeth."

"Oh my, such a scary little boy. I'm positively quaking."

Ugh his voice annoyed the fuck out of me. Can I sew his mouth shut?

"But it's time to get out of the ring. You are reserved for my brother but what about who's left? Who will I be up against, hmmm?"

Yusuke did not look pleased about being told to get out of the ring but I set a hand on his shoulder, a silent gesture that we really did need to do just that. Elder Toguro began to cackle but suddenly stopped when Bui, silently (well in voice anyways) thundered up onto the arena. His footsteps made small craters in the cement as he went until he came to a stop behind Elder Toguro. Well, it would seem that I won't even have the chance to give Hiei a boost.

Time for round two. Here's to hoping that it goes better than the first round.

**A/N: FINALLY! Oh my god this chapter gave me SO MUCH TROUBLE. I kept hitting this block of, "Ok, I know that Midori is going to survive, I know roughly how. But now what?" Just… UGH. I both hate and love this chapter because I really like the breakthrough but not what all I had to go through to get there! I hope you enjoy! If you ever have some questions or want to submit a prompt for me to try (If I get the chance or inspiration) you can find a blog for Melon Liquor, Midori and YYH in general on tumblr under the name "captainmidori"! Thanks for reading and sorry for your wait!**


	24. Chapter 24

You know how some people say that when it comes to a challenge that first obstacle is the worst? Well whoever said that was a fucking liar. Oh Hiei's fight went fine. Well, fine in the sense he lived but he almost fucking killed me and the entire arena but you know, I'm just sensitive that way. Bastard. I mean, who unleashes a giant dragon made of the hottest flame in existence to just rip through the entire arena?! My first challenge had been getting to the arena in time to keep Kurama alive but now my next challenge was figuring out how the hell I was going to give Kuwabara a power boost. And THEN do it without him knowing. He may have kind of played along with it before but this is Kuwabara, he probably wouldn't be totally kosher with me boosting him. He and Yusuke had such sensitive egos and would probably want to do it all on their own.

"Men." I huffed quietly to myself.

I had healed up Kurama enough that he could stand, which took more energy but I didn't like the idea of him not being able to walk on his own with Karasu still lurking around. Plus, I didn't want him unable to move during Hiei's fight and I'm glad I made that call because we almost became dragon food. I cast another wary glance around the arena. The ring was fractured in several places, bits of the ring littered across the floor. One whole side of the arena had been blasted out, some places were still smoking even. I looked back at the sleeping demon and couldn't help but be stunned at how much destruction came from someone who was less than five feet tall.

"You know, I might actually have to start biting my tongue a bit more with Hiei now if he can do this." I observed with a bit of a nervous laugh.

Can't patch myself together again if there's nothing left to patch up, can I?

"Indeed. We'll have to stay on his good side."

I looked back to Kurama. Even standing he definitely looked like he had been put through the ringer. I felt a bit guilty, to be honest, I mean I knew that he would have been wounded regardless but it all happened because of Yumiko giving the team a boost. And apparently that happened because I wasn't strong enough.

"You know, Hiei never did say how long he had to hibernate. How long are we supposed to baby sit him?" Yusuke folded his arms over his chest, "Then again, maybe we'll all be dead before he wakes up and then it won't be an issue."

"You're great for morale, Yusuke." I told him dryly, "Remind me to never come to you whenever I'm feeling down."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, what are they gonna do with the ring? It's definitely seen better days."

"True. Maybe since you're team leader they'll make you help clean it up in Hiei's place."

The detective scowled at my jibe, not at all amused by my smirk.

"I'm not cleaning up shit!"

"Don't worry about the ring, Urameshi." Interrupted Kuwabara, "That's not our job, we just gotta worry about pounding those brothers!"

A sudden chill raced down my spine then and based on Kuwabara's sudden draining of color in his face, I would say he felt the same thing. I looked back across the arena to Elder Toguro who was perched upon his brother's impossibly large shoulders. That was some impressive presence because I was able to feel it even with my pitiful spiritual awareness. The air seemed to chill and then fill with his foul energy. Somehow, he gets his eyes to glow red, shining with malevolence. Damn, I didn't know he could do that. It was unnerving but it was so frustrating getting this sensation when I KNEW he was doing an intimidation tactic. Then again this WAS Elder Toguro who basically seemed to live solely for the tormenting of others.

I glared across the ring, stiffening against the icy chill that he was kicking out with his intimidation, although that chill possibly was something I imagined. However, I'm pretty sure that if I was the one getting in the ring with him in the next round I would be a lot more freaked out. Even now I felt that fear seep into my bones and I wasn't about to go toe to toe with him. Elder Toguro had mastered the art of putting fear into others, it would seem. Carefully, I cast a side glance up to Kuwabara who was staring with wide eyes and a stiff posture. I did not envy his position.

Yusuke scoffed, "Look, he's trying some stupid intimidation tactic. What a joke."

"Yeah!" Kuwabara exclaimed forcefully, "Can you believe how silly he is? I mean what kind of guy would be intimidated by some terrifying red eye trick? I'm gonna beat him so fast."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, we've got a bit to wait before the next fight while we fix the ring situation. Feel free to move around the stadium but don't go too far!"

I looked back to Kurama, who was looking markedly improved from when I first got there. It made me feel a bit better and more confident in my skills as a healer. I would have to talk to him soon though about how I could boost Kuwabara's power for the next fight because on my own, I'm not sure I could figure it out in time. But I wasn't going to openly discuss it since the entire committee had been against us every step of the way and I did not want anymore complications. Tensely, I looked back across the ring to Karasu, to the Toguros. I did not like that the mad bomber was still just wandering around. None of us, save maybe Yusuke, could handle Karasu and Kurama was in no shape to fight again. What if he decided to finish the job? He's insane enough. I wouldn't stand a chance, I know that for sure. Unless by some miracle that I was able to trick him into getting close to me. Actually...that might work. But I wasn't about to go seek him out. Because I would only get one shot and after that I would be toast.

"Think I should patch up Hiei too?" I wondered aloud to the group.

"Sure," Yusuke said with dry enthusiasm, "I'll bring flowers to your funeral."

"Hey he won't kill me now, he's hibernating."

"But we cannot guarantee how he will react once he wakes up. He won't be fighting again so it might be best to save your energy." Kurama pointed out.

I frowned, "You're right. Plus, I think Hiei would kill me on principle for messing with him while he was hibernating anyways."

"Well, all this conversation is tiring me out. I'm gonna head to the locker room to rest up. Gotta get my fighting groove on!" Kuwabara proclaimed but I could see that he was nervous.

The teenager turned his back to us and took maybe two steps before a slimy voice halted his tracks, "Tell them why you're really leaving."

I nearly screeched in surprise and looked to the side. Elder Toguro was there, next to me, not even an arm's length away. I couldn't believe it, I never even heard him arrive, never felt his presence and I took a few steps back so I was not so close to the cretin. Just being in near proximity to him made me feel like I needed a bath. The rest of the team was just as surprised to find him so close. The Creepster spared me a filthy leer for a moment before flicking his oily grin upon Kuwabara.

"You're frightened because you are about to die." His grin crawled even further across his lips, "Luckily for you, your execution has been postponed. Why don't you go enjoy your life for a while? Because I don't like painless endings."

Elder Toguro laughed then, walking away to leave Kuwabara to stew in this new found fear. I glared at his retreating back but didn't dare say anything else. I didn't want to draw his attention anymore not just because he might focus on me but also because he might make Kuwabara feel worse. There was a tense silence between us as Elder Toguro left us but I could just see the tension in Kuwabara's shoulders, see it in his fists that were clenched tightly. The teen then straightened up taller and laughed forcefully, putting on a blatant bravado.

"Yeah well-well I'm not scared! I can handle whatever he has to throw at me!"

I watched the teenager leave, heading off to the team room with a frown on my lips. I kind of felt bad for him but nothing could be done at the moment. But if I could figure out how to give Kuwabara the boost that he needed then this could work out a lot better. Younger Toguro may not have taken the boost - hard to say for sure- but I sure as hell know Elder Toguro did. He was utterly unscrupulous and would relish in an even bigger power gap between the two. Kurama had already become a plaything and I was not about to watch the Spirit Sword wielder fall into the same situation. Well, even more so.

"Hey Yusuke, can you go ahead and take Hiei? I really need to talk to Kurama."

The detective scowled, "What, am I his keeper now?"

"Yusuke PLEASE." I implored, "This could help Kuwabara in the long run in the next fight too."

That got his cooperation, "You don't say? Fine, you love birds do what you have to."

Things were too grave for me to really care about his little jibe. Casting one glance at Kurama, I strode off in a different direction. I wasn't exactly sure where we would talk about this privately but out of the arena was a good start. We had some time. And now that I had patched him up, Kurama was basically able to walk unhindered though he still looked like he had been put through the ringer. The two of us walked in silence until we made it outside into the sunshine. It was still chilly, so I wrapped my coat tighter about myself.

"Listen...You're going to be mad. Like, really mad. Probably." I started off nervously, suddenly realizing I was going to have to come clean about Yumiko.

"...What has happened?"

There was a clinical calm to his voice that did the exact opposite of calm me down. I began wringing my hands uncomfortably. It was all too much, Karasu living, Elder Toguro up next to torment Kuwabara with a power boost, an unknown demoness following me and pushing my limits and the finals and our fates hanging over head. If it had been without Yumiko's presence I probably would have handled this all way better, knowing that most likely we all would come out ok. But she has upended everything, setting me on edge for what's to happen next.

"Yumiko is here. On the island."

The red head was silent for several moments, "How long have you known?"

I did not like how calm he sounded. This was not the serenity that he could hold that came with his great age, his mentality to sit in solitude and observe the events around him. No this calm was like the eye of the storm, almost. It was quiet now but something dangerous was brewing. I knew he would never hurt me but it still was unnerving when he got like this.

"I found out three days ago." I admitted.

"And you didn't tell me?"

I knew Kurama was unhappy with me. It did not show in his tone, so cool and evenly spoken but I knew him well enough by now to recognize that he was frustrated with me. I seemed to be skilled at pushing his buttons.

"To be fair..." I deflected, "I was unconscious for two of those days."

"Midori, I know perfectly well that you would not have told me within those three days, conscious or not. You were waiting for my fight to be finished."

I hung my head, "Yes...But if I told you your focus may have been disrupted. With the finals coming up it was a big risk. Please let's not argue about this now because things have gotten big. Yumiko has given a boost to Team Toguro. I don't know everything, don't know her real motivation but she said that I wasn't strong enough right now. That I needed to be more than what I am. In that fight with Karasu? He was supposed to die, you were supposed to kill him at the last second but you didn't. Now Elder Toguro most definitely has that boost and I have until the next fight to figure out how to give one to Kuwabara to level out the playing field."

I could feel the change in Kurama more than I could see it, feel how he had reigned in his disapproval at my decision to withhold the information to serious intent, his gears turning as he formulated his next plan of action. Our next plan of action. I knew this was going to be tough, after all it is only going to be a few hours before Kuwabara's fight and I have never had the chance to try and break down how to even BEGIN going about this. If we couldn't figure this out, Kuwabara could die and I was not about to let that happen.

"I see. Then we had better get to work."

xxxx

"Kuwabara..." I breathed out.

I was so damn tired, drained of my energy that I could barely muster the strength to speak loudly. The weight of my own body felt like I was hefting the world on my shoulders. Kurama was not at all gentle with me and in this situation I wouldn't expect him to be. I reached the goal that I needed to but now I was scraping the bottom of the barrel. It was going to take a lot of will for me to still give the teen the boost he needed against Elder Toguro. Kuwabara turned to look back at me, away from the trail of craters from where Toguro brought the ring from the old stadium on his back. I could see the brief flash of fear left over in his eyes before he stifled it back down. I slumped against the stadium wall, relieved to have found him.

"O-oh hey, Midori. Whatcha doin out here? I was just getting into my fighting groove! I'm so gonna kick-"

"Kuwabara." I repeated with a bit more strength, "It's ok. I know. I know..."

I didn't say it aloud anymore than that, but in those words I was letting him know that I understood, that I knew he was afraid. And that it's ok. His words stuck in his throat and I could see his eyes brimming with emotion. Kuwabara was in such a precarious state right now and he probably felt like he was weak because he was afraid. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't true, but I didn't think Kuwabara could hear me say those words aloud.

"But just to make sure..." I say with an impish smile, despite the exhaustion tugging at the corners, "I can give you a boost. Since Toguro was lucky enough to get one, I think it's only fair, right?"

Kuwabara's eyes widened, "Y-you can do that?"

I nodded wordlessly and shoved myself off the wall, staggering closer to Kuwabara. I brought my hands to hover over his chest, calling upon the last of my strength. I slipped my energy into him, flooding his muscles, his organs, using my strength to boost his own. The bones all seemed to harden, the heart pumped a little better, his lungs diffused oxygen a little better into his blood stream. It was all a gathering of little improvements and they all came together to make one big leap for Kuwabara. When I let my hands fall in exhaustion he stepped back with a stunned expression.

"Wow I feel great! Your fancy trick there really works some magic!"

"Good. Now kick his ass out there, I know you can do it."

Oh god, I felt sick. That literally took so much out of me I was feeling ill, the world was rocking before my eyes and I sure as hell hoped Yumiko didn't try anything else. That would really suck if she did because I would not have the energy to handle it. It felt like I was going to pass out at any given time. I clenched my fingers tightly, the grip turning my knuckles white, feeling like it was the only thing keeping my consciousness with me. Kuwabara's expression suddenly went somber.

"Midori...hey...um, do you-do you think I can take him?"

Wow, Elder Toguro really got to him, even with a power boost he was still felt uneasy. Granted, I couldn't blame him, that man was a world class freak. I clung desperately to consciousness so I could answer Kuwabara, poor kid needed some reassurance. Despite my exhaustion I gave him the best smile I possibly could and nodded.

"I know you can Kuwabara. That doesn't mean that this will be easy. Don't get comfy with that, you will have to work for it..." My smile widened just a fraction, "But I know you can do it."

The tension in his shoulders dropped then, "Thanks Midori."

xxxx

Of course, we all know that Kuwabara and Yusuke won, we all emerge from the stadium just before it explodes, blah, blah, blah, happily ever after, the end. Oh and of course Koenma brought Genkai back. So now I'm standing here by the rail of the ferry as we sail back to the mainland. We had hung around on the island for a few more days and I practically slept the entire time to recover from the exhaustion. I should have been relaxed, should have been relieved. We had all survived, the Dark Tournament was behind us and we could get back to our normal-well as normal as we can get them- lives. That's why everyone else was so happy. But I couldn't bring myself to be so light-hearted. I knew what was coming next; A psycho lunatic who wants to destroy humanity by opening the fucking gates of hell.

And yet.

That was not what concerned me. What concerned me was what I didn't know. I took a deep breath of the fresh salty air, trying to calm the raging storm within me and stared out at the ocean. But Yumiko's face appeared in my head. Of all the people she could have been fixated on, Yusuke, Kurama, hell even Kuwabara and she focused on me. She spoke as if I was pinnacle in some great conflict later. My heart clenched then, I didn't want to be the center of attention like that.

_"You have to become more...BE more."_

_"But I will say this...I am sorry for what is to become, Midori."_

_"I still can't believe that YOU are so instrumental in the future."_

_"Why is it you? Why are you the best option?!"_

"Midori?"

I jerked in fright, having been so lost in thought, in my memories and in Yumiko's haunting voice. I turned around sharply to see Kuwabara standing there a bit sheepishly but he gave a big comforting grin when he saw my face.

"Whatcha doing over here all by yourself?"

"Sorry, Kuwabara I just have a lot on my mind." I explain with a sigh.

"Like what?" He asked incredulously, "We won! We took out the bad guys and now things can get back to normal!"

"I suppose you're right..."

I was humoring him, of course. Unfortunately, as much as I had wanted to, I couldn't just drop all of my worries like that. But for Kuwabara, for a young teenager who had just escaped the jaws of death, I could fake it. I put on my most winning smile at him and he instantly returned the expression. Kurama was really starting to become an influence on me. The taller teen stepped forward and stood by me at the rail, resting his elbows on the cold metal as the ferry cut it's way through the salty sea.

"Hey Midori, thanks."

"For?"

"Talking to me before my match with Toguro. I hate to admit it but I was really freaked out."

I gave him a genuine smile then, "It's ok Kuwabara. I knew. Toguro is a class A freak and I think I was just as freaked out and I wasn't even going to fight him. But I did mean what I said, I knew you could do it. You are capable of more than a lot of people realize."

Something in his dark eyes lit up then and it made me wonder how often he wanted and needed that encouragement. I decided then that I would give him more encouragement every now and then. Hmmmm, maybe I could talk to Yukina and she could give him some gentle encouragement too.

"Awww, stop it." He protested but no feeling was behind it, "But I am pretty incredible with my Spirit Sword, aren't I?"

I grinned, "I'll say. I'll bet Yukina thinks so too."

"Y-you really think so?!"

I nodded. Kuwabara looked like he was about to say something but then a hand tapped his shoulder and we both turned. It was Kurama, his flaming hair twisting in the wind, all traces of his injuries gone since I took the time to heal the team after a good nights sleep. The demon's face was pleasantly calm but while Kuwabara may have bought that at face value, I have learned not to necessarily judge the mood that Kurama is in just by his expression. He will only let you see what he wants you to.

"Pardon me, Kuwabara but may I speak with Midori?"

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll just head back inside."

The teenager left the two of us and I leaned my back against the rail, my arms resting on the top as Kurama came to stand by my side, only he was facing the ocean. We stood in silence for a few minutes but I was unable to really tell if it was one filled with contemplation or just a pleasant one where we were enjoying the ocean air. Perhaps even a bit of both. I had already told him, told the rest of the team the whole story or at least what I knew about Yumiko. Kurama at first had not been happy that I had kept it from him but he also acknowledged that he understood and quickly let it go.

"What you told us about Yumiko is troubling." He finally said.

"Yeah..."

"In some ways, this worries me more than if it were her trying to take your life. This means that there is something much greater going on and there is no way to tell what it is. It is hard to know if it is something that is coming that she needs you to survive or if she is trying to use you."

I furrowed my brows together and then turned around, bracing myself against the rail, staring out over the ocean. I thought back to something Shizuru had said to me when we were still on the island.

_"I don't know what's going on, Midori." Shizuru admitted while taking a drag of her cigarette, "But something about this unsettles me. I guess you could say it's a premonition. It's something bad and it feels worse than what it did for me about this Tournament. I don't think that this threat is coming from Yumiko but it is coming from someone around her, close to her even. There's a lot buried there. Midori, I need you to promise me that you won't keep something like this a secret again."_

_"I'll try."_

_"No, trying isn't good enough. You didn't feel what came to me. Something is coming for you, Midori and it's awful. It starts out dark and wicked and then something lighter, brighter mixes in. But it doesn't make it better, it makes it worse, more volatile, more unpredictable. Just...Please, just tell us, anyone if something with Yumiko pops up again. Whatever is coming...it has me scared."_

"Shizuru had a bad premonition about it...Said something was coming for me." I bowed my head, looking down at the turbulent water, my hair twisting in dark curls around my face and head, "Kurama I...I don't know what to do. Shizuru even said that whatever is coming has her scared."

I clenched the rail in my trembling fists, trying not to look at Kurama. If this even had Shizuru scared, then it was something terrible. I ground my teeth as I tried to fight back a shaky breath, tried to fight back all of my fear, my anxiety buzzing beneath my skin. Our victory in the Tournament felt empty, meaningless given the danger looming ahead of us. It felt like the walls were going to close in around me, like a metaphorical noose was hanging around my neck and it would only be a matter of time before it began to tighten. How long did I even have before all of this started happening?

My thoughts were disrupted by warm arms wrapping around me and I was gently pulled into Kurama's chest. A shaky sigh escapes me and I bury my face there, clinging to the front of his shirt. He had never freely given me a hug before, it was always me giving one to him but I was going to take the rare gesture. His arms were strong, even though they were gently cradling me, I could feel their definition and his frame was warm, providing me a bit of relief from the sharp, cold wind whipping at us. The faint smell of roses and musky woods blanketed me and I relaxed a bit more.

"We will protect you, Midori."

His voice was so soft, as if he were afraid to speak it loudly for worry of me falling apart.

"What if you can't?"

"We will." He reiterated more firmly.

I fell silent and stood there in his arms at that. Kurama sounded so certain there, a sharper edge in his voice. I knew that tone or at least I knew what was behind it. It was his determination to protect me, a dangerous tone that promised pain to whoever planned to come after me. Hearing him speak like that was somewhat unnerving and yet oddly comforting. I took a deep breath through my nose, taking in his scent once more and let it calm my nerves.

"I hope so." I murmured to him, "I hope so..."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I have received a few reviews and messages begging me not to discontinue this story. I know it takes a while but I am not going to discontinue it. Look guys, I'm sorry I can't really go faster but I am exhausted. The work load I have this semester is insane, I am constantly running off of coffee and low sleep. I am trying to stay on top of my school work while trying to study for my boards which I will have to take in December after I graduate. I am being run to death here but I am NOT going to discontinue it.**

Things were supposed to go back to normal, at least for a short while after the Tournament. But I guess I was just asking for too much. Sleep stopped becoming something of comfort and changed to something of stress. Nightmares have replaced those and made it impossible for me to feel restless. Six weeks in and they won't stop coming. I rubbed my eyes furiously, feeling the exhaustion grip my bones as I slowly walked towards school. Kurama was supposed to meet me about a mile away and we'd walk together, it was our basic routine but I wasn't sure I wanted the company this morning.

I suddenly stopped in the walkway, feeling something prickling on the outside of my senses. I tried to focus on it, hone in and I realized that it was a demon. I had no way of knowing how strong it was, not accurately. My senses were way too off and if I was sensing something then that means that it was probably something strong. I didn't want to take the risk of fighting it myself; I wasn't sure what I was dealing with.

'Well I have been neglecting my daily run. Guess it's time to get back into it.'

I tore off in a sprint, running as fast as I could. There weren't too many people on the sidewalks and they all gave me strange looks as I raced past them. But I felt my heart rise in my throat when I heard something following me. I ground my teeth and pushed harder, not daring to look over my shoulder. I was afraid that if I looked back it would slow me down and then whatever was following me would be able to catch me.

How long did it take for me to clear a mile normally? I couldn't remember but it seemed to be taking too long. Adrenaline raced through me again when I heard the footsteps behind me grow closer. This time I tapped into my spirit energy, channeled it to my legs and tried desperately to use it to propel me a long faster. It worked for I seemed to be flying through the streets and were I not being pursued, I would be elated with this new level of speed. But the soaring of my heart, however brief, was quickly dashed when I heard the footsteps draw closer. If they got any faster they would be able to grab me.

I sharply rounded the corner to the street where Kurama was supposed to meet me and the footsteps disappeared and as did the presence. The fox looked at me with a serious expression, clearly concerned about my rush. I staggered to a stop and bent over, bracing myself on my knees and panting softly, my face flushed from the run. Glancing upwards, I noticed Kurama was staring over me, in the direction that I came from with his eyes narrowed dangerously. That confirmed it, someone was definitely chasing me.

"Something was…following me." I panted, straightening up.

"Yes…a demon to be precise." He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Stay close to me. And you are not to leave the school today without me."

I tousled a shaky hand through my curls, which were no doubt wild looking after the unexpected track run I had to do. Given what had happened just now and with Yumiko's parting words still fresh in my mind, leaving campus without Kurama was the last thing on my mind. I had taken risks before but all of those other times were not cases in which I was the target, the fixation. Well except for Elder Toguro but he doesn't count since I didn't even get the chance to think before I shot my mouth off to him. Plus he also focused on the rest of the team not just me.

"Didn't plan on it."

I walked as close as I possibly could to Kurama, feeling immensely uncomfortable. I was more disturbed than when Kaoru's stalker started following me. Because of how close I was, I was practically glued to Kurama's arm without actually holding it. Although I was tempted to wrap my arms around it, to hold onto something for a childish comfort.

"Midori, walk any closer to me and I will have to suspect your motives." Kurama said in a light, teasing tone.

"Kurama, please….not now."

Even though he was only trying to make the air lighter, I couldn't handle it. I needed to be close to him, not in a romantic sense but because I felt safer. If I could have, I would have followed him the entire school day but that was not an option. My legs were trembling beneath me as we walked. My cheeks were burning but not from Kurama's comment. They were burning from embarrassment because of how much this effected me, how I was practically clinging to Kurama for comfort, for how I couldn't handle this on my own.

But this was so different. Before I wasn't as intimidated by the other things happening because someone else was the focus and I just ended up getting involved. But now I WAS the focus and I did not like it. Not one bit. I felt tears sting my eyes as I wrestled with my hormone ramped up emotions. Yet another con of being in a teenaged body again. I clenched my jaw as I tried to keep my words firmly imprisoned behind my teeth. It was a simple thing that I did not want to say, did not want to admit. To Kurama or myself.

I was very afraid.

Xxxx

"So what has you all tied up in knots?"

I looked up from my lunch to see Kaoru standing there, a bright smile on her face though there was still worry stitched in her brow. Faintly, I returned the smile. I didn't even have the energy to fake feeling ok. Not after this morning. Not after the past several weeks. I slowly close my eyes against the memories of the nightmares, trying to shove them back.

"Just…things." I answered vaguely.

Kaoru opened her mouth, as if she were about to protest but then paused, "Is it one of those weird things? Like when the whole town went crazy and you can't tell me?"

A vague expression of relief came across my face then and I gave her a grateful smile. I really was lucky that she was so understanding. With anyone else I would have had to come up with some sort of lie on the fly to excuse my strained behavior.

"Yeah."

She furrowed her brows even more, "And is that the reason why you look like you haven't slept in days?"

I frowned a bit. I didn't think I looked THAT bad. But I was looking paler, more worn down and my dark circles had been very prominent as of late. If Kaoru noticed then Kurama definitely noticed. I hadn't told him, told anyone about the nightmares yet. I didn't want to, I was afraid to. If I told him about the nightmares then it would be like an indirect admission that I was scared. And if I admitted I was scared then it felt like Yumiko won. It was ridiculous, it was stupid and I knew it. But I just couldn't help it.

"Nightmares." I told her without further explanation.

Kaoru nodded sagely in understanding and did not pursue the matter. I was so thankful for her, I was really lucky that she was so understanding. We dug into our lunch then. We wordlessly decided to drop the conversation, to my relief and I decided it was time for change in topic.

"So what has you so happy today?"

A bright smile lit up Kaoru's face and then she blushed, "Well…"

"Did you meet someone?" I asked with a glow in my eyes.

"Yeah…"

"Who is it?"

Kaoru suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable, "Do…do you promise not to say anything? Especially to my mom, I don't know how she'll handle it."

I gave her a reassuring smile, "I promise."

"Well…ok. Her name is Chiyo. I don't think you've met her though."

A wide grin split across my face then, "Well we'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

She absolutely glowed at that. Still, even though she was happy now because I have given her acceptance, I hoped that her mom accepted her too. In a perfect world every parent accepts their child, regardless of their sexuality. But sadly, this world was not perfect and Kaoru definitely had a risk of her mother not accepting her for her sexuality.

"Kaoru, no matter what happens with your mom…**I** support you." I told her firmly.

Her eyes grew misty at that before she hastily rubbed them and then laughed, forcefully making it sound like she was nonchalant about the whole thing, "Of course you do. You had better!"

"Ah, Kaoru, good to see you."

I snapped my head around to see Kurama standing there, his own food in hand. Tension that I didn't even realize I was holding dropped from my shoulders. Now that he was here I felt more secure, safer and the thought of staying at his place until this all blew over crossed my mind. The red-head sat next to me at the table.

"Oh hi Shuichi!" Kaoru chirped, "You look a bit tired too." She noted, "Are you having nightmares as well?"

I tensed then. Dammit, Kaoru, you blew my cover! Frustrated, I glared sharply at her, silently conveying my irritation with her. I hadn't wanted Kurama to know about my nightmares and now I was most certainly going to be questioned about this later.

"I can't say that I have." He replied simply but he cast me a brief side glance, "But it has been a trying day."

I raised my eyebrows at that. Had something else happened? Or was he just referring to the chase this morning? Curiously, I flicked my eyes to him and he gave me back a quiet look, a look that seemed to say that he would tell me later. Kaoru, however, seemed to sense that something was up and awkwardly cleared her throat.

"You know…I actually think I'm going to track down Chiyo and try to eat lunch with her. Talk to you guys later!"

A smile crossed my lips then. Kaoru was catching on and was far more observant than I thought her to be. It also seemed like she had grown since the town went to shit because of the Saint Beasts. When she was gone, I turned to look at Kurama then.

"Did something else happen?" I asked him tensely.

"Other than the events of this morning, yes. I caught a demon lurking near the school in between classes an hour ago."

I froze, "Did you kill it?"

"Unfortunately, no. It sensed that I detected it and fled before I could get a good look." Kurama narrowed his eyes seriously then, staring out one of the cafeteria windows, "I suspect that Yumiko is responsible for this. I believe that she is sending demons to tail you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. How far were these demons going to go? Would they try to hurt me? Were they trying to gauge my powers, to push me further? Or would they genuinely try to kill me? An even more troubling thought crossed my mind: Would the people around me be safe? My thoughts flashed to Kaoru again, imagining her dead with some shadowy demon standing over her, blood dripping from its fingers. I forcefully shook the thought away and pushed some food around my plate.

"Do you think…do you think it will attack me?" I asked nervously, "Or other people around me?"

"It's hard to say what they will do. Yumiko's ulterior motives are still unclear and her word may be unreliable on what she has said."

"This is not good timing either." I groaned, "The next obstacle for us is coming up. I don't know when but it's soon. It's going to take a lot for us to get through the next challenge." I grumbled then, "It's alright, I didn't want to sleep anymore anyways."

"Now that you mention that topic, what is this about nightmares?"

"I'm having them." I deadpanned.

Kurama gave me a critical stare, one that clearly said to me, 'you know what I mean'. I firmly met his gaze, sending back my own message that I didn't want to talk about it. But of course, he did not back down and I had no energy to keep up the fight.

"Look," I sighed, "I'm just having some nightmares, it happens to the best of us and given the stuff that's been dumped on me, I think it's not that surprising."

"Yes a few nights, perhaps. But you do not look like you have slept properly in weeks."

Ugh, damn his keen observation skills.

"Has anyone ever told you that you catch on to way too much?"

"I believe it has come up from time to time."

"Can't imagine why."

"Midori-"

"Don't make me say it, Kurama." I interrupted, looking down at my fisted hands on the table, "You know what's bothering me. Just…don't make me say it."

I just didn't want him to make me say it. Say that I was afraid. I couldn't take admitting it or I might have cracked under the pressure. Somehow before everything didn't seem quite as bad because I overall knew what was coming. But this was entirely blind territory. Territory in which I was the focus of a powerful demon that I had no chance of defeating. And somehow, not knowing what her intentions were made it worse.

Kurama's eyes softened, "I understand. I won't say you have nothing to worry about because you do and it would do you a disservice to say otherwise. But I will protect you. We all will."

"Thanks."

Xxxx

I was ready to be back in bed. I was ready to just hide under the covers and pretend like the real world had vanished for a few hours. But I was stuck in the chemistry lab with Kurama who apparently was working on a project for extra credit. I scowled and spun in the chair, feeling very antsy. We'd already been here for a few hours! Couldn't this wait? Couldn't he walk me home and then come back? I frowned then, quickly throwing that idea away. The distance between the school and my home was too much to reasonably ask for him to do that.

Besides, I should be more grateful, Kurama really was going out of his way to make sure that I stayed safe. He had his own studies to handle and I should be supportive. Especially given all of the things that he had to juggle. A thought occurred to me then. Just what was it like for Kurama to have to hide his identity from his mother? Did he feel guilty about it? Or did he feel totally comfortable with her being in the dark? Or did he feel justified in his secrecy but wished he could tell her?

"Is there something on your mind, Midori?" the red-head inquired while studying the solution in the beaker.

Damn, caught staring again.

"Well…I was just thinking. How do you feel keeping your identity a secret from your mom?"

Kurama paused. He was motionless, quiet for a few moments before he set the beaker down and turned his head to look at me. That probably was a question I shouldn't have asked but to be fair he did ask what was on my mind! His eyes were veiled but I felt like I could see just a glimmer of emotion beyond them. Regret? Sorrow? Exhaustion? All of the above? It was hard to really tell but I was seeing more than most could and that was something big.

"That is a very personal question…"

"You asked what was on my mind. I told you." I answered simply, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

The red-head picked back up the project he was working on but the room had become painfully quiet. Had I offended him? Or was he thinking about answering my question? Or was it all just my imagination? I twisted a nervous finger around a dark curl as I tried to distract myself from the tension.

"It is not something I find pleasant." Kurama finally admitted aloud.

I nearly choked in surprise both from him speaking and from him answering my very personal question. With wide eyes I studied him, almost like I had never seen him before. This is information that I did not really ever expect to be revealed to me and now I was being allowed a small view.

"I must admit there are times where I am selfish and want to tell her. But I cannot, it is better for her to not know."

His brows twitched as they nearly furrowed together and upwards. But it was only for just a moment. But that one little tell was all I needed to see to realize something much deeper. While what he said to me was probably true there was something else. Kurama was afraid. Afraid to tell his mom and what her reaction would be. My mouth was softly hanging agape but I closed it slowly, trying not to draw too much attention to what I had discovered. Kurama had not vocalized that I was scared of my predicament and I was not about to speak the same concerning his mother.

I scooted my rolling chair closer to him and rested my hand on his shoulder. He gazed down at me, meeting my silence with his own. Meeting his eyes, I tried my best to say through them that Shiori would accept him as he is, because regardless of whatever he was in the past, for the past fifteen years she had raised a child she loved very much.

"Ku-SHUICHI!" I corrected loudly when I noticed the door beginning to open, "You can take a break, you know?"

I quickly pulled my hand back and rolled the chair a bit more away. We had no way of knowing who was coming through that doorway and if it was part of his fan club I did not want to be caught so close to him and touching him no less. I was already amazed there hadn't been any attempts to bully me lately. Luckily for both of us, it was not his fans that came through the door. I didn't recognize them but they were all boys.

"Shuichi!" exclaimed one of them, "We've been looking for you!"

"How can I help you?" Kurama asked cordially.

"How would you like to join our Biology Meet?" Piped in an enthusiastic boy.

I raised my brows. That was certainly forward of them.

"As thrilling as a Biology Meet sounds, my weekends are full." Kurama replied, sounding regretful.

"But you have to! You're a prodigy! Top scores every week and the girls love you! You could turn this club around, we start winning contests, we start getting funding and then we get girlfriends!"

My brows, as impossible as I had thought it was, raised even higher. I had no idea how out of all of that they thought it would get them girlfriends but if they wanted to think that, who was I to stop them? I personally felt they could have found one as they were now. Besides, isn't it better to stay to your truest self and find someone that way?

"Well you've certainly thought this out…" Kurama said, putting away the last of his supplies.

Wait when had he done that?

"But I can't." He gave a subtle move of his head towards me, signaling it was time to leave.

However, the Bio Meet boy was having none of that. He darted forward and blocked off the door, holding his arms out wide to prevent any passage. That ground at my nerves there, Kurama had already said no so he needed to back off.

"Oh no you don't! You'll join this club or face our wrath!"

"Nerd violence…" Kurama sighed exasperatedly, rubbing the back of his head.

I had enough. I had been chased, threatened, been the attention of a psychopathic freak all within the past few months, I was done. With a growl I marched forward and seized a fistful of his shirt and yanked him down to my level. Glaring green eyes met his wide brown ones, behind the barrier of his glasses.

"He said no." I growled, "Now back off. Or I'll show you wrath."

The boy swallowed tensely and nodded. I let go of his shirt then, smiled sweetly, dusted him off and brushed by him, knowing that Kurama would be right behind me. When we were out of earshot, I heard him chuckle softly next to me.

"Don't you think that was a little overkill?"

"Him or me?"I retorted, "Because to be fair, he started the overkill." Then I grumbled under my breath, "Threatening someone to join a stupid club…"

"True…it was a bit..extreme…"

"A bit?! That was WAY out of line. And this is not a day to be pressing my buttons."

"Is there ever any day to be doing that?"

"Shut up, Kurama."

He chuckled and I pushed open the door and emerged outside into the dusky evening. Despite the warm haze everything was in, it was still quite cold and I shuddered wrapping my jacket a bit tighter around me.

"You almost stayed at school until nighttime!" I exclaimed.

"Much needed to be done."

"Yeah, yeah, I think you just wanted to keep me there to give me a hard time."

"While the idea does have some appeal-"

"Hey!"

"I really did have to work on that project." Kurama continued, despite my interruption.

I rolled my eyes but smiled none the less. At least this time it really wasn't to pick on me.

"Oh Kurama! Midori! You guys made it easy to find you!"

I jumped in surprise at hearing Kuwabara's voice. The late evening sunlight was washing over both him and Botan as they approached us. In about half an hour and the sun would be gone, leaving the city lights to shine up to the heavens and illuminate the streets.

"What's up, guys?" I blinked bemusedly.

"Somethin' bad." Kuwabara answered, handing Kurama a letter, "You'd better read this."

Familiarity pricked at my senses then and I craned my head to read alongside Kurama, curiously. Yusuke kidnapped huh? So it's finally starting. Oh boy, time for the roller coaster ride to the apocalypse!

"Bring as many or as little guests as you like," I read aloud, "but Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Mi- ME?! Why me?!"

I had leapt back away from the red-head, as if the note in his hands was going to grow a mouth and then teeth and try to bite me. That was NOT part of the plan! Why was I being dragged in!? I demand a rewrite! I seriously must have had the worst luck in existence.

"That is unusual." Kurama agreed, "But this doesn't seem to be Yumiko's doing. The note smells…human?"

"Yeah he left with a bunch of ordinary school kids!" Kuwabara exclaimed, "We have just four hours to find Hiei."

"Well, he should still be somewhere in the city. Koenma keeps him confined here but I haven't seen him lately."

Botan frowned at Kurama's words, "Too bad Hiei isn't here, we could use his Jagan eye to find himself!"

I raised a brow at her then, amused at her faulty thought process. Kurama looked more exasperated than amused but I supposed having to deal with me and my stupid ass decisions made him a little bit short on his patience for stupidity.

"Logic is panic's prey…"

"I don't suppose you know how to track Hiei, Kurama?" I asked skeptically, placing my hands on my hips.

"I do not. He's hard to find if he doesn't want to be found."

"Of course…" I deflated, "Anyone have any bright ideas? I know he's not going to come if I bat my eyes and say it real sweet-like."

"We could always go looking around the city…" Kuwabara offered weakly.

"And find him in less than two hours?" I arched a brow, "I highly doubt that. Yusuke will be killed by then."

"Of course!" Botan exclaimed, smacking her fist to her palm, "Yusuke's Detective items! We used those when we were tracking you and Hiei!" She explained, pointing to Kurama, "But then he broke the compass with Rando but after that I left them in my pink kimono and we all know I don't wear that anymore!"

"I think she's gone crazy…" Kuwabara whispered to the red-head.

"You're hardly the standard for wild outbursts…"

"I'll need a little time to fetch it all!"

"Very well." Kurama replied, slipping his hands casually into his pockets, "We'll reconvene at the park in an hour."

"It's a date!"

Kuwabara went off on his own while Kurama and I left to change. We both agreed that it would be a bit more comfortable for us if we were out of our school uniform. Especially for me since mine consisted of a skirt. I went with my usual jeans and a fitted t shirt, no print. Seriously, the graphic t shirts in this world and time were absurd!

"I'll wait outside." I told Kurama when we arrived at his home.

"That isn't wise. You were being followed this morning and the demon that followed you was daring enough to get near the school. I cannot let you linger outside unprotected."

I frowned, "Kurama, it's after ten o clock at night, don't you think it's going to look a little suspicious to your mom – if she's still awake- that you are arriving home with me at this hour? Besides, you'll probably have to slip in and out."

"It is not a school day tomorrow."

"That still could be a tough one, especially with a girl involved. If you think you can explain it, have at it but I don't think I should go in."

"Very well. Wait here, but be careful."

Normally, I would have cracked a joke at this point but given that I was being followed now, I wasn't sure that I was feeling up to making light of it all. Kurama vanished inside and I waited outside, my whole body tensed. I knew he wouldn't be gone long but still, how long did these demons really need to wreck my shit? I didn't feel strong anymore, like I could handle whatever came my way and it was really unnerving me.

I waited tensely by the street, constantly glancing over my shoulder back towards the door for Kurama to come back out. Maybe I should have gone inside. Standing out there by myself, I felt very vulnerable and I fidgeted uncomfortably, nervously glancing around. That's when I saw them. First it was one. Then two. And it grew until several small pairs of glowing yellow eyes were in the darkness around me. I swallowed the lump in my throat. These creatures remained in the darkness, out of the direct pools of light from the apartment complex but that didn't mean that they couldn't step into the light.

Tensely, I looked around and counted seven pairs of eyes. Oh, make that eight….Nine….Shit how many are there?! More and more eyes just kept appearing until I was backing away towards the apartment, the light still streaming over me. Tiny little snickers echoed through the night air and they moved forward, stopping just at the edge of the light. And then the door opened and they all scattered into the night. I sighed, my limbs trembling finely. I couldn't handle that many, whatever they were and I hoped that I would never see them again. But I knew that was just wishful thinking.

Guess I'm going to be sleeping with the lights on now.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Long time no see! I'm trying to climb back on the writing train here now that school is out! Also…From here on out my chapters may have some disturbing content that may be triggering for some people. I will try my best to post these at the top of each possible chapter but I'm not well versed on all of the possible triggers. But I will try. I just wanted you guys to be aware! **

Well, all aboard the rollercoaster ride to the apocalypse! Hope you brought your sunscreen because shit is about to get heated! I mean, unless you find demons kicking in your door boring. Then I'm going to have to wonder about the function of your adrenal glands because that is not normal. Just so you know.

We handled the entire ordeal with Yana, Kaito and Kido and discovered that Genkai was the mastermind. And I'm actually including myself in that scenario because I had forgotten basically everything that had happened within those ordeals. But she also explained why she included me in the required guests.

_"Look Genkai, prepping Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama is all great and well. They take all the fights and front line stuff. But I'm a healer. I don't do any of that. Why was I one of the required people to come?" I asked the older woman bemusedly._

_"It's true, you aren't a front line fighter like the rest of them. But with Yumiko showing such intent interest in you, we have to prepare you as well. We have no idea what her motives or goals are so you need to be ready."_

I frowned as I settled into my blanket that the boys had provided us. It was really late and we probably wouldn't be getting a lot of sleep. My back was to Kurama but I heard him settle in behind me, the two of us a bit separated from the group. Botan and Kuwabara were bickering a bit so it gave me the perfect timing to bring up what had happened earlier.

"Hey Kurama, when you went inside to change earlier tonight something happened…." I murmured to him, then turned over quickly so I could face him.

The red-head was staring into my face, intensely, clearly concerned.

"I was standing in the lights that were coming from the apartments and I saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes from the darkness. At first it was just one but then more started appearing. There must have been at least fifteen of them but they wouldn't come into the direct light. When you opened the front door, they scattered."

"I know."

I blinked owlishly at him, "You….know?"

"Yes. That's why I came out when I did, I could sense them."

"Oh well…good. That's…that's good."

"I am glad you told me, however, instead of keeping it to yourself." He gave me a soft smile then.

"What were they?" I asked weakly, still a bit nervous with how dark the house was around us.

"Shades." He supplied, "Individually they are next to no threat, only a danger to humans with almost no spiritual power. But their strength lies in numbers. They swarm their prey and overwhelm them."

A shudder rolled down my spine then. Just how many of them had been around me? I swallowed the lump in my throat and wrapped myself tighter in the blanket. It was a flimsy source of comfort but it was one of the only ones I had at the moment.

"When we have handled this I will give you something to help keep them away, don't worry."

I flicked my eyes back to him, curling into a ball within the depths of my blanket. I swear with each passing day I felt less and less powerful and more like a frightened fawn that knows it is being stalked by wolves. I took a shuddering breath in. I didn't want to sleep, I was too on edge and I also knew that sleep would hold nothing but nightmares for me.

"You need to sleep." Kurama patiently pointed out.

"Do I have to?" I whispered back, pulling the blankets up to my chin.

I mean, I could pull an all nighter, I was sure. We probably would only get a handful of hours of sleep. But Kurama seemed to grow more worried when I said that. He knew I had nightmares but he didn't know what happened in them. And they just served as the reminder of what was to come. My fingers began toying with a loose thread underneath the blanket, picking at in a feeble attempt to distract my mind form what was looming over it.

"Yes." The red-head said patiently although he looked concerned, "You need to sleep."

"I don't know if I can…"

"Try." He told me gently, "We are all here, nothing can get to you."

'Something could…' I thought grimly, 'Something really powerful, like Yumiko or whatever she seems to think that I'm going to be necessary to stop.'

But I didn't voice that. Chances were, Kurama knew that and was trying to offer me comfort.

"I normally would give you something to help you sleep but it would be too potent. I'm certain Genkai plans to wake us in a few hours. Get what you can, it will be a long day tomorrow."

With a resigned sigh, I settled in and closed my eyes. This was going to be a rough night.

Xxxx

_"How did you know the imposter was Kuwabara?" Kido asked with wide eyes._

_"I picked him because if nothing else, he's used me pounding his face in. Plus Kurama and Hiei are way too untrusting, they would have never fallen for your stupid trap."_

_I blinked bemusedly. This all seemed familiar…_

_"Now that still left me Botan and Midori. And if you jerks are fucked up enough to go after the only non-fighter then you would have been the lowest of the low and then it wouldn't have mattered. I would have come back from Hell to see you jokers pay."_

_"My hero!" Botan exclaimed._

_I turned my head to the side to look at her but there was no one there. I stared but only darkness was in my line of sight. Where did she go? I knew I heard her._

_"Now that brings me to Midori." Yusuke smirked then, "And I'd like to see one of you walk away after getting close to her. If you guys know as much about us as you say then you would be smart enough not to go near that girl. I have to admit, I wouldn't want to fuck with her since she has the ability to melt my face off."_

_Something was wrong. Not only was all of this familiar but the entire area was covered in shadow. And it was moving. It crept forward and swarmed around Yusuke. Up, up, up it rose as he gasped, thrashed and shouted. Then it swallowed him entirely._

_"YUSUKE!" I screamed._

_"MIDORI!" Kuwabara shouted._

_I saw him writhing on the floor, screaming, contorting in excruciating agony. I looked up to see the darkness snatch up Kurama and Hiei both, pulling them into the depths and into the abyss. I shouted their names but they were long gone._

_"So-"_

_A far off voice, a forgotten memory, echoing across the decades. Who was calling to me? What was going on? I desperately whipped my head around, looking for who it was but it was nothing but the abyss._

_"MIDORI!" Kuwabara screamed, arching his back and a stream of blood coming out of his mouth, "MAKE IT STOP!"_

_I dropped to my knees next to him, ran my hands with my healing over his figure but could find nothing wrong. But something clearly was. God, what do I do? What do I do? WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO?! He was crying now, twisting so hard I could hear ribs break. Kuwabara was clawing at himself, trying to dig whatever was tormenting him out. I frantically shoved my energy into the boy trying to heal whatever may have been causing him such agony._

_"Do not call me by that name ever again." A strong voice echoed._

_Kuwabara began to seize and I was crying, still trying desperately to fix what was wrong but could find nothing. And then I felt every organ one by one start to fail, start to give out until he sank down into the darkness beneath me and it was just Kido and I. I began to dig at the darkness beneath me, as if I could dig him out._

_"GIVE HIM BACK!" I screamed at the abyss, "GIVE HIM BACK AND LET ME FIX HIM, DAMMIT!"_

_But nothing changed. And I slumped over, crying. That was when I heard it. Laughter. Not the joyous, infectious type that you hear when you tell a joke with your closest friends. But the depths of true malice. Of wickedness. It sounded like the traditional voice that Hollywood liked to give to male demons in possessions. Deep, distorted and bone chilling._

_"Mi-do-ri." He enunciated mockingly._

_I was looking at Kido and yet I clearly was not at the same time. His whole demeanor had changed. His expression was one of unfathomable cruelty. But his eyes were a different color, instead of the dark almost black eyes, I was staring into vivid blue eyes. Piercing and violent. The shadows were dripping off of him, oozing and crawling, like he was the source of it all._

_"Tell me…" he said in that low, growling voice, "Which of your friends should I look like next?"_

_His shape began to twist, hair lengthening, moving into a ponytail and then flicking to a brilliant blue. Bubblegum pink eyes blinked back at me and despite what I was staring at, they radiated warmth. Had I not seen him shift, I would never have thought I wasn't looking at Botan. And that was even more unnerving. The loving expression that the bluenette would normally make melted off "her" face and she started moving forward._

_"Gosh, Midori, you look pale as a sheet!" _

_God it sounded just like her. I backed away, feeling a shiver of fear race down my spine. I knew who this guy was. Well, I knew but I didn't know. In all of my other nightmares he was just a figure, a shadow with no distinction and he had yet to take on the form of any of my friends. He never spoke before either. He was just there, looming and would flood me with the inky black darkness that seemed so thick I could drown. I always woke up gasping for air at this point._

_"How about this?"_

_The appearance of Botan melted away until I was staring at Yusuke, cocky smirk and all. It was all right, down to the way he held himself, they way he walked –and he was still walking towards me. His hands were shoved in his jacket pockets, a very Yusuke thing to do._

_"What's wrong, you old bat? Don't worry! If something's bothering ya I'll let them get a load of my spirit gun!"_

_I was nearly gasping, trying desperately to keep a hold on my fear but I was failing miserably. What was this? What was happening? Was this what was coming? Or was my mind just coming up with the worst of possibilities._

_"Call me by my name." I heard a familiar voice echo. It belonged to the creature in front of me in my nightmare, "That name is long dead…"_

_A crooked smirk came across "Yusuke's" lips then, the flesh parting to reveal wicked teeth. How do I make this stop? Let me just wake up… He laughed and kept advancing forward with me backing up to match every step he took._

_"Or how about this?" came a soft, familiar voice._

_My back collided with something solid and the appearance of the monster before me shifted once more. Long, flaming red-hair, emerald green eyes and his smile was soft but held such darkness behind it. I was shaking. That was the most disturbing of all of them and not just because of how I felt close to Kurama. It was because that smile, that hidden wickedness there, I couldn't help but wonder if he had looked at someone else like that in the past before. Back in his demon hay days._

_"Say my name…" his voice echoed again from the distance, though his mouth did not move._

_The shadows began to bubble up around him, around both of us. It was thick and kept my movements slowed, as if I were trying to walk through water. His blue eyes flashed against the face of Kurama and he laughed as the thick shadows continued to rapidly rise. I thrashed about, hyperventilating as it gushed up to my chest, his laughter embracing me._

_"You can't save everyone, Mi-do-ri."_

_"Shut up!" I shouted at him, trying to free myself of the rising tide of the abyss._

_"You can't save YOURSELF."_

_And then it all closed over my head. It flooded my mouth-it tasted awful- filled my ears, clogged my pores and dragged me down. There was nothing but an abyssal sea that I was floating in like when I died. I felt heavy, I couldn't breathe. God just let me have air._

_"Say my name." his voice echoed again._

_I wanted to scream at him. Shout into the void that I didn't know his damn name, who he was or if he was even real. What was even happening? I didn't believe in omens through dreams but it seemed to me that this was a good time to start. JUST LET ME BREATHE!_

_"Koi…My name is Koi."_

Xxx

I was roused harshly when I heard someone calling my name and shaking me. Startling and disoriented, I blindly swung my hand out only to have it seized at the wrist. I was gasping from lack of air, sweating and still afraid. I began to thrash, pulling my toxic energy to my free hand and lashing out at the unknown assailant holding me. But that was also unsuccessful as my one free hand was caught.

"Midori!" shouted multiple voices, all out of line with each other.

I slowed down then and really looked around. Everyone was surrounding me. Genkai, Botan, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, Kido, Yana and Kaito. Panting and still trying to calm down, I blinked rapidly, as if to check to see if they would fade. Kurama was kneeling in front of me, clutching both of my hands. For a delirious moment, I feared that they were all copy cats, and that I wasn't really awake.

"K-kurama?" I croaked weakly.

"Yes." He answered releasing me, "You were having a nightmare, it's alright."

I sighed heavily, hanging my head so I could hide my face and wiped the sweat from my forehead. It had been wishful thinking to hope to not have a nightmare here. If anything that was the worst one to date. I became acutely aware of how I was trembling finely. Frustrated, I fisted my hands in the blanket and tensed to try and stop my shaking.

"Midori, are you alright?" Botan asked worriedly.

"Yeah, you don't look so good." Kuwabara chimed in.

I nodded my head, trying to brush them off. I didn't want to talk about what I had just seen and, frankly, I would rather either get started with the day or sit quietly. After what I had just seen, I did not want to revisit sleep. Not today.

"I'm alright." I said dismissively, stretching and yawning, "What time is it?"

"Just after five am." Genkai supplied, "We were just about to wake you."

Oh shit, based on how the old master was staring at me, she probably saw past my lie and knew that this was not a onetime deal with the nightmares. Damn her, she was just as bad as Kurama. I quickly latched onto something else in her sentence to distract from my discomfort.

"Five am?! That's like, what, three hours that we got? You're trying to kill us!"

Genkai scowled, "Well if you really need your beauty sleep that much, I'll try and see if the apocalypse takes appointments."

"Great idea, grandma." Yusuke chimed in dryly, "Why don't you see if it will come back in three thousand years."

"Can it, dimwit."

"Alright, alright I get the idea." I grumbled grumpily, "Let's not start bickering this early in the morning."

"Oh Midori!" Botan exclaimed, clutching her hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter, "Your hair!"

I grimaced, "How bad is it?"

"Well…I suppose it could be worse…if you were electrocuted."

Irately, I whip my hair back into a ponytail at Kurama's words and used the hair tie around my wrist to keep it in place. Extreme bed head and curly hair DO NOT mix people. Then I heaved myself to my feet, ready to get moving.

"Midori…" Botan began, "Are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should stay behind…"

"I'm fine! Just drop it. No one should be off on their own anyways."

"She's right. We have no idea how many of them there are or what their powers are. No one should be alone." Genkai agreed, "Dimwit, Kido and Yana you three are with me. Kurama you will lead everyone else. And keep your wits about you everyone."

Xxxx

The city was swarming with insects and they looked a lot like what the Saint Beasts used. Only there were thousands more drifting across the city and there was no whistle to destroy to stop them. Instead we had a massive hole forming to unleash an ocean of demons to destroy humanity. People clearly couldn't see them for everyone carried about their day as if nothing was different. Botan, however screeched in revulsion and took out a fly swatter and was swatting at the bugs.

"That is disgusting, I need my spirit bug spray!"

"What bugs? I don't see any!" Kuwabara demanded.

"Well you wouldn't." I explained bluntly, "It takes spirit awareness to see them and you've lost yours."

"Ugh! We just have to bring up my lost powers every hour!"

"Sorry Kuwabara. But you did ask."

"It's fine…" he sighed, pitifully.

I looked around with disgust at the waves of insects drifting around. A shudder rolled through me when I felt one land in my hair, legs sifting through the strands. I swatted it away in a frenzy, not at all wanting any of the foul things to touch me.

"To be honest I'm a little jealous." I admitted, "They are everywhere and I would love not to be able to feel them or see them."

"Yes, being blind sounds perfect right about now." Botan agreed.

The five of us rounded a corner to the park. It was surprisingly low on activity, most bystanders far off in the distance. Kurama looked down at the communicator which held the indicator of where the site of the portal to demon world.

"We're getting close…" he said seriously.

I looked around again but I didn't see any kind of tunnel. Or anyone trying to make one. I saw people milling among the trees across the park but they were going about their own business and Kurama didn't seem to be focused on them. We stop in the middle of a large patch of on the edge, next to some old buildings that no longer appeared to be in use.

"I don't see anything…" Botan said a bit confused.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Kurama?"

"Yes, I'm sure this is the spot." He answered me, "According to the coordinates we are right on top of it."

"Well there's no tunnel." Kuwabara pointed out, "And unless he's invisible, the psychic isn't here either…"

Kaito adjusted his glasses, "We are certainly in the right place. So if the tunnel and the psychic are not here on the surface then obviously they must be beneath it."

There was a brief second of silence before the red-head bristled and suddenly dashed off to the side, whipping around one of the buildings. Bewildered, I reflexively followed after him. I heard Kuwabara call out our names in surprise while they followed behind us. The fox came to an abrupt stop around the corner and I nearly ran into him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, you gave me a heart attack!" Botan exclaimed-staggering behind us.

"We are being followed."

My blood turned to ice, "Is…is it…her?"

Kurama looked back at me, "No…"

"It is likely one of our enemies, which means that they know we are on to them."

Kaito pushed his glasses up his nose after his observation. That was very true and that meant that our one advantage over our enemy was out the window. I frowned and folded my arms over my chest, casting my gaze back in the direction Kurama had been looking as if the person would appear in front of us.

"So, uh, what do we do?"

I afforded Kuwabara a quick side glance before I looked back at Kurama. He was the team leader here and was going to be making the calls. Although I personally felt this was a good time to rejoin with the rest of the group. Vigorously, I twisted a curl around my finger, still on edge from us being followed.

"I think we should rejoin with the rest of the team." I supplied helpfully, "If we are being followed it's pretty much a guarantee that the others are being tailed as well."

"Indeed." Kaito agreed.

"Yes, I think rejoining the team is the wisest course of action. For now our strength lies in numbers. Before we leave, I need to notify Koenma of our findings."

While Kurama stepped a bit away to contact Koenma and I turned back to the team.

"So, Kaito, how bad of a disadvantage do you think we have now that they know we are onto them?" I asked, fisting my hands into my jacket pocket.

"A severe one. I daresay that this was actually our one advantage that we had. But now they know we are on the lookout for them which means we will have to fight for every advantage and every step."

"That's fine, they can just come out and face us!" Kuwabara insisted, "I'll take all of them on myself! That's how men are supposed to do it!"

"What good will you do?" Botan asked skeptically, "You can't access your spirit power, they'd wipe the floor with you!"

"Plus," I piped in, "They won't be interested in playing fair. They won't reveal themselves, that gives away one of their advantages."

He deflated then and then cracked his knuckles loudly in bravado, "I don't care, I'm a man! I can take 'em!"

Botan pressed her palm to her forehead and sighed in exasperation. I felt the same way although I maintained my silence. Kaito remained silent as well, remaining still with his back straight. I folded my arms across my chest, the fingers on my right hand absently fidgeting with my hair. I wonder if there was a way to kick my healing abilities into overdrive. Maybe I should give the team a boost. But there was no way of knowing when the team would be going into battle and I didn't even know how long the boosts last. Hmm, something to investigate later. I was tempted to start now, boosting Kuwabara or Kurama to see how long the effects lasted. But I also had no way of knowing if it tired them out afterwards. In the Tournament, they were naturally exhausted because they had intense fights. But I didn't know if the boost contributed to the exhaustion afterwards or not.

"Koenma has been notified," Kurama told us with a formal tone, "It's time to go find Yusuke."

"So how **are** we going to find them in this city?" I asked him.

"We could try reaching the group with the communicator!"

"Yeah but Urameshi almost never carries that thing, Botan!" Kuwabara pointed out.

"Oh dear, you're right…Why couldn't I get a cooperative Spirit Detective?!"

"We are left with little alternative," Kaito finally interrupted sagely, "We will simply have to search the city starting in the district they said they would be hitting first."

"Ugh, this is why the cell phone needs to be invented…" I muttered under my breath, "Hey Kurama, do you think you'll be able to sense Yusuke's energy if we get close enough?"

"Unless we happen to be right next to the building or fairly close to where they are, likely not. The city is very populated and with so many other people and their spirit energy mixing, it will be exceptionally hard to trace Yusuke's own spirit energy."

"But you CAN do it?" Kuwabara persisted.

"Starting here is not a good place." Kaito pointed out, "We know someone is watching us here so it is best if we move. Then we can head to the south eastern district of the city and start from there."

"That's still a large area to cover…"

"It's not like we have a choice here, Midori. And since those punks won't come out and fight me like a man we have to just shake 'em off."

"Let's just get moving. I'm not sure I can stand sticking around here much longer knowing someone might be watching us…"

Xxxxx

You know, you never really get used to seeing Yusuke's spirit gun. Not in person. In the anime, I remember it losing it's impact on me, the only thing changing was it's size. But to see that large orb of glowing light burst through glass and shoot into the sky, scattering the clouds as it goes on for miles into the atmosphere took my breath away once again. Although that might have been partially because it scared the shit out of me.

"That was Yusuke's spirit gun!" I exclaimed.

"Indeed. What do you say we check ourselves into the hospital?" Kurama surged forward and the rest of us followed suit.

The hospital was quite a large one, clearly equipped with a trauma bay and all so we could see it from way down the street. But as we drew closer something was bothering me. There weren't really any people around. Minimal in the street and no ambulances coming in or leaving. Hospitals are busy places and yet this whole area almost seemed to be dead of activity. Kurama came to a stop in front of the building, the main entrance and we stopped alongside him.

"Why aren't we going inside? I'm ready!" Kuwabara asked, a bit put off from the fox demon's sudden stop.

"Just listen." Kurama prompted.

"You noticed too?" I asked flicking my eyes to the side but kept myself facing the hospital.

"Noticed what?"

Kaito tilted his head to the side to address Botan, "It's quiet."

"Quiet's perfect! It's a hospital, not a race track!"

"We saw Yusuke's spirit gun blast through a window in the middle of the day." Kaito pointed out, "But there are no doctors, patients or nurses coming to investigate?"

"So what?!" Kuwabara shouted impatiently, shaking Kaito by the front of his shirt.

"So curiousity is one of man's most predictable forces. If people are not coming to investigate it means they are not able." Grimly the fox turned his head to look back at the quiet entrance, "We assume the worst for everyone in that hospital. They are either hurt, detained or dead and that is why we are no longer being followed."

"Wait, when did they stop following us?"

Man I really needed to work on my awareness. Then again, Kurama just has wicked sharp senses and it wouldn't be fair to me to try and compare my already pitiful senses to his. I mean, whoever had been following us had gone unnoticed for a brief period of time before he noticed.

"Some time back. Since they made a decisive strike, there was no need to continue tailing us." Kurama was still very focused on the hospital ahead of us.

It was amazing and somewhat intimidating when he got this way. He always seemed to have a simmering sense of power and danger beneath his surface when he got focused like this. But it was subtle. Not like the in your face power play that you can see rolling off of Yusuke when he becomes focused.

"So what do we do?" Botan asked, "We have no idea what is going on in there."

"It's too dangerous for us to all go inside. Especially with Kuwabara's condition-"

"Gee 'condition' makes me sound like I'm rabid." He muttered.

"You four stay back –especially you Midori- and watch for developments. I'll go take a look around."

Kurama then tore off into a sprint towards the hospital before any of us could protest. Kuwabara screamed after him his discontent about him making that decision on his own but it was no use. Personally, I trusted his judgement here and I did not want to go into that hospital. I didn't remember what went down in the anime but it was something bad and it was something to do with a doctor there. It was impressive just how fast Kurama could move and even more surprising when he pulled out his rosewhip and wrapped it around the fence on the roof of the hospital and used it as a way to lift himself to the top. It was smart to avoid the main entrances since we had no idea what was waiting inside.

"Now the important question is…" I wondered aloud, "What does he consider a development and what does he want us to do about it?"

"Uh…"

Botan lifted a finger to her head, pressing against her skull as if she were trying to point out the answer in her mind. But after blinking, occasionally emitting contemplative sounds of thought, she slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Oh dear, you are right!"

"We'll just have to keep an eye out." Kaito mused, "And figure out our steps from there."

"Ugh, I still think I should go in there with him!" Kuwabara exclaimed in frustration, his hands flexed in a grabbing motion.

"Stupid boy…" Growled out a voice from behind us.

The four of us whipped around in surprise, facing the new comer. But looking at him, he looked very familiar. Elf like ears, purple skin, lithe frame covered in light weight black robes and a mask over the lower half of his face, I just KNEW I had seen him somewhere. However I DID recognize the blonde demoness next to him.

"Yumiko." I growled out.

She smiled wickedly in response. Kaito looked on, guarded and at the ready, because he knew something was going down even if he did not have all of the facts. Botan grew pale and shuffled backwards behind us a bit. Kuwabara, however, tensed up and clenched his fists tightly together, glaring daggers at the demoness.

"So you're the one who gave a power boost to Toguro and have been harassing Midori. Man do I have a bone to pick with you." He said lowly.

The one covered in robes snickered coldly, "With what? You can't even make a butter knife with your spirit energy out of commission."

Kuwabara ground his teeth, "Well it's a good thing I don't need it to kick your skinny little ass!"

I seized his arm, pulling him back since he had started forward with his mind set on a fight. But Kuwabara stood no chance against Yumiko and even more so now that the memory of this strange demon came flooding back.

"Rui…"

His yellow eyes narrowed above the mask at my speaking his name, "So you remember, do you?" He summoned up a serrated, nasty looking sword in a glow of red, "You killed my mate."

"What was I supposed to do? Let her kill me and my friend? I don't think so, you two came to us first!"

"Midori…" Botan asked behind me, "Who is this guy?"

"He's the mate of that one snake demon that had me poisoned for a few days." I supplied, "I'm going to take a wild shot in the dark and guess that he's here for revenge for killing his girl."

"He's the one?!" Kuwabara demanded in shock and snapped his head back to Rui, "Your girl almost killed Midori!"

"Almost isn't good enough!" He snarled back.

"Now, now let's not fight here."

I glared at Yumiko for her interruption. Who the hell was she kidding? Let's not fight, my ass! She brought him here knowing damn well he was going to fight and that's exactly what she wanted. How many tests of my strength was she going to put me through?! Rui stilled then, seemed to grow calm at Yumiko's words. That did not bode well. There was a flicker and he was suddenly gone although Yumiko never moved. Before I even had the chance to look around, Botan gave a scream and Rui appeared before us again. Botan was trapped in his one arm. It didn't look that imposing but it was evidently strong enough to keep her imprisoned with little effort.

"Let me go!" she cried out, thrashing in his hold.

"Botan!" We all shouted in unison.

"Let her go!" demanded Kuwabara, taking a threatening step forward.

"Not on your life. The only way I'm letting her go is if Midori comes and faces me-alone." Golden eyes glared hatefully at me, "See you on the roof of the hospital."

Yumiko chuckled, "You have thirty minutes to reach the top. If you don't make it in time, we'll kill her."

"No!" I snarled dashing forward to throw a punch at Rui.

I never made it for the two of them gave a mighty leap backwards until they were right in front of the hospital. They then jumped again and hovered upwards until they landed on the roof of the hospital. I looked up with wide eyes at how many floors I had to clear before getting to the roof. I don't know what's waiting for me in that hospital but I had a sneaking suspicion that thirty minutes was going to be a tight time constraint.

I guess this counts as a "development".


End file.
